El Sello del Dragón de Hielo
by Kiky-Usui
Summary: .:Final:. El saber cómo decirle a esa persona que la quieres, el expresar todos aquellos sentimientos que posees, el querer estar siempre con esa persona... Todo eso, con tan sólo una mirada, con tal sólo un gesto eres capaz de demostrarlo .:actualizado:
1. Encuentros y Sorpresas Primera parte

**Kiky05**: Espero que les guste este fic, es el primero que hago y les pido disculpáis es que llego tener algún error

**Capitulo Uno**_:** "Encuentros y sorpresas" (primera parte)**_

El tiempo transcurrió tranquilamente en la pensión de los Asakura, ya habían pasado 3 largos años desde que el torneo de Shamanes fue suspendido. Anna seguía con su mismo carácter y a pesar de todo seguía entrenado estrictamente a Yho, quien seguía con su misma ideología de vida y su sonrisa.

Ren estaba a punto de regresar de China para quedarse una temporada con sus amigos.

Horo-Horo mientras tanto se había quedado esos 3 años con los Asakura y solo volvía a Hokkaido en una fecha específica, haciendo sospechar a Anna, pero ésta nunca lo comentó.

Ryuu y Tamao eran los encargados de la cocina y preparar las comidas, mientras que Horo-Horo parte de la limpieza. Fausto se había quedado a trabajar en la pensión como medico junto a su esposa Eliza.

Chocolove había regresado a Estados Unidos para realizar su carrera como comediantes, pero nadie le veía ningún futuro --, hace poco había mandado una carta diciendo que vendría de visita.

Mientras que Lyser había vuelto a Inglaterra para continuar sus estudios aunque había pedido formar parte de los estudiantes de intercambio para pasar una temporada con sus amigo.

- Vaya así que tendré que soportar a todos nuevamente – dijo Anna mientras tomaba

una taza de te, con ella estaba Yoh quien acaba de leer la carta de Chocolove a todos

- Anna no seas así, se que en el fondo estas contenta – exclamó Yoh

- Claro que no ¬¬ – dijo esta en un tono frió

- Que bueno , así que volveré a ver al moreno nn – comento Horo-Horo

- Si, y tendremos que soportar sus pésimos chistes – dijo Anna dejando un silencio incómodo

- ¡Es verdad, Ren va a llegar mañana en la mañana - dijo Yoh contento

- Que bueno que el joven Ren venga a hacernos una visita - exclamó Tamao un poco ruborizada

- Ya basta de plática, Horo-Horo ve a limpiar los pasillos, Ryuu, Tamao, hagan la cena-

- Si Doña Anna –

- Si – exclamó Horo-Horo si ánimos

La tarde transcurrió lentamente, Tamao era una de las más felices por el regreso de Ren a la pensión, cosa que todos se dieron cuenta.

Horo-Horo había terminado su trabajo así que decidió ir a darse un baño junto con Yoh, quien acaba de llegar de su entrenamiento.

- Aaaah me duele todo el cuerpo – exclamó Yoh

- A mi la espalda y los brazos, no es fácil dejar con gusto a Anna –

- Ya han pasado 3 años desde que el torneo terminó y nos separamos – exclamó Yoh

- No todos, sólo Chocolove y Lyser, aunque uno año después se fue Ren – exclamó Horo-Horo

- Pero todos los meses recibimos carta de ellos –

- Si, 3 reglones por parte de Ren, así quien no -

- Pero al menos escribe jijiji –

- Es verdad –

- Lo extrañas ¿verdad? - al oír esa pregunta Horo-Horo se puso rojo como un tomate

- ¡Estas loco¡Claro que no! O/O – exclamó el Ainu exaltado

- jijiji –

La hora de la cena llegó, a cada instante Tamao estaba, más feliz, Ryuu era el encargado de cocinar, mientras que Tamao arreglaba el comedor tarareando con alegría.

- jijiji Tamao estas de buen humor ¿eh? –

- ¡Oh! Joven Yoh¿ya terminó su baño? O/O –

- si y hace unos momentos escuchamos que alguien tarareaba – comentó Horo-Horo aun lado de Yoh, éste vestía un pantalón azul carta con una polera blanca y su banda, pero de color azul oscuro. Yoh, mientras tanto, ocupaba unos Jeans verdes con una polera blanca de manga corta.

Ya era tarde, debían ser como las 8:30 de la noche cuando escucharon que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

- ¡Yo voy! – exclamó Yoh, Horo-Horo se sentó frente a la mesa, mientras que Tamao entraba nuevamente a la cocina.

- vaya… estoy cansado - exclamó Horo-Horo estirándose un poco

- ¿A caso no sabías que estirarse en la mesa es de mala educación? – Horo-Horo se volteó rápidamente para ver quien le había hablado.

- vaya, con que ya llegaste picudito - exclamó éste viendo a Ren, quién lo miraba desde la puerta e Yoh estaba atrás suyo.

- jijiji –

- ¿A quién llamas picudito, cabeza de hielo? – exclamó Ren fastidiado

- A ti XD –

- eres un tonto ¬¬ -

- mira quien lo dice –

- no lo haz negado –

- por supuesto que no lo soy –

- te tardaste en procesar la información –

- como si tú fueras un genio –

- no lo soy, pero si soy más listo que tú –

- no es verdad –

- si lo es –

- no lo es –

- si lo es –

- no lo es –

- bueno ya, si lo es – dijo en un tono calmado

- ves – exclamó Horo-Horo feliz

- tonto – exclamó Ren

- jijiji – rió Yoh

- oye espera, no lo es – exclamó Horo-Horo después de meditarlo un poco

- te tardaste – exclamó Ren

- ¿Quieres pelear? -

- no tengo ningún problema, salgamos a fuera – exclamó Ren

- si, por que ni modo que salgamos para adentro – dijo Horo-Horo en un tono burlesco

- de ti no lo dudo, por eso hay que especificarte las cosas –

- ¡Qué dijiste? –

- Lo que oíste o ¿ahora eres sordo? –

- Te gustaría tiburón –

- Vaya parece que si se extrañaban - exclamó Yoh con alegría

- No es verdad – exclamaron Horo-Horo y Ren al mismo tiempo

- jijiji –

- ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? – gritó Anna entrando al comedor, todos se quedaron en un silencio sepulcral

- mira Annita, ya llegó Ren - dijo el Asakura a Anna colocando al muchacho de ojos dorados frente a ella

- cobarde – le susurró éste a Yoh

- jijiji –

- Hola Ren –

- Hola Anna –

- Pensé que llegabas mañana –

- Yo también, pero mi hermana cambió mi vuelo –

- Ya veo – en eso esta miró al peliazul - Horo-Horo ve al supermercado –

- ¡Qué? Pero si ya vamos a cenar –

- me da igual, ve antes que cierren –

- está bien – dijo sin ánimos

Horo-Horo salió rápidamente con la lista y el dinero de las compras en dirección al supermercado.

- Vaya, vaya -- tengo hambre – pensó Horo-Horo sin animos caminando por las oscuras calles – Sólo a Anna se le ocurre mandarme a comprar a esta hora –

Mientras tanto Anna, Yoh y Ren estaban en el comedor un poco serios

- ¿por qué el cambió de idea? – preguntó Anna

- no lo sé, pensé que ya se había ido – dijo Ren apoyado en la pared con los ojos cerrados

- no nos mientas Ren – exclamó Yoh con su típica sonrisa

- no les… -

- Hace 2 años – interrumpió Anna – nos dijiste que te… -

- ya lo sé –

- ¿Aún lo sientes? –

- Si –

- Y aún así ¿no vas a hacer nada? –

- ¿Qué quieres que haga¿Qué llegue y le diga todo lo que siento? –

- Es una buena idea – exclamó Anna

- Por supuesto que no lo haré – dijo Ren exaltado

- Lo sé, pero deberías hacer algo –

- no estoy tan loco como para llegar y decirle todo, para que luego me mire como un bicho raro –

- Entonces tendremos que esperar – exclamó Anna

- ¿Eh¿A que te refieres? – preguntó Ren

- Ya lo veras – y la muchacha se fue a sentar frente al televisor. Yoh mientras tanto miraba el reloj preguntándose por que Horo-Horo aún no regresaba si había salido hace ya una hora y no tenía que comprar mucho, la lista era solo para distraerlo un poco.

Mientras tanto Horo-Horo caminaba por una calle mirando detenidamente cada lugar

- ¡Dios, este lugar no lo conozco T-T me perdí – dijo éste con cascadas en sus ojos – Aaah! Llevo dos años aquí y aun me sigo perdiendo –

Yoh y los demás ya estaba preocupados no por el hecho que pensaran que a Horo-Horo le aya podido pasar algo, si no que para el, era demasiado fácil perderse, era por eso que Anna no lo mandaba a comprar.

Era extraño pero Horo-Horo se había vuelto más despistado que antes, había veces en que podían estarle hablando y no contestaba dos minutos después.

- Horo a estado un poco extraño – comentó Yoh

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó Ren

- no se, esta como distante, pero todo fue de un día para otro, a estado así desde hace 2 meses es como si no se diera cuenta como pasa el tiempo – terminó de explicar el muchacho.

- Horo – pensó Ren

- Amidamaru –

- ¿Si amo Yoh? –

- ve a buscar a Horo-Horo por favor –

- claro amo –

- ¡Bason! Ayúdalo – exclamó Ren

- si señorito –

- jijiji – rió Yoh - ¿estas preocupado? – le preguntó Yoh a Ren con un leve tono de picardía haciendo que éste se ruborizara

- no me molestes ¬/¬ -

- no seas así, si yo ya se que te gusta Hori –

- ¡pero no es para que lo digas a cada instante! ¬/¬ -

Mientras tanto Horo-Horo caminaba, pero pensaba en algo detenidamente

- Se esta liberando –pensó – no quiero que pase - dijo en voz alta

- Tú debes ser Horokeu Usui ¿no es así? – se escucho una voz en la oscuridad

- ¿Quién esta ahí? – exclamó Horo-Horo

- he venido a probar tus poderes descendiente de la tribu Ainu –

- ¡Muéstrate! – De la Oscuridad apareció un hombre de unos 23 años cabellos de color rubio, ojos verdes, ocupaba unos pantalones de cuero negro con una polera del mismo color.

- Horokeu Usui o mejor dicho Horo-Horo –

- Sólo mis amigos me llaman así y tu no lo eres – exclamó éste con una mirada fría

- he venido para hacerte una invitación –

- ¿eh? –

- Únete al equipo Red wing –

- ¿eh¿Para qué? –

- Quiero controlar el mundo de los Shamanes y necesito de amigos fuertes –

- no me interesa – y Horo-Horo le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar

- ¿A dónde crees que vas? – y el muchacho sacó una especie de grillete con el cal atrapó la muñeca derecha de Horo-Horo hacendoso voltear

- ¿Qué crees que haces? –

- Lo necesario –

- ¡Yo ya tengo a mi grupo y amigos! –

- ya lo sé, Ren Tao y Yoh Asakura entre otros si no me equivoco –

- no lo haz hecho – exclamó en un tono calmado

- te debes preguntar ¿por que tú, siendo que hay gente más fuerte ¿no es así, gente como Ren Tao –

- No tienes que sacarme en cara que el es más fuerte, pero es verdad¿Por qué yo? –

- Por lo que tienes aquí – y el hombre apunto su frente, al notar eso Horo-Horo se sobresalto

- ya sé que soy inteligente, pero nunca tanto XD –

- ¡No hablo de eso! –

- ¿Entonces de qué? –

- De lo que tienes en tu frente – al oír eso Horo-Horo se preocupo, pero trato de ocultarlo cosa que logró

- jeje cierto que tengo buen gusto para escoger las bandas U, te diré donde las compro si me dejas ir, así que ahora suéltame -

- ¿Crees que soy tonto? –

- Te digo la verdad o seguimos siendo amigos :P (N/A: frase de Dragon Ball Z XD)

- Grrr me colmas la paciencia –

- eso lo hago con todo el mundo XD –

- Señorito Horo-Horo – al oír su nombre el Ainu volteo a mirar, encontrándose con el espíritu acompañante de Ren.

- Bason ¿Qué haces aquí? –

- El señor Yoh y el señorito Ren estaban preocupados por su demora –

- jeje, Bason dile a los muchachos donde estoy ya que me perdí :P, en un momento termino con esto –

- Como usted diga – y Bason desapareció

- jajaja, no me hagas reír¿Tú te vas a encargar de mi? –

- Así es – y Horo-Horo colocó su mano sobre el grillete y ocupo su poder espiritual para congelar el objeto, luego e dio un leve golpe contra la pared que tenia aun lado haciendo que este se quebrara

- Vaya, Vaya, eso fue muy ingenioso – exclamó el joven - lastima que no este solo –

- ¿Eh? – y de la oscuridad aparecieron más personas, tres mujeres y dos hombres aparte del que hablaba y al parecer todos eran Shamanes

- Mmm… con que el es nuestro nuevo invitado – dijo una de las muchachas analizando minuciosamente a Horo-Horo, tenia su cabellos color castaño claro y ojos cafés

- Si, pero ya me iba –

- No lo creo - y la joven movió su mano mostrándole que estaba rodeado por unos finos hilos

- esto ya me esta aburriendo… ¡Koloro posesiona esta tablilla! (N/A: no se como se escribe el nombre de la tablilla XD)

Mientras tanto Bason había llegado a la entrada de la pensión, entro y encontró a Ren junto a Yoh y Amidamaru

- Joven Yoh no he podido encontrar al joven Horo-Horo –

- Ya veo, esto me esta preocupando – cometó Yoh

- Señorito Ren –

- ¿Lo encontraste Bason? –

- Si señorito, el joven Horo-Horo esta siendo atacado por un Shaman –

- ¿Qué, pero ¿Por qué? – exclamó Yoh

- No lo sé, solo me dijo que se había perdido –

- Ese tonto – rápidamente Ren salió de la pensión e Yoh tras el. Al salir escucharon una fuerte explosión y a lo lejos vieron unos picos de Hielo

- Esto no me gusta – dijo Yoh

- Vamos – ya ambos comenzaron a correr guiados por Bason

Después de unos 5 minutos los muchachos llegaron y encontraron a Horo-Horo apoyado en la pared, con parte de sus ropas destrozadas y varias heridas, un poco más ya estaba dos muchachas y un muchacho inconscientes y tras ellos los veía el muchacho rubio, la niña de cabello color castaño claro y otro muchacho, pero estaba encapuchado así que no podían verle la cara.

- ¡Horo-Horo! – exclamó Yoh

- Yoh, hola, siento la demo…ra, pero…. me…. Perdi – decía con dificultad

- ¡Qué creen que hacen, pelear 6 contra uno, eso es injusto – exclamó Yoh muy enojado

- No peleamos 6 contra uno, eso es muy bajo, solo peleamos 3 contra uno y era nuestro turno – exclamó el muchacho de pelo rubio

- Grrr malditos – exclamó Ren

- jeje… creo que fue…. Mucho para mi – dijo Horo-Horo con una sonrisa – los primeros no fueron mucho problema… pero –

- pero ya había gastado mucho poder espiritual, dejándonos el trabajo más fácil – terminó de decir el hombre encapuchado

- ya no tenemos nada que hacer – dijo la muchacha- nos veremos en otra ocasión Horokeu – luego todos desaparecieron llevando consigo a los muchachos inconscientes

- Horo-Horo ¿estas bien?- preguntó el Asakura acercándose a su amigo quien se estaba quedando dormido

- si, ya me tomo me le… che ZzZzZ –

- será mejor volver a la pensión Yoh – dijo Ren tomando la bolsa de las compras

- Si, allí le diremos a fausto que lo cure – e Yoh subió a su espalda a Horo-Horo

Lo que quedaba de ese día pasó rápido Anna le pidió amablemente a Ren (le ordeno) que cuidara de Horo-Horo hasta que éste despertara cosa que hizo de mala gana (bueno no del todo)

- Vaya manera de re-encontrarme contigo Hoto-Hoto - pensó Ren, mientras observaba al peliazul quien tenía una venda en su frente, un parche en su mejilla derecha, tenía vendado su hombre derecho y parte del torso, eso era lo que Ren había alcanzado a ver antes de recostar a Horo-Horo en su futon

Ren miraba como el peliazul dormía, su respiración era calmada, podía ver como las sabanas que cubrían a Horo-Horo bajaban y subían al compás de su respiración. La noche era clara y temperada. Sin darse cuenta Ren se había quedado contemplando a Horo-Horo por más de 10 minutos lo que para el parecían segundos

- Creo que me estoy volviendo loco – dijo éste acercándose a la ventana, retirando la mirada del muchacho de Hokkaido.

- Re… Ren – al escuchar su nombre el muchacho de los ojos dorados volteó a ver al peliazul, al verlo éste se sorprendió ya que Horo-Horo estaba llorando, algunas de sus lágrimas descendían por el costado de su rostro.

- Ho… - pero no terminó ya que el muchacho de cabello azul despertó sobresaltado

- ¡Aah! – el Ainu miró el lugar detenidamente - ¿Dónde estoy? –

- En la cada de Yoh –

- ¡Ren! –

- El mismo –

- ¿Cómo llegué aquí? –

- Yoh te trajo, estabas inconsciente –

- ¿Cómo? –

- Luego el te explicara –

- A… bueno – en eso Horo-Horo se dio cuenta de que había estado llorando - ¿estaba llorando? – se dijo en un susurro, pero que Ren escucho perfectamente – debió ser por ese sueño –

- ¿Sueño? – se preguntó Ren

- sabes Ren – dijo al fin el Ainu en voz alta – tuve un sueño, bueno en realidad fue un recuerdo no muy grato… soñé con el día que pensé que habías muerto – al oír esas palabras el peliviolacio se sorprendió – es extraño ¿no, recordar eso, ahora que se que estas bien, pero no se que hubiera hecho si de verdad te hubiera pasado algo… – nuevamente los ojos de Horo-Horo se cristalizaron

- Eres un tonto – exclamó Ren

- ¿Eh? – y éste miró extrañado a Ren dejando que una se sus lagrimas descendiera por su mejilla

- Acaso no estoy aquí, cuidando de un tonto llorón –

- es… es verdad – y Horo-Horo le dedicó una gran y sincera sonrisa

- ya, ahora duérmete, nos vemos mañana – sin esperara respuesta Ren salió de la habitación

- buenas noches Ren – dijo el Usui recostándose y cerrando sus ojos

Mientras que afuera Ren estaba apoyado en la puerta

- Buenas noches Hoto-Hoto – dijo en un susurro al escuchar al ainu – y gracias por preocuparte de mi – y éste bajo las escaleras. Debían ser como las 12:30 de la noche, pero Ren no tenia sueño el solo recordar las palabras de Horo-Horo impedían que le llegara el sueño, sus mejillas habían tomado un leve color escarlata cada vez que pensaba en el peliazul (XD), Ren estaba sentado en el corredor del jardín contemplando las estrellas

- Señorito ¿le sucedió algo? –

- No Bason –

- y señorito, que decidió –

- Voy a tomar la oferta de mi padre – dijo con un tono entre alegre y avergonzado

- eso significa que pasara su año escolar aquí –

- así es Bason –

Después de un rato se dirigió a su habitación la que estaba frente a la de Horo-Horo. La mañana llegó y Ren fue el primero en despertar, tomó un baño y pronto los integrantes de la casa comenzaron a despertar con ayuda de la Sacerdotisa

- Malditos Olgazanes ya levántense, ya es muy tarde y hoy tienen mucho trabajo – gritaba Anna golpeando las puertas de las habitaciones, pero increíblemente se saltó la de Horo-Horo¿era posible que Anna tuviera piedad del Ainu? Lego del alegre despertar los habitantes de la pensión estaban despiertos, bañados y sentados en el comedor.

- ¿Y Horo-Horo? – preguntó Ryuu quien traía los desayunos

Continuara….


	2. Encuentros y Sorpresas Segunda Parte

Muchas gracias a las personas que dieron sus Reviews yeli kyouyama casi casi le acertas en un 50 jijiji

bueno aqui les dejo el siguiente cap espero que les guste

**Capitulo dos**_:** "Encuentros y sorpresas" (segunda parte)**_

- ¿Y Horo-Horo? – preguntó Ryuu quien traía los desayunos

- debe estar durmiendo, sus heridas no eran muy graves, pero necesita descansar – exclamó Fausto tomando una taza de Te.

- jijiji que suerte - exclamó Yoh

- jo-joven Ren ¿Quiere un poco de sopa? – Tamao se había acercado un poco avergonzada al peliviolacio

- no gracias Tamao – en eso se escucharon pasos en el pasillo y vieron entrar a Horo-Horo con cara de sueño

- Buenos días -- - dijo éste

- ¿no deberías estar descansando? – preguntó Ryuu

- ¿eh? Ya me siento bien, además tengo hambre – exclamó colocándose sus manos en sus cabeza mientras sonreía

- Horo-Horo, siéntate ya y come, mira que hoy hay que ir a buscar a Hao –

- Ok-

- ¿Hao? – preguntó Ren extrañado

- es verdad no te hemos dicho nada jiji – sonrió Yoh – Hao está viviendo con nosotros – Ren no entendía nada

- Hao fue purificado y su alma fue separada del Hao de 1000 años y el de 500 años hace unos 6 meses, así que ya no es un peligro – dijo Anna tratando de aclarar el asunto – por petición del abuelo de Yoh, Hao fue a pasar dos semanas con él y su familia, ahora debemos ir a buscarlo a la estación de buses Yoh y yo, así que el resto se encargara del aseo de la pensión –

- ¡Queee? – exclamación general

- Cállense, Horo-Horo como tú aún no debes esforzarte mucho, anda a lavar los platos, Ren barre el patio, Ryuu limpia el corredor, Fausto repara el techo, Tamao la cocina. ¿Queda claro? –

- si – dijeron todos menos Horo-Horo quien estaba atragantado con su quinto plato de Arroz

- que rápido, acaba de llegar y ya se engulló todo – exclamó Yoh con una sonrisa

- es que, como anoche no comí nada – dijo Horo-Horo tomando un poco de te

- Ren no le diste nada, tu eras el encargado de cuidarlo – exclamó la sacerdotisa

- ¿eh? bueno… - por lo ocurrido anoche Ren no lo recordó y simplemente se fue

- ¿eh¿Ren me cuidaba? – preguntó el Ainu

- Si, acaso no despertaste anoche –

- nofo refeurendo – exclamó el peliazul con medio pan en la boca

- ¿Qué? – exclamó Ryuu

- dijo que no lo recuerda – exclamo Ren con indiferencia

- bofo deferente afi, defues defe quemefe atafaron – dejo Horo-Horo comiendo un poco de Arroz mientras se tragaba el pan que tenía, en esos momentos todos miraron a Ren

- ¡Dios, dijo que solo despertó aquí, después que lo atacaron –

- ¿Cómo lo entiendes? – preguntó Ryuu

- tu sabes, tanto ser amigos llegan a conocerse bien :P – exclamó Yoh con picardía haciendo que Ren se ruborizara y se Horo-Horo quedara con una expresión de "What?" al no entender nada

- Cállate ¬/¬, es solo que este Mamut siempre habla con la boca llena –

- A quien le dices Mamut, escoba andante – exclamó Horo-Horo tragándose lo que estaba comiendo para poder hablar, pero en eso se atoro y pronto su cara comenzó hacerle la competencia a su pelo

- Horo-Horo estas bien – exclamó preocupado Ryuu, el Ainu tomó lo primero que vio (que era el baso de leche de Ren) y comenzó a beber para luego volver a respirar con normalidad y recuperar sus colores

- ¡Eso estuvo cerca! – exclamó Horo-Horo

- Maldito te tomaste mi leche – exclamó Ren furioso

- No seas alharaco, puedes buscar otra –

- Aún así no te da el derecho –

- Cálmate tiburón –

- Cállate cabeza de Hielo –

- Mira quien habla abre corchos –

- ¡Qué? –

- vasta los dos – el gritó de Anna calmó el ambiente – si no se tranquilizan van a ir a limpiar los baños -

- si – dijo el norteño

- Yoh vamos se hace tarde –

- Si Annita –

Después de 15 minutos Anna e Yoh se habían ido, Ryuu comenzó de inmediato su trabajo al igual que Fausto, mientras que Ren discutía con Horo-Horo, luego de un rato ambos comenzaron a hacer su parte

**Con Ren…**

- maldito Hoto que se cree – exclamó éste mientras barría las hojas del patio, luego de unos segundos se calmó y pensó en el hecho que Horo-Horo no recordaba nada de lo sucedido anoche.

- ¿Señorito esta usted bien? –

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas Bason? –

- Por su rostro, esta rojo ¿no tendrá fiebre? –

- No hables tonterías – y efectivamente Ren estaba rojo al solo recordar las palabras del Ainu

"_**No se que hubiera hecho si de verdad te hubiera pasado algo…"**_

- ¿de verdad soy alguien importante para el? – pensó Ren

**Con Horo-Horo…**

- Maldito gatito, enojarse por la leche – exclamó mientras lavaba los platos, al mismo tiempo que pensaba en el ojidorado - ¿realmente se abra enojado? Mmm… na! Ya se le pasara XD –

- ¡kukuruku! –

- Koloro ¿Qué sucede? –

- El esta preocupado –

- ¿Por la leche¿Por qué? –

- no tonto Kururu, por ti, ayer estuvo contigo –

- ¿eh? –

- hasta que despertaste –

- desperté, no me acuerdo –

- Kururu – suspiró Koloro

Después de un rato Horo-Horo ya había terminado su parte así que fue a molestar un rato a Ren, quien aún estaba en el jardín, el viento que había no le ayudaba mucho, así que no parecía estas de buen humor

- ¡Malditas hojas ya dejen de moverse! – exclamó el peliviolacio enojado

- Vaya Ren sabía que estabas loco, pero no al punto de hablar con las hojas – exclamó el Ainu en un tono divertido

- ¿Qué quieres cabeza de hielo? –

- Oye ¿aún estas enojado? –

- ¿Debería estarlo? –

- supongo que no –

- entonces no fastidies – dijo volviendo a juntar las hojas

- Ay Chinito, que mal genio tienes – y Horo-Horo se acercó a las hojas congelándolas antes que el viento las dispersara otra vez – ya gatito pásame esa bolsa - al ver que Ren no se movía la cogió el y metió las hojas a la bolsa

- ¿gatito? – prensó Ren haciendo que un color escarlata adornara sus mejillas

- ¿qué te sucede¿No me digas que tienes fiebre? – dijo el Ainu mirando a Ren, al no recibir respuesta, Horo-Horo si acercó a el quedando a escasos cm. de su rostro

- ¿Qu-qué haces? – exclamó Ren un poco nervioso

- ¿Qué te pasa¿En verdad no estas resfriado? –

- Claro que no pelos de cuerpo espín – dijo en un tono de fastidio alejándose del norteño

- Da gracias que me preocupo por ti –

- nunca te lo pedí –

- eres un mal agradecido – dijo el muchacho de Hokkaido

- Piensa lo que quieras –

- por lo menos agradece mi ayuda –

- nunca te la pedí – (valga la redundancia XD)

- nunca vas a cambiar ¿verdad? –

- ¿de qué hablas? –

- no has cambiado en estos 2 años, pero ¿por que te fuiste tan de repente? – Ren no quería responder esa pregunta ya que fue culpa del Ainu que el regresó a China y solo de vez en cuando venía, cuando sabía que el no estaba, aunque siempre se lo encontraba, pero no era más de uno o dos días

- por nada en especial, cosas de la familia – respondió éste de forma neutra

- ¿sólo por eso? – dijo Horo-Horo de forma triste

- ¿Qué otra cosa podrías ser? –

- na-nada, nada, olvídalo – exclamó el ainu un poco avergonzado – bueno, tengo que ir a comprar ¿me acompañas? –

- no quiero –

- quieras o no, vienes, o le digo a Anna que dejaste que me perdiera –

- maldito tramposo – exclamó el ojidorado

- jijiji – rió Horo-Horo

- ya déjame ir por mi chaqueta –

- bueno –

El día se estaba nublando y parecía que en cualquier momento se pondría a llover

- Hoto-Hoto regresemos, se va poner a llover –

- ¿no me digas que le temes al agua? –

- ¡claro que no! –

- pues cada día pienso que te pareces a un gato –

- ¿de qué diablos hablas? –

- mira, piénsalo así, no te gusta la lluvia, ni los lugares fríos o húmedos, en cambio si la leche y los lugares temperados o calidos – dijo de forma tan pensativa y animada que era gracioso verlo

- son estupideces – exclamó Ren avergonzado

Luego de caminar por el parque vieron un perro que perseguía a un pequeño gatito de color gafe con franjas un poco más oscuras del tipo angora.

- pobre gato – exclamó Horo-Horo, quien salió a la siga del perro

- Espera Hoto – dijo Ren, pero era demasiado tarde ya lo había dejado solo. Pasaron como 20 minutos cuando comenzó a llover, Ren esperaba a que Horo-Horo regresara bajo la protección de las ramas de un árbol

- que estupidez – cuando estuvo a punto de irse, una extraña sombra se acercó a él, la cual corría bajo la lluvia, segundos después distinguió que era Horo-Horo y traía algo en sus brazos

-¡Ren! – dijo acercándose a el muchacho – pensé que ya te habías ido – exclamo Horo-Horo con una sonrisa ganándose aun lado de su compañero

- Acaso no me amenazaste con decirle a Anna que deje que te perdieras –

- Es verdad XD –

- ¿Qué traes? –

- ¡Ah! Mira – y Horo-Horo le muestra a un gatito que dormía en sus brazos, Ren lo reconoció como el que había estado persiguiendo el perro

- Es el gato que ese perro perseguía -

- Si, lo encontré justo a tiempo –

- Miau – el gatito despertó, abrió sus ojos mostrando unos lindos ojos color miel como los de Ren

- Ya despertó – exclamó Ren

- mira, me gustan sus ojos se parecen a los tuyos – cuando Horo-Horo se dio cuanta de lo que había dicho se puso rojo – a… bueno… como te digo… u/u – comenzó a balbucear. Mientras que Ren también estaba rojo al escuchar las palabras de su compañero

-¿Te-te lo vas a quedar? – preguntó Ren tratando de cambiar de tema

- si –

- no creo que puedas, Anna se va a enojar –

- ahí veo como le hago –

- ¿Cómo le vas a llamar? –

- ¿eh? Déjame pensar… mmm…. Creo que Hikari –

- ¿Hikari? –

- si, por que en la luz el odio y la Oscuridad desaparecen – exclamó de manera alegre – Ya vamos gatito, ya dejó de llover –

- y a mi me dices loco por hablar con las hojas, tu le hablas a un gato –

- Te voy a decir tres cosas, primero: Un animal es diferente a un grupo de hojas, segundo: Es una gatita y tercero: Al que le hablaba era a ti _"gatito"_ – diciendo esto Horo-Horo comenzó a caminar dejando a un Ren rojo como un tomate

Cuando llegaron fueron a sus cuartos a cambiarse de ropa ya que la suyas estaba empapadas, dejaron a la gatita en el cuarto de Ren ya que el de Horo-Horo estaba todo de cabeza, Yoh y Anna aún no llegaban así que Ren sacó una botella con leche del refrigerador, cuando en eso se acordó que a lo mejor la gatita no había comido nada, así que subió a su cuarto con un plato al abrir la puerta vio como la gatita salía de su futon

- oye que hacías ahí – exclamó el ojidorado

- Miau – y la gatita comenzó a jalar un pedazo de tela

- ¿Qué es eso? – y Ren lo levantó y se percató que era la banda del muchacho de Hokkaido - ¿Qué hace esto aquí? –

Toc Toc Toc

Un sonido en la puerta hizo que el peliviolacio saliera de sus pensamientos

- Ren ¿Puedo pasar? – era Horo-Horo

- si, pasa – al entrar vio que Ren tenía su banda, en cambió Ren se fijo que el Ainu en vez de su banda traía una pañoleta blanca

- ¡Ah¡La encontraste! – exclamó el ainu con una sonrisa – Hikari me la quito mientras arreglaba mi pelo y la escondió, así que tuve que ir a colocarme otra cosa -

- Ten – y Ren se la entregó sin verlo

- Gracias - y el ainu se volteo y se que la pañoleta, para luego colocarse su banda cosa que extraño a Ren, pero no le dio importancia

Horo-Horo estuvo todo el rato jugando en la habitación de Ren con la gatita, Ren no creía que fuera un muchacho de 16 años, pero aún así aquella escena le parecía ¿tierna?

- Oye Ren ¿No quieres jugar? –le preguntó el Usui con Hikari en su cabeza mientras le sonreía

- ¿Estas loco Hoto-Hoto? –

- ¿Por qué loco? Y me llamo Horo-Horo –

- Ni creas que voy a jugar con un gato como si fuera un crio – el peliazul lo quedo mirando, pero luego le dedicó una mirada picara, poco a poco se acercó a Ren y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas

- jajaja que-¿qué haces Ho-Hoto? Jaja – reía Ren de una forma que nunca nadie lo había visto, y no una risa hipócrita o malvada si no una verdadera e inocente

- jiji veo que eres cosquilloso – exclamó Horo-Horo contento, pero Ren por tratar de alejarse realizó un mal movimiento cayendo de espaldas con Horo-Horo sobre el, al punto de que llegaron a rozar sus labios, ambos quedaron paralizados, mirándose fijamente, ninguno movía un músculo, sus labios eran separados por escasos 2 cm. Los corazones de ambos latían salvajemente y en sus mejillas había un intenso color escarlata, solo un leve ruido los hizo despertar

- Miau –

Rápidamente estos se separaron en diferentes direcciones que sea donde estaba su compañero, el silencio era incomodo y ninguno decía nada, pero luego su silencio fue interrumpido.

- Ren, Anna ya llegó dice que bajemos, si ves a mi hermano le dices, ya que no lo encuentro, nos vemos – dicho esto Pilika se retiró

- se-será mejor que vallamos – dijo Horo-Horo poniéndose de pie sin mirara a Ren

- esta bien – Ren fue el primero en salir dejando a Horo-Horo con Hikari

- ¿Miau? –

- jeje, aunque no lo creas tengo mucha vergüenza , pero aun así estoy feliz por aquel accidente – confesó el ojinegro con su cara roja – suena raro ¿no, pero ese chinito mal genio me gusta – dicho esto el muchacho de Hokkaido salió de la habitación dejando a la gatita acostada en el futon del chinito mal genio XD

Horo-Horo bajó las escaleras, al ingresar al comedor se encontró con una extraña escena. Los dos gemelos Asakura estaban abrazados con cascadas en sus ojos diciendo frases como:

- No me vuelvas a dejar solo T-T – por parte de Yoh

- nunca más lo haré T-T – le respondía Hao, mientras que la Itako tomaba una taza de te, Pilika veía la escena de los gemelos con varias risitas ahogadas, Ryuu mientras tanto también lloraba de emoción por la escena de los Asakura, mientras que Tamao miraba disimuladamente al peliviolacio, Horo-Horo solo cruzó su mirada con la de Ren por unos segundos, para luego ambos voltearan a ver a otro lado con sus caras rojas como una cereza

- ¿En donde estabas hermano? – le preguntó la peliazul con una mirada preocupada – te busque en todas partes –

- _"No en todos lados o si no me hubieras encontrado en el cuarto de Ren"_ - pensó el norteño - ¿Por casualidad me buscaste en el techo? –

- ¿eh?... pues no –

- pues ahí estaba - mintió el peliazul

- y ¿qué hacías ahí? –

- nada que te importe – respondió secamente el Usui

- ¡OH! Que antipático ¬¬ -

- Bueno no nos vemos hace tiempo – exclamó Hao por fin dejando de llorar

- Hola Hao ¿cómo estuvo tu viaje? – preguntó Horo-Horo con una sonrisa

- Excelente, si supieras todas las cosas que hice –

- Que bueno, aquí las dos generalas no me dejan hacer anda entretenido T-T- Pafff eso vasto para que tanto Anna como Pilika se desquitaran con el pobre ainu

- eres un Tonto – exclamó Pilika

- cambiando de tema ¿Cómo estas RenTado? – dejo Hao

- eso no te importa – dijo Ren molesto

- Uy sigues con el mismo genio -

- y tu igual de tonto – gracias a ese comentario Horo-Horo comenzó a reírse

- Vaya no sabia que te gustaban las bromas –

- Lamentablemente en tu caso no es broma – otra carcajada esta vez por parte de los hermanos Usui

- Ya se a hecho muy tarde vayan a dormir – dijo ana mirando a los Usui

- si – dijeron todos

Los días pasaron, Ren y Horo-Horo volvieron a hablar con naturalidad como si nada hubiera pasado, habían transcurrido ya 3 días desde la llegada de Hao y ocultar a Hikari no era fácil ya que era muy inquieta casi igual a Horo-Horo bueno eso pensaba Ren, mientras que el Ainu la hallaba un poco enojona como Ren XD

Eran como las 4 de la tarde, Horo-Horo barría el patio, mientras que Ren limpiaba un mueble en el corredor, Yoh y Hao hacían sus sesiones de abdominales impuestos por Anna quien los vigilaba, pero luego esta sintió como algo suave acariciaba su pierna inmediatamente miró al piso encontrando a Hikari

- ¿de quien es este animal? – al escuchar eso tanto Ren como a Horo-Horo se les erizó la piel

- mi-mío Anna – dijo el Ainu asustado

- ¿crees que este es un zoológico, cómo para tener más animales aparte de ustedes? –

- yo… yo.. – tartamudeaba el peliazul, luego Anna volvió a mirara a Hikari quien le expresó una mirada muy tierna (tipo como la del gato con Botas en Shrek 2) e inmediatamente Anna levanto la vista y dijo

- Esta bien, puede quedarse – todos quedaron sorprendidos por la reacción de la Sacerdotisa

- gracias – exclamó Horo-Horo feliz

- pero tu la cuidas – dicho esto Anna se fue

- Vaya Hori tienes suerte –exclamó Hao

- la que tiene suerte es Hikari – dijo el Peliazul

La hora de la cena llegó, todos se habían encariñado con la gatita la cual ahora dormía en las piernas de Ren (N/A: quien fuera gato XD)

- es muy linda – exclamó Pilika

- no creo que Ren te aya ayudado a ocultarla – dijo Hao

- Cállate – dijo el ojidorado enojado

- na! Si después de todo Ren es una buena persona – dicho esto el peliviolacio se sonrojo. En eso la Kukurri (Tamao) se acercó a Ren haciendo que Horo-Horo se disgustara un poco

- jo-joven Ren quiere un poco más de arroz –cuando Ren le iba a responder la gatita se lanzo para sorpresa de todo contra Tamao, era como si la considerara su pero enemiga

- ¿Hikari que haces? – el ainu estaba preocupado, Pilika se acercó a su hermano para decirle algo, pero en cuanto Hikari la vio se tiro estaba vez contra Pilika

- ¡AAAAh¡Que le pasa! – Gritaba la Ainu quien corría y tras ella iba Hikari - ¡Esta locaaa! –

-Hikari, basta no hagas eso – exclamó Horo-Horo tomando en brazos a la gatita

- ¡Miau¡ruuñiauu! – decía enojada la gatita

- ¿Qué rayos te pasa? –

- No es obvio Hoto, Hikari esta celosa, solo defiende lo que cree que es suyo – exclamó Hao calmadamente

- ¿A que te refieres? –

- pues que Hikari no quiere que ninguna mujer se les acerque, por miedo a que la dejen y también por que tal vez piensa que tu y Ren son sus padres y no quiere que estropeen su linda relación de familia – exclamó Hao colocando más énfasis a lo último

- ¡Estas loco! – dijeron Ren y Horo-Horo al mismo tiempo

- Vaya que coordinación jijiji – exclamó el menor de los Asakura

- mira, hagamos una demostración –

- ¿eh? – Hao se puso de pie y se acercó a Ren haciendo que Hikari se colocara alerta cosa que todos notaron, luego Hao caminó junto a Tamao haciendo que Hikari no le tomara importancia y mirara en otra dirección

- pero tú eres un hombre – dijo Ryuu

- no ves que se guía por los gestos – exclamó de forma malévola la Itako

- jajaja – rió Horo-Horo

- ¡Cállate! –exclamó Hao y rápidamente se acercó y abrazó a Ren por la espalda

- ¿Qué rayos haces? – exclamó enojado Ren

- mira – y Ren vio a Hikari quien los veía, pero luego se acurrucó en los brazos de Horo-Horo (N/A: repito, quien fuera gato jijiji XD) – y ahora esto - y Hao tomó a Tamao del brazo y la acercó a Ren, provocando que Hikari quisiera tratar de escaparse de los brazos del Ainu el cual no la soltaba

- Vaya, era verdad - exclamó sorprendido Ryuu

- Así que, Mamá Ren, Papá Horo-Horo, tengan más cuidado con quienes se juntan frente a su pequeña hija – dijo Hao de manera picara, y como resultado tenemos a dos Shamanes rojos como un tomate

La hora de la cena transcurrió tranquilamente a excepción de que Horo-Horo y Ren tuvieron que sentarse juntos para evitar que Hikari se enojara, sintiéndose un poco incómodos por los últimos sucesos que ocurrieron entre ellos, en eso el teléfono comenzó a sonar y Tamao fue a contestar, segundos después volvió

- jo-joven Horo-Horo es para usted –

- ¿Para mi? – exclamó señalándose

- A-Así es –

- Vaya – y el Peliazul se puso de pie y caminó en dirección al teléfono que estaba en el corredor. Después de unos minutos se escucharon los gritos del Ainu

- ¡ESTAS LOCO!... NO, NUNCA… SABES QUE NO ES VERDAD… NO ME INTERESA… ¡NO IRE! y ESA ES MI ULTIMA PALABRA… SHISUI MARRIE

(Supuestamente es idioma Ainu, pero como no me lo se, lo invente XD) Luego de eso se escucho como el Ainu colgaba bruscamente, para luego pasar de largo sin volver al comedor

- ¿Shisui Marrie? – preguntó Hao

- significa en idioma Ainu "No me voy a casar" – dicho esto Pilika salió de la habitación tras Horo-Horo

- ¿Casarse? – pensó Ren

- ¿Miau? – Hikari estaba acurrucándose en el regazo de Ren

La hora de la cena había terminado, Pilika había vuelto, pero no había prenunciado palabra desde que volvió, Ren mientras tanto quería subir y saber que le pasaba al peliazul, pero sería muy obvio

- Ren –

- dime Yoh –

- ¿Por qué no ves que le sucede a Horo-Horo? –

- ¿Por qué tengo que ir yo?

- por que eres su amigo y ambos tiene algo en común… -

- Si, su adorable y preciosa hija Hikari – exclamó Hao interrumpiendo a su gemelo. Minutos después Ren salió del lugar con Hikari en sus brazos dejando a un Hao con la cara estampada en la pared

- jiji eso te pasa por hablar de más –

- Cállate – exclamó Hao por fin apartando su cara de la pared

- Tú tendrás que reparar la pared – dijo la Sacerdotisa

- ¿Eh¿Por qué yo? si fue culpa del chinito –

- pero fue tú cara quien la arruino –

Mientras tanto el Ainu estaba en su cuarto viendo por la ventana las estrellas de esa noche

- ¿Cómo se atreve a decidir mi vida? - exclamó este enojado - ¿Cómo se atreve a regresar? –

Toc, Toc, Toc

- ¿Quién? –

- Soy yo –

- ¿Quién es yo? –

- No te hagas el idiota –

- jiji pasa XD – Horo-Horo vio como Ren entraba con Hikari en sus brazos

- ¿Qué te pasa? –

- ¿Estas preocupado? –

- ¿Eh? ¬/¬ pues un poco –

- O.O ¿Enserio? Nunca me lo imagine del Gran Ren Tao –

- Vaya veo que no te importa – y Ren dio media vuelta

- ¡Espera! Sólo bromeaba nnU – exclamó el ainu acercándose al ojidorado

- ¿Qué te pasa, todos están preocupados -

- ¿en- en verdad quieres saber? – dijo el Ainu de forma sería causando que Ren se preocupara

- Si –

- Ahhh! - suspiró Horo-Horo –veras la persona que me llamó fue mi padres, pero no el que me crió –

- ¿A qué te refieres? –

- Cuando tenía 5 años nuestro padre nos abandono, a mi madre, a pili y a mí, sin antes marcar mi vida para siempre –

- ¿Eh? –

- Veras, en la tribu Ainu hay un sello que es asignado, por asares del destino, pero mi padre portador de ese sello, sólo se preocupo de el mismo y para liberarse de eso, me lo coloco a mi, su hijo – decía mientras apretaba fuertemente sus puños – yo como Shaman no podía ser el portador de ese sello, ya que no se sabía que podía causar, pero aun así lo hizo, sólo se preocupo de si mismo – en esos instantes Horo-Horo se quito su banda mostrando un Dragón hecho en tribal y en su boca estaba el signo del Ying-Yang como el que tenía Ren antes en su espalda antes – éste sello encierra la mitad de mi poder espiritual y lo duplica –

- Pero eso no parece malo –

- Es verdad, pero… si el sello se llega a liberar todo ese poder sale de golpe bloqueando mi mente y comienzo a atacar a todo el que éste cerca mío, olvidado si a mi lado están mis amigos –

- ¿ya-ya te sucedió una vez? –

- Si –

- ¿Cuándo? –

- Cuando tenía 8 años, el sello se libero por accidente, ataque a todos, cuando desperté todos los niños de mi edad me expresaban miradas de odio, por suerte nadie murió, pero me sentía muy mal, después de un tiempo conocí a Koloro ella y mi hermana fueron mis únicas y mejores amigas por aquella época, aunque después de un tiempo todos olvidaron lo ocurrido y volvieron a sonreírme, pero yo aun así no olvidaba esas miradas de odio, por eso, es que odio a mi padre –

- Odia… a su padre – pensó Ren

- Después de 8 años llama como si nada y dice que es hora de que forme una familia y me ha comprometido, como si el hubiera sido el marido ejemplar –

- ¿Comprometido? –

- Si, me comprometió con una niña de la Tribu, pero está loco si cree que después de 8 años voy a obedecerlo –

- y ¿Qué vas a hacer? –

- no voy a volver a Hokkaido, me quedare aquí como lo he hecho estos 2 años – exclamó el Ainu con una sonrisa

- Perdón – dijo Ren con la mirada baja

- ¿Eh¿Por qué te disculpas tiburón? –

- siempre creí que tenías una vida feliz ya que siempre estabas sonriendo como idiota –

- ¿idiota? Oye eso sonó feo --, ya me parecía raro que fueras amable -

- Creo que no soy el único que ha odiado a su padre –

- jiji por eso acompañe a Yoh a china, sabía perfectamente como debías sentirte, además quería probar la comida China… aunque después del torneo no quiero ni verla XX –

- eres un exagerado –

- mira quien lo dice, después que no hiciste otra cosa que pedir eso –

- era lo mejor -

- para ti -

- Como si tú supieras de gustos -

- claro que lo sé –

- Siempre me he preguntado si saboreas la comida cuando te la engulles -

- Yo no me la engullo -

- Entonces como le llamabas a tu forma de tragar la comida –

- desfrutarla -

- Eso es ilógico –

- Como si tú supieras, estas más flaco que una escoba -

- ¡Qué dices? –

- Miau – la discusión fue interrumpida

- Jiji, perdón Hikari, no te gusta ver a Papá y Mamá discutir ¿verdad? -

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – exclamó Ren

- No te acuerdas lo que dijo Hao, somos sus padres – dijo el Usui con una enorme sonrisa

- No-no digas tonterías – dijo Ren con un leve rubor en sus mejillas

- No son tonterías - y el Ainu salió de la habitación con una sonrisa, al parecer hablar con Ren le había hecho muy bien

Los días transcurrieron y Ren guardo el secreto de Horo-Horo, luego llegó el días de matricularse, hacia mucho calor, demasiado en opinión a Horo-Horo quien estaba acostumbrado a los lugares mas fríos. Todos iban bien presentables, para causar una buena impresión bueno eso dijo Anna quien había decidido cambiarse de colegió, Lyserg llegaría esa misma semana para la vuelta clases, Ryuu estaba emocionado, mientras que Pilika feliz y eso lo noto muy bien el Peliazul ya que ella estaba más flexible con su entrenamiento. Mientras que la relación entre Horo-Horo y Ren había mejorado aunque sus discusiones eran pan de cada día, Hao e Yoh pasaban el tiempo juntos como buenos hermanos y la Sacerdotisa los entrenaba a ambos duramente, Tamao cada día era más vergonzosa y ni siquiera podía acercarse a Ren por culpa de Hikari aunque esa ecuación la gatita se quedo con Ryuu.

- T-T dejamos a nuestra hija sola – decía Horo-Horo con cascadas en sus ojos

- No seas ridículo – dijo Ren molesto

- No te preocupa la seguridad de nuestro bebe, la dejamos con un enferma metal, que esta loco por Lyserg T-T –

- Hoto ya cállate –

- Pero gatito T-T… no esas cruel Tiburón –

- no me llames así –

- ¿Cómo¿Tiburón? –

- si –

- Bueno… entonces vamos "Gatito" –

- ¬/¬ imbecil –

- jajaja XD –

- Ustedes dos apresúrense, antes de que la fila cresca – dijo Anna enojada

- ¡Si! – exclamó Horo-Horo asustado

- Wow que colegio más grande – exclamó Pilika mirando las grandes instalaciones del Liceo

El Liceo poseía una gran cantidad de áreas verdes, canchas de Tenis, Atletismo, Basketball, Fútbol entre otras (ojala mi cole fuera así T-T)

La fila avanzaba lentamente, estaban aburridos, pero tanto Ren como Anna no estaban muy felices ya que varías muchachas y muchachos los quedaban mirando cosa que los incomodaba, pero para el resto de sus amigos esto pasaba desapercibido

La tarde fue larga, muy larga hasta que al fin pudieron matricularse y por sus calificaciones todos quedaron en el mismo curso, Ren y Hao estaban sorprendidos ya que Horo-Horo tenía muy buenas notas.

El día en que Lyserg volvía con sus amigos había llegado, Ryuu estaba feliz, mientras que Horo-Horo cada día se daba cuenta de la felicidad de su hermana, pero como era muy ingenuo nunca se le paso por la mente que a su hermana le gustaba el Ingles, solo pensó que quería recibir luego los regalos que este a lo mejor les traía (N/A: jijiji es que es muy inocente XD)

Continuara….

---------------------------------------------

Espero que les haya gustado luego les traeres el cap 3 ya lo tengo listo escrito en un cuaderno solo me falta pasarlo en limpio

den me su opinion nos vemos Chao :P

Pido disculpa por los emoticons y algunos signos de exclamación y pregunta, pero no los puedo arreglar U si alguien sabe que me enseña ya que me cuesta manejar esto (soy nuevita por aqui) y no me llevo bien mucho con el ingles :p


	3. Extraños Sentimientos

Jejeje Me demore un poco ya que me quitaron el internet y luego cuando volvi a tener no podia subir el documento después,de unas 20nil maromas lo logreeee!  
Y Aqui esta, espero que les guste, si no vuelvo a tener problemas para subir, pronto les traere el capitulo 4  
Ahora disfruten el Cap Wiiiiiii!  
**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capitulo 3: "Extraños sentimientos"**

- Como se demora, a lo mejor se perdió – exclamó Horo-Horo mirando la hora  
- no es tan tonto Hoto-Hoto, él no es como tú – dijo Ren quien estaba apoyado en la pared con los ojos cerrados  
- Que me llamo Horo-Horo –  
- ya calmate azul no ves que Ren esta celoso, por que estas muy pendiente del Ingles - exclamó Hao de forma picara  
- Eso no es verdad ¬/¬ - dijo el ojidorado sobresaltado, pero Hao no podía definir si estaba rojo por vergüenza o por rabia  
- ¿de que hablan? No entiendo u.u – exclamó el ainu  
- de nada importante – dijo Hao  
- jijiji veo que todos están emocionados – dijo el menor de los Asakura  
- Miau –  
- ¡Ah! Hikari ¿Dónde estabas? – exclamó el peliazul con una gran sonrisa  
- ruuñiau – y la gatita se acercó a Horo-Horo

Horo-Horo hace tiempo que pensaba que Hikari era una gatita especial, ya que sabía como llevarse con cada miembro de la pensión. Cuando estaba con Fausto y Eliza se comportaba como la hija que nunca tuvieron y si se veían muy tiernos (N/A: ojalá nunca se les ocurra experimentar con ella XD).  
Cuando estaba con la sacerdotisa se quedaba quieta viendo las comedias, con Ryuu era más fácil ya que este le daba comida, cosa que Hikari aceptaba encantada.  
Cuando estaba con Hao parecía colocarse igual de travieso que él, pensando en alguna broma que generalmente le hacía a la Kukurri (Tamao) y Hao se mataba de la risa.  
Con Yoh pues, dormía o ponía cara de tuto siempre que estaba con él, aunque no la culpaba ya que el Asakura tenia ese efecto con todos o por lo menos con Horo-Horo si, ya que también le daba sueño cuando lo veía.  
Con Ren pues a Horo le causaba gracia ya que se ponía igual de mal genio que él y cuando compartía un tiempo con el peliazul era juguetona. Después de aquella reflexión Horo-Horo decidió ir a dejar a Hikari a su habitación.

Ding-Dong

- Parece que ya llego – dijo Fausto  
- ¡Yo voy! – dijo exaltada Pilika  
- Si, pero no me grites – exclamó Horo-Horo tapándose los oídos, pero su hermana lo ignoro y voló (literalmente) a la puerta de entrada, y solo se escucho…

- Ho-ho-hola Ly-Ly-Lyserg –  
- Hola Pilika U –  
- Pa-pasa –

Después de unos segundos vieron al Ingles en el comedor junto a ellos, estaba más alto, pero aparte de eso no había cambiado

- ¡Hola Lyserg! – Lo saludó con alegría Yoh – jijiji no has cambiado nada – - Ustedes tampoco – y Lyserg recorrió con la mirada a los presentes hasta que esta se poso en Hao, Yoh le había explicado todo sobre éste y quedó sorprendido ya que no tenía aquella mirada de odio y resentimiento que poseía en el torneo, ahora tenía una mirada traviesa y alegre- ¿Qué tanto me miras Ingresito? – dijo Hao con una sonrisa- Nada U/U –  
- Y ¿Cómo has estado Lyserg? –  
- Muy bien Horo-Horo, tenía muchas ganas de verlos –  
- jeje ¡Siiii! Y el próximo mes viene el moreno, será como en los viejos tiempos – exclamó el ojinegro feliz  
- Mi Lyserg no sabes cuanto te extrañe - exclamó Ryuu encaminadote donde el peliverde, pero Hao extendió su pierna causando que Ryuu cayera de bruces al suelo  
- jajaja eres un tonto – exclamó Hao con alegría  
- en verdad no parece Hao, solo parece un niño travieso – pensaba Lyserg mientras tomaba asiento junto a Yoh y Anna – ni si quiera sentí Odio cuando lo vi –  
- y ¿Cómo ha estado Morphyn? (N/A: u/u no se si se escribe así) - preguntó Horo-Horo  
- Morphyn – la llamó Lyserg y el espíritu se poso en el hombre de su amo  
- tanto tiempo Morphyn – saludo Horo-Horo – sigues tan bonita como siempre –  
- ¡Kukuruku! –  
- Koloro no te enojes, si tu sabes que eres la más bonita – exclamó el peliazul preocupado  
- eres un Tonto Hoto-Hoto – dijo Ren  
- ¡Que me llamo Horo-Horo! –  
-jeje ustedes no han cambiado – dijo Lyserg con una sonrisa. En esos instantes Ryuu le reclamaba a Hao por el accidente con la pierna, Fausto estaba calladito en un rincón con Eliza en una nube azucarada y Tamao los miraba desde la cocina  
- Es verdad, él sigue siendo el mismo chinito malhumorado XD – dijo el Ainu apuntado a Ren  
- y el sigue siendo el mismo idiota ridículo –  
- ¿Qué dijiste? –  
- Lo que oíste –  
- ¿Quieres pelear? –  
- por mi no hay problema –  
- ¡Guarden silencio! – el gritó de la Itako hizo recuperara el orden en el lugar– y dinos Lyserg ¿Cómo has estado este ultimo tiempo? –  
- muy bien, me he esforzado mucho y conseguí una beca para poder estudiar aquí –  
- Aaaah con que eres un ratón de biblioteca – dijo Hao  
- no del todo, solo leo lo suficiente –  
- jiji, eres muy gracioso –  
- ¿Eh? –  
- Bueno Hao, tendrás que compartir la habitación con Yoh y cederle tu cuarto a Lyserg–  
- ¡Qué? –  
- no se preocupe señorita Anna –  
- no te preocupes verde, lo hace todo el tiempo –  
- Ren luego necesito hablar contigo – dicho esto Anna se encaminó al televisor  
- comprendo – dijo Ren  
- y ahora ¿qué le hiciste? – le preguntó Horo-Horo  
- nada –  
- mmm… que raro –  
- ¡OH! Es verdad les traje algunas cosas – exclamó Lyserg  
- De verdad, tu siempre tan detallista – exclamó Pilika como tonta (N/A: lo que hace un hombre :P)  
- Pili ¿Por qué no me traes unas galletas? – dijo su hermano  
- ¿Por qué no vas tú? -  
- ¿Quieres que le diga a Hikari que te lo pida? – al oír eso Pilika voló a la cocina  
- U.U perdón Lyserg – se disculpó Horo-Horo por la actitud de su hermana  
- no te preocupes, pero ¿Quién es Hikari? –  
- es la hija de Horo-Horo y Ren – se apresuró a decir Hao  
- ¿Qué? O.O –  
- ¡no seas tonto Hao! – alegó Ren  
- jijiji – rió Yoh  
- es mi gata – contestó Horo-Horo  
- Genial – exclamó el Ingles  
- Si , pero ahora esta durmiendo –  
- oye Ren deberías ir a buscar a tu bebe – dijo Hao, pero 5 segundos después éste tenía un baso decorando su cabeza  
- y Como te decía Lyserg será un gusto tenerte aquí – exclamó Hao  
- Gra-gracias – decía Lyserg ahogando una risa  
- ¿Te-te estas burlando verde? - dijo Hao con una venita en la frente  
- no-no lo malinterpretes jiji – decía Lyserg quien comenzó a reír  
- bueno, voy a ver a Hikari, permiso – y el peliazul se puso de pie saliendo del cuarto  
-Oye Ren deberías acompañar a Hori, para ver si su bebe esta bien -

PAFF

Otro baso adornaba la cabeza de Hao

- Jajaja – Lyserg no aguantó más la risa  
- Ja-Ja-Ja - dijo Hao burlesco – riete nomás –  
- per-perdón Hao –  
- ¡Aaaah! – se escuchó el gritó de Horo-Horo  
- ¿Qué fue eso? – exclamó Lyserg. Todos se pusieron en alerta incluso Anna dejó de ver televisión  
- Horo-Horo – pensó Ren, quien se puso de pie y caminó rápidamente al segundo piso seguido de todos, el ojidorado abrió la puerta de la habitación encontrando a Horo-Horo de rodillas con sus manos en su cabeza  
- Hori ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó Hao preocupado  
- Fausto, Ren, entren y vean que le ocurre, el resto esperen - dicto Anna y todos obedecieron  
- Horo-Horo ¿qué te ocurre? –preguntó Ren arrodillándose aun lado del Ainu  
- Re… Ren el-el sello – le susurró el peilazul  
-¿Qué? –  
- Ren ayúdame a recostar a Horo-Horo en su futon – dijo Fausto  
- Sí – y Ren se ganó frente al Ainu  
– Hoto vamos –  
- ¡Váyanse, aléjense! – exclamó el ojinegro  
- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Fausto  
- ¡Váyanse! – gritó el Ainu, pero en esos instantes Ren lo golpeo en el estomago haciendo que cayera inconsciente  
- Bien Ren, ahora ayúdame –  
- Si –

Todos estaban preocupados por Horo-Horo, Fausto ya lo había examinado, pero no encontró nada así que dejó a Ren junto con el Ainu - Fausto en verdad no sabes que tiene – preguntó preocupada Pilika  
- no, no encontré nada extraño en su organismo –  
- espero que Hori este bien – comento Hao, palabras que sorprendieron a Lyserg

Mientras tanto Ren estaba junto al Ainu y un poco más aya estaba Hikari

- ¿El sello? – prensó Ren, ya habían pasado 3 horas y Ren no se alejó en ningún minuto de Horo-Horo quien aún dormía, en eso el Usui comenzó a despertar  
- Horo-Horo ¿Estas bien? – le preguntó el chino preocupado  
- ¿Dónde estoy? – preguntó éste sentándose en el futon, aunque se tambaleo un poco  
- en tu cuarto – respondió Ren  
- a… bueno…. Yo – decía Horo-Horo un poco débil  
- Hoto será mejor que te acuestes –  
- Ren – dijo Horo-Horo – no quise gritarte -  
- no te preocupes –  
- pero… pero… - y Horo-Horo cayó desplomado en los brazos de Ren por el cansancio  
- ¡Horo! –  
- perdóname por haberte gritado-  
-ya te lo dije, no te preocupes – exclamó Ren con la intención de volverlo a acostar en su futon, pero Horo-Horo apretó con fuerza su camisa dándole a entender que no quería  
- déjame estar así, no quiero que me dejes solo – luego de unos minutos el Ainu se durmió en los brazos del chino  
- y hace poco me pedías que me fuera - Pensó Ren con una sonrisa, sin percatarse que alguien los observaba por una comisura de la puerta  
- Vaya, aprovecha estos momentos Ren – pensó la Itako quien se encaminó a su habitación

Ren estuvo gran parte de la noche con el muchacho de Hokkaido abrazados, Anna había indicado que no los molestaran. Deberían ser como las 3 de la mañana cuando Ren recostó a Horo-Horo

- eres un idiota, me preocupaste – pensó Ren  
- Ga-gatito – dijo Horo-Horo en un sueño haciendo que el ojidorado se sobresaltara ya que sabía que hablaba de el  
- ¿Qué sucede Hoto? – le susurró Ren  
- gatito… te quiero – Ren quedo sorprendido escuchar esas palabras de Horo-Horo, no se lo creía, así que comenzó a cuestionarse que si de verdad se refería a él, Ren lo miró por unos minutos cuando comenzó a acercarse al Ainu, para luego posar sus labios en los suyos, al separarse este se puso de pie y salió de la habitación rápidamente para luego entrar a la suya, estaba rojo, no creía lo que había hecho (N/A: yo tampoco… XD aps, pero si yo lo escribí, entonces si me lo creo :P) había caído ante la debilidad de sus emociones, dio gracias que el Ainu dormía, pero no cambiaba el hecho de que lo había besado, cada instante, cada día sentía que sus sentimientos hacía el peliazul habían aumentado, pero ahora se preguntaba si sería capaz de controlarse frente a él cuando estuviera despierto  
- estoy perdido – pensó Ren

El día siguiente llegó, Ren no había dormido bien por lo que se despertó tarde, aunque no sabía por que Anna no lo había despertado y al parecer tampoco había despertado al Ainu, pero su dilema era si podría ver al ojinegro a la cara después de lo que había hecho

Toc Toc Toc

- ¿Quién? –preguntó Ren un poco somnoliento, aún seguía acostado  
- Ren soy yo ¿Puedo pasar? – el corazón de Ren se aceleró y en sus mejillas apareció un leve color carmesí  
- Pa-pasa – la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Horo-Horo  
- ¿estas bien? –  
- ¿por qué lo preguntas? –  
- es raro que duermas hasta tan tarde –  
- no tiene nada de malo –  
- Ren gracias - dijo de pronto el peliazul  
- ¿Eh? –  
- Anna me dijo que me cuidaste hasta muy tarde, por lo que creo que ese es el motivo de tu cansancio… gatito - al escuchar la ultima palabra Ren sintió su corazón acelerado, aún recordaba las palabras de Horo-Horo dormido

_**Gatito… te quiero**_

- No-no te preocupes – y el chino trató de ponerse de pie, pero sintió como todo le daba vueltas haciendo que se tambaleara, pero gracias al peliazul quien lo sujeto de la cintura este no cayo  
- ¿Estas bien? –  
- S… Si, ahora suéltame – se sentía débil, muy débil, pero el hecho de estar tan cerca del chico que le gustaba hacía que Ren se exaltara  
- no, estas débil y tienes fiebre – le dijo Horo-Horo colocando una mano en su frente  
- déjame estoy bien ¬/¬ - decía Ren tratando de soltarse de los brazos del ojinegro  
- Ren déjame ayudarte, no estas bien, déjame cuidarte como tu lo haz hecho – le dijo Horo-Horo, al escucharlo Ren dejó de forcejear  
- es-esta bien –  
- Bien, así me gusta gatito - y el Ainu hizo que Ren se volviera a acostar en su futon. Horo-Horo llamó a Fausto, este subió y examinó a Ren quien no estaba muy feliz, pero igual accedió. Diagnostico: Gripe, que si no se cuida bien podría pasar a Bronconeumonía y luego a pulmonía

- Son un par de inútiles – exclamó ltako  
- Pero Annita no es su culpa – dijo el menor de los Asakura  
- No me digas Annita – reclamó la Itako –Ren mas te vale que te mejores antes de entrar a clases –  
- Pero Anna eso es pasado mañana – alegó Hao  
- Tu cállate –  
- Si lo pides así quien no – dijo Hao asustado  
- Fausto dale las indicaciones -  
- Si doña Anna… - mientras Fausto le decía que debía hacer Anna se quedo mirando a Horo-Horo quien parecía un poco preocupado -Debes reposar todo el día… tomar muchos líquidos…. – Fausto aún no terminada  
- No quiero estar acostado todo el día – alegó Ren, pero Anna le dirigió una mirada fría así que se calló  
- También debes tomarte estas pastillas – dijo Fausto entregándole un sobre  
- Bien – dijo Ren  
- No confío en este sujeto – dijo de pronto la Sacerdotisa- Horo-Horo tu lo cuidaras -  
- ¿Qué? No, yo puedo solo – exclamó Ren preocupado  
- No hay problema , de laguna forma tengo que devolver el favor –  
- pero… -  
- esta decidido, Fausto termina de darles las indicaciones a Horo-Horo – luego miró a Fausto algunos segundos a los ojos para luego salir de la habitación de Ren seguida por Hao e Yoh quien no dijo ni pío por la mirada que le dedico a su Gemelo. Mientras Ren cuestionaba el porque de su mala suerte, justo cuando no quería estar cerca del peliazul le sucedía esto  
- espero que no suceda nada malo –

Afuera del cuarto de Ren estaban Fausto hablando con el Ainu

- Solo quiero advertirte de algo Horo-Horo, si Ren llega a delirar su ojos se van a volver opacos, en esos momentos él no tendrá uso de razón y podría decir o hacer cualquier cosa que talvez no siente –  
- ¿A qué te refieres? –  
- Si te llega a decir te odio, no confíes en eso en un cien ciento -  
- ¡Ah! Ya veo, no te preocupes – y Horo-Horo entró al cuarto de Ren, en esos instantes apareció Anna  
- ¿Doña Anna esta segura, Usted sabe perfectamente que cuando una delira sus emociones son más fuertes que la razón y todo lo que uno dice es lo que realmente siente -  
- Lo sé, pero es por el bien de Ren y para que Horo-Horo se de cuenta de algo –  
- comprendo – sin decir nada más éste se encaminó a las escaleras  
- Dile a todos que no deben molestarlos –  
- si –

Mientras tanto Ren se sentía peor, cuando en eso la puerta de su cuarto se abrió mostrando al Ainu con una gran sonrisa

- ¿Cómo te sientes Ren? –  
- Bien, así que puedo cuidarme solo –  
- Buen intento XD –  
- Hoto no es necesario –  
- Tú sólo descansa, yo me encargo del resto – decía mientras se sentaba aun lado del futon de Ren  
- esta bien - Ren se volvió a recostar, no paso mucho tiempo cuando se noto que Ren estaba resfriado ya que había comenzado a respirara agitadamente y había comenzado a transpirar  
- esperame voy a buscar un poco de agua – le dijo Horo-Horo saliendo del cuarto  
- lo he estado pensando y Horo-Horo a sufrido mucho, pero aun sonríe – pensaba Ren – yo ya no tengo problemas con mi padre, desde aquel entonces, cuando todos me fueron ayudar, todo cambió y por fin estaba feliz de tener a mi padre, incluso me dejó venir aquí con mis amigos, pero él…-  
- Ya llegué gatito – exclamó con alegría, Ren se percató que traía una fuente con agua, se sentó a su lado nuevamente y metió un paño en la fuente al parecer tenía hielo para luego colocárselo a Ren en la frente  
- apresar de todo… sigue sonriendo – terminó de pensar - no te preocupes tanto – dijo en voz alta  
- jejeje y ¿por qué no debería preocuparme? –  
- por que… -  
- eres mi amigo, una de las personas que más aprecio es natural que lo este – dijo el Usui un poco ruborizado, en cambio Ren si ya no hubiera tenido las mejillas rojas esto lo haría – déjate consentir, debes en cuando es bueno sentir que hay alguien pendiente de ti ¿no lo crees? –  
- su… supongo que si –  
- luego nos traerán el desayuno, así que por ahora descansa –

La mañana transcurrió lentamente, Horo-Horo no se separó de Ren, hace poco éste se había quedado dormido, el resto de la tarde pasó más rápido, deberían ser como la 5 de la tarde cuando Ren abrió los ojos, pero estos no tenían ningún brillo estaba apagados quizás Ren comenzaría a delirar tal y como Fausto lo había dicho

- Ren ¿estas bien? –  
- … - no recibió respuesta unos minutos después Ren se sentó en un futon  
- Ren no te levantes – en esos instantes el joven de ojos dorados lo miró  
- ¿Horo-Horo? – se preguntó  
- si, soy yo, ahora du… -pero algo lo detuvo, Ren se comenzó a acercar al joven de Hokkaido, Horo-Horo al no saber que hacer comenzó a retroceder, pero su camino se vio obstruido por la pared, Ren estaba frente al Ainu y no le quitaba la vista de encima  
- Horo tu… - comenzó a decir el peliviolacio acercándose peligrosamente al muchacho de Hokkaido – tu me gustas - Horo-Horo estaba impresionado escuchar esas palabras provenientes del aquel chico que tanto le gustaba molestar, que tanto le gustaba, pero luego recordó las palabras de Fausto  
- Ya gatito deja de jugar y ve a dormir – le dijo el peliazul con una sonrisa  
- Horo-Horo tu me gustas – ahora si esto preocupo al Ainu Ren estaba demasiado cerca para su gusto al punto de sentir un pequeño roce entre sus labios  
- Re… Ren… - no alcanzó a decir lo que quería ya que el muchacho de ojos dorados lo comenzó a besar, Horo-Horo no sabía que hacer ya que en el fondo también quería besarlo, luego Ren colocó una mano en la espalda del peliazul para sentir la cercanía del Usui, Horo-Horo cedió a sus sentimientos y pronto comenzó a responder el beso, aquel que siempre queso tener con el chico que lo enloquecía, colocó una mano en la cintura de Ren y la otra en su nuca para poder profundizar aquel beso. Después de unos segundos ambos se separaron respirando profundamente por la falta de aire en sus pulmones, Ren lo miraba con ternura, el Ainu no creía lo que había sucedido

- Horo-Horo me gustas – dicho eso el peliviolacio apoyo su cabeza en el pecho del Usui, luego este lo abrazó  
- Yo también te quiero, me gustas Ren – le dijo en un susurro en esos instantes Ren se quedo dormido – lastima que no este seguro se lo que sientes por mi es cierto –

Horo-Horo se sentía en cierto modo feliz, pero por el otro confundido, y después de meditarlo mucho se dio cuenta de que el no quiera a Ren… se había dado cuenta de que el se había enamorado de él, gracias a es beso lo logro entender, pero Ren le había dicho "Me gustas" palabras que tal vez no sentía. Después de un rato Horo-Horo volvió a acostar a Ren en su futon y ahora su problema era si Ren recordaría el último suceso ocurrido entre ellos.

El día siguiente llegó eran como las 11 de la mañana y Ren no había despertado después de aquello

- Horo-Horo ¿si quieres te reemplazo? – se escucho a alguien mientras abría la puerta  
- no es necesario Lyserg, tengo que devolver los favores -  
- Esta bien – contestó Lyserg  
- Vamos verde, déjalos, no ves que quieren estar solos - la voz de Hao se escucho  
- no digas eso Hao – exclamó Horo-Horo  
- oye verde ¿me acompañas? –  
- ¿A dónde? –  
- la generala me mando a hacer las compras del mes :S –  
- esta bien –  
- Gracias -  
- nos vemos Horo –  
- cuídate Hori –  
- esta bien… ¡Ah! Les puedo pedir un favor –  
- claro – dijo Hao  
- ¿Me comprarían algunas cosas? –  
- te advierto Hori no se donde venden las pócimas de amor –  
- ¡No es eso! ¬/¬ -  
- jijiji solo bromeo –

Hao y Lyserg salieron de la pensión y Horo-Horo ya les había hecho el encargo. En eso Ren comenzó a despertar cosa que alertó a Horo-Horo, debía comportarse con naturalidad, pero ¿Cómo?

- vaya – exclamó Ren colocándose una mano en su frente  
- ¿Co-Cómo te sientes Ren? – preguntó Horo-Horo nervioso, Ren lo miró a los ojos, habían vuelto a tener aquel brillo en sus ojos  
- Buen, gracias por preocuparte –  
- no-no es nada –  
- ya no me duele la cabeza y la fiebre se fue, creo que ya estoy mucho mejor –  
- que bueno - está confirmado Ren no recordaba nada – gracias a Dios –exclamó Horo-Horo en voz alta  
- ¿Dios? –  
- Qu-Que le doy gracias a Dios que este bien jejeje U – dijo el peliazul nervioso  
- ¿Mmm…? –  
- Voy a traerte algo para que comas, vuelvo altiro –  
- de acuerdo – y el ojinegro salió de la habitación - ese sueño – pensó Ren ruborizado – Dios ¿Cómo pude tener ese sueño? u/u –

Fausto le dio el alta a Ren, otra vez estaba en pie aunque debía cuidarse, felicito al enfermero (Horo-Horo) quien dijo que no había hecho nada

- Ren tengo que hablar contigo –  
- Si Anna – la Itako llevó a Ren al patio  
- ¿Qué sucede Anna? –  
- Solo quiero preguntarte una cosa ¿tuviste un sueño con Horo-Horo¿Verdad? –  
- ¿Co-cómo lo sabes? – exclamó Ren rojo  
- Lo sabía – y Anna formulo una sonrisa haciendo preocupar a Ren – puede que no haya sido un sueño –  
- ¿Qué? –  
- Horo-Horo ayer cuando bajo a cenar, estaba rojo y parecía distraído, trate de disimular eso diciendo que talvez también esta resfriado, pero el hecho es que a lo mejor hiciste algo mientras dormías –  
- ¡Eeeeeh! O/O – - le dije a Fausto que le dijera a Horo-Horo que todo lo que hicieras era por que delirabas y que no lo hacías del fondo de tu corazón, pero tanto tu como yo sabemos que no es verdad –  
- y ahora ¿qué hago? –  
- actuar con naturalidad o sospechara –  
- Si –  
- mañana volvemos a clases será mejor que te alistes –  
- si –  
- y Ren… -  
- ¿Si? –  
- Hoy es el día en que tú y Horo-Horo se conocieron (N/A: y si no es no importa U) - dicho esto Anna dejo al Chino solo - Es verdad – dijo Ren, hoy era el día en el que él y Horo-Horo se había conocido, cuando Yoh celebro en su casa el empate de su combate

Hao y Lyserg volvieron y le entregaron en secreto a Horo-Horo su encargo

- ¿por qué tanto misterio Hori? –  
- por nada en especial Hao –  
- Mmm… no te creo – dijo con un tono pícaro  
- no me molestes u/u –  
- jijiji –

Mientras tanto Ren buscaba algo en su cuarto  
- ¿Dónde esta? – Ren removía las cosas de su armario – ¡donde esta? – en eso Ren encontró una pequeña caja – aquí esta – dijo el ojidorado – sabía que estaría con el este día y traje un regalo de china – pensó el chino, en eso sintió que alguien abría la perta, se volteo a ver, pero solo había una caja envuelta en papel de regalo y sobre esta una carta, Ren se acercó dejó la carta aun lado y abrió el regalo donde encontró un ovillo de lana - jejeje Hoto tonto – pensó Ren, pero se percató que había algo más, una bufanda color miel muy bonita, luego Ren cogió la carta y la leyó

**Rentado:**

_Quizás no te acuerdes que día es hoy, pero quiero decirte que para mi es un día muy importante, espero que te aya gustado el ovillo de lana para que juegues en tus ratos libres, ya sabes, eres un gatito jejeje.  
Como se que no te gusta el frío espero que te guste la bufanda, hace juego con tus ojos :P, espero que sigamos siendo amigos por mucho años más_

**Horo-Horo**

**PD:** _Cuídate y mejórate bien_

- jejeje gracias Horo-Horo… -

La noche había caído, mañana debía volver a clases, Horo-Horo tenía mucho sueño así que fue el primero en subir cuando sobre su futon encontró una caja y una nota

**Hoto:**

_No me olvide de este día, espero que te guste el obsequio, por cierto debes estar loco si crees que voy a jugar con el ovillo de lana. Gracias por la bufanda esta muy bonita, y Horo-Horo por supuesto que seguiremos siendo amigos…_

**Ren**

**PD:** _Tú igual cuídate_

Luego Horo-Horo abrió la caja en la cual había una banda con adornos chinos  
- Genial, esta muy bonita – pero luego se percató que había algo más en la caja un medallón, de esos donde puedes colocar una foto, tenía forma de sol - gracias Ren… –

**_Continuara…._**

**_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_Bueno primero que nada les pido disculpas si es que pillan dialogos pegados trate de arrglarlo pero no puedo y me costo caleta poder subir el cap y por cualquier otro error  
_**

**_ Lo otro ojala que les aya gustado, espero que me dejen sus opiniones _**

Bueno voy a contestar los Rew de los ultimnos 2 cap

**Nicky :** Ya lo tenia dentro de mis planes un HaoxLyserg, además pronto biene un cap dedicado a Hao... en una explicación del por que es tan diferente

**Darkkity:** jiji ojala que te haya gustado este cap, no pasa nada de relevansia sobre el sello, pero si algo entre ellos

**Tsukasa Li-JMS-02:** Jeje luego aparecera el responsable del sello de Hori , espero que sigas leyendo mi fic y ya estoy leyendo tu fic esta muy entrete, pero como me quede sin internet me quede en receso peor ya lo continuo

**Caro jaganshi:** Jajaja a mi tampoco me cae muy bien, pero no la voya a hacer sufrir tanto :p o tal vez si jijiji

**Okami reiko:** jiji pero tiene la caracteristica de los padres XD y creo que el que más hara reir será Hao :p

**Aidita: **jiji es trampa tu eres mi compañeras y estas más adelantada que el resto, es que escribo mi historia en un cuaderno para luego pasarla en limpio ya voy en el cap 7 si no me equivoco

**Armonik:** Muchas gracias por el apoyo les aseguro que no los decepcionare

**eli kyouyama:** Bueno adivinaste en un 50 por ciento, y no me gusta hacer historias cortas soy mala para eso XD

**neko-chan lee:** Muchas gracias , espero que te aya gustado estos capitlos


	4. Dulces Pensamientos

**Buuuueeeenoooo Aqui les traigo un nuevo cap... y creo que se me pasó la mano, por que me quedo un poco largo :p, espero que les guste y perdón por la demora, pero he estado llenas de tareas y trabajos los que no me dejaban pasar este cap al computador desde mi cuadernito**

**En este capitulo consta mayormente de Pov, tanto de Ren, Horo-Horo y ... jiji **

** Bueno sin más preambulos aqui les dejo la continuación de esta linda Historia **

**

* * *

**

**  
Capitulo 4:** "**_Dulces Pensamientos"_**

El día tan esperado por todos había llegado en especial para Hao, quien se moría de ganas de levantarse temprano perdiendo horas de sueño, ir a hacer tareas de matemáticas y escuchar los discursos de sus profesores (obviamente todo es de forma irónica)

- Apresúrense o llegaremos tarde – exclamó Anna mientras salían de la pensión. El uniforme para los chicos era unos pantalones azules, camisa blanca y una corbata del mismo color del pantalón, para las chicas una falda azul, blusa blanca y una cinta azul, calcetas blancas y zapatos negros al igual que los hombre.

Horo-Horo llevaba su típica banda a excepción que era la que el chino le había regalado, y Ren se había dado cuenta de eso, haciendo que se sintiera contento ya que su regalo le había gustado. Yoh iba con sus típicos audífonos naranjos, Hao debía llevar el cabellos amarrado o si no debía cortárselo, negándose profundamente a esa opción, ya que no quería parecerse a su hermano -

Pasaron 10 minutos cuando llegaron al colegio, la mayoría los quedaban mirando, ver entrar a un grupo tan grande no era común y en especial si todos los hombres son guapos y la muchachas bonitas.

Tamao y Pilika se separaron del grupo ya que eran de unos cursos más abajo. Al llegar al salón se encontraron con Manta

- Hola Manta –

- Hola Yoh –

- Hola enano cabezón –

- ¬¬ Hola Anna –

- miren quedan algunos puestos – exclamó Hao

- Yo decidiré con quien se sentara cada unos, queda claro – exclamó Anna

- ¿por qué? – preguntó Yoh

- para asegurarme de que no hagan desorden –

- Siiiii – dijeron sin ánimos

- Lyserg tu te sentaras con Hao, te ves más cuerdo que él y lo controlaras –

- Si –

- jejeje me tienes que soplar en la pruebas verde –

- Ren, tú con Horo-Horo, ya sabes, eres el único que lo hace callar –

- eso fue cruel, yo se me callar solito T-T – exclamó Horo-Horo

- esta bien – respondió Ren

- no me ignoren – decía el peliazul

- Yoh, tú te sentaras conmigo –

- Sip –

- Ahora Hao y Lyserg ocuparan los últimos puestos, Ren y Horo-Horo los que esta delante de ellos y Yoh y yo frente a ustedes ¿queda claro? –

- ¡Si! –

Los puestos que habían libres estaba ubicados aun lado de la ventana y eran suficientes para todos, al parecer Mana los había reservado. Después de un rato el profesor ingresó al salón

- Hola, espero que estén ansiosos por el nuevo año escolar –

- si claro – exclamó Hao en un tono de fastidio casi en un susurro

- ¡Hao! – le alegó Lyserg

- perdón verde jiji -

- bueno, veo que hay un gran numero de alumno nuevos – exclamó el profesor

Por petición de algunos alumnos los Shamanes tuvieron que presentarse, las presentaciones más resumidas fueron las de Ren y Anna quienes solo dieron sus nombres nada específico.

La hora de clase pasó muy lenta y para sorpresa de Hao su profesor jefe era también su profesor de matemáticas y el que recalco que odiaba esa asignatura en su presentación. En esa hora se escogió la directiva del curso, la presidenta resulto ser una niña pelirroja de ojos cafés llamada Shisu, para tesorero un niño rechonchito y secretario al principio habían ofrecido a Lyserg, pero este se negó, así que el puesto lo tomó Manta.

- Bueno en una iniciativa de reunir fondos creo que deberíamos ya organizar algo, se que es prematuro, pero mientras antes mejor – dijo la presidenta

- Buena idea Shisu – exclamó el profesor

- y que propones – dijo Anna no muy convencida

- Realizar una velada con acompañantes –

- me parece buena idea – insistió el profesor

- oye verde, no crees que el profe es muy arrastrado, yo diría que esta cucu – le dijo Hao en un susurro a Lyserg

- Hao no digas esas cosas –

- entonces esta decidido – exclamó Shisu

- Oye, pero no deberías llevar eso a votación – dijo Horo-Horo y como respuesta recibió la mirada acecina de la niña, cosa que no le agrado a Ren así que también la miró de forma fría

- T-T que meyo, es peor que Anna – dijo Horo-Horo, pero recibió un cuadernazo cortesía de la Itako

- cállate tonto – dijo la sacerdotisa

- bueno no veo ninguna queja, Shisu por favor trae todo liso – dijo el profesor

- claro no tengo problemas, cuando lo termine de organizar lo traigo –

- gracias –

- paso – dijo en un susurro Hao

- ¿Eh? No te agrada la idea – dijo Lyserg

- ¡estas loco! Y si me secuestran y me llevan a un callejón oscuro, vaya a saber Dios lo que me harían – dijo Hao con falsa inocencia

- Hao no sea alaraco –

- pero igual verde, existe el riesgo –

El resto de la hora transcurrió un poco más rápido aunque Ren fue el primero en tener a una enemiga en el curso, la tal Shisu se la pasó molestando a Horo-Horo y el muy tonto no se defendía.

Ocurrieron ciertos acontecimientos que el mayor de los Asakura aprovechó para molestar a Lyserg

El y el Ingles caminaban en la hora del descanso por uno de los pasillos tratando de reconocer más el lugar. Cuando en eso un grupo de muchachas comenzó a tirarle piropos (cumplidos si prefieren) a Lyserg

- Que mono eres – grito una

- ¿Cuántos años tienes? – otra

- eres muy guapo – y de una manera increíble Hao se metió en medio del grupo de chicas

- Si verde, dame tu número – dijo tratando de imitar la voz de una chica

- Hao no hagas eso ¬/¬ - lo regañó Lyserg

- jajajaja tranquilo verde era broma, pero debiste ver tu reacción –

- idiota –

El día pasó más rápido, aunque el peliviolacio se quedo con una extraña sensación en relación con el Ainu, aparte de que se sentía un poco cansado y decaído, pero trataba de no demostrarlo, hoy por ser el primer día salieron temprano, ya en casa Yoh y Ren estaban en el comedor

_**---> POV REN ---**_

Son las 5 de la tarde y no puedo concentrarme, lo que me dijo Anna me tiene un poco inquieto ¿y si de verdad hice algo, Dios no me atrevo a preguntarle, pero una cosa es cierta, esta actuando muy extraño, me esta evitando y eso no me gusta

- Ren, Ren – una vez me saca de mis pensamientos

- ¿Qué sucede Yoh? –

- te estoy hablando y no me respondes –

- perdón –

- ¿estas bien? –

- si –

- A lo mejor tienes una recaída –

- no Yoh, Estoy bien, no te preocupes –

- si tú lo dices jijiji –

- ¿Dónde están todos? –

- Bueno Anna y Tamao salieron, Ryuu está arreglando su moto, Fausto esta con Eliza en su laboratorio y Lyserg esta enseñándole matemáticas a Hao…-

- y… y ¿Horo-Horo? –

- ¡Aja! Con que ahí querías llegar jiji – me dijo en con una sonrisa, no me gusta que haga eso, hace que me ponga nervioso y eso no me gusta

- ¬/¬ no es eso –

- jiji esta en el patio entrenando bajo las ordenes de Pilika –

- gracias – dije con indiferencia

- ¿Qué a pasado entre ustedes? –

- nada¿por qué lo preguntas? –

- Por que han estado un poco distantes –

- yo también lo he notado, pero no se por que –

- deberías hablar con el –

- ¡estas loco! – comente, no quería que se diera cuenta de que su lejanía no había pasado desapercibida para mi

- ¡Ay Ren! Deberías dejar aun lado tu orgullo –

- no es orgullo –

- si lo es –

- mejor cállate Yoh – no me gusta esta conversación, así que salí del corredor para dirigirme a mi habitación, pero sin fijarme en lo que hacía choque con alguien de una forma tan brusca que caí sentado

- ¿Por qué no te fijas por donde caminas? – alegue sin abrir los ojos aún

- mira quien habla – no puede ser, justo encontrarme con el

- es tu culpa cabeza de hielo – abrí los ojos y lo que vi no me gusto mucho, bueno si, pero no ahora, el Ainu estaba sin polera, solo con unos pantalones cortos azules, aparte que algunos mechones caían sobre su banda haciendo que se viera muy atractivo

- claro, yo tengo la culpa tiburón – ironizó

- déjame pasar – me puse de pie, solo quería irme y estar en mi habitación, esto me estaba poniendo nervioso

- no quiero – exclamó parándose con firmeza frente a mi

- te dije que me dejes pa…sar – todo me dio vueltas, me sentí débil, al punto de casi caer si alguien no me sujeta

- ¿estas bien? – me costo procesar lo que sucedía, me estaba abrazando, podía sentir sus brazos rodeando mi cintura mientras mis manos estaba apoyadas en su pecho, su piel era suave y tersa, pero esto no era bueno, mi corazón esta latiendo muy rápido y la sangre se esta yendo a mis mejillas

- si, déjame – trate de alejarme, pero me sentía muy débil y el no me soltaba

- no lo estas –

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Yoh saliendo del comedor

- Ren no esta bien –

- Que si lo estoy – al fin pude soltarme, pero nuevamente todo me dio vueltas, perdí el equilibrio y por segunda vez estaba en los brazos de él, quien evitó que cayera

- Ren será mejor que vayas a descansar – me dijo Yoh, estaba preocupado, se notaba en su rostro, no me gusta que la gente se preocupe por mí

- No te preocupes Yoh, estoy bien –

- eso es mentira, estas tiritando, tus mejillas están afiebradas, además que apenas puedes ponerte de pie – alegó el peliazul, pero mis mejillas estaban así por otra cosa baka ¬¬

- Horo-Horo, ayúdalo a ir a su habitación –

- No Yoh, yo puedo solo –

- no te preocupes, yo te ayudo – estaba demasiado casado para seguir alegando, total solo me va a llevar a mi cuarto

- esta bien –

- Yoh puedes llamar a Fausto –

- No, ese loco si que no – me dan escalofríos cuando estoy cerca de el

- guarda silencio tiburón, no estas en condiciones de alegar – y se agacho un poco y uno de sus brazos se posaron tras mis rodillas, me estaba tomando en brazos, como si nada, yo pensaba que me iba a ayudar a subir dando me apoyo, no de esta manera

- ¿Qué haces¡Suéltame! O/O –

- quédate quieto, si no pesas nada – dijo con una amplia sonrisa

- te lo encargo Hoto-Hoto –

- Que es Horo-Horo –

- No soy un paquete para que me encarguen – dije enojado, no estoy de humor para esto

- tranquilo gatito –

- oye y ¿Hikari? – hace rato que no la veo

- ¿no esta contigo? – me preguntó el Ainu

- no, pensé que estaba contigo –

- Esta con Annita, le fueron a comprar algunas cosas con Tamao – dijo el Asakura encaminadoce al laboratorio del doctor, ahora era encaminado a mi habitación de una forma muy vergonzosa. Luego de llegar me dejó en mi futon, pero no se fue, estoy nervioso, muy nervioso y eso no es una buena combinación con el cansancio que tengo y el frío, a pesar que hay un bonito día

- ¿Estas bien? – su voz rompió el silencio

- si – conteste en un hilo de voz

- ¿estas seguro? –

- Si, no insistas –

- esta bien –

- por… ¿Por qué estas evitándome? – si lo admito, le dije a Yoh que no le preguntaría, pero no aguante

- yo no lo hago –

- Si lo haces, hasta Yoh se dio cuenta –

- pues no era mi intención –

- si no quieres estar aquí puedes irte –

- no he dicho nada –

- pero eso siento –

- pero… -

- solo déjame si, no me siento bien –

- ¡No me iré! – dijo de forma decidida, en verdad no quería que se fuera, pero tampoco quiero que este aquí por que se sienta obligado

- nadie te obliga, puedes irte –

- Pero quiero estar aquí, que no ves que estoy preocupado por ti – me quede callado no me esperaba esa respuesta, realmente quería que estuviese aquí, junto a mi

- has lo que quieras – era lo único que atine a decir, no quería demostrar que estaba feliz

- Y eso voy a hacer – dijo con una sonrisa burlona

Estoy cansado, no me siento muy bien, no se cuanto tiempo a pasado desde que llegamos, lo único que se, es que él aún esta aquí, a mi lado, me obligó a que me acostara, tengo los ojos cerrados, pero se que me esta mirando, me esta cuidando, siento una extraña sensación de seguridad y eso me gusta

- ¿Cómo esta? – escuché la voz de Yoh que provenía de la puerta, no quería abrir los ojos, estoy muy cansado

- no lo veo muy bien – dijo el Ainu

- Fausto no esta, tendremos que esperar –

- Estoy preocupado Yoh ¿qué podemos hacer? –

- por el momento, solo esperar – dijo con su típico tono de voz

- esta bien – lo escuche sin ánimos, luego se puso de pie ¿se iba a ir, no quiero que se vaya

- ¿A dónde vas Hoto? – le preguntó Yoh

- Voy a buscar algo – y salió del cuarto

- Ren ¿estas bien? –

- … solo un poco cansado –

- ¿tienes frío? –

- un poco –

- voy a ver si encuentro algo –

- de acuerdo –

Creo que pasaron unos 15 minutos, me estaba quedando dormido cuando siento algo frío en mi frente, abro con lentitud mis ojos y me encuentro con unos ojos azules casi negros que me miraban con preocupación

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – me preguntó

- no lo sé –

- ¡Ja! Gatito se nota que esta mal – me dijo con una sonrisa

- no… no… - pero no termine, tenía la garganta seca

- ¿Quieres agua? – sólo asentí con un movimiento de cabeza, luego este colocó una mano en mi nuca y me levanto un poco y con la otra me acercó un baso, lo acercó delicadamente a mis labios para luego comenzara beber, pero me extraño no era agua si no leche, fría, muy fría, que hizo que se me calmara la sed

- jeje es mejor la leche que el agua ¿no? – me dijo travieso

- gracias… - no era malo dar las gracias de vez en cuando, era una forma de demostrar que su compañía y atenciones no me disgustaban

- de nada –

- ¿Qué hora es? –

- Mmm… creo que son como las 7 de la tarde – ¡Oh no, tenía que ir a buscar a Yun, ya que venía de visita y la muy fresca me aviso en la mañana cuando ya estaba en camino ¬¬

- tengo… que salir – trate de ponerme de pie

- ¡estas loco! –

- tengo que ir a buscar a Yun – pero el solo me dedico una mira tierna comprendiendo mi preocupación

- quédate quieto, si quieres voy yo, pero ahora descansa –

- pero… - trate de alegar, pero me interrumpió

- confía en mi, no le voy a hacer nada a tu hermana - me quede en silencio por unos minutos pensando, en realidad no me siento bien

- sólo por esta vez – y me volví a acostar

- bien – dijo alegre - ¿A qué hora llega? –

- su vuelo llegara a las… 8:30 –

- bien, ahora quédate quietito – para luego ponerse de pie

- ¿no confías en mi? –

- en este caso no, harías cualquier cosa por Yun, así que esta vez tu confía en mi -

- es… esta bien –

- bien, le diré a Yoh que te venga a ver mientras no estoy –

_**---> FIN POV REN ---**_

_**---> POV HORO-HORO ---**_

Salí de la habitación del gatito, estoy preocupado se dio cuenta que lo estaba evitando, pero ¿Cómo estar cerca de él, cuando siento todo esto en mi interior?... si, después de aceptar aquello, trate de evitar a Ren para que el no se diera cuenta… ahora solo quiero que se mejore no me gusta verlo así, débil y frágil, no quiero que le suceda algo

Fui a mi pieza a cambiarme de ropa, luego baje las escaleras encontrándome con Hao en el camino

- ¿A dónde vas? – me preguntó

- al aeropuerto, a hacerle un favor al gatito –

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? –

- claro, pero… ¿de quien estas huyendo? –

- jeje me descubriste… pues del verde –

- ¿Qué le hiciste? –

- pase a tirar su cuaderno de matemáticas por la ventana creyendo que era el mío U y quedo todo embarrado – me dijo mostrándome un cuaderno… bueno lo que quedaba de uno

- bien vamos –

- Ok - Fue a buscarse un abrigo después de unos minutos no encaminamos al aeropuerto, Hao es un buen acompañante, me hacia reír a cada rato, pero note algo en particular, Hao habla mucho de Lyserg, extraño, muy extraño, pero quien so yo para juzgar eso

- Oye Hori… -

- dime – estábamos muy cerca del aeropuerto y ya había oscurecido

- tú sientes algo por el Chinito… -

- ¿Qué? O/O ¿Por qué preguntas eso? – dije totalmente nervioso¿se habrá dado cuenta, pero ¿Cómo¿Seré muy transparente, pero si Hao sospecha es por algo

- no se, solo se me vino a la mente… ¡Na! Se te nota a leguas – dijo con una sonrisa

- no se de que me hablas ¬/¬ - dije desviando la mirada

- no me mientas Hori, no le mientas al tío Hao –

- ¿Tío? –

- es una forma de decir hombre –

- a ya veo y… -

- No trates de cambiar el tema – me interrumpió, maldición y yo que creía que me salvaría

- no se a que te refieres Hao –

- vamos Hori dime –

- Mira ya llegamos – me hice el desentendido si fui transparente para que sospechara, no iba a poder mentirle, pero gracias a los espíritus ya llegamos y ahora que lo recuerdo Ren no me dijo que en vuelo venia Yun… Mmm… creo que tengo un problemin

- Oye Hori ¿en qué vuelo viene? –

- jejeje -

- ¿no lo sabes verdad? – pregunto dudoso

- ¿Cómo te lo digo? –

- Ay mi Dios, ven vamos a preguntar a alguna ventanilla –

- Si –

Caminamos, parece que acababan de llegar 4 vuelo al mismo tiempo y por lo que nos dijeron 2 de ellos eran de China, que mala suerte¿Cómo la voy a encontrar entre tanta gente, bueno, después de 5 minutos de desesperación, vi a un hombre con extrañas vestimentas y un poco más alto que los demás y a su lado había alguien que tenia el pelo verde

- Ahí están – exclame contento

- ¿Dónde? – pero al ver lo mismo que yo se quedo cayado, me acerque a Yun y Hao venia tras mío

- ¡Yun¡Yun! – dije agitando mi manos, al verme sonrió como sólo ella sabe hacerlo, me alegré mucho de verla

- Horo-Horo, Hola ¿Cómo estas? –

- bien ¿y tu¿Cómo llegaste? –

- bien, el viaje fue muy cómodo – luego la vista de Yun se posó en Hao y en una reacción entendible sacó sus pergaminos

- ¡Aaaah¡Yun¡Yun¡espera¡espera! – exclame agitando mis brazo y ganándome entre ambos

Después de algunas miradas tensas y una resumida historia, si, por que me daba pereza explicar las cosas con detalles, esta guardo sus pergaminos y a su rostro volvió esa sonrisa que la caracteriza, Hao por su parte se quedo tranquilo, pero después de mi explicación le pidió disculpas a Yun por todo lo que le hizo en el pasado, Si, aunque no lo crean detrás de Hao hay una historia que me hizo perdonarlo, quizás después se las cuente (Kiky05: es de otro cap )

- Y ¿Dónde esta Ren? –

- Ah, bueno, no pudo venir, por eso vine yo – le respondí

- ¿Qué le sucedió? –

- esta resfriado, a duras penas lo deje en cama descansando –

- ¿Ren resfriado, Horo-Horo por favor llevame con él –

- claro – dije con una sonrisa

- No deberías preocuparte, Hori lo a cuidado todo el tiempo – maldito Hao lo dijo en un tono que provoco que me ruborizara – Aunque Ren tuvo una recaída y en las dos veces Hori a sido su enfermera quiero decir enfermero –

- Cállate Hao – estaba rojo

- muchas gracias Horo-Horo –

- no tienes por que dar las gracias, es mi amigo y lo hago con gusto –

- Si, además… - Hao estaba hablando de más, así que le di un codazo no muy bien disimulado, pero el tampoco se quejo de sus quejidos, Yun solo sonrió. Salimos del aeropuerto con un Li lleno de maletas, pobre

Nos encaminamos a la pensión donde Yun estaría por algunas semanas, para luego ir a un departamento que su padre le dio, Ren también tenía uno, pero no se por que no se fue, quizás no le gustaba estar solo… Mmm… lo dudo, bueno algún día se lo preguntare, después de tomar un taxi y 15 minutos de camino llegamos a la Pensión

_**---> FIN POV HORO-HORO ---**_

_**---> POV YUN ---**_

Ya llegamos a la pensión estoy preocupada por mi hermano, pero lo que me dijo Hao me tranquilizo, si Horo-Horo lo esta cuidando debe estar bien y no debo preocuparme, el sigue igual de alegre solo a cambiado un poco físicamente, pero sigue siendo aquel niño alegre de hace 3 años, de aquel que Ren se enamoro, si lo se, lo sonsaque toda la información, ya que me extrañó que volviera a china, y ¿Por qué se que lo ama? Pues por que se notaba en sus ojos cuando me hablaba de él, dudo que el se aya dado cuanta de lo que siente es mucho más grande de lo que el mismo cree, y a mi no me parece malo que le guste otro chico, si este es bueno no tengo problema, lo que quiero saber es si Horo-Horo siente algo por mi hermano y lo que a dicho Hao me hace sospechar (Kiky05: Pobre Hori es transparente)

- Hola Yun – me saludo Yoh con su típica sonrisa

- Hola – el saludo de Anna

- Buenas noches señorita Yun – me saludo el Doctor Fausto, pero en eso escucho un Grito

- ¡Heeeerrrmaaanoooo¿Dónde te metiste? – y del corredor se escucharon unos pasos, note que Horo-Horo esta asustado – ¡Oh! Hola señorita Yun –me saludo más calmada la Ainu, pero luego su expresión cambió al ver a Horo-Horo - ¿Dónde estabas?-

- ¡Ah! Pili lo que pasa…. Es… es… -

- te escapaste del entrenamiento –

- ¡No! Pili no –

- él fue a buscarme al aeropuerto – no quería que golpeara a mi cuñado :P

- ¡Oh! Ya veo, por esta vez de salvaste – vi como Horo-Horo se relajaba y daba un suspiro de alivio

- gracias –

- No te preocupes -

- Vamos, Ren debe estar esperándote –

- Oh! Por favor llevame con Ren –

- si, altiro – se encaminó a las escales y me indicó que lo siguiera, mientras que mi espíritu se iba con los demás, antes de entrar Horo-Horo tocó la puerta, pero no recibió respuesta

- Ren soy yo, tu hermana esta aquí, voy a entrar – luego de decir eso ingresó a la habitación y yo lo seguí, Ren recién se estaba sentado, tenia sus mejillas afiebradas, estaba transpirando, se veía cansado, además de que respiraba irregularmente

- Hola Yun… disculpa por no hacer ido a buscar –

- no te preocupes –

- Ren ¿Te aumento la fiebre? –

- no, estoy bien –

- mentiroso – y Horo-Horo se acercó a mi hermano, inmediatamente no te que su cuerpo se tensaba, el Ainu le coloco una mano en la frente de Ren

- en… en serio, estoy bien –

- no lo estas – al no estar seguro, poso su frente en la de Ren para estar más seguro, si mi hermano ya no estuviera sonrojado esto lo hubiera hecho - ¿Fausto vino a verte? –

- n… no –

- voy a buscarlo, así que aprovecha de estar con tú hermana – dicho esto se alejó de mi hermano y tomó una fuente con agua que había ahí- con permiso Yun –

- no te preocupes y gracias –

- ¿Por qué? –

- por cuidar de mí hermano como lo haces –

- no… no es nada – eso fue entretenido, vi como Horo-Horo salió de la habitación rojo como un tomate, luego le dedique una mirada picara a mi hermano, quien solo desvió su mirada de la mía

- Yun no me mires así –

- ¿Y Cómo quieres que te mires después de eso? –

- el solo me esta cuidando ¬/¬ -

- ¿Aún no le dices nada? –

- no y no pienso hacerlo –

- ¿Por qué? –

- tengo miedo, nuestra relación esta bien así –

- ¿no vas a luchar por lo quieres? –

- ¿Cómo quieres que lo haga si se que perderé? –

- no suenas como a mi hermano –

- ¿Yun? –

- relájate y aprovecha estos momentos -

- … - no dijo nada, cuesta reconocer que si los disfruta, me acerque a Ren y le coloque una mano en su frete en realidad tiene mucha fiebre, se nota que Horo-Horo lo conoce como para no creerle cuando se refiere a su condición

Toc- Toc- Toc

- pase –

- permiso – era Horo-Horo y tras él venía Fausto – perdón por molestar, pero… -

- no te preocupes Horo-Horo – le dije

- necesito examinar a Ren, si me disculpan –

- claro – tanto Horo-Horo y yo salimos dejando a Fausto con Ren

- Horo-Horo –

- dime Yun –

- necesito hablar contigo –

- claro – lleve a Horo-Horo al patio donde podríamos hablar tranquilamente

- Horo-Horo muchas gracias por cuidar a mi hermano –

- no te preocupes, he estado muy preocupado por Ren y es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por él –

- tu estimas mucho a mi hermano ¿no? –

- ¿eh?... por supuesto, es mi amigo –

- ¿solo eso sientes por él? –

- ¿A qué te refieres? – se ve nervioso

- si tú quieres como más que un amigo a mi hermano –

- O/O – estaba rojo a más no poder, era cierto, el siente algo por el y eso me alegra, todo el cariño que ha sentido mi hermano por una persona ajena a la familia es correspondido y eso me tranquiliza, se que Horo-Horo tiene un corazón muy puro, como la nieve, si, la nieve lo representa, se ve muy nervioso y no sabe que decirme

- no te preocupes –

- Yo… Yo… u/u –

- te gusta Ren ¿no? – listo, esa pregunta basto para que le ganara la competencia a un tomate maduro

- lo… yo… co… co –

- se nota Horo –

- Vaya… creo que… soy transparente – dijo en un suspiro

- no te preocupes estoy feliz que alguien como tu lo quiera –

- ¿eh¿No te parece raro, soy un hombre –

- no, solo cuídalo arto –

- pero no creo que el sienta lo mismo que yo –

- ¿se lo haz dicho? –

- no me atrevo –

- ¿por qué? –

- no quiero perder su amistad – lo entiendo, es como se siente Ren, pero no le puedo decir nada seria como traicionar a mi hermano, además es mejor que el mismo se de cuenta al igual que Ren

- no le diré nada a nadie, ni a Ren –

- muchas gracias –

- pero deberías demostrarle de apoco lo que sientes –

- ¿Cómo? –

- yo te voy a ayudar diciéndote que debes hacer – exclamé guiñándole un ojo

- ¿eh? O/O -

- trata de acercarte a el, no se, abrázalo o tómale la mano, dale pequeñas señas –

- pero Yun –

- Nada de pero Horo-Horo, lucha por lo que quieres - dicho esto entre a la pensión dejándolo pensativo

**_---- >FIN POV YUN ----_**

**_----> POV REN ----_**

Por fin Fausto se fue, ojala que Horo-Horo venga, necesito estar con él, pero para que querría venir... Fausto me dijo que tendría que guardar reposo por una semana sin salir de casa, por que podría empeorar, ya han pasado media hora desde que Yun y Horo-Horo se fueron , estoy con las tapas hasta el cuello, mis mejillas estaban afiebradas y a veces ciento que me cuesta respirar

- Ren ¿puedo pasar? – era Horo-Horo pensé que ya no vendría

- pa… pasa – segundos después el Ainu entraba con una bandeja de comida en sus manos

- te traje la cena –

- no tengo hambre – dije mientras me sentaba

- estas enfermo, es necesario que te alimente –

- pero…. –

- nada de peros – me interrumpió con una sonrisa dejando la bandeja aun lado mientras se sentaba a mi lado – ¿o quieres estar en un hospital? –

- no –

- entonces hazme caso – no puedo negarme, si me seguía sonriendo de esa forma no podría controlar mis emociones, me entrego la bandeja, tenia un plato de arroz, zopa, pan y una botella de leche, veo que se acordó de ese detalle, comí aunque me vigiló, no confía en mi, bueno por mi no me hubiera comido ni la mita, pero por sus insistencias me lo comí todo

- gracias por la comida –

- ves que no estuvo mal – dijo sonriéndome

- no… -

- te traigo una frazada, parece que tienes frío –

- si – se levanto, después de 5 minutos volvió de ir a buscar la frazada, me cubrió con ella, pero aún tenía frío y el se dio cuenta

- gracias –

- ¿Aún tienes frío? –

- un poco – luego me sorprendió lo que hizo, se acercó a mi, con sus manos me acercó a el de una forma muy suave hasta que mi cabeza se apoyo en su pecho y me cubrió con sus brazos, no dije nada, me gusto su cercanía, sólo me deje llevar, por el calor de su cuerpo, por su aroma, por mis sentimientos llenos de gozo

- ¿y ahora? –

- ahora no – dije simplemente para luego sentir como el cansancio me ganaba quedándome dormido, pero creo que fue mi imaginación, pero escuche

- te quiero gatito – no creo que Horo-Horo aya dicho eso, debió haber sido mi imaginación (Kiky: quien sabe )

Creo que la noche pasó rápido, siento como los rayos del sol comienzan a iluminar la habitación, abro mis ojos, estoy en mi futon, me senté, aún con la vista nublada, al parecer Horo-Horo se fue después que me dormí, mire a mi lado cuando me doy cuenta que apoyado en la pared estaba el peliazul durmiendo, con una frazada en sus piernas y sus brazos cruzados ¿Acaso me cuido toda la noche, vi la hora, eran las 6:00 de la mañana, Anna debe estar apunto de despertar, pero ¿Por qué se quedo, estaba tan absorto en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que alguien me estaba mirando

- Te cuido toda la noche – era Anna quien acababa de despertar

- Anna –

- Hoy no iras a la escuela, así que aprovecha de descansar –

- pero… -

- y… cuando despierte deberías darle las gracias, ya que no durmió por vigilarte, sentí como bajaba por hielo a mitad de la noche para bajarte la fiebre… creo que el muy tonto se olvido que el mismo lo podía hacer – dicho eso salió de mi habitación seguida por la pelirosada quien solo me dijo "Buenos Días" un poco avergonzada, había un silencio relajante, pero éste se desvaneció por los gritos de Anna

- Arriba haraganes, ya es muy tarde –

- pero cuñis son recién las 6 y algo… -

- ¿A quien le llamas cuñis? – luego un golpe seco se escucho

- a la otra me callo – escuche como Hao se quejaba

- Ren ¿Cómo te sientes? – oí la voz de Horo-Horo al parecer se despertó por los gritos de Anna

- bien… ¿te quedaste toda la noche ahí? –

- ¡Ah! Bueno… estaba un poco preocupado y no me atreví a dejarte solo – quizás me lo imagine, pero creo que apareció un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

- gra… gracias –

- no te preocupes, bueno cuídate y reposa – salió de la habitación con una sonrisa

La hora pasó rápido y ya todos se estaban yendo a acepción de Yun quien se iba a quedar conmigo, Fausto tenía que hacer una diligencia, mientras que Ryuu debía hacer las compras

- Nos vemos Rentado cuídate –

- ya vete Hao –

- jijiji no te levantes Ren –

- si, si, Yoh ya vete –

- cuídate arto Ren – dijo la Ainu

- cuídese joven Ren –dijo un poco acongojada la kukurri

- muevance haraganes – alegó Anna

- Si Anna – exclamó Hao como un niño chiquito - ¿Verde aún sigues enojado, te lo juro no lo hice apropósito – decía Hao mirando al Ingles

- cuídate Ren – y luego miró a Hao – tendrás que reponer mi cuaderno y dudo que no hayas hecho apropósito –

- pero verde… - y ambos bajaron las escaleras

- Adiós Ren, cuídate y como todo lo que te den – era Horo-Horo quien me miraba un poco preocupado

- lo haré, no te preocupes, voy a hacer todo lo que me digan –

- que bueno, nos vemos luego –

- adiós –

- y gatito, te ves muy tierno cuando duermes – dicho eso se fue dejándome rojo como un tomate

- vaya Ren será mejor que descanses, estas rojo – la voz de Yun me sacó de mis pensamientos

- Yun –

- Ay hermanito eres muy obvio –

- no digas eso –

- ¿y Cómo estuvo ayer, te vi muy contento –

- ¿Por qué lo dices? –

- por que estabas muy contento abrazando a Horo-Horo

- O/O ¿estabas espiando? –

- Mmm… te traía algunos remedios cuando los vi así que decidí dejarlos **"SOLOS"** – me dijo haciéndole énfasis al **"Solos" **

- no… no digas eso –

- ¿por qué no eres más tierno con él? –

- Por qué no lo soy –

- eso no es verdad –

- ¿Yun crees que tengo alguna oportunidad? –

- no lo sé, pero si no lo intentas… - se quedo en silencio esperando me reacción – nunca lo sabrás – termino de decirme, para luego entregarme unos remedios, los cuales tomé sin queja, quería recuperarme lo antes posible y así estaría más tiempo con Horo-Horo, luego comencé a tener mucho sueño

- descansa, así el tiempo va a pasar más rápido – dicho eso me volví a acostar en donde me quede dormido…

_**---> Fin POV Ren ---**_

Ren durmió casi todo el día por efecto de las pastillas, Yun solo lo despertaba para comer, la tarde paso rápido, mientras que en otro lugar Horo-Horo quería volver luego a la pensión para saber como estaba Ren, pero por un pequeño accidente se quedo castigado una hora más después de clases.

Casi todos ya habían vuelto a la pensión a acepción del castigado, Fausto autorizo a Ren a bajar a comer, pero sin desabrigarse

- Hola Ren parece que tienes sueño – le dijo Hao

- dormí todo el día – exclamó mientras tomaba asiento - ¿cómo voy a tener sueño? –

- jiji eso no es un impedimento –

- tu eres otro caso hermanito – dijo Hao

- ¿y Horo-Horo? – preguntó Yun, Ren también se había percatado de su ausencia, pero no quiso preguntar

- por la tonta de Shisu fue castigado – dijo Hao

- ¿Castigado? –

- Si, Horo-Horo iba con un jugo, no se dio cuenta cuando Shisu doblaba en una esquina y embarro su uniforme, cosa que lo hizo un escándalo – dijo Lyserg

- pobre Hoto-Hoto T-T – exclamó Yoh

- Ya llegara, ya se cumplió la hora – exclamó Anna

- mi hermano es un tonto – exclamó Pilika – debería hacerse respetar –

- no seas así con Hoto-Hoto – exclamó Yoh

- Que es Horo-Horo – la voz del Ainu se hizo presente, se veía cansado y parte de su uniforme estaba sucio

- ¿Qué te sucedió Hori? –

- esa loca de Shisu – decía sentándose aun lado de Ren – me hizo limpiar la biblioteca Hao –

- ¿Qué, pero si es enorme –

- lo sé, ya no doy más – y apoyo su frente en la mesa

- Será mejor que te vayas a dormir – dijo Lyserg

- no te preocupes, comiendo se me pasa – y se volvió a sentarse bien, para luego dirigir su mirada al peliviolacio - ¿Cómo te sientes? –

- bien – en eso Horo-Horo lo colocó una mano en su frente y la otra en la de Ren

- Mmm… no tienes fiebre – exclamó contento

- claro que no, estoy bien – dijo Ren un poco rojo por la osadía del peliazul

- pero aún así debes descansar – dijo el Ainu – te co… miente… todo – dijo en un bostezó

- Oye Hori después vete a dormir –

- vale –

La cena fue tranquila aunque el Ainu cabeceaba a cada rato, hubo un momento en el que el Ainu pasó a colocar su cabeza en el hombre de Ren ya que se estaba quedando dormido, Ren se puso rojo menos mal que Pilika lo despertó y lo mando a su cuarto

- debe estar cansado por que anoche no durmió mucho – dijo Anna

- ¿tu crees? – le preguntó Yun, Ren se sentía un poco culpable, el Ainu se había desvelado por su culpa

- no fue tu culpa Rentado – dijo Hao

- ¿Eh? -

- yo me ofrecí para remplazarlo, pero no quiso – dijo Hao adivinando sus pensamientos

- no se de que me hablas – trató de lucir indiferente el ojidorado

- no mientas Ren – dijo Lyserg

- déjenme en paz – rápidamente se puso de pie y salió del lugar, subió las escaleras queriendo sabes si Horo-Horo estaba bien, se quedo mirando la puerta del cuarto del ojinegro, pero se arrepintió y solo ingresó a su propia habitación – soy un cobarde – susurró éste cerrando la puerta

Los días pasaron rápido hasta completar la semana donde Ren ya se había recuperado totalmente, gracias a los cuidados de todos en especial los de Horo-Horo, desde aquello ya han pasado dos semanas donde la relación entre Horo-Horo y Ren era más especial, debes en cuando este lo abrazaba cuando estaba solos, y eso a Ren le gusta.

Chocolove estaba apunto de llegar y Anna no estaba muy contenta por la llegada del "humorista"

**_Continuara…_**

**

* * *

**

Les pido disculpas como simpre por errores que encuentres, además de que los monitos con rubor o con la gitita no me quedan no se por que, pero algun día descubrire la forma de que queden como quiero :p, espero que les aya gustado este cap... jiji pobres de los personajes de este fic pasan sufriendo, pero al final igual les pasan cosas buenas XD

**"Muchas gracias a las personas que han leido este Fic"**

**_El proximo capitulo se llama "¿Quien eres?"_****_ahi aparece el padre de horo-horo quien causara un grave problema para los habitantes en especial para Ren ya que Horo-Horo, ha perdido "todo" recuerden esa palabra ya que le haran un maleficio donde perdera todas las sensaciones y sentimientos y sus recuerdo... olvidandoce obviamente de Ren y los demás... ya nos les doy más adelantos o se enfria el suspenso :p  
_**

**_Respondere los Reviews _**

**Tsukasa Li-JMS-02******Estoy esperando a que subas el proximo cap de tu fic , ojala que este cap aya sido de tu agrado****

**Rockergirl-sk: **Jiji Hikari no aparece en este cap, pero luego volvera a las pantallas XD y si va a haber un HaoxLyserg solo esperen y Pilika bueno digamos que tampoco me cae muy bien, pero aun no la puedo hacer sufrir ñiacañiaca XD pero luego...

**eli kyouyama: **Yo me lo imagine por eso lo colque se veria tan ... mejor despierto o si no tanto Ren con Horo-Horo me golpearian igual que a ti, y Hikari sera la encargada de ayudar a Horo-Horo en ciertos momentos con Pilika, solo hay que esperar jijiji

**HANNA LI.ASAKURA: **Gracias por leer mi fic a pesar que no te guste de esta clase, pero yo soy fatanica de esta pareja y digamos que solo le doy permiso a Ren de estar con Horo-Horo y a Horo-Horo de estar con Ren, no me gustan esos donde salen con Pilika o Tamao :p Lei tu fic pero no pude dejar Reviews, pero luego lo intento , pero de ante mano te digo que me gusto sigue así

**MiDoRi :** jiji "Paz y Amor" jiji me gusto como suena gracias y aun Ren no le pude decir eso hasta quizas unos cap más, jiji me gusta primero dar los simientos para luego hacerlos pareja auqnue obiamente tendran sus dificultades**_  
_**


	5. ¿Quien eres?

_**¿Quien eres?**_

------ Capitulo 5 ------

- ¡Chan-Chan! Órale pue', ya llegue – exclamó Chocolove entrando con alegría a la pensión

- Hola moreno, tanto tiempo – exclamó Horo-Horo con una sonrisa

- Órale pue si es Loro-Loro –

- Horo-Horo – corrigió el pelizul

- ¿Cómo estas Rentado? –

- Hola chango bananero –

- jiji ¿Cómo estas Chocolove? –

- Bien Yoh, muy bien – luego miró a Hao – ¡Aps! Pero si es el flacucho –

- flacucho tu abuela – alegó Hao

- jeje Hola inmaduro – dijo el moreno mirando a Lyserg

- ¿inmaduro? – se preguntaron tanto Hao como Lyserg

- Si, aún esta verde – un silencio general fue roto por la risa de Hao

- A veces pienso que solo los tontos se ríen de sus chistes – dijo Anna

- entonces ¿por qué Horo-Horo no se ríe? – dijo Ren en forma burlesca

- ¿Qué dijiste? – alegó el peliazu

- lo que oíste –

- ¿quieres pelear? –

- por mi no hay problema –

- por lo que veo este par sigue igual de bullicioso – exclamó Chocolove

- ya vamos a cenar – exclamó Anna

- Si Anna – fue la respuesta general, después de la llegada de Chocolove había transcurrido una semana

El día llegó muy rápido, todos estaban ya tomando desayuno, algunos con cara de sueño, tal es el cazo de los gemelos y de Horo-Horo. Los primeros no durmieron bien por estar jugando hasta tarde, y el segundo por que Hikari no lo dejo dormir, al parecer solo Ren sabía como calmarla

- Horo-Horo, despierta – le decía Lyserg mientras movía su mano frente al susodicho – te estas comiendo la fruta de cera –

- ¿Eh? Con razón sabía tan feo – dijo éste ahora tomando una tostada

- Oye Hori no puedes estar así, te va a hacer mal – dijo Hao levantando un plato con la intención de morderlo, pero Lyserg se lo alcanzo a quitar

- el burro hablando de orejas – dijo la Itako, Hao la quedo mirando por unos segundos

- Hori parece que te hablan –

- Se refería a ti – lo corrigió Pilika

- Hikari no se quedo quieta – dijo Horo-Horo – como ella puede dormir en el día –

- Ten Horo-Horo, tomate esto – y Ryuu le acercó una taza de café

- gracias –

- hermano a la otra déjala en el corredor –

- estas loca Pili, puede entumirse o… - pero lo logró terminar su frase

- ¡Ahhhh¡quitenmela¡quitenmela! – era Pilika quien gritaba por que Hikari le estaba mordiendo el brazo

- Será mejor que cuides lo que digas frente a Hikari hermanita – la molesto Horo-Horo

- ya se hace tarde, vamos – exclamó la Itako ignorando el escándalo de Pilika

De camino a la escuela, los que encabezaban la marcha eran los tres zombis, quiero decir los Gemelos Asakura y el joven Usui, luego los seguían Tamao, Pilika y Lyserg, y al final de la marcha estaban Ren y Anna

- Ren ¿Cómo vas con el Ainu? –

- ¿A que te refieres Anna? –

- no te hagas el idiota ¿Cómo van las cosas con él? –

- nada, si eso quieres saber –

- vamos no seas cobarde y dile lo que sientes –

- no pienso –

- Vaya mientas te decides creo que voy a ver si mis sospechas son correctas –

- ¿sospechas¿de que? –

- ¿no te has dado cuenta? –

- ¿De que? –

- del inglesito, a estado muy pendiente de Hao –

- ¿Hao? No lo creo –

- creelo – y Anna apuntó hacia a delante, donde Lyserg no le quitaba la vista al zombi de Hao

- pero no significa nada ¿o si? –

- espera y veras, yo nunca me equivoco – palabras que asustaron a Ren

Todo iba bien con la jornada de Clase, a acepción que Ren y Lyserg pasaban dándole codazos a sus compañeros de puesto para que no se quedaran dormidos, mientras que la Itako ya se había rendido y solo lo dejó dormir

- Señorita Anna podría despertar a su compañero – estaban en clase de historia, su profesora era una mujer gordita de baja estatura, con un extraño lunar en su mentón, su cabello era rojo con rulitos y una mirada simpática aunque ahora estaba un poco molesta

- ya lo intente – dijo Anna tranquilamente

- Joven Tao y Joven Diethel, por favor despierten a sus compañeros – Ren no lo creía recién lo había despertado y se había vuelto a dormir

- Hoto despierta - le dijo Ren en un susurro mientras lo movía un poco, Lyserg estaba en el mismo predicamento

- Señor Usui, Asakura Yoh, Asakura Hao al pasillo – se demoraron como 10 minutos en despertarlos y para que salieran al pasillo. El resto de la clase pasó más tranquila, aunque la maestra se fue un poco molesta ya que encontró a Horo-Horo e Yoh durmiendo de pie, mientras que Hao apenas estaba despierto.

Todos decidieron ir a las áreas verdes del establecimiento, donde se sentaron bajo la sombra de un grupo de árboles, Hao ya había despertado y ahora mostraba su semblante de siempre, Yoh estaba cabeceando y en una de esas pasó a apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de Anna quien se encargó de despertarlo con una bofetada, Horo-Horo se despertó gracias a los gritos de su hermana.

Después de ese grato día de Clases todos volvieron a la casa donde los esperaba Chocolove, Ryuu y Fausto, la tarde ya había llegado y había comenzado a hacer frío la cena fue preparada como siempre por Tamao y Ryuu.

Luego que todos estuviesen reunidos comenzaron a cenar, fue una cena tranquila a excepción de los pésimos chistes de Chocolove de los cuales solo Yoh, Hao, Pilika y Tamao se reina (aunque no son pocos), mientras que Horo-Horo y Ren se aguantaban de darle unos buenos golpes

- Ahí les va otras, había una vez…. Truz – silencio general

- ya entendí una vez... truz a avestruz jijiji que inteligente – dijo Yoh

- estas loco – exclamó Ren en un tono casado, pero luego un fuerte escalofrío recorrió la espalda de todos

- ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó Hao

- un conjuro… no, es una maldición – exclamó Anna tomando su rosario

- Señorita Anna es muy fuerte – exclamó Tamao, luego todo se oscureció

En una habitación únicamente iluminada por una gran cantidad de velas, se encontraba Horo-Horo, éste estaba en el centro de la habitación, donde había 14 celdas, en donde estaban Hao, Yoh, Lyserg, Chocolove, Anna. Fausto, Ren, Yun, Tamao, Pilika y Ryuu, mientras que Horo-Horo tenía unas cadenas en sus piernas

- Horo-Horo llego la hora de escoger - dijo una voz, el Ainu trató de localizar de donde provenía, y a una distancia considerable vio al hombre encapuchado de la vez anterior

- ¿escoger? – Preguntó el Ainu – _esa voz_ – pensó

- ¿quien quieres que pierda la vida? – y de las celdas apareció una luz, mostrando a sus amigos, todos estaba confundidos y no podían ocupar su poder espiritual

- ¡estas loco? –

- si no lo haces todos mirarán - Horo-Horo fijo su vista en la celda que estaba frente a él, donde estaba Ren

- no puedo hacerlo… todos ellos son mis amigos – dijo el ojinegro con la mirada baja

- Hori no te preocupes, escogeme a mi, nadie me va a extrañar - le dijo Hao apoyando sus manos en los barrotes

- te equivocas –

- ¿Eh? –

- yo si lo haría –

- Hori – dijo en un susurro Hao

- ¿por qué tengo que escoger yo? – alegó el peliazul

- Por tu secreto – lo entendió perfectamente, hablaba del sello

- esta bien yo escogeré – dijo Horo-Horo levantando la vista por fin, en donde sus ojos eran adornados por lagrimas

- Y ¿Quien es? –

- Yo –

- No Horo-Horo –gritó Yoh

- ¡Hermano! – Pilika estaba llorando

- no se que voy a perder, pero no será mi vida, si soy yo el obligado a elegir es por que no puedo morir… en otras palabras soy necesario – exclamó el ojinegro con una voz fría y le dedicó una mirada llena de rencor al hombre encapuchado

- correcto, perderás todo, tus recuerdos, emociones, sentimientos, todo, aún así ¿estas dispuesto, solo serás un muñeco –

- No lo hagas Hori –

- Horo-Horo – exclamó Lyserg

- si es por ellos… si –

- bien -

- ¡Horo-Horo! – gritó Ren, en eso una flecha de luz atravesó la frente de Horo-Horo sin lastimarlo (N/A: así como cuando Tokaguero posesiono a Yoh por primera vez en el anime)

La ultima imagen de todos fue como los ojos de Horo-Horo se fueron apagando, quedándose sin ningún brillo, ni deseos de vivir, para luego despertar en el comedor detenidos en la ultima acción que hacían, Ren tenia en sus manos un baso de leche, Anna su rosario. Rápidamente Ren se volteó a ver al peliazul al igual que todos Horo-Horo miraba el techo, su mirada, no tenia ninguna emoción, sus ojos ya no tenían deseos de vivir, lentamente comenzó a cerrar los ojos y comenzó a caer, pero Hao lo alcanzo a sujetar

- ¡Hori! –

Han transcurrido 3 días después de aquello y Horo-Horo aún no despertaba, nadie conocía las consecuencias de ese maleficio, y hasta entonces no podían encontrar una cura, Hao estaba preocupado y a la vez agradecido con el Ainu, gracias a el sabía que no era totalmente odiado por todos como el pensaba, era el turno de Hao para cuidar a Horo-Horo, pero Ren había ido a ver al pelizaul

- Horo-Horo – susurró el Tao

- Todos estamos preocupados Ren, no eres el único – dijo Hao entrando a la habitación

- Lo sé Hao, lo sé, pero aún así, tengo impotencia por no haber podido ayudarlo –

- te comprendo, por eso cuando despierte tu debes se su mayor apoyo –

- ¿Eh? –

- Ya lo se Ren, me di cuanta de que te gusta no es así… te enamoraste de él – Ren no sabía como, pero se sentía expuesto… "Enamorado"… ¿era esa la palabra que describía todo lo que sentía?... si, era la palabra, estaba enamorado….

- tengo miedo de que no despierte –

- despertara, te lo aseguro, Hori es fuerte -

Luego de esa conversación pasaron 2 días, todos se habían reunido en la habitación del Ainu quien aún no despertaba

- Annita ¿encontraste algo? – preguntó Yoh

- no, nada, en ningún libro encontré esta clase de maldición –

- se… seguramente esta maldición fue creada hace poco – dijo Tamao

- ¿eso significa? – preguntó Ryuu

- que solo el que la creo conoce la cura – dijo Anna, todos sabían que sería imposible convencer a la persona que efectuó el hechizo a que lo quitara, además del hecho de que no sabían quien lo había realizado

- yo creo saber quien lo hizo – dijo Pilika sentándose aun lado de Horo-Horo

- ¿Quién Pilika? – preguntó Yoh

- solo ha existido una persona que a tratado a mi hermano como un objeto – y la Ainu bajó la vista – mi padre –

- ¿Qué? – exclamación general

- Nuestra, madre fue abandonada por nuestro padre y a nosotros también, luego se casó con nuestro actual padre quien nos a criado como si fuéramos sus verdaderos hijos, pero el que más sufrió fue mi hermano, pero no por su partida, sino por lo que le dejo…-

- _el sello…_ - pensó Ren

- Aún no se el por que, pero siempre le decía a mi hermano que el tan solo era un objeto que necesitaba para cumplir lo que necesitaba, y en aquel calabozo, aquel hombre que le hizo escoger, tenía la misma voz de mi padre – hubo un prolongado silencio, nadie sabía que decir – y mi hermano al parecer se había dado cuenta –

- ahora solo nos toca esperar – dijo Anna rompiendo el silencio

- _esperar… ya no quiero esperar_ – pensó Ren, pero algo los alertó Horo-Horo se estaba moviendo, lentamente abrió sus ojos los cuales estaban igual que la ultima vez, sin vida, éste se sentó y los miró a todos sin ninguna expresión en su rostro

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – una pregunta que no muchos esperaban

- ¿Sabes quien eres tú? – preguntó Anna como si nada

- No – fue la simple respuesta del Peliazul

- sabía que algo así pasaría – dijo Hao en un susurro, pero luego se percató que el Ainu miraba a Ren fijamente

- ¿Quien eres? - no mostraba ninguna emoción solo parecía un muñeco… ¿muñeco?... la misma palabra que aquel hombre había utilizado

- so… Soy Ren Tao – dijo Ren lo más normal que puedo

- Yo soy Yun Tao su hermana – se presentó Yun

- Chocolove –

- Ryuu y su espada de madera –

- Fausto y Ella es Eliza – y el Doctor índico a su esposa

- Lyserg Diethel –

- Ta-Tamao Tamaura –

- Hao Asakura – dijo en un tono medio triste y alegre

- Yoh Asakura jijiji – lo mismo que Hao también trataba de ocultar su pena

- Anna Kyoyama prometida de Yoh –

- Yo soy Pilika Usui y tu Horokeu Usui, eres mi hermano – Pilika no soportó y solo lloraba mientras hablaba – ellos son nuestros amigos y estamos en la casa de Anna, viviendo todos ju… juntos – las lagrimas no dejaban de caer – pero no te gusta que te llamen Horokeu si no Horo-Horo –

- ¿Por qué sale agua de tus ojos? – preguntó simplemente el Ainu

- por que esta triste – contestó Anna

- ¿Qué es la tristeza? – Después de esa pregunta todos recordaron las palabras de aquel hombre "perderás todo, tus recuerdos, emociones, sentimientos, todo"… Todo… nunca se imaginaron la magnitud de esa palabra

- Miau – Hikari había entrado a la habitación

- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Horo-Horo mirando a la gatita quien lo miraba también

- Ella es… - iba a decir Pilika, pero algo la detuvo, los ojos de Horo-Horo tenía un débil brillo

- Hikari – dijo en un susurró

- Horo – dijo Yoh, pero inmediatamente sus ojos se volvieron a apagar dejando atrás la vida en su mirada

- Horo… - dijo Ren

- ¿Qué es eso? – y miró nuevamente a Hikari, la oportunidad su fue, ahora solo quedaba el resultado de la maldición, Pilika no resistió más y se puso a llorar en los brazos de Yun

- ¡Miau! – y la gatita fue donde Ren

- vamos Hikari – y el chino salió de la habitación ante que vieran como una lagrima descendía por su mejilla

Aquel chico que siempre se le veía feliz por la casa y que siempre estaba lleno de energía ahora estaba sentado en el corredor mirando el cielo, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

- ¿no tienes frío? – se le acercaron Lyserg y Hao

- ¿Qué es el frío? – preguntó el ojinegro

- veamos… es cuando tiritas y… - trató de explicar Hao

- lo lamento, pero no siento nada de eso – dijo simplemente el Ainu

- ¿eh? – dijo Lyserg

- ¡imposible! –exclamó Hao quien de sus bolsillos sacó unos fósforos ya que él y Lyserg iban a prender las hojas del patio, se acercó a Horo-Horo y tomó una de sus manos y le colocó un fósforo prendido

- ¡Hao! – exclamó Lyserg asustado

- ¡maldición! – fue la exclamación del Asakura al ver la herida causada por el fuego y a Horo-Horo sin ninguna expresión

- ¿no sientes nada? – le preguntó Lyserg

- No - y el Ainu volvió a mirar el cielo

- Juro que si veo al responsable lo voy a obligar a que regrese a Horo-Horo a la normalidad – dijo Hao alejándose del peliazul y el peliverde

- ¿por qué te preocupas tanto? – preguntó Lyserg

- Por que Horo-Horo es mi mejor amigo – dicho eso subió las escaleras

En la cena Horo-Horo sólo comía por obligación ya que no sentía ni hambre ni sed, solo le hacía caso a la muchacha que decía ser su hermana

- traje esto, quizás ayude – dijo Manta (Kiky: por fin apareció) quien hace poco se había enterado de lo ocurrido ya que se le hacía extraño no ver a Horo-Horo en la escuela

- ¿Fotos? – preguntó Yoh

- si, son de hace 2 años y algunas después del torneo – exclamó Manta

- quizás ayude –

- ¿Y Koloro? – preguntó Manta

- bueno… - comenzó Pilika

- Horo-Horo ya no puede verla ni a ella, ni a ningún espíritu, así que Koloro está deprimida, pero no se aparta de su lado – dijo Yun

- Ya veo – y Manta miró a Horo-Horo quien veía a la nada

- ya veras que encontraremos a ese sujeto – exclamó Hao

- saben hay algo que me incomoda – dijo Pilika

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Yun

- es que mi padre por lo que yo sabía no era Shaman –

- ahora _que me acuerdo… Horo-Horo me dijo que era el primer Shaman en recibir el sello _– pensó Ren

- Mira Hori – dijo Yoh acercándose al peliazul con el álbum de Manta, llamando la atención de todos, Horo-Horo comenzó a ver las fotos y algunas le llamaron la atención

- ¿ese soy yo? –

- sip –

- ¿por qué tengo esa expresión? – preguntó el Ainu, ya que aquella foto tenía una amplia sonrisa que demostraba toda la alegría que sentía

- por que estabas feliz –

- no se que es la felicidad – dijo mirando otra foto - ¿y esta? –

- bueno ahí estas discutiendo con Ren – el mencionado levantó la vista

- ¿siempre discutimos? –

- casi siempre – dijo Yoh

- Uy si parecen casados Pue – dijo Chocolove quien fue a parar al patio por un golpe de Ren

- idiota –

- ¿Por qué discutimos? –

- por tonterías – dijo Anna

- ¿tonterías? – Dijo el Ainu – pero ¿Por qué soy feliz discutiendo con él? –

- ¿de donde sacaste eso? – le preguntó fausto

- no lo se, pero eso me refleja esta foto –

- bueno en realidad si te gusta molestarlo – exclamó Ryuu, luego el Ainu miró a Ren

- ¿Tú eres alguien importante para mi? – Vaya pregunta, hizo que a Ren se le subieran los colores

- yo… yo… yo no lo se – dijo el Chino mirando en otra dirección

- debes serlo – dijo el ojinegro

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Ren

- por lo que veo en estas fotos – dijo el peliazul –… alguien muy importante – terminó de decir el Ainu mirando otra foto

- Ren ¿qué te pasa? – preguntó Ryuu al ver al chino como semáforo en Stop

- nada – dijo Ren tomando un cuchillo para contar un pan, estaba tan nervioso que se hizo un corte

- ¡Ow! –

- ¿Ren estas bien? –

- Si Yun, es solo un corte –

-¿qué es eso? – preguntó el Ainu acercándose a Ren viendo su herida sangrar

- es… es sangre – respondió simplemente Ren mirando a otra parte mientras se limpiaba con una servilleta, pero no se fijo cuando Horo-Horo tomó un cuchillo y se hizo un corte en la palma

- yo también tengo – dijo Horo-Horo, todos lo miraron preocupados al no ver ninguna reacción por su parte ante la herida

- Horo-Horo ¿no te duele? – preguntó Manta

- ¿Qué es el dolor? –

- olvídalo… - exclamó el chiquitín

- Ren llevalo a que se cure, se hizo un corte muy profundo – dijo Fausto

- Si – Ren se puso de pie y le indicó al Ainu que lo siguiera y éste le obedeció. En el baño Ren sacó un botiquín donde sacó un poco de alcohol

- Pásame tu mano – dijo Ren y el Ainu le obedeció, pero cuando pasó a rozar la mano de Ren la alejó - ¿qué sucede? –

- nada – dijo simplemente ¿Qué era lo que paso? No lo sabía, solo sintió… ¿esa era la palabra?... Algo extraño al momento que su mano rozó con la del Ojidorado.

- ven – y el Ainu volvió a extender su mano y al contacto con la de Ren volvió a sentir aquello, pero no lo demostró, pronto Ren comenzó a desinfectar la herida

- Ya han pasado 2 semanas desde el accidente de las fotos y todo eso, me duele ver a Horo-Horo así, sin vida, sin su alegría que tanto lo caracteriza, sólo quiero que vuelva a ser él, cuando pasó a su lado es como si una muralla nos separara y no dejara que me viera, ya casi ni me saluda, aún recuerdo como siempre en las mañanas me saludaba con una sonrisa, para luego comenzar a molestarme… estas aquí pero no eres tú, te extraño, sólo quiero saber como puedes volver a la normalidad… - esos eran los pensamientos del ojidorado quien estaba sentado en el corredor, era un día nublado

- ¿Qué sucede Reni? – le preguntó Hao

- ¿Por qué la manía de cambiarme el nombre? –

- para fastidiarte un poco –

- idiota –

- ¿y qué hacías? –

- estaba recordando – dijo Ren

- A Hori –

- Si –

- te entiendo, yo también lo hago de vez en cuando –

- ¿cuanto tiempo estará así? –

- te aseguro que no por mucho –

- ¿Eh? – en eso se escucho como alguien descendía por las escaleras

- Se acerca – fueron las palabras del Ainu al salir al patio

- ¿Hori? – y tanto Hao como Ren se acercaron

En eso un fuerte temblor se sintió y una de las murallas de la pensión fue destruida todos salieron al patio, cuando el Humo se disipó, mostró al hombre encapuchado, a la niña de cabellos castaño y al joven rubio, aquellos que atacaron a Horo-Horo la ultima vez

- ¡Hola! – exclamó la niña

- es ese maldito – dijo Hao enojado

- Horokeu – dijo el hombre encapuchado

- por favor – en un acto que sorprendió a todos, Pilika se acercó al Hombre – se lo suplico regrese a mi hermano a la normalidad –

- No quiero –

- Es nuestro padre¿Acaso no le importamos? –

- Solo considero a Horokeu como a un objeto, no como a mi hijo –

- maldito – dijo Ren

- ¿un objeto¿Por qué un objeto? – preguntó Pilika

- solo necesito su cuerpo, necesito tener su cuerpo para transportar mi alma –

- ¿Qué? – exclamación general

- El cuerpo de Horo-Horo es uno de los más poderosos entre los Shamanes y tiene que ser mío –

- ¡Estas loco! – alegó Hao

- por favor regrese a mi hermano a la normalidad –

- Pilika – susurró el Ainu

- No –

- Por favor –

- Cállate –

- se lo pido –

- Que te calles – y el hombre atacó a Pilika con su espada, pero Horo-Horo se interpuso, ahora éste tenía un profundo corte su hombre, pero gracias a Koloro quien ocupo el poder de Horo-Horo en forma independiente creo un bloque de Hielo impidiendo que éste perdiera el brazo

- Horo-Horo – dijo Ren

- Hermano – todos se percataron que el Ainu tenía lágrimas en sus ojos

- ¿Por qué sale agua de mis ojos? –

- hermano –

- ¿Por qué sangro y no me duele? – gritó el Ainu

- esas emociones no son necesarias para un recipiente –

- esto que siento hacía ti debe ser a lo que llaman odio – exclamó el ojinegro, pero algo sorprendió al hombre, Horo-Horo mostraba una expresión de enfado a pesar de que sus ojos aun seguían apagados, para luego embozar una sonrisa

- el conjuro por fin se ha completado –

- ¿De que hablas? – exclamó Lyserg

- Si el primer sentimiento que naciera de Horokeu fuera el odio o la tristeza su alma se desvanecería dejando solo su cuerpo para ser utilizado –

- eso significa ¿qué teníamos la posibilidad de curarlo sin tu ayuda? – preguntó Anna

- efectivamente –

- Maldición – exclamó la Itako

- ¿Horo-Horo? - Preguntó la Ainu viendo a su hermano que no se movía, pero luego el Ainu cayó en los brazos de Pilika - ¡Horo-Horo!- Ren se acercó rápidamente al peliazul

- se está enfriando – dijo asustada Pilika

- no puede ser – dijo Ren

- maldición – exclamó Hao quien iba a tacar al hombre

- ¿Quieres regresar Hao? – habló el encapuchado

- ¿De qué hablas? –

- ¿Quieres regresar a la prisión en la que estuviste 16 años? O sea toda tu vida – Hao se asustó mientras que algunos no sabía a que se refería

En la Oscuridad Horo-Horo miraba la lejanía con el antiguo brillo en sus ojos

- ¿Dónde estoy? – se preguntó

- Aquí - se escucho una voz

- ¿Quién esta ahí? –

- Soy tú – y de la oscuridad dos siluetas emergieron, la primera era una niña de cabello celeste hasta los hombres y un ¿Horo-Horo? Con ropas tradicionales de Hokkaido (esas que ocupa en el manga para el torneo de Shamanes)

- ¿Que-Que-Qué? – decía impresionado

- vas a regresar ¿verdad? – dijo el otro Horo-Horo

- ¿A qué te refieres? –

- donde los demás – dijo la niña

- ¿oye tu eres mi lado femenino¿O qué? –

- no – dijo sonriendo – lo sabrás pronto –

- ¿eh? –

- y Horo-Horo ¿vas a regresar? -

- ya no puedo, la maldición ya se cumplió, odie antes que nada – dijo con la vista baja

- te equivocas – dijo la niña

- ¿eh? –

- tu primer sentimiento no fue el Odio – dijo el otro Horo-Horo

- fue el amor – completó la niña

- ¿Qué? – y una imagen llegó a Horo-Horo, era cuando Ren sanaba la herida que se había causado en la palma de su mano

- aún así, si regreso sólo les causare problemas –

- ¿no vas a darle las gracias? –

- ¿a quien? –

- al que te salvó de la maldición –

- … Ren… - susurró Horo-Horo

- ¿Vas a regresar…? –

En el mundo real Pilika lloraba en los brazos de Yun quien se había acercado. Ahora el cuerpo de Horo-Horo estaba apoyado en un árbol, sus cabellos eran mecidos por el viento y en su rostro había una expresión de tranquilidad¿ya era demasiado tarde…?

- Horo-Horo murió – dijo el hombre encapuchado

- cállate, eso no es verdad – dijo Ren

- ahora entréguenme el cuerpo de Horo-Horo –

- estas loco – dejo Ryuu todos se ganaron frente al peliazul y utilizaron su posesión de objetos para protegerlo

- Ay huerito debes estar bien cucu si crees que te lo daremos así no ma pue – exclamó Chocolove

- ¡apártense! – fue el grito de la niña de cabello castaño

- muevance – gritó el padre de Horo-Horo

- Cállense ustedes – dijo Hao

- Miserables – y detrás del hombre apareció un espíritu del elemento fuego, su forma no se podía definir, solo que tenía cierta similitud con el espíritu del fuego, al verlo Hao retrocedió, Lyserg lo miraba preocupado ya que Hao era el único sin ocupar su posesión – es hora que mueran – y el espíritu lanzó una ráfaga de fuego y piedras

- ¡Muro de hielo! – no podía ser, esa voz, todos se voltearon a ver, Horo-Horo estaba sonriendo con su posesión de objetos

- No puede ser – dijo sorprendido el hombre

- ¡Ups! Creo que me perdí de algo – exclamó con alegría

- ¡Hermano! – y Pilika se abalanzó contra Horo-Horo

- ¡Ow! Pilika me duele – exclamó el Ainu

- hermanito – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

- Hori – dijo Hao contento

- Horo-Horo – susurró Ren

- ¡Loro-Loro! – dijo Chocolove alegre

- jijiji todo salió bien – fue el comentario de Yoh

- imposible, esto no es posible – dijo el hombre

- Lo lamento "Padre" – dijo con cierto desagrado Horo-Horo – pero mi primer sentimiento no fue el odio… ¿Cierto gatito? – y le dedicó una sonrisa a Ren quien lo miró extrañado

- Bien Horokeu has ganado hoy – y en un dos por tres desaparecieron

- Horo-Horo – dijo con alegría Yoh

- Ay chicos si no le molesta voy a dormir aquí – dijo Horo-Horo cayendo inconsciente al suelo

- ¡Horo-Horo! – todos se acercaron, pero se tranquilizaron al ver al Ainu dormir con una gran sonrisa

Las heridas del Ainu fueron sanadas por Fausto, ahora todo estaban en el comedor, Koloro lloraba por la emoción y Hikari estaba en las piernas de éste, todos estaba felices de tener al antiguo Horo-Horo, se extrañaban los escándalos que hacían Hao y él…

- les pido disculpas por todo los inconvenientes – dijo el Ainu

- no te preocupes jiji – dijo Yoh

- ya no quiero causales más problemas así que me voy a ir –

- ¿Que? – dijeron todos

- ¿hermano? –

- si están cerca de mí, sólo les causare problemas y no quiero eso –

- ¿y a donde piensas irte¿A Hokkaido? – preguntó la Itako

- No, a cualquier lugar donde nadie corra peligro –

- entonces es aquí – dijo Yoh

- ¿Eh? –

- ¿Nos crees tan débiles? – le preguntó Fausto

- no dejaremos que te vayas – exclamó Hao

- muchachos –

- hay que devolver los favores – dijo Ren – tu ya me ayudaste con mi padre y yo hacer lo mismo –

- Ren… -

- Esta decido ¡Hori se queda! – exclamó Hao feliz

- Muchas gracias –

- Hermano – dijo Pilika sonriendo

- mañana te toca limpiar el patio – dijo Anna

- Annita Horo-Horo está… -

- está bien – dijo el Ainu sonriendo

Ya habían pasado dos días y todo había vuelto a la normalidad, las discusiones entre Ren y Horo-Horo, las bromas del Ainu y Hao y los estridentes gritos de Anna habían vuelto.

- ¡Hao Asakura¿Dónde te metiste? – gritó Anna del segundo piso

- Nos vemos – dijo el pelilargo saliendo del corredor con una gotita en la frente, pero no se dirigió al segundo piso, sino a la salida de la pensión.

- cobarde – dijo Ren

- no seas así Ren – le dijo el Ainu

- Bueno yo voy por mi hermano – e Yoh los dejó solos

- gatito hay algo que he querido decirte estos días… -

- ¿Qué cosa? –

- muchas gracias –y el Ojinegro le sonrió

- ¿eh? –

- Si no fuera por ti, ya no estaría aquí – y Horo-Horo se acercó a Ren

- ¿De que hablas? – dijo un poco nervioso

- no te preocupes, sólo quiero estar contigo – dijo el Peliazul abrazando a Ren, después de unos segundos Ren respondió el abrazo, escondiendo su rostro en el hombro del Ainu, quien luego sintió húmedo su hombro - ¿Qué sucede Ren? –

- nada… -dijo simplemente

- ¿Eh? – y Ren lo abrazó con más fuerza

- pensé que no regresarías… -

- gatito – dijo con una sonrisa Horo-Horo y también fortaleció el abrazo

- déjame estar un poco más así -

- yo también quiero – en una orilla los observaban Yun y Anna con un amplia sonrisa

- _esperemos que todo este bien _– pensó la Itako

_**Continuara…**_

_**

* * *

Espero que les aya gusto este capitulo **_

_**Me demore un poco ya que mi hermano, le costaba pasarme el PC XD, pero ya lo trage les doy las gracias a todoas las personas que lo han leido, si tiene alguna opinion, sugerencia, haganmela saber **_

_**Muchas gracias a por dejar Reviews  
**_

**Eli kyouyama  
Kirei Usui  
MATAMUNEKO  
Nicky  
Tomoka **

** Nos vemos y dejen **_** Reviews chao y mucha suerte cuidence ...**__**  
**_


	6. Secretos y Confesiones

_**Secretos y Confesiones**_

------ Capitulo 6 ------

Ya había trascurrido dos semanas, y la relación de Ren y Horo-Horo había mejorado considerablemente, mientras que Lyserg quería saber por que Hao ya no tenía al espíritu del fuego, y a que se refería el padre de Horo-Horo con la prisión de toda su vida

Se encontraban en clase de Matemáticas, favorita de Hao (¬¬ si claro) y tanto el Ainu como Hao, se estaba quedando dormidos en cambio Yoh ya se había dormido (N/A¿por que esto me sorprende?)

- Señor Asakura despierte – exclamó el profesor golpeando la mesa del susodicho

- ¡Si profesor! – despertó sobresaltado

- le pido que coloca más atención –

- ¡Si! –

- profesor¿podría darme algunos minutos? – pidió Shisu

- Claro –

- tengo que transportar algunas cajas y necesito ayuda –

- claro, ningún problema – y miró al curso en general – ¿algún voluntario? –

- Señor, el joven Usui podría ayudarme –

- Buena idea –

- ¿Qué¿Por qué yo? –

- guarde silencio y obedezca –

- maldición… ya que… - luego ambos jóvenes salieron del salón

- Oye Ren esa niña se las trae con Hori –

- Cállate Hao – alegó el chino

- no se, pero me parece extraño que siempre moleste a Horo-Horo – comentó Lyserg, Ren digamos que estaba un poquitín molesto… ¡Na, estaba que echaba rayos, maldiciendo a la tal Shisu y no era por su genio ni nada, era por que trataba muy mal al Ainu y eso era como meterse con él

Ya era hora del descanso, Horo-Horo volvió al final de la hora con los hombros adoloridos, la condenada niña, lo hizo mover unos parlantes enormes de esos para eventos de un lado para el otro y ella ni ayudaba. Ahora, todos estaban bajo la sombra de unos árboles

- estoy cansado – dijo el Ainu apoyándose contra un árbol

- vaya, esa niña si que molesta – dijo Hao

- tengo sueño – dijo el menor de los Asakura

- cuando no – dijo Ren

- Mmmm… - comenzó a pensar Yoh – creo que cuando como jijiji –

- ahora que lo pienso… esa niña tiene un carácter parecido al de Ren, pero del antiguo Ren… – dijo Manta

- ahora que lo pienso – meditó Yoh

- pero ella es peor que el chinito – salió a la defensa el Ainu

- voy a comprar algo –dijo Ren

- ¿Te enojaste? –

- ¿por esa estupidez, claro que no – y se alejó e ahí

- Hori ve por él – dijo Hao

- pero si solo va a comprar

- ¿y tu le creíste, pues parece que se equivoco de camino, por lo que yo sabía el negocio esta por el otro lado -

- ¡Aps! Es verdad, bueno voy por él – y el Ainu también se fue

- que lento – dijo Anna

- ¿de que hablan? – dejo Yoh

- otro – exclamó Hao

Mientras tanto Ren caminaba por el corredor sin un rumbo fijo, sólo quería pensar, el comentario de Manta no lo afecto en lo más mínimo, más bien fue el de Horo-Horo

- ¿Por qué me defendió¿Quizás…? No, sácate eso de la cabeza Ren – esos eran los pensamientos del ojidorado, en eso a lo lejos divisó a un grupo de alumnos conversando, pero uno de ellos le llamó la atención, uno de ellos sonreía casi de la misma forma que el ojinegro, solo que la del peliazul era más pura e inocente – ¿por qué siempre tengo que pensar en él? – se criticó el Tao

- ¡Ren, Oye Ren – el ojinegro ahora estaba a su lado

- ¿Qué haces Hoto? –

- bueno, el negocio está por allá – exclamó el Usui con una sonrisa, mientras apuntaba a la dirección contraría a la que se dirigía Ren

- ¿Eh?... bueno… - no sabía que decir al verse descubierto…

A lo lejos el niño que según Ren tenía la sonrisa parecida a Horo-Horo los miraba con curiosidad, en especial a Ren, hace ya tiempo que le había echado el ojo al ojidorado, ya que sus ojos color miel le llamaron la atención, y esta era su oportunidad para saber quien era eél y acercare, éste muchacho era un poco más bajo que Horo-Horo, su cabello era de color negro hasta los hombros, ojos azules casi celestes

- ¿Quiénes son ellos? – le preguntó a uno del grupo

- ¡Ah! Son del salón de Shisu –

- ya veo – y el muchacho se acercó a los dos Shamanes - Buenos días – exclamó con alegría

- Buenos – saludo alegre el Ainu, Ren solo hizo un movimiento con la mano

- ¿Ustedes son compañeros de Shisu? –

- aja – dijo Ren

- con que eres un tipo de pocas palabras –

- no me gusta gastar el tiempo con personas que no conozco –

- vaya si que es bravo – pensó el joven – bueno me llamo Yoshua, voy en el mismo grado que ustedes, pero en otro salón –

- Hola, mucho gusto me llamo Horokeu Usui, pero dime Horo-Horo y el parlanchín aquí amigo mío se llama Ren Tao – dijo contento el Ainu

- no me molestes – dijo Ren

- gatito no seas tan enojón –

- ¿gatito? – Pensó el joven – Oh, ya veo, deben ser muy bueno amigos… esto me va a costar – pensó el niño

- y ¿qué querías? – dijo cortante el Tao

- bueno, si quieren luego de clases pueden venir al ensayo de nuestra banda –

- ¿estas en una banda? –dijo emocionado el ojinegro

- si y Shisu también, bueno me voy, los estaré esperando –

- nos vemos – se despidió agitando su mano el Ainu

- deja de hacer eso –

- vamos Ren, no seas malo, ahora vámonos – y el Ainu tomó la mano del chino y comenzaron a correr en dirección al salón… pudo haberlo tomado de la muñeca, del brazo¿pero de la mano, Ren estaba sorprendido, contento y nervioso, y si eso lo combinas con la encantadora sonrisa que le dedicaba el Ainu, se sentía feliz y dichoso

Las clases ya habían terminado y Horo-Horo quería ir al ensayo así que convenció a todos para que fueran, aunque tuvo un poco de problemas con Ren, pero igual accedió, todos ingresaron al teatro que había en el colegio donde vieron en el escenario a dos bajistas, dos guitarristas una batería y dos micrófono, uno de los chicos con la guitarra era el que los había invitado, mientras que Shisu estaba con un bajo, se sorprendió al verlos, pero no dijo nada

- Ren, Horo-Horo vinieron – dijo el chico desde el escenario, los muchachos estaba hasta el final

- Hola – dijo el ojinegro moviendo su mano, Shisu lo quedo mirando y Horo-Horo se dio cuenta, así que también la saludo, solo que esta miró en otra dirección

- ya veo, le gusta Hori… por eso lo trata así – dijo Hao en un susurro

- ¿Qué dijiste Hao? – le preguntó Lyserg

- nada verde, deberías lavarte los oídos – dijo con una sonrisa

- Tonto – exclamó el Ingles, después de un momento todos tomaron asiento como a mitad del teatro

- Kira asegurare de grabar el ensayo- dijo Shisu

- Si – contestó una muchacha de cabello castaño y lentes

- uno… dos… tres… - una melodía se comenzó a escuchar, para el gusto de Horo-Horo era muy buena, pronto Yoshua se acercó al micrófono (N/A: si quieren darse una idea, es el segundo opening de Bleach en español, con varias modificaciones, hechas obviamente por mí )

La tristeza y el dolor que me invaden  
Son inexplicables  
Tratemos de superar juntos  
Los errores del pasado  
¡Por favor no te canses de vivir!

Coge mi mano…

¿Te perder algún día?  
Quiero proteger tu tímida sonrisa  
Aquella que ilumina mi día  
Y me guía cada mañana  
Así que…

Aunque se marchite el eco de mi voz…  
Aunque el viento me mienta….  
¡Te encontrare…!

La tristeza y el dolor que te invaden  
Son inexplicables, pero…

Nunca digas "No puedo reír" u  
"odio a las personas"

Todo lo que ocurre en este futuro incierto,  
Tiene algún significado,  
Sigue siendo como eres;  
Algún día lo entenderás

Tu y yo…  
Hablo de los dos  
Algún día nos encontraremos…

La tristeza y el dolor que te invaden  
Son inexplicables, pero…

Nunca digas "No puedo reír" u  
"odio a las personas"

Tu corazón lleno de dolor  
Trata de evitar la llegada de un nuevo amor  
Sigue siendo como eres….  
Algún día lo entenderás….  
Quiero encontrarte y hacerte olvidar…  
Todo ese dolor que sientes…

Ven, coge mi mano,  
Que yo te guiare…  
A un mundo de esperanza  
Y de sueños por alcanzar…

Tu y yo…  
Hablo de los dos  
Algún día nos encontraremos…

Para la mayoría esta canción era muy buena, pero al que más le gustó fue al Ainu, era esas y otras cosas más que deseaba decirle al ojidorado, que no diga que odia a la gente o no puede sonreír, y lo más importante, nadie podría sustituirlo, no para él, nadie era como Ren, como para poder sustituirlo, eso era lo mágico que poseía el Tao sobre el, esa canción reflejaba los sentimientos de Horo-Horo, casi a la perfección, cada palabra, cada frase, era como si el se las estuviera diciendo al Tao, pero para él, era eso, y mucho más…

- vaya canta muy bien – dijo el Ainu

- mucha azúcar para mi – exclamó Hao desde atrás

- no se pero yo ya tengo a quien dedicársela- Ren miró curioso al Ainu, pronto este le dedicó sonrisa – y hablo de ti gatito… - pronto Ren sintió sus mejillas rojas y solo desvió la mirada… y de eso el Usui de había dado cuenta, así que solo sonrío en su interior…

- cállate – dijo simplemente, sabía que su silencio era una prueba en su contra. Pronto era el turno de Shisu al micrófono… (N/A: igual ending de Bleach Houki Boshi, pero con varias modificaciones)

Al ver el cielo cubierto de nubes a solas  
puedo ver como la nieve cae  
En el instante que comenzó  
De repente desapareció, pero...  
Me hace recordarte,  
y el pecho me comienza a doler  
Quiero verte ahora mismo,  
pero no puedo volar por el cielo

Si yo, pudiese convertirme en la nieve  
Me apresuraría a volar por el cielo  
No tiene importancia qué tipo de mañana venga  
este sentimiento será fuerte y eterno…  
Así esta nieve será completamente   
Indestructible

La lluvia cae y eso me hace infeliz  
y al caer la niebla  
recuerdo lo que me dijiste  
"En el cielo nocturno después de la lluvia,  
las estrellas emergen bellamente"  
Y después de pensar en ello,  
la lluvia me puede llegar a gustar

Si yo, pudiese convertirme ahora en un estrella  
Desbordaría y derramaría luz, siempre  
Cuando tu estas triste, miras el cielo de noche  
Me haces querer centellear más  
para verte sonreír

Tú siempre estas luchando y te dejo solo  
por miedo, no puedo permanecer a tu lado, pero...  
Si yo, pudiese convertirme en una estrella  
Seguramente me apresuraría  
a caer desde del cielo

Más allá de toda duda,  
el momento en que la luz te alcance  
nos envolveremos con este cielo brillante

Si yo, pudiese convertirme en la nieve   
Definitivamente, estaría a tu lado para siempre.

La letra de la canción en muchos sentidos era como Ren se sentía, aunque la mayoría de la canción era en términos metafóricos, el ojidorado la entendió a la perfección, es como si esa canción hubiera sido hecha para él, ya que era lo que el sentía precisamente, muchas veces había deseado ser la nieve para poder estar cerca del Ainu, o ser las estrellas que a ellos tanto les gustaba contemplar, que le pusiera la atención que le ponía a ellas… pero por miedo se había alejado de él, hace ya dos años, no quería cometer ese error nuevamente, esta vez lucharía por estar con él, no lo dejaría otra vez, esta canción le había dado la fortaleza que necesitaba, aquella que deseaba, para poder arriesgarse a decirle lo que con tanto recelo le había ocultado…

- ¡Wow! Esa estuvo muy buena – exclamó Lyserg

- es verdad – dijo Yoh – mira, ya terminó –

- parece que ahora van a cantar ambos dijo Manta, pronto una canción tipo metalero se escucho (N/A: Tercer opening de Bleach Ichirin no Hana con cambios… la letra negrita es Yoshua y la normal Shisu haber si ahí se ubican un poco XD)

Tu eres el único en mi vida  
nadie te podrá reemplazar  
por eso no te marchites  
Flor solitaria...

**_Tú eres como una luz,  
como la flor que crece en la sombra_**

_**Aunque estas en un lugar **_

**_En el cual nunca deseaste estar  
No puedes moverte debido a tus raíces _**

_**No escondas tus sentimientos, déjalos salir.  
**_

Solo te tengo a ti en mi vida  
Tanto en el pasado  
como en el futuro  
incluso si los tiempos  
se vuelven difíciles  
aunque todos se vuelvan mis enemigos  
yo te protegeré  
hasta el final,  
aunque me cueste la vida  
por eso no te rindas  
Flor solitaria...

_**Aceptaré todo tú dolor y sufriendo  
Pero por favor no llores**_  
**_Por favor sonríe, Flor solitaria_**

Quiero ver tú inocente figura  
Parecía como si estuvieras a punto de marchitarte,  
En tan poco tiempo,  
Quiero volverme tú fuerza

_**Aun cuando llegue ese momento  
Cuando el mundo entero se vuelve nuestro enemigo  
Yo te protegeré**_

Debes saber que no hay otros como tu  
Debes saber que no hay una próxima vez  
Debes saber que no hay otros  
Debes saber eso, no hay nadie cerca...  
Le aviso al tiempo que debes saber eso  
Solo debes saber que no hay nadie como tú…

_**Tú eres el único "Tú"  
Cultívate de ahora en adelante  
Aun cuando llegue el momento  
Cuando el mundo entero se vuelva nuestro enemigo**_  
**_Yo te protegeré_**  
_**Así que no te rindas, flor Solitaria**_

_**(Ambos canta aquí)**_

_**Debes saber que no hay otros como tu  
Debes saber que no hay una próxima vez  
Debes saber que no hay otros  
Debes saber eso, no hay nadie cerca...  
Le aviso al tiempo que debes saber eso  
Solo debes saber que no hay nadie como tú…**_

Una canción que a todos les llegó, todos sentían un significado diferente en aquella canción, pero para todos se reflejaba en los mismo "querer proteger a su ser más querido" y también "Protegerse así mismos" si, eso lo resumía todo, pronto los instrumentos se dejaron de escucharse, Shisu respiraba agitadamente al igual que Yoshua, Horo-Horo contento, comenzó a aplaudir y los demás lo imitaron

- ¡bravo! – dijo el Ainu

- no seas escandaloso – alegó Ren

- Picudito no seas así –

- cállate cabeza de Hielo –

- no me cayó tiburón – desde el escenario, dos personas contemplaban la pelea, y cada una sentía celos de uno de ellos… por la cercanía que tenían con aquel que comenzaron a sentir siento aprecio (N/A: no se si me entendieron XD)

Después de un par de discusiones, entre Ren y Horo-Horo y una paliza dada a Chocolove por los antes mencionados ya que los estaba animando en su pelea, pronto los todos volvieron a la pensión, ahí Lyserg se acercó a Horo-Horo para aclarar algunas dudas que lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro

- Horo-Horo necesito hablar contigo –

- Claro Lyserg – y ambos se encaminaron al patio de la pensión

- bueno, tu eres el mejor amigo de Hao ¿no? –

- Si¿Qué quieres saber? –

- ¿Qué es lo que esconde? –

- ¿Esconder? –

- bueno… -

- lo dices¿por qué no se parece al Hao que conocimos? –

- Si –

- pues, no lo es –

- ¿De qué hablas? –

- El Hao que tú conociste fue el de 1.000 y 500 años –

- no te entiendo –

- la única persona que conoció al Hao actual fue el tal Opasho –

- ¿Opasho? –

- recuerdas cuando combatimos, un enano parecido a manta le dijo "Tú no eres el señor Hao de Opasho", era por que el conoció a este Hao, al de este tiempo – y Horo-Horo se sentó en el césped y Lyserg lo imitó

- ¿Qué queréis decir con eso? –

- bueno te contare lo que me dijo él, en la época cuando solo llevaba dos meses viviendo con nosotros, después de su llegada, yo era el que más hablaba con él a acepción de Yoh –

Flash Back

- Hao, dime¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió? –

- Solo tengo vagos recuerdos tuyos y de los demás, a la persona que más recuerdo es a un tal Opasho, siempre cuando era liberado me encontraba con él –

- ¿liberado? –

- yo nunca controle mi cuerpo en los últimos años, mejor dicho, desde que nací, por lo que logre entender, mi cuerpo era controlado por otras almas, pero yo, como el Hao de esta era, no acepte sus ambiciones, por lo tanto sus almas no se pudieron fusionas con la mía para formar a un solo individuo, yo no podía aceptar su ambiciones, así que sellaron mi conciencia, solo de vez en cuando lograba salir –

- ya veo –

- al parecer hice mucho daño y no se como retribuir eso –

- no te preocupes, como dice Yoh, todo tiene una solución –

- gracias Hori –

- oye¿vamos a comer algo? –

- claro –

End Flash Back

(N/A: no si mi explicación fue entendida, si no, me dicen XD)

- Esa era la prisión a la que mi padre se refería –

- no puede ser posible –

- cuando Hao por fin controló su propio cuerpo, pidió que sellaran eternamente al espíritu del fuego, por que temía que por su culpa, las almas de los antiguos Hao lo volvieran a controlar –

- ¿Qué debo hacer? –

- eso lo dejo a tu juicio Lyserg, pero lo único que te podría decir es que, deberías comenzar a conocerlo – le dijo el ojinegro con una sonrisa, Lyserg solo fijo su vista en el cielo

- por eso Yoh decía que "Hao siempre será Hao"… lo decía por el de esta era… - pensaba Lyserg – prisionero de sus antepasados… sellado toda su vida… -

- ¡Hori¡Verde! Ya vamos a cenar – Hao se acercó a ellos

- que bien – exclamó Horo-Horo

- ¿Qué sucede verde? – le preguntó a Lyserg quien contemplaba el cielo

- nada – y entró a la pensión

- ¿Qué le sucede? –

- digamos que esta, impresionado – pronto ambos siguieron el caminó que Lyserg había tomado…

En la cena se hablaron de diferentes temas, el colegio, la casa, sus obligaciones, tanto escolares, como de la pensión, y pronto Pilika sacó el tema de que quería ir una temporada a ver a sus padres…

- Horo-Horo ¿tu no quieres volver a casa? – fue la pregunta que le hizo Pilika

- no puedo volver a Hokkaido y lo sabes muy bien Pilika, tengo mis motivos –

- ¿motivos? – preguntó Yoh

- Lo que pasa es que no quiere ver a Sa… - Pilika no alcanzó a terminar, ya que Horo-Horo le había tapado la boca

- Pili calla, mira que si hablas del diablo se te puede aparecer – dijo asustado el peliazul

Ding - Dong (N/A: no se si tiene timbre XD)

- yo voy – dijo Pilika escapándose de su hermano

- Ren ¿en qué piensas? – le preguntó su hermana al verlo distraído

- ¿Eh, en nada en especial – exclamó el ojidorado

- Her-ma-no – dijo Pilika con alegría – tienes visitas –

- ¿Quien es Pili? – pero sus preguntas fueron contestadas por si solas, al ver como una muchacha de cabello negro largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, ojos azules entraba en la habitación, todos vieron como Horo-Horo se volvía blanco y su espíritu abandonaba su cuerpo (N/A: técnicamente XD)

- Sa-Sa-Sa – decía asustado el ojinegro

- ya cállate pareces idiota – para sorpresa o susto de la mayoría tenía el mismo genio que Anna (N/A: nooo dos Anna T-T, es el fin del mundo…)

- jeje ella es… - decía Pilika

- Saya Kinamoto Prometida de Horo-Horo – interrumpió la niña, declarando su parecido a Anna

- ¿Prometida? – preguntó Hao, la mayoría estaban sorprendidos, mientras que Ren sentía como un nudo se formaba en su estomago

- eso es mentira, ese compromiso es invalido – dijo el Ainu

- Tú cállate –

- Si T-T –

- ¿Cómo es eso? – preguntó Anna

- hace poco más de 4 o 5 meses, el padre de Horo-Horo el que abandono su familia para ser específicos arregló mi compromiso con él y yo acepte –

- pero yo no –

- Cállate –

- ¡Si! – dijo asustado el Ainu

- pero…- decía Jun

- Si lo que quieren escuchar es¿por qué lo acepte, es por que soy la guardiana del Sello y Horo-Horo no a aparecido cuando yo estoy en Hokkaido y de alguna forma tenía que verificar que estuviera todo en orden –

- ¿Sello? – preguntó Anna

- no se lo haz dicho –

- no lo creí necesario – dijo asustado el ojinegro

- El Sello del Dragón de Hielo – y la niña le quito la banda al Ainu, la mayoría quedo asombrado, mientras que Horo-Horo solo bajo la mirada

- por lo que veo, ya había alguien que lo sabía – dijo Saya mirando a Ren

- ¿Lo sabías Ren? – le preguntó Jun

- ¿Eh? – Ren no sabía que contestar, ya que Horo-Horo se lo contó como un secreto

- Si, yo le conté la historia del sello – dijo el norteño

- Horokeu no he venido por lo del compromiso, sabía que no lo aceptarías y yo tampoco lo quiero, pero solo lo hice por que apareció tu padre y como guardiana tengo que protegerte, hasta entonces me quedare aquí – dijo la muchacha

- ¿Qué? Pero, pero – decía el Usui

- no hay problema, pero ya no quedan habitaciones, así que Ren y Horo-Horo la compartirán – sentenció Anna

- ¿Qué? – dijeron los dos sobresaltados

- gracias - dijo Saya

- jiji Hori esta en problemas – pensó Hao viendo a Ren un poco molesto

Después de una larga conversación y que cada uno se presentara, la cena terminó, y ya era hora de ir a dormir, pero Saya detuvo a Ren

- Ren Tao ¿no es así? –

- si –

- necesito hablar contigo –

- ¿Eh? – cuando estuvieron solos Saya comenzó a hablar

- Horo-Horo te contó todo sobre el sello, supongo –

- no se si me lo contó todo, pero si –

- dime, alguna vez sufrió un fuerte dolor de cabeza –

- Si, hace ya algunos meses ¿Por qué? –

- lo sabía –

- ¿de qué hablas? –

- te lo explicare, hay solo dos formas del que el sello pueda ser liberad… la primera es por voluntad del portador y la segunda por un Rezo –

- ¿Qué quieres decir? –

- Lo que quiero decir, es que alguien dijo el rozo cerca de él, aquella vez que sufrió un fuerte dolor de cabeza –

- ¿Cómo es posible, solo tú deberías conocerlo –

- Solo yo y otra persona lo conoce –

- ¿Quién? –

- el antiguo portador, su padre-

- con que el fue… -

- hace más o menos 8 años, el sello de Horo-Horo fue liberado –

- si, lo sé –

- la culpable de eso… fui yo –

- ¿Qué? –

- en esa época me enseñaron el canto, fui al bosque y comencé a decirlo, tal y como me enseñaron, pero no sabía que Horo-Horo también estaba ahí, jugando… -

- quieres decir… -

- hasta ahora me siento culpable y quiero corregir mi error, y cuando supe que su padre regresó, sabía que esto sucedería -

- pero ¿Por qué me lo dice a mi? –

- Si Horo-Horo te lo contó, es por que eres muy importante para él, además por mí intuición se que para ti también –

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – dijo un poco ruborizado

- por la expresión que colocaste cuando dije que era su prometida –

- ¿Eh? –

- Vaya tu y Horo-Horo son demasiados transparentes –

- ¿De qué hablas…? –

- Te gusta Horo-Horo, no es así – Ren se quedo sin palabras, más el fiero sonrojo que tenía en sus mejillas lo decía todo – lo sabía, debes estar contento junto a él –

- ¿Eh? –

- ya que ambos siente lo mismo –

- ¿de que hablas...? –

- Oh-Oh¿no lo sabías? – Saya se dio cuenta que Horo-Horo aún no le decía nada – solo olvídalo –

- pero ¿Cómo lo supiste, dudo que sea por intuición –

- jeje muy fácil, por algo me escogieron como guardiana, puedo leer la mente y los corazones de las personas, pero no siempre, solo 3 veces al día y no con la misma persona – dijo Saya

- por favor, no se lo digas – para Ren pedir las cosas por favor era muy extraño

- no lo haré – dijo la muchacha

Después de esa amena conversación ambos subieron al segundo piso, Saya entró al antiguo cuarto de Horo-Horo, mientras que Ren estaba un poco nervioso frente a la puerta de su cuarto, pero al final entró, ahí vio al Ainu mirando por la ventana con una pantalón negro y un polera blanca, a pesar de que hacía frío a el parecía no afectarle

- Hola Ren – lo saludó con alegría, Ren lo quedo mirado y recordó las palabras de Saya

"**_Ambos siente lo mismo"_**

- ¿Y si él siente lo mismo que yo? – pensó el ojidorado

- ¿Qué sucede gatito? – dijo el peliceleste acercándose, el Tao estaba nervioso¿y si era cierto¿Qué haría¿Qué debía hacer, pronto se dio cuenta de que el Ainu estaba frente a él, trató de alejarse, pero el peliazul lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo

- su-suéltame –

- ¿Qué te sucede? –

- nada –

- no me mientas –

- no lo hago – y Ren se dio vuelta, zafándose del agarre del ojinegro, luego se dirigió a la puerta con la intención de irse

- ¿Esta enojado conmigo? – le preguntó el Ainu, esas palabras detuvieron a Ren y logró hacerlo voltear

- no es eso –

- ¿Entonces qué? –

- soy yo –

- ¿De qué hablas? –

- olvídalo –

- no me pidas que simplemente lo olvide – dijo un poco enojado, algo le pasaba a su gatito y él quería saberlo

- solo déjame, no tengo por que decirte nada –

- a claro, yo soy el estupido que se preocupa –

- entonces no lo hagas –

- no puedo hacerlo¡maldición! –

- ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser? – ahora ambos estaban enojados

- no me hables así –

- y tu no te metas donde no te llaman –

- lo hago por que me preocupo –

- nadie te dice que lo hagas –

- eres mi amigo –

- ¿y eso qué? –

- ¡Maldición Ren¿Por qué actúas así? –

- Así soy –

- no es verdad –

- ¿Tú que sabes? –

- lo sé, por que te conozco –

- tu no me conoces, nadie me conoce, por que nunca a nadie le he importado – dijo con un poco de dolor

- eso no es verdad –

- ¿Y tú que sabes? –

- lo sé y ya –

- eso me deja en claro que no sabes, solo un idiota se preocuparía –

- ¿Quieres saber por que? – dijo ya perdiendo el control – por que el Idiota te a cuidado cuanto tu estabas enfermo, por que ese idiota a estado pendiente todo este tiempo por que no te pase nada, por que ese mismo idiota se enamoro de ti sin que se lo propusiera, por que se idiota soy yo… - cuando razonó lo que había dicho desvió la mirada, mientras que Ren lo miraba asombrado, un silenció cubrió la habitación, Horo-Horo se dirigió a la ventana – y es tan idiota que le dijo lo que sentía sabiendo que no era correspondido – y luego salió por ésta….

- espera… - exclamó Ren dándose cuenta de su silencio – yo… le gusto… ¡Le gusto! – y el semblante de Ren se iluminó, salió de su habitación para luego salir de la pensión en busca de Horo-Horo y decirle lo que sentía por él, Hikari quien había estado durmiendo se despertó y sólo vio como uno de sus amos se iba, luego, se posó en el marco de la ventana y a su lado apareció Bason y Koloro

- ¡Kururu! –

- Que bueno que el señorito haya ido tras él –

- Miau –

- es verdad era solo cuestión de tiempo –

-espero que todo salga bien Kuru –

- Miau, ruñiau –

- es verdad Hikari, desde hoy las cosas serán mejores –

- En verdad eres una gata única Kuru –

- Miau -

Mientras tanto Ren recorría las calles en busca de la presencia del Ainu, hasta que sus pasos lo llevaron al parque donde el ojinegro y él conocieron a Hikari. En eso lo vio, Horo-Horo estaba bajo el árbol que los resguardó de la lluvia hace tiempo, Ren se acercó al Ainu quien al parecer no se había dado cuanta de su presencia

- Horo-Horo – al oír su nombre Ojinegro se sorprendió…

_**Continuara…**_

_**--------------------------------------------**_

Hoola a todo el mundo XD... ¿cómo estan, yo pues bien jiji

Antes que nada les doy las gracias a todos los que leen este y mis otros fic, Muchas gracias

Bueno, bueno ¿Qué les parecio el cap?... espero que hayan entendido, por que me costo un poco tratar de explicar lo que tenia en mente... es verdad me demore caleta... pero este mes mi hermano estuvo de vacaciones... así que el PC casi ni lo veia T-T

Bueno pues... Horito sin querer se le declaro a Ren, que piensan, no quiería hacer el tipico "Tu me gustas" y "tu a mi" pensé que talves de esta forma sería más original y emocionante...

Origualmente este cap era un poco más largo, pero quize dejarlo hasta ahí, y no puedo cambiar la forma brusca en escribir las cosas, ya que me caracterizo por hacer los fic rapidos, no es que me falte imaginación (todo lo contrario algunos me dicen que me sobra XD), pero no me gustan muchos los rellenos (con el de naruto ya tengo bastante) así que escribo lo que debería ir para el transcurso de la Historia... tratare de ponerle más cosas y evitar que pase todo rápido, pero no les prometo nada XD

**Importante:**

**Bueno antes que nada tengo que pedirles su ayuda... necesito que me contesten estas preguntas... para poder seguir escribiendo los cap que tengo de más adelante **

**¿Cómo un hombre puede sucducir? o ¿Cómo creen que un hombre puede seducir a otro hombre?**

**Me ayudan por favor... es que le pregunte a varias personas en mi curso, pero nadie me supo contestar y la respuesta de mis compañeros sobre la pregunta uno, eran, por decirlo de forma suave... estupidas XD **

_**Ahora contestare sus Reviews, lo cuales me han dado muchos animos :**_

**Nicky:**estoy muy feliz de que que te haya gustado el cap anterior... y espero de antemano, que este también te haya sido de tu agrado...

**Tomoka:** Gracias, que bueno que te haya gustado el cap, y si después que lo subi me fije que escribi mal el nombre, pero tengo la construmbre de otro personajes donde el nombre se escribe con "Y" y no con "J"... ojala que este nuevo cap te haya gustado... muchas gracias por leer este loco Fic...

**Aska: **que bueno que te gustara, bueno Hay un motivo por que Horo-Horo no continuara en ese estado, ya que tenia esa idea para más adelante, pero no les digo más o se ira todo el suspenso XD... perdón por la demora, pero como dije antes, mi hermano casi no me pasaba el PC... XD espero que este cap te haya gustado...

**MiDoRi:** jeje se a que te refires... pero no podía T-T esa idea la tengo para más adelante XD, que bueno que el cap anterior te haya gustado y espero que te guste este, te doy mil gracias ya que tu eres una de las lectores de las cuales siempre resivo Reviews y por eso te estoy muy agradecida... espero que me puedas ayudar en las preguntas que hice XD... tu sabes, para hacer que Ren le enseñe al Ainu pero de una manera un tanto especial XD... gracias y espero que este cap te haya gustado

**Chyneiko-chan:** Estoy muy contenta de que el cap anterior te aya gustado y espero que te haya gustado este XD... gracias por tu Reviews y mucha suerte

**Tsukasa Li-JMS-02:** Que bueno que te haya gustado, estoy muy feliz... y no te preocupes... y ya lei la actualización de tu fic va muy bien, espero que todo vaya bien ... y por favor ayudame con la preguntas antes planteasdas ¿Siiii? - jijiji... Cuidate arto y espero que te haya gustado es te Cap

**Kierei Usui:** Bueno trate de dar una explicación espero que lo hayan entendido ya que me costo sacarla, pero era más o menos a eso que se referia... que el Hao contra el que ellos pelearon no era el hermano de Yoh ya que este tenia su conciencia sellada... ya que en cada epoca hay un Hao diferente y el de la epoca de Yoh no acepto las ideas de sus otros yo... espero que hayas quedado complacida con la historia y parte de la vida de Hao... perdón por la tardanza, pero el PC estaba siendo ocupado por mi hermano por sus vacaciones

**MATAMUNEKO:** Que bueno que te haya gustado y ojala este cap también haya sido de tu agrado... perodón por la tardanza, pero les prometo que el proximo saldra antes gracias por tu Review

**Nataly: **Estoy muy contenta de que te haya gustado... y espera, que a la historia le falta por terminar... no vamos a decir que va a ser mas de 20 cap, nooo, pero si de unos 13 o 14, por ahí, así que aún queda mucha histria... sobre el Epilogo... no se a que te refieres x-x no soy buena para esas cosas... pero me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado el cap anterior y espero que este cap te haya gustado ... y sombra no seas mala con la pobre , animos y muchas suerte

Decirlo dos veces no mata a nadie De antemano le doy las gracias a todas las personas que leen este y mis otros fic... Muchas gracias

**PD: Dejen Reviews XD...**_**  
**_


	7. No quiero dejar esta Felicitadad

_**en el cap anterior (para que se enchufen XD)**_

Mientras tanto Ren recorría las calles en busca de la presencia del Ainu, hasta que sus pasos lo llevaron al parque donde el ojinegro y él conocieron a Hikari. En eso lo vio, Horo-Horo estaba bajo el árbol que los resguardó de la lluvia hace tiempo, Ren se acercó al Ainu quien al parecer no se había dado cuanta de su presencia

- Horo-Horo – al oír su nombre Ojinegro se sorprendió…

* * *

_**No quiero dejar esta Felicidad….**_

------ Capitulo 7 ------

- si viniste a insultarme y a golpearme hazlo luego – dijo mirando el cielo

- yo… - comenzó a decir el Tao con las mejillas rojas, Horo-Horo lo miró extrañado por su comportamiento – yo no he venido a eso –

- ¿Eh? –

- yo no podría hacer eso por que… creo que también soy un idiota… - el Ainu se sorprendió – un idiota que se terminó enamorando de otro idiota… - no se esperaba esa respuesta, lo miró confundido, mientras que el ojidorado contemplaba el cielo – desde el torneo… me gustas… no soportaba estar cerca de ti sabiendo que no podríamos estar juntos, así que por eso regrese a China hace 2 años –

- en verdad eres un idiota… -

- ¿Eh? –

- nunca te diste cuenta ¿verdad?, de que yo estoy así desde que te conocí, pensé que te admiraba, pero me equivoque, tuve miedo de esto y lo escondí, pero no duró lo suficiente –

- Horo-Horo yo… -

- solo quiero estar contigo – dijo el Ainu abrazándolo – solo quiero estar cerca de ti y no separarme de ti –

- yo… quiero lo mismo – y Ren le devolvió el abrazo

- te quiero gatito – le dijo en un susurro el peliceleste haciendo que el corazón de Ren se llenara de gozo. A lo lejos Saya los miraba con una sonrisa, pero con lágrimas en sus ojos.

- me alegra que seas feliz Horo-Horo ya que tu no sientes lo mismo que yo – y la muchacha se fue, Horo-Horo miró a Ren a los ojos, a quien le había aumentado el lindo color carmesí que tenia en sus mejillas

- yo también te quiero Horo-Horo – dicho esto tanto el peliazul como el ojidorado cerraron sus ojos y comenzaron a acercarse entregándose a lo que sería su primer beso, el primero que se daban cuando ambos estaban concientes, sin más sus labios se juntaron, en este beso querían demostrar todo su cariño.

Estuvieron unos minutos juntos bajo la protección del árbol, contemplando las estrellas, pero después decidieron regresar ya que era muy tarde y no querían que nadie se diera cuenta de que no estaban.

- ¡Arriba par de flojos! – los gritos de Anna despertaron al Ainu, sobresaltado miró a su lado dándose cuenta que Ren ya se había levantado

- ¿Habrá sido un sueño? – se preguntó el ojinegro

- Hoto levántate – le alegó Anna abriendo la puerta de un portazo asustando a Horo-Horo – tu eres el único que falta –

- ya voy Anna – y éste se puso de pie – voy a bañarme –

- apresúrate –

- siiiiii –

En la hora del desayuno el Ainu vio a Ren quien se puso rojo al verlo, se sentó a su lado, quería saber que lo ocurrió anoche no había sido un sueño, que su mente no había jugado con el, pero todas sus dudas se disiparon cuando Ren de forma tímida tomó la mano de Horo-Horo sin que nadie se diera cuanta, pronto la voz de Anna lo sacó de su ensoñación

- les tengo una noticia – dijo Anna

- que sucede Annita-

- los estúpidos profesores se tiraron a huelga, así que por dos semanas y algunos días no tendremos clases –

- ¡yupiiii! – dijo feliz Hao

- orale pue, tons ¿por qué la madrugada? – preguntó Chocolove

- por que desde hoy todos comenzaran a entrenar – dijo Anna

- ¿Qué? – exclamación general

- quieren ayudar a Horo-Horo ¿no? Pues han descuidado su entrenamiento así que lo retomaran hoy –

- T-T que mala pata – exclamó el moreno

- Saya no me digas que… - comenzó a decir el Ainu con lágrimas en los ojos

- si yo te entrenare –

- T-T noooo –

- por que tan alaraco Hori –

- ella hace los entrenamientos el doble de difíciles que Pili T-T –

- ella es mi ejemplo a seguir – dijo contenta

- que miedo – pensó Hao

Después del desayuno todos comenzaron a entrenar, Ryuu, Fausto y Chocolove estaban trotando, Lyserg y Ren haciendo lagartijas, Hao y Yoh sentadillas vigilados por Anna, mientras que Horo-Horo hacía abdominales sosteniéndose con las piernas de una barra de acero, tenia pesas en sus muñecas por lo que levantase era difícil.

- Saya se me esta yendo la sangre a la cabeza – se quejó Horo-Horo un poco mareado

- aguántate –

- Annita ya no doy más – dijo Yoh

- aún no terminamos – respondió Anna

- cuanto falta – preguntaron al mismo tiempo Hao, Yoh y Horo-Horo

- 10 minutos – contestaron ambas muchachas quienes observaban un cronometro en 0 que tenían en sus manos. Cuando los "10 minutos pasaron" Saya y Anna dejaron descansar a todos, pero Horo-Horo aún seguía colgado de la barra

- vamos Hori, baja y descansa –

- si pudiera lo haría – dijo el Ainu un poco mareado

- ¡Hori! –

- Hola Yoh –

- ¿Eh? Yoh no esta aquí –

- si lo esta, al lado tuyo, pero ¿Cuándo se dejó crecer el pelo? – Hao lo dejo apoyado en un árbol para que descansara, entendía al Ainu, menudo entrenamiento con el que lo tratan de volver a su estado físico, eso no era muy saludable

- oye flacucho ¿Cómo esta en brodi? –preguntó el moreno cuando Hao se sentó a su lado, dejando a Horo-Horo bajo la sombra de árbol

- es como si lo hubieran metido a un juguera, esta muy mareado – comentó el pelilargo

- pobre Loro-Loro – dijo Yoh

- esa muchacha da miedo, se parece mucho a Anna – exclamó Hao viendo al interior de la pensión donde ambas veían las comedias

- que miedo – dijo Lyserg

- pero Annita es una sola jijiji – dijo Yoh

- comienzo a dudarlo hermano -

Ren por otra parte estaba en el segundo piso viendo por la ventana a Horo-Horo, quería ver si estaba bien, pero le daba vergüenza, por los últimos sucesos que habían ocurridos entre ellos

- Miau –

- Hikari ¿Qué haces? – y la gatita se subió al marco de la ventana

- miau –

- no te entiendo –

- Miau – y la gatita saltó al hombro de Ren

- jeje lo sé, pero ahora esta un poco indispuesto – dijo el ojidorado fijando su vista nuevamente en el ojinegro

- Ren necesito tu ayuda –

- voy Yoh – y el peliviolacio dejó a Hikari en el suelo, salió de su habitación y se dirigió al pasillo

- Ren llévale esto a Hori ¿si? – le dijo Hao entregándole una bebida

- ¿por qué yo? –

- quieres que lo diga o ahorro comentarios – dijo el pelilargo con una mirada picara

- ya voy – y se dirigió donde se encontraba el Ainu quien estaba con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de la brisa

- hola gatito – dijo Horo-Horo abriendo sus ojos con lentitud

- ten – y le entregó la bebida

- gracias –

- ¿estas bien? –

- solo un poco mareado – y el Ainu le indicó que se sentara a su lado, cosa que Ren hizo son chistar y sin esperar Horo-Horo apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del ojidorado, al mismo tiempo que tomaba su mano haciendo que Ren se ruborizara – dime… que no es un sueño ¿si? –

- ¿eh? – Y Ren le sonrió – no, no lo es Hoto, no lo es… -

- que bueno – poco a poco el Ainu se quedo dormido en el hombro del ojidorado

- ojala que no seas tu quien pille un resfriado – pensó Ren

La hora del almuerzo llegó, la mayoría estaba que se moría de hambre, Ren tuvo que despertar al peliazul quien no se veía muy bien, estaba comenzando a dudar que fuera efecto del entrenamiento.

- Hori ¿Qué ocurre? Aún no comes nada – dijo Hao mirando al Ainu quien no había probado bocado

- ¿Eh? Nada no te preocupes – y Horo-Horo tomó lo palillos y el plato de arroz, lo miró por unos minutos, todos lo miraban preocupado, y una persona como el que le encanta la comida que se demore en comenzar no es una buena señal

- ¿Horo? – dijo Yoh, pero en esos momentos el Ainu dejo todo en la mesa y salió del lugar con una mano en la boca, al parecer iba al baño, Ren se puso de pie con la intención de seguirlo pero…

- ya comenzó, será mejor llevarlo al hospital – esas palabras detuvieron al ojidorado

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Lyserg

- todo los acontecimientos debían que manifestarse de alguna forma en su cuerpo, yo solo acelere el proceso –

-¿Qué? – dijo Hao extrañado

- todas las emociones reprimidas, todos los eventos ocurridos, debían manifestarse en su cuerpo, solo apresuré ese evento, para que no ocurriera en un momento critico – dijo pasivamente Saya

- pero ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Estas poniendo en riesgo la salud de Horo-Horo – dijo Lyserg

- Sólo evito algo que pudo haber sido peor – sin esperar más Ren salió del lugar en busca del Ainu, caminó por los pasillo hasta que llegó a la puerta del baño

- Horo-Horo soy yo¿puedo pasar? – No recibió respuesta - ¿estás bien? –

- S-Si lo estoy –

- ¿puedo entrar? –

- … si… – Sin esperar más el Tao abrió la puerta encontrándose con un Ainu sentado en el suelo, con la vista en el techo, cerca de las regaderas

- ¿estas bien? –

- solo un poco mareado, solo eso –

- ven – y el ojidorado le ofreció su mano, cosa que el ojinegro acepto, pero al ponerse de pie un dolor lo recorrió – le diré a Fausto que te vea –

- no quiero -

- no seas pesa… - pero Ren fue interrumpido por los labios de Horo-Horo quien lo había comenzado a besar, éste no se negó a la repentina muestra de cariño del peliceleste, luego el Ainu abraso a Ren por la cintura mientras que el ojidorado colocaba sus brazos tras el cuello del peliazul, ambos quería estas juntos, aunque fuera por unos minutos, pronto ambos se separaron con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

- Ren… -

- Shh… vamos, Saya dijo que debías ir al hospital –

- ¿Por qué? –

- dijo que todo lo ocurrido se esta manifestando en tu cuerpo –

- pero si esto bien –

- mentiroso – y Ren hizo una leve presión en el costado derecho del ojinegro

- Ay – dio un alarido de dolor

- no seas idiota¿Cómo se te ocurre ocultar eso? – alegó Ren

- pero no me gustan los hospitales, además ya he causado muchos problemas… quizás – comenzó a decir cabizbajo – sería mejor que yo mue… - pero Ren le tapó la boca con brusquedad

- no digas eso… - dijo sin mirarlo – ni se te ocurra decir eso… -

- Ren… -

- ven, vamos – y el ojidorado salió del lugar sin mirarlo

Después de que el Tao y el Usui regresaron, una nueva discusión comenzó, donde el centro de atención era Horo-Horo, según Fausto, el no podía atender al Ainu, no tenía todos los implementos necesarios

- tenemos que ir al hospital – dijo Lyserg

- pero talvez sea algo pasage…ro – y Horo-Horo se colocó una mano en su frente al parecer estaba un poco mareado

- Mmm… no Hori, ahora tienes fiebre – exclamó Hao quien le había colocado una mano en su frente

- Chicos no creen que están muy tranquilos – decía Pilika con una venita resaltando en su frente

- ¿Tú crees? – preguntó Yoh

- ¡están todos locos! – prácticamente gritó Pilika y la Ainu tomó de la mano a su hermano y lo jaló a la salida de la pensión

- pero Pili… -

- tú cállate, gente ha muerto en un día por apendicitis, así que muévete –

- si T-T –

- yo los acompaño – dijo Hao – vamos Neko –

- ¿a quien le llamas neko? – alegó Ren

- ¿A quien más? – y Hao sacó a Ren a rastras de la pensión

Horo-Horo fue ingresado de urgencia a cirugía, para ser atendido, ya que cuando llegaron al hospital sufrió un fuerte mareo cayendo inconciente en la entrada del Hospital.

- Me pregunto si esa niña tendrá corazón – dijo Hao

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó Pilika

- poner en riesgo a Hori… -

- no digas eso Hao – decía Lyserg quien decidió acompañarlos al último minuto

- pero si es verdad –

- Chillas mucho – alegó Ren quien trataba de ocultar su preocupación por el peliazul

- ahora que me acuerdo Reni tengo que hablar contigo –

- no me digas así –

- bueno, bueno, acompáñame neko – Ren lo siguió con una venita marcada en su frente

Caminaron por unos cuantos minutos hasta llegar a las áreas verdes del hospital, la vista era muy hermosa, la naturaleza era lo que más reinaba aquí y para completar con tal paisaje, en la parte posterior del hospital había un sorprendente lago no muy grande, pero hermoso, que era atravesado por un puente de madera, con bordes gravados que al parecer eran de la época Edo.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – le preguntó el ojidorado al pelilargo quienes ahora se encontraban en las áreas verdes del hospital

- sabrás Reni, que talvez el padre de Hori aproveche esta oportunidad –

- ¿Eh? Pero Horo-Horo regresará en 2 o 3 días ¿no? –

- no lo creo, Hori esta sufriendo de agotamiento, por lo que creo, estará aquí unas o dos semanas –

- ¿tanto? –

- si, así que he pensado en dividirnos las horas del día para cuidar a Hori –

- pero Pilika y tú no tiene espíritus –

- pero nosotros no contaremos, vendremos con los demás a visitas generales –

- entonces ¿por qué me lo dices a mi? –

- no es obvio, es tú novio, tú debes dar el consentimiento – Hao dijo aquello con una amplia sonrisa, Ren estaba rojo y sorprendido ¿Cómo lo supo?... ¿Cómo se enteró? Si hasta ese momento ni el ni Horo-Horo han tenido la oportunidad de decírselo a alguien

- ¿de que estas hablando? - trató de lucir indiferente

- Ay Reni, primero, se te notaba a leguas que te gustaba Hori y el no se quedaba atrás y segundo, hoy los vi muy juntitos, imagínate que hasta los vi besándose – solo eso basto para que Ren le ganara a un semáforo

- ¿nos viste? –

- Aja – dijo asistiendo con un movimiento de cabeza – se veían tan lindos juntos –

- no… no se lo digas a nadie – dijo el ojidorado con la vista baja

- no te preocupes Neko, seré como una tumba, pero… -

- ¿Eh? –

- quiero pedirte un favor –

- lo sabía… tu silencia cuesta… -

- y como no sabes… -

- ¿qué quieres que haga? -

El resto del día pasó, al poco rato de que llegaran el resto de los Shamanes llegaron al hospital, debían ser como las 7 de la tarde cuando el medico le informó que la cirugía había salido bien, pero que ahora el estaba durmiendo por efecto de la anestesia, pero dijo que lo podían ver eso si en forma individual, por insistencias de Hao, Ren fue el último diciendo cosas como "Lo mejor se deja para el final", cosa por lo cual recibió un lindo y sonoro zape por parte del ojidorado, y así fue pasando la hora, como excepción alargaron la hora de visitas para el Ainu, debían ser como las ocho y media de la noche y era el turno de Ren, el ojinegro tenía una habitación solo para él, en el quinto piso, con una hermosa vista.

Ren entró al cuarto y se sentó en la silla que había aún lado de su cama, todo indicaba que el Ainu dormía tranquilamente.

- eres un idita… - dijo con enfado – me preocupaste –

- ¿estas preocupado por mi gatito? –

- ¿estabas despierto? – exclamó avergonzado

- si, cuando entró Hao desperté –

- hace poco –

- si¿en verdad estas preocupado? –

- eh… yo… -

- jeje¿gatito puede acercarte? –

- ¿eh? – el Tao le hizo caso y se acercó a él hasta que una de las manos del Ainu lo tomó con delicadeza de la nuca y lo atrajo así él, para poder besarlo.

Esos repentinos besos, esas repentinas muestras de cariño que le daba el Ainu hacían que todas las defensas del Tao se fueran al caño (o drenaje si prefieren)¿y a quien no? Después de estar auto convenciéndote de que no eres correspondido, y al final estas con esa persona, disfrutando cada minuto que estas con él, cada caricia y roce que experimentas (N/A: yo me muero ahí :P)

El beso fue largo, pero dulce, lleno de sentimiento y ternura, ya que los momentos que se veían serían cortos y sólo querían estar juntos

- Horo será mejor que descanses – le decía Ren rozando sus labios

- pero quiero estar contigo –

- vamos o si no, no te recuperaras pronto –

- esta bien, pero dame otro beso ¿si? –

- pero… - el peliazul no lo dejó continuar ya que volvió a unir sus labios con los del ojidorado – vamos Horo no seas tramposo – y se alejó del él

- pero… - y le puso ojitos de cordero degollado

- nada de pero, ya me tengo que ir, te vendré a ver mañana –

- está bien – dijo sin ánimos el Ainu

- dejaré a Basón –

- ¿Eh¿No confías en mí? –

- en estos momentos no – dijo Ren robándole un rápido beso y se encaminó a la puerta

- tramposo, eso te lo dije yo cuando estabas resfriado –

- si, ahora duérmete, vendré mañana temprano –

- adiós y cuídate –

La noche fue tranquila aunque a los residentes de la mansión les costo conciliar el sueño debido a ciertas discusiones con Saya, ya que tanto a Ren como a Pilika no les gusto la actitud de esta, en genérela a todos en la pensión, ya que puso en peligro la vida de Horo-Horo.

La noche pasó rápido, en la mañana se decidieron las visitas y los médicos autorizaron que el ojinegro tuviera visitas todo el día, Jun se encargo de que Ren tuviera el primer turno.

- Bueno entonces sería así – decía Anna

- Ren, Hao e Yoh, Chocolove, Lyserg y Fausto, Tamao y Anna, Ryuu, Pilika y Saya, Jun sería la última – dijo yoh

- para que te nombras, hubieras dicho yo – decía Hao

- peroooo, así luciría importante jijiji –

- Jun ¿por qué escogiste el último turno? – le preguntó Ren en un susurro

- para que me vayas a buscar y de paso lo saludes – dejo de forma picara

- ¡Jun! – alegó el peliviolacio

- ¿Qué? – dijo con falsa inocencia

- no me molestes –

- que romántico –

- ¿a qué viene eso? – preguntó nervioso

- es que estaban tan juntitos –

- ¿me espiabas? –

- no, solo curioseaba –

- Dios – y Ren salió del lugar¿Por qué todo el mundo se daba cuenta que su relación entre Horo-Horo y el había mejorado¿Por qué todo los estaban espiando?

Ren se encaminó un poco más temprano al hospital haber si conseguía un poco más de tiempo con el ojinegro, en la entrada del hospital encontró a algunas enfermeras corriendo de aya por acá buscando al parecer a alguien

- Señorito – Basón apareció junto a Ren

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –

- el joven Horo-Horo se escapó de su cuarto y ahora lo están buscando –

- ese tonto – dijo molesto Ren - ¿sabes donde está? –

- en el lago que hay en el hospital –

- bien –

Ren se encaminó a las afueras del edificio, buscó la presencia del Ainu, a quien encontró en el puente que unía una orilla del lago con la otra, este parecía distante, solo contemplaba las aguas con tranquilidad, al parecer no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Ren.

- ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? –

- ¡Ren! – dijo sorprendido y asustado Horo-Horo

- ¿Qué tienes en esa cabeza?... ¿Cómo se te ocurre salir recién operado? –

- pero, pero estaba aburrido -

- no es excusa – el peliceleste estaba sin polera, sólo con una bata blanca y unas pantalones largos, en su abdomen se veían las vendas con un pequeño color carmesí – ven –

- pero Ren –

- tu herida se abrió, solo hazme caso –

- esta bien –

Horo-Horo recibió el reto de su vida por parte de uno de los doctores, así que lo amenazó con amarrarlo a la cama si lo volvía a hacer, le había cambiado los vendajes al Ainu, ahora éste estaba en cama y Ren a su lado.

- Gatito ¿te enojaste? – Ren no le había hablado en todo el rato - ¿gatito? –

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso? –

- Lo que sucede es que sentía algo –

- ¿sentiste? –

- si, alguien me llamaba y para cuando me di cuenta estaba allí donde me encontraste –

- ¿tu padre? –

- no lo creo –

- Mmm… -

- pero… ya no te enojes ¿si? –

- pero no lo vuelvas a hacer –

- lo prometo –

- ¿te duele? –

- no mucho – le dijo sonriendo – lo único malo es que me dan comida que sabe feo –

- te servirá como dieta –

- ¡oye!, estoy en buen estado - alegó

- y vaya que si – pensó Ren

- ¿gatito? –

- Horo… yo tengo que volver a china por unos días –

- ¿Qué? –

- sólo será una semana –

- pero volverás ¿Cierto? –

- sí –

- no quiero que te vayas –

- Horo – y el Tao le tomó la mano, el Ainu la apretó con fuerza, pero sin lastimarlo

- ¿Cuándo te vas? –

- mañana –

- ¿tan pronto¿por qué no me dijiste antes? –

- no lo creí necesario ya que aún no teníamos nada cuando me dijeron que volviera – y las mejillas de Ren tomaron un color escarlata

- te quiero mucho – salió de los labios de Horo-Horo, lo cual hizo que a Ren se le acelerara el corazón, pronto el ojidorado comenzó a acercarse para besar al ojinegro, pero alguien tocó la puerta

- disculpen¿esta es la habitación de Horo-Horo? –

- maldición – susurró el Ainu, Ren sólo sonrío

- si, es aquí – dijo Ren soltando la mano de Horo-Horo la puerta se abrió y por ella entraron Shisu y Yoshua

- Hola Yoshua, Shisu – dijo el peliazul

- Hola, nos enteramos que estabas aquí –

- ¿Cómo se enteraron? –

- vinimos a visitar a mi mamá y nos dijeron que un niño peliazul hizo el medio escándalo – dijo Yoshua

- jejeje – rió Horo-Horo

- ¿Qué le ocurrió a tu mamá? – preguntó Ren

- tuvo gemelos –

- me acorde de Yoh y Hao – dijo con una sonrisa el ojinegro a Ren

- ten, lo traje para los gemelos, pero son alérgicos – dijo Shisu entregándole un osito café con una cinta roja

- ¿Eh? Gracias – dijo dudoso

- Oye Ren ¿Me acompañas a buscar unos jugos? –

- pero… - iba decir el Ainu

- esta bien –

- pero Ren… - el ojidorado estaba un poco molesto con Shisu, que le haya regalado un peluche a su novio hacía que se enfadara, así que alejarse por unos minutos le sentaría bien.

Yoshua caminaba por un largo pasillo hasta una maquina expendedora, caminaron en un completo silencio, cosa que no incomodo a Ren en ningún momento…

- Perdón por sacarte así de ahí… -

- no hay problema –

- lo que pasa es que a Shisu le gusta Horo-Horo, así que no era mal idea dejarlos solos –

- ¿Qué? – Ren recién se dio cuenta de que dejar al Ainu solo había sido una mala elección

- y a ti ¿te gusta alguien? –

- ¿eh?... digamos que si – contestó mientras sacaba un juego de durazno

- yo estoy igual –

- la conozco –

- Mmm… no lo sé, peo tiene algo que nadie más –

- ¿Qué cosa? –

- sus ojos –

- ¿sus ojos? –

- si, son de un color que casi nadie tiene –

Mientras tanto Horo-Horo se preguntaba por que Ren lo había dejado, se iba mañana debía compartir ese poco tiempo que tenían juntos

- ¿desde cuando se conocen tú y Ren? –

- digamos que poco más de 3 años –

- ¿A todos o solo él? –

- más o menos a todos…. Veamos Yoh y Manta fueron los primeros, luego Anna (a Ryuu no lo nombro por que no lo conoce) Tamao, luego fue Ren – comenzó a relatar -aún lo recuerdo pasábamos discutiendo, incluso ahora – pensó el Ainu – luego a Hao y por último a Lyserg – terminó de relatar

- pero Yoh y Hao son hermanos ¿no estaban juntos? –

- no, en esa época Hao estaba en Norte América con su padre – mintió el ojinegro

- y ¿te gusta alguien? –

- si, siento mucho cariño por esa persona y ahora que esta cerca mío hace que me sienta muy feliz –

- ¿es alguien de tu grupo? –

- si –

- ya veo – dijo cabizbaja, el Ainu se extraño que de pronto Shisu quisiera entablar una conversación sin ofensas o maltratos, en eso Yoshua y Ren habían regresado

- ya es hora Shisu

- si, nos vemos –

- chao – y ambos jóvenes se fueron dejándolos solos nuevamente

- ¿por qué te fuiste? – alegó Horo-Horo con un puchero

- para que no pensaran mal – mintió Ren no iba a decirle que estaba celoso

- Ren dime algo… será correcto decirle a los chicos sobre lo nuestro –

- yo…-

- yo no tengo problemas, pero si no quieres lo dejamos como un secreto por el momento-

- si ya casi todos lo saben – pensó derrotado el Tao – mi hermana y Hao ya lo saben y creo que es obvio que Anna y Yoh igual –

- ¿qué? – dijo sorprendido el peliceleste

- Jun y Hao nos vieron… bueno… b-besándonos – dijo el ojidorado ruborizado

- ya veo –

- será cuestión de tiempo que los demás se enteren, pero por ahora dejémoslo como un secreto, así es más emocionante – dijo el Tao en un tono que el Ainu no supo calificar, pero hizo que se ruborizara.

Ahora ambos querían hacer lo que antes había sido interrumpido, poco a poco Ren comenzó a acercarse a Horo-Horo, con una lentitud que mortificaba al ojinegro quien no aguanto y tomó al Tao por la cintura y lo acercó a él, Ren solo sonrío, ahora estaba sentado en la cama del Ainu con sus brazos en su cuello mientras que el peliazul lo abrasaba por la cintura, mientras se besaban, era algo que ambos necesitaban y querían, sentir la cercanía del otro, Ren no sabía como Horo-Horo podía besar de esa forma, cada día sentía que sus sentimientos hacía el crecían, si, no quería dejar esta felicidad.

Mientras que Horo-Horo no podía creer que Ren estuviera con él, lo quería, lo quería demasiado y sentía que a cada instante ese sentimiento crecía, no quería dejar esta felicidad.

- Horo… puede venir alguien – exclamó sobre sus labios

- solo un ratito más – pedía el peliazul

Toc-Toc-Toc

- Reni, Reni – se escuchó

- ¿por qué tocas tanto Hao? – se oyó la voz del otro lado

- tu cállate Yoh –

- pero deja de tocar jiji –

- vamos a entrar –

- pero no se lo digas a todo el piso jijiji – decía el menor de los Asakura, el Ainu y Ren entendieron claramente que Hao avisaba de su llegada para que no los pillaran en algo comprometedor, Ren y Horo-Horo se separaron, el ojidorado simuló estar de lo más entretenido viendo por la ventada, mientras que Horo-Horo leía una revista, de milagro se dio cuenta de que estaba al revés antes de que Hao e Yoh entraran

- Hola – saludó Yoh

- ¿Cómo estas Hori? –

- bien, pero me retaron – dijo con un puchero

- ¿por qué? – preguntó el pelilargo

- el muy tonto se escapo de su cuarto – dijo Ren

- ¿a quien le llamas tonto? – alegó Horo

- a ti… bueno me voy –

- tan pronto Reni –

- Ren maldición, Ren, di bien mi nombre –

- como quieras Reni –

- gr…. Tengo algo que hacer –

- nos vemos – dijo el ojinegro

- nos vemos –

Ren volvió a la pensión, vio como sus amigos iban y venían del hospital, su turno fue el más extenso, pero aún así pensaba que era poco tiempo

- Ren has estado muy pensativo – dijo Jun sentándose a su lado - ¿estas bien? –

- si… -

- le dijiste que tenias que ir a China ¿cierto? –

- si –

- y ¿qué dijo? –

- no se pudo muy contento –

- es natural –

- lo sé, justo cuando podríamos estar juntos sucede todo esto –

- ya veras que las cosas mejoraran – dijo la peliverde con alegría

- esperemos que no suceda nada malo –

- si piensas así claro que ocurrirán, solo piensa positivo –

- creo que juntarte con Yoh te esta haciendo mal –

- ¡Reni la cena esta lista! –

- ¿nunca dirá bien mi nombre? – preguntó desganado a lo que Jun solo sonrío.

En la cena todo estuvo tranquilo, Chocolove con sus pésimos chistes, los Asakura riéndose de ellos, si, prácticamente todo era normal, solo que faltaba el ojinegro y se notaba mucho su ausencia, siendo por el hecho de que a Tamao le sobró mucha comida a causa de que el Ainu no estaba.

- lo lamento señorita Anna –

- no te preocupes, cuando el llegue lo haré limpiar toda la pensión por esto –

- pero Annita –

- cállate Yoh –

- si… -

- y ya dijeron cuanto tiempo deberá estar ahí Horo-Horo – preguntó Lyserg

- si, aproximadamente 2 semanas, tal y como lo había predicho –

- pobre Horo-Horo – dijo Yoh

- jeje, se quejaba que la comida era espantosa – dijo Ryuu

- tu sabes como es Loro-Loro pue –

- Jun ya casi es tu turno – dijo Anna – Pilika y Saya deben estar por llegar –

- es verdad – exclamó la joven – Ren me vas a dejar –

- ¿eh? – se preguntó el ojidorado mientras tomaba un poco de leche

- vamos no seas así con tu hermana Reni – le dijo Hao

- ya voy y no te metas – alegó Ren

- vamos entonces – dijo Jun poniéndose de pie, Ren hizo caso y también lo hizo, cuando estuvieron listos se encaminaron a la entrada de la pensión, donde se encontraron a Pilika y Saya

- ¿A dónde vas Ren? – le preguntó Pilika

- me va a ir a dejar al hospital – respondió Jun

- Y ¿Por qué no vas con Li? – dijo Pilika

- Dios esta niña me desespera – pensó Ren

- por que Anna le pidió que lo dejara para mover algo… no se que era – respondió Saya

- Sí… así es – dijo Jun

- Aaah – y Pilika entró

- Ren, Horo-Horo sufrió una recaída – dijo Saya

- ¿A qué te refieres? –

- me costo disimularlo frente a Pilika, pero Horokeu esta ardiendo en fiebre y te estaba llamando – dicho eso también entró

- ¿ella sabe lo de ustedes? –

- eso creo… - respondió Ren

- vamos Ren –

- Si –

El camino al hospital fue silencioso, el peliviolacio estaba preocupado, no era bueno tener una recaída en especial en su estado, si el no mejoraba se iría muy preocupado a China… no, quizás suspendería el viaje. Después de tomar un taxi los hermanos llegaron al hospital, se encaminaron a la habitación del Ainu, cuando vieron salir a una enfermera.

- ¿Son amigos de él? – preguntó al verlos

- si – respondió Jun

- su fiebre es muy alta, acabamos de conectarle suero y algunas medicinas, así que estará un poco distraído –

- esta bien, gracias – dijo Jun, luego la enfermera se fue, Ren entró, estaba preocupado, vio a Horo-Horo con los ojos cerrados, mientras que su brazo derecho estaba conectado al suero, Jun prefirió dejarlos un rato solos.

- Horo – al oír su nombre el Ainu abrió sus ojos con pesadez, tenía sus mejillas con un color carmesí por la fiebre

- ¿gatito? – Ren se acercó y se sentó en la silla que estaba aun lado de su cama

- ¿Cómo estas? –

- creo que acostado –

- no estoy jugando –

- quería verte –

- ¿eh? – el Ainu tomó la mano del ojidorado

- Chinito creo que me hice adicto a ti jeje, no puedo estar mucho tiempo sin verte – dijo con una expresión juguetona

- tonto –

- jiji – y le dedicó una sonrisa, Ren estaba feliz, sentir como alguien te extraña, te necesita, te quiere, nunca pensó sentir eso, sentirse amado…

- yo… yo también quería verte – el ojinegro se puso feliz al escucharlo

- no te preocupes, estoy bien –

- ¿Por qué estas así? –

- no se –

- estoy… estoy pensando en suspender mi viaje –

- no te preocupes, yo voy a estar bien, no tienes por que hacer eso –

- pero… -

- no quiero que te reten por mi culpa –

- te vas a cuidar verdad –

- sólo si me das un besito ¿si? –

- tonto – dijo Ren ruborizándose

- anda, solo uno –

- mi hermana esta afuera –

- Ren no te veré hasta mañana, así que dame mi besito de buenas noches –

- no seas mimado –

- pero… - dijo con ojitos de cordero

- parece que ya estas mejor – dijo poniéndose de pie, pero Horo-Horo aprovechó eso y lo jaló con cuidado haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera en sus brazos

- gatito –

- no hagas eso – dijo ruborizándose, estaba prácticamente enzima del Ainu

- pero quiero mi… - el Tao lo callo dándole lo que quería, a el solo le gustaba hacerse de rogar, pero la última acción de Horo-Horo lo había tomado por sorpresa, el peliazul lo acercó más a el tomándolo por la cintura, luego una de sus manos la dirigió a la nuca del gatito, haciendo que en el recorrido éste sintiera un delicioso escalofrío, cuando la mano de Horo-Horo se posó en la nuca de Ren lo acercó un poco más a él para profundizar ese beso. Se separaron unos instantes para recuperar un poco de aire, sus miradas estaba fijas en la del otro, como si estuvieran hipnotizados, luego volvieron a besarse.

- Horo… - dijo tratando de apartándose del ojinegro, en verdad él quería seguir, pero su razón le decía que debía detenerse

- ¿Qué… sucede? –

- puede… venir alguien – dijo rozando sus labios

- es verdad – y el peliazul se alejó, no quería que su gatito se sintiera incomodo, así que decidió detenerse, además ya había tenido su besito y con creces

- supuestamente éste es el turno de Jun –

- jijiji – río con torpeza el ojinegro, luego Ren se sentó en la silla para después mirar por la ventana que había en la habitación del Ainu

- se ven las montañas de aquí –

- si, me recuerdan a Hokkaido –

- ¿en verdad no quieres ir? –

- no, por el momento no –

Toc-Toc-Toc

- Ren voy a entrar – era Jun - ¿Cómo estas Horo-Horo? – preguntó la peliverde entrando al cuarto

- mejor –

- que bueno, parece que traje un buen remedio – dijo con una sonrisa picarona, cosa que hizo sonrojar a ambos, el resto de la hora conversaron amenamente, aunque se notaba que Horo-Horo estaba débil, pero Jun sacó el vendito tema, si, tuvieron que contarle todo, como fue que se hicieron novios, cosa que les dio mucha vergüenza.

- ya Jun, para – alegó Ren

- pero que tiene –

- no entiendo – fue la cotación del peliazul

- nada… -

- pero Ren que tiene que sepa… -

- vasta Jun –

- díganme –

- lo que pasa es que Ren tiene una linda fotografía tuya en su cuarto – listo ahora teníamos a un Ren tan rojo como una cereza

- no es tierno - Horo-Horo solo le sonrió con dulzura a Ren

- yo también tengo una – dijo como si nada, eso llamó la atención del Tao

- ¿eh? –

- aquí – y de su cuello saco el medallón que Ren le había dado a Horo-Horo para el aniversario del día que conocieron

- ooooohh que tierno – dijo Jun maravillada mientras se acercaba a ver la fotografía que tenia, si, la reconocía, era en una de las pocas fotografías en la que Ren había sonreído y de forma honesta y pura

- ¿desde cuando la tienes? – preguntó Ren

- Mmmm… - medito el Ainu mientras se tomaba la barbilla dándole un toque de misterio – como una semana después de que me lo diste -

- que tierno – soltó Jun

- Aunque fue un calvario, no se como pero logre evitar que Pilika viera su interior, siempre me pedía que se lo enseñara – dijo con simpleza, pero luego el peliazul bostezo

- Horo-Horo será mejor que te duermas – dijo Jun

- está bien – y el Ainu se acomodó para dormir

- nosotros ya nos vamos – dijo Re

- quédense un ratito más ¿si? – dijo Horo-Horo cerrando los ojos

- te estas quedando dormido – exclamó el ojidorado

- no… no es verdad – listo Horo-Horo se había dormido, se veía más inocente de lo que era despierto

- Jun vamos –

- pero y su besito de despedida – dijo con un brillo en los ojos

- ¡Jun vamos! –

- que malo – pronto ella fue la primera en salir, Ren se quedo mirando al ainu por unos segundos para luego salir de la habitación.

- A fuera Jun lo esperaba, juntos se encaminaron a la salida del hospital, era una noche estrellada, todo estaba tranquilo, demasiado para el gusto de Ren…

- ¿Qué Ocurre Ren? –

- nada importante hermana –

- Ren…-

Los hermanos llegaron a la pensión, Jun fue la encargada de contestar todas las dudas ya que Ren se sentía un poco cansado, solo le quedaba mañana para poder estar con el peliazul.

La noche transcurrió, Ren se levantó temprano para poder irse a bañar y salvarse de los estridentes gritos de la itako, pero su sorpresa fue grade al ver al ingles en las termas.

- ¿Qué haces tan temprano? -

- Ren ya te levantaste – exclamó sorprendido Lyserg

- ¿no puedes dormir? – y el ojidorado entró al agua

- no, solo quería pensar –

- ¿en qué? –

- bueno, es que yo… no se que pensar sobre Hao –

- ¡ah! Horo te contó ¿no? –

- si –

- me dijo que cuando lo supieras ojala no se lo dijeras a Hao –

- ¿Por qué? –

- el no recuerda nada, que casi mató a Yoh, a nosotros ni mucho menos a tus padres, si lo sabe es probable que se aísle por la culpabilidad –

- ya veo… además, creo que ya no puedo odiar a Hao – y las mejillas de Lyserg tomaron un color carmesí

- no me digas que… - decía Ren

- ¡Métanse ahí! – fue el gritó de Anna antes de meter de una patada a Yoh y Hao al baño seguidos por Chocolove

- órale la huerita esta de malas – exclamó Chocolove poniéndose de pie

- ¡Ren, Verde! –

- Hola – saludo el ojidorado

- jiji Annita esta sensible hoy –

- si Yoh, di lo que quieras – exclamó Hao

- bueno que aremos hoy pué – preguntó Chocolove

- Hoy Ren se va, así que una fiesta de despedida – dijo Yoh

- ¿Ren se va? – preguntó Hao - ¿y Hori? – le preguntó el pelilargo al ojidorado

- ya se lo dije – exclamó mirando en otra dirección

- no te preocupes Hao, Ren dijo que volvería en una semana, incluso va a dejar sus cosas aquí jiiji –

- ya veo –

- ¡ya se bañaron! – gritó Anna

- no – respondieron temerosos

- ¿Qué rayos están esperando? – y cerró la puerta con brusquedad

- mejor obedecemos – exclamó Hao

- está bien –

En la hora del desayuno Anna seguía con el mismo mal humor, así que la mayoría octava por el silencio, no era un buen ambiente para comer, a pesar de todo, Pilika decidió romper el silencio.

- Ren puedo pedirte un favor – exclamó Pilika

- de que se trata –

- podrías llevarle esto a mi hermano, me lo pidió ayer – y la Ainu le entregó un cuaderno, un lápiz y una goma

- está bien –

- Miau – Hikari andaba de aquí para aya

- ¿Qué le ocurre? – preguntó Lyserg, el cascabel de la gatita hacía eco en el lugar, hace ya un tiempo que Anna se lo había colocado, cosa que había sorprendido a más de uno

- Miau – y fue donde Ren y miró en todas direcciones, para luego subirse en las piernas de éste y colocar sus patitas delanteras en el pecho del ojidorado, mientras lo miraba a los ojos

- ¿Qué pasa? –

- Miau, Miau, Miau –

- debe estas buscando a Hori – dijo Hao

- es lo más probable – dijo Anna

- Miau, Miau –

- Hikari, mi hermano no esta… - decía Pilika mientras se acercaba a Ren al notar eso Hikari se lanzó contra Pilika

- te aconsejo que… - decía Lyserg

- ¡Aaah! Ay, ay, suéltame, no me muerdas – exclamaba Pilika con Hikari en su brazo, estaba sujetada con sus garras y dientes

- Pilika deja de agitarla – alegó Ren

- pero me esta mordiendo, que alguien me la quite – decía mientras corría por el comedor, pero Anna le hizo una zancadilla donde Pilika cayó de bruces al suelo, en esos momentos la gatita soltó a Pilika, cayendo de pie junto a Chocolove, el cual coloco sobre su cabeza un cartel con el numero "10"

- excelente caída huerita – dijo alegre, pronto Hikari vio que Jun estaba muy cerca de Ren, pero para sorpresa se acercó a ella pacíficamente

- Miau, Miau –

- lo lamento gatita, pero Horo-Horo no esta aquí –

- Miau –

- ¿hermana? –

- no te preocupes Ren, ella no me hará nada – y así fue, ya que Hikari se subió al regazo de Jun donde se acomodó para dormir

- Hikari lo debe extrañar – exclamó Jun

- ¿Por qué a ella no le hace nada? – alegó Pilika

- por que sabe quienes no son monstruos – la molestó Hao

- antipático –

- jijiji – rieron los gemelos

- Ren ya es hora – dijo Anna

- ¿eh?... voy –

- Ren… - dijo Anna

- dime –

- suerte – y la Itako le dio una mirada picara, cosa que a todos les fue extraño, mientras que Ren salía de ahí un poco avergonzado

El Tao ya estaba de caminó al hospital, se sentía un poco triste por tener que dejar a Horo-Horo por una semana, pero mientras antes resolviera los preparativos todo iría bien.

En el Hospital éste se encaminó al quinto piso, esperaba que el Ainu estuviera mejor, ya frente a la puerta escuchó voces.

- jajaja basón te gane, si que eres malo –

- no estoy acostumbrados a jugar esta clase de juegos joven Horo-Horo –

- jiji Ren debería enseñarte –

- se lo comentare al señorito –

- oye Basón estimas mucho a Ren ¿verdad? –

- por supuesto el señorito se ha ganado todo mi respeto y mi admiración –

- ya veo, ojala que venga pronto –

- Horo – pensó Ren escuchando aún la conversación

- espero que cuida al joven Ren –

- Yo daría mi vida por el Basón – ese comentario hizo que el corazón de Ren se agitara

- ¿tanto así lo quiere? –

- y lo dudas – alegó Horo-Horo – yo no quiero dejarlo, lo quiero mucho, demasiado diría yo, espero que nunca me deje –

- joven Horo-Horo –

- pero si en determinado caso lo hace, yo no lo dejaría solo de todas formas –

Ren espero unos segundos antes de tocar la puerta, cosa que hizo que Horo-Horo se sobresaltara, Ren escucho como el Ainu decía "¿Donde escondo esto?" "¿Donde¿donde?"

- Horo ¿puedo pasar? – hablo Ren y adentró se oyó un suspiro de alivio

- Pa-pasa – éste abrió la puerta encontrándose con algunas cartas esparcidas por el piso y la cama

- ¿Qué estabas haciendo? –

- jejeje yo…. – exclamó el Ainu con varías gotitas en su nuca

- deberías estar descansando –

- pero me aburro T-T –

- aguántate – y Ren comenzó a recoger las cartas que estaba en el piso, mientras que el Ainu las de su cama

- Ren eres muy frió – se quejó en un puchero el Ainu

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – le preguntó el ojidorado extrañado

- pudiste decirme "¿Cómo estas mi amor?" o "¿Te sientes bien carió?" – comenzó a decir el ojinegro jugando

- debes estas loco si crees que te diré eso –

- ya lo sé – dijo sonriendo – pero soñar no cuesta nada XD –

- tonto –

- jejeje –

- ten, tu hermana te mando eso – y le entregó la Croquera, el lápiz y la goma

- gracias – dijo tomándolos

- para que quieres eso –

- jejeje voy a poner en práctica los cursos de dibujo que me recomendó Milly –

- ¿dibujo? – el Ainu le sonrío - ¿y qué hacían tu y Basón? –

- a bueno… jugábamos ¿cierto Basón? – dijo nervioso

- así es – dijo cómplice el espíritu

- Mmm… - Ren no estaba convencido ya que escuchó gran parte de la conversación

- oye Ren a… ¿A qué hora de vas hoy? –

- en la noche… no voy a poder venir a verte – dijo cabizbajo

- no te preocupes pero… -

- pero… -

- traeme algo ¿si? –

- tonto –

- oye – alegó el peliazul, Basón y Koloro se habían ido vaya a saber donde, Ren se sentó en la silla frente la cama del Ainu, ambos se quedaron mirando por unos minutos hasta que Horo-Horo rompió en silencio

- ¿hay algo que te preocupe? –

- no –

- entonces ¿por qué estas así? –

-por nada… solo fue algo que escuche –

- ¿escuchaste? –

- no le tomes importancia –

- está bien… y ¿cómo esta Hikari? –

- como maniática –

- ¿eh? –

- te ha estado buscando, esta de un lado para el otro en la casa –

- jiji, pero tú tienes que reemplazarme –

- estas loco, yo no jugare con ella –

- pero gatito –

- nada de peros Hoto –

- cuchito –

- ¿Cuchito? Exclamó sonrojado, lo de gatito era una cosa, pero ¿cuchito?

- mi minino… -

- ya cállate –

- pero… -

- cállate – dijo Ren tapándole la boca

- ia me caio – exclamó el Ainu y Ren quitó su mano

- ¿Cómo esta Pili? –

- bien, igual de loca –

- ¡oye! –

- pero si es verdad –

- bueno… tienes razón –

- ves –

- T-T ya quiero salir de aquí la comida es horrible –

- Horo-Horo solo te has quejado –

- no tengo nada más que hacer – exclamó con una sonrisa

- ocioso –

- -

- ¿te has sentido mejor? –

- ¡Siiiiii! Mucho mejor – exclamó contento

- voy por algo y regreso –

- esta bien, pero… me traes un dulce –

- está bien – y éste salió de la habitación dejando a un peliazul contento

- señorito, necesito decirle algo –

- ¿Qué ocurre Basón? –

- el joven Horo-Horo anoche, como a media noche se levanto y salió de su cuarto, trate de impedírselo, pero no parecía el, sus ojos no tenia brillo como aquella vez –

- ¿Qué? –

- llegó hasta el lago, caminó por este mientras congelaba el agua en su camino –

- pero ahora estaba en la habitación –

- si es verdad señorito, ni yo mismo me lo explico ya que algo brillo en su frente y una muralla de Hielo lo cubrió cuando desapareció el ya no estaba, me preocupe, lo busque por todas partes, pero luego me di cuenta que éste dormía en su habitación señorito –

- Basón esto no me gusta –

- lo sé señorito –

- bien volvamos, aquí tengo sus dulces – exclamó sacando una bolsa de una maquina, no tardaron más de 5 minutos en regresar donde Horo-Horo había comenzado a dibujar

- ¿Qué haces? – le preguntó Ren entrando al lugar

- trato de dibujar a Kolorito – dijo con una amplia sonrisa, mientras que el espíritu posaba para su Shaman

- ¿puedo ver? –

- claro – y le mostró un dibujo recién comenzado, era bueno, muy bueno, solo llevaba el pelo y la hoja que siempre usaba Koloro, le estaba quedando muy bien

- va bien –

- Sii, los cursos de Milly son muy bueno –

- ya veo –

- me trajiste algo –

- si – y le mostró los dulces

- dame – dijo extendiendo sus manos como un niño pequeño

- no, quiero algo a cambio –

- ¿eh? Se supone que me los ibas a dar –

- tú me los pediste, en ningún momento dije que te los daría –

- malo T-T -

- dame algo y yo te los daré –

- ¿qué quieres? –

- bueno yo… yo… quiero un…- decía Ren mientras un lindo color carmesí cubría sus mejillas

- ¿un que? –

- un be… -

- ¿be? –

- Kururu, el quiere – y Koloro le susurró haciendo que el Ainu se sonrojara y sonriera

- Ren ven un momento –

- ¿eh? – y Ren se acercó

- como no se que quieres, voy a adivinar – y el ojinegro se puso de pie

- no te levantes –

- tranquilo minino – y el Ainu quedo frente a frente con el ojidorado

- Horo yo… -

- Shhh… deja ver si acierto - y Horo-Horo le colocó una mano en una de sus mejillas, acariciando con su dedo pulgar los labios de Ren con delicadeza

- no sabes cuanto te quiero… - sin esperar respuesta Horo-Horo lo beso, un beso que fue correspondido de forma inmediata ¿Cómo podía el Ainu decir lo que sentía sin vergüenza¿Por qué?, se separaron un Ainu sonriente y un ojidorado sonrojado

- ganaste – dijo el Chino entregándole la bolsa con dulces

- jiji, pero eso no se pide, simplemente se da – dijo contentó – así – y Horo-Horo beso sin previo aviso a Ren mientras lo abrasaba por la cintura y lo acercaba tentadoramente a su cuerpo, el Tao se estremeció, pero luego también abrazo a Horo-Horo colocando sus manos en la espalda, se separaron por la falta de aire, pero sus labios aún se rozaban

- te quiero – ahora fue Ren quien comenzó el beso, sus labios masajeaban con timidez los del Ainu, un beso dulce, lleno de cariño

- Ren… - dijo Horo-Horo

- Shhh… ahora acuéstate – y el peliazul obedeció mientras que Ren tomaba asiento en la silla que estaba junto a la cama del Ainu, Horo-Horo abrió la bolsa con dulces donde le dio a Koloro, Basón y Ren para luego comer el mismo feliz

- Que rico T-T –

- no exagere –

- ya quiero salir –

- sueña, aún te quedan 1 semana y 4 días –

- T-T ¿Tanto? –

- sip –

- Ren anoche tuve un sueño muy extraño –

- ¿Qué cosa? –

- estaba en el lago y alguien me llamaba, era una muchacha, pero a ella ya la había visto –

- ¿la viste? –

- si, cuando estuve apunto de desaparecer por la maldición de mi padre, la vi y me vi a mi mismo, pero no era yo… es algo un poco raro de explicar… bueno gracias a ellos me di cuenta de que no había odiado – le explicó Horo-Horo

- ahora que lo pienso ¿por qué esa vez me diste las gracias? –

-¿eh? A esto… bueno… - tartamudeo el Ainu – cuando me sanaste de mi herida, recuerdas que yo aparte mi mano -

- si –

- lo que pasa es que mis… mis sentimientos hacía ti despertaron, sentí esa sensación, esa a la que ellos me dijeron que era a… -

- ¿A? – preguntó dudoso

- Amor – en las mejillas de ambos apareció un fiero sonrojo

- Horo – dijo Ren

Toc-Toc-Toc

Se escuchó, a Ren le extrañaba, aún no era el turno de los gemelos. La puerta se abrió y se vio a uno de los médicos entrar

- Joven Usui es hora de su curación – dijo el medico

- ¿Qué?, no eso duele – dijo temeroso

- Lo lamento, pero debe obedecer – y se acercó junto a una enfermera

- yo saldré un momento – dijo Ren

- No Ren, no me dejes – lloriqueo el Ainu

- vamos no seas cobarde – y el ojidorado tomó la perilla de la puerta, para luego voltear a mirar a Horo-Horo y dedicarle una dulce sonrisa cosa que dejo en estado de Shock al ojinegro cosa que aprovecho el doctor y la enfermera, y quien no se sorprendería, Ren no sonreía muy seguido, además que esa sonrisa era diferentes a las que le daba al resto y se la dedicó a el.

Mientras tanto Ren decidió caminar a uno de los ventanales, hoy en la noche debía irse, solo esperaba que no le sucediera nada al Ainu, ahora que por fin estaba juntos, después de tres años ocultando todo, por fin sentía que su vida tenia un poco de sentido, que después de tanto Odio y dolor, por fin sentía la protección y el cariño de alguien… ¿cariño? No, Horo-Horo le expresaba más que cariño, cada beso que le daba el Ainu, cada sonrisa, cada caricia le decía que era más que simple cariño era talvez… ¿amor? Si, el mismo se lo había dicho, no había por que dudarlo y el sentía lo mismo, estaba tan feliz, su vida mejoró considerablemente desde que conoció a sus amigos, sin duda había mejorado.

Los doctores salieron 10 minutos después y Ren ingresó nuevamente a la habitación donde se encontró a Horo-Horo mirando por la ventana un poco pensativo, esto le llamó la atención a Ren quien se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Qué sucede? –

- Ren ¿cómo nos vamos a comunicar esta semana que no estés? – era verdad ¿cómo lo harían? no se habían fijado en ese detalle, pero luego recordó algo y de su bolsillo sacó su móvil (muy bonito) y se lo pasó al Ainu

- con esto –

- ¿eh? –

- te prestare mi celular por esta semana –

- bueno eso alivia mi preocupación – y le sonrío

- tonto –

- pero soy un tonto que no quiere alejarse de ti – dijo feliz

- mucha azúcar – dijo Ren

- no me importa, no sabes cuanto te quiero – eso hizo sonrojar a Ren

- cállate –

- te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero – Ren lo beso, se le hacía necesario, tener al Ainu cerca, expresarle de alguna forma que lo quería, como el se lo decía en esos momentos, pero el no era bueno con las palabras, pero si con los gestos

- yo… también te quiero –

- cuídate ¿si? –

- eso debería decírtelo yo –

- jejeje pero fui yo quien lo dijo –

Toc-Toc-Toc

- Ren llegamos – la voz de Hao se escuchó

- nos vemos Horo –

- T-T en una semana –

- no es mucho tiempo –

- demasiado para mí –

- Ren, Ren, Ren –comenzó a cantar Yoh, Horo y Ren se dieron un rápido beso antes de que los gemelos entraran

- Hola Horo – saludo Yoh

El día pasó rápido y ahora Jun, Yoh, Hao, Lyserg y Chocolove despedían a Ren en el aeropuerto, en cierta forma a Ren le dolía dejar Japón, esos días, a pesar que no era mucho tiempo, como había dicho Horo-Horo, demasiando para mi, le encargó a Hao que cuidara al Ainu y el con alegría le dijo que espantaría a todos los jotes (pretendientes) que lo rodeara esos días y que lo vigilaría, ya que les contó a sus amigos sobre lo que Basón le había dicho, pronto la hora de irse llegó, Chocolove se despidió de Ren con un traje de Magdalena, pero éste lo colocó en su lugar de inmediato, si, quizás los días pasarían rápidos, pero para el serían muy largo…

Continuara…

* * *

**No me maten T-T**  
perdón por el atraso, pero en tenido ene pega con el fansub el cole, pero aqui esta  
Se que no quedo muy bueno, pero los asuntos sentimentales no soy muy buena, pero hice lo que pude  
Como regalo de atraso lo hice más largo... eso creo XD, espeor que haya quedado bueno  
Otra pista les dejare el nombre del cap que biene y así se hagan una idea de lo que pasará 

El titulo es: _**"El Sello"**_

**Ahora los Reviews , muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron este fic en especial a  
**

**Tsukasa Li-JMS-02:** A mi también me gusta Bleach , y las conciones, no se me dieron y las coloque, TT perdón volvi a actualizar tarde, pero es que he tenido mucha pega, peor bueno, como dicen más vale tarde que nunca, gracias por responder a mis preguntas :p auqneu te cueste XD, eso me a ayudado a seguir el fic, aunque se me acabo el cuaderno, me tengo que comprar otro :p... nos vemos y espero que te haya gustado este cap.

**Nicky-Hitomi:** XD gracias Nicky, que bueno que te guste, y ojala que este cap también te guste

**Hoto-Hoto:** Muchas gracias, que bueno que te haya gustado, bueno espeor que este cap te haya gustado, y dejame felictarte mira que tu fic esta muy bueno, también me has dejado en suspenso XD, así que estamos iguales, bueno aqui comienza más el romance en esta historia o un intento de eso XD... bueno ahí ustedes me diran como va quedando

**MiDoRi:** XD gracias por tus consejos me han ayudado y no tiene nada de malo, educan XD... bueno ya he elido tanto fic de esa clase que u//u bueno, no se, pero ese no es el tema, perdó por la tardanza, no fue mi intensión, intente dejarlo un poco más largo como compesanción , espero que te guste y no seas mala con Hori, el tiene su caracter no fue su intención XP, bueno aqui esta un intento de romance, espero que me haya quedado bien

**Aska:** Gracias, aqui esta tarde pero esta, ojala que te haya gustado

**Rockergirl-sk:** Muchas gracias XD, tu consejo esta tomado jijiji, ya veran como iran sucediendo las cosas, pero ojala que te haya gustado este cap, y com oya he dicho, un intento de romace, lo cual se verá un poco más, mas bien... bueno ya veran lo que va a suceder

**Chyneiko-chan:** Que bueno que te haya gustado, perdón por la demora, pero mas vale tarde que nunca, ojala que te guste

**Nataly:** No problem, pero tienes razón porbre Hori, pero Saya tiene un papel un poco importante en el prox cap, además que no estan buena como parece o ¿si?... quien sabe XD

**Dark-soubi:** Gracias, lo de Hao y Lyserg va lento pero seguro, y lo de Hori y Ren ya ves los resultados, se que quedo penca en romanticismo y todo eso, pero es la primera vez que escribo algo así , espero que te guste

**MATAMUNEKO:** Mmmm... las apariencias engañan, jijiji ya veras por que, bueno espero de corazón de que este cap haya sido de tu agrado lo he hecho con esmero y un poco más largo para ritribuir el tiempo que me dermoré XD

**Mary-chan:** Yo también soy super fan del Ainu , gracias tu opinion me a hecho muy feliz ojala que sigas leyendo y te haya gustado este cap

Uf, Uf termine de responder Reviews...  
A todos gracias por leer esto idenpendiente su opinion gracias y espero que les haya gustado este cap  
**dejen Reviews**

**Atentamente Kiky-Usui **


	8. El Sello

_**El Sello**_

---- Capitulo 8 ----

Ya han trascurrido 2 días desde que Ren había partido a China, todo habían conversado sobre la situación del Ainu, pero no lograban llegar a ninguna conclusión, además que Saya había hecho un comentario que había llamado la atención de todos en especial de Anna y de Jun.

_Él es su otro Yo._

Después de eso no dijo nada más dejándolos intrigados.

Hao por otro lado tomó el turno de Ren para conversar con el Ojinegro, trataba de sacarle de forma discreta información sobre sus sueños o sobre algún hecho extraño, pero no consiguió nada, sólo un dibujo (muy bien hecho según su opinión) de una muchacha muy hermosa, cabello hasta un poco más debajo de sus hombros, con una sonrisa encantadora y una mirada llena de dulzura. Tenía otros dibujos, pero hubo dos que Horo-Horo no le quiso mostrar, se negó profundamente, pero Hao Asakura no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados, así que aprovechó la oportunidad cuando Horo-Horo tuvo que ir al baño de revisar el cuaderno.

Y resulto ser que los dibujos que el no le quiso mostrar era de Ren, el primero era cuando el Tao generalmente miraba las estrellas en la pensión Fumbari, el segundo, era cuando Ren estaba con Hikari, eran dibujos muy bonitos, pero luego se percató que el Ainu hacía un nuevo dibujo, tenía la mirada y las facciones del ojidorado, después de mirarlo un poco se percató que era Ren, pero con el pelo suelto le llegaba más o menos hasta los hombros, no estaba terminado, pero Hao pensó que en ese dibujo Ren se veía muy sexy.

- ¡Hao! – el gritó de Horo-Horo lo alertó

- Hori jejeje – sonrió preocupado

- te dije que no los vieras – y le quitó la croquera, en sus mejillas tenía un fiero sonrojo

- Vaya Hori – dijo con picardía Hao – no sabía que pudieras dibujar fantasías –

- no seas tonto, yo solo puedo dibujar lo que veo – exclamó, pronto noto que había hablado de más

- ¡Oh¿Lo viste? –

- ¿eh? Este… - dijo nervioso

- jejeje pillin, pillin¿Cuándo fue? –

- eso no te importa – exclamó enojado

- jajaja tranquilo hombre –

- tonto – le dijo el ojinegro

- Hori no seas así con el Tío Hao –

- no te lo voy a decir –

- y yo que te traía unos dulces –

- oye eso es chantaje – le alegó

- Mmm… tú decides –

- uufff… de acuerdo –

- bien – y Hao de su mochila sacó un paquete – dime y te los doy –

- bueno… esto paso 2 semanas antes deque Choky llegara… -

-.-.-.-.-.- Flash Back -.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡Vuelve acá! – gritaba Ren mientras perseguía al Ainu

- alcánzame Rentado - le contestó mientras esquivaba a Yoh en la puerta

- jijiji tranquilo muchachos –

- ven aquí cabeza de Hielo –

- ¡estas loco tiburón! – y Horo-Horo salió al patio, estaba lloviendo y en este se habían formado pequeños charcos de agua

- vuelve – dijo Ren sin salir

- ¿Le tienes miedo al agua? – se burló el ojinegro

- eres un idiota – y Ren salió tras el peliazul, después de un rato tanto Ren como Horo-Horo estaban calados hasta los huesos

- ¿te rindes Ren? – dijo alegre

- Ren Tao nunca se rinde –

- Ay si tú, el Gran Ren Tao – se burló, cuando el peliazul se iba a alejar, tropezó con una piedra y cayó sentado quedando todo embarrado – ¡Ow!-

- que agilidad – dijo burlón Ren

- ¡Cállate tiburón! –

- ya entremos, no quiero resfriarme otra vez – y se acercó para ayudar a Horo-Horo a ponerse de pie, pero el ojinegro aprovechó eso y lo jaló cayendo y quedando todo embarrado

- jajaja –

- miserable –

- ya Ren, entremos, tienes razón, te puedes volver a resfriar – y se puso de pie y ayudo al ojidorado

- genial, ahora Anna nos matara – dijo Ren mientras se encaminaban a la entrada

- es verdad –

Un rato más tarde…

- Horo-Horo tu limpiaras todo lo que embarren –

- Si Anna – dijo sin ánimos

- Ren ve a tomar un baño o te resfriaras – le dijo Jun

- está bien hermana –

- Hori si querías un tratamiento de belleza pudiste haber ido a un Spa (o como se llame XD) - lo molestó el mayor de los Asakura al verlo todo embarrado

- Y quedar igual de feo que tú, no gracias –

- vaya se te pegó la manía de ironizar del tiburón, te ha hecho mal tanto juntarte con el… - se burló

- ¡Hermano! –

- cielos Pili, no grites –

- si te quedas más tiempo con eso te resfriaras –

- ya voy – y el Ainu caminó al baño, Ren ya debía haber salido, ya que entre los regaños de Anna, Hao molestándolo y Pilika gritando se le habían pasado 15 minutos, así que llegó y abrió la puerta encontrándose al Tao con solo una toalla en su cintura y otra sobre la cabeza

- ¿no te enseñaron a golpear? – dijo tajante

- ah, es que… yo – estaba nervioso, luego Ren se quitó la toalla de la cabeza, su pelo estaba suelto, lo tenía mojado y un poco pegado a la espalda, le llegaba un poco , más abajo de los hombros, una visión maravillosa que dejo al ainu sin habla

- será mejor que me cambie – y Ren salió del baño, ocultando un sonrojo, el ojinegro lo había quedado mirando y se había sentido un poco avergonzado ya que no le gustaba que lo vieran con el pelo suelto (N/A: Yo hice un dibujo de el así, se ve re-bonito -)

- mejor me cambio ya… - pensó Horo-Horo

-.-.-.- End Flash Back -.-.-.-

- ¡Ah! Ya me acordé – exclamó Hao

- ya te lo conté, ahora dámelos –

- esta bien, toma – y le entregó el paquete

- chantajista – le recriminó

- y dime ¿Ren te ha llamado? –

- ¿eh?... no, no me ha llamado – dijo un poco cabizbajo

- ¿estas seguro? –

- si –

- haber, pásame el celular – y el ainu le obedeció

- Hoto – dijo serio

- ¿Si? -

- ¿Cómo esperas que te llame si está descargado? –

- ¿y qué es eso? –

-olvídalo, yo aquí traigo el cargador del mío – y de la mochila sacó el cargador y lo enchufo, para luego conectarlo al móvil – veamos – y el Asakura prendió el celular – como me lo suponía –

- ¿Qué pasa? –

- tienes llamadas pérdidas –

-T-T Ren me a matar – lloriqueo el ainu

- si, te va a matar – confirmó el Asakura

Tal vez pasaron unos 20 minutos cuando el celular comenzó a sonar, un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Horo-Horo, sabía muy bien que Ren lo iba a regañar y no quería discutir con él, Hao fue el que contestó.

- ¿Aló?... Ren, hola soy Hao… si… aquí está¿Te lo paso?... bueno, nos vemos – y le entregó el celular al Ainu con una sonrisa y luego le dijo en un susurro "estas muerto", eso asusto aún más a Horo-Horo.

- ¿A-Aló? –

_- ¿por qué rayos no contestabas? -_

- Ren, tu sabes que no me llevo bien con estas cosas – lloriqueo

_- entonces para qué rayos te dejé el celular –_

- no te enojes, es que se descargó ¡y yo ni idea tenia!, pensaba que ya te habías olvidado de mi T-T –

_- no seas idiota, pensé… que te había pasado algo –_

- no te preocupes, estoy bien –

_- bueno, eso me tranquiliza –_

- ¿Cómo ha ido todo por allá? –

_- bien, cada día pienso que mi familia está más loca –_

- No digas eso yo creo que el más loco de ahí eres tú –

_- ¿por qué dices eso? –_

- jijiji por que eres tú –

_- no te entiendo -_

- no te preocupes yo me entiendo –

_- No has hecho ninguna tontería ¿cierto? –_

- ¿desconfías de mi? –

_- Si –_

- T-T que malo eres –

- _no soy malo, soy realista –_

- te extraño – fue el cambio de tema por parte del Ainu

_- yo también, pero ya sólo quedan 4 días –_

- pero… no creí que en tan poco tiempo te iba a extrañar tanto –

_- yo lo único que quiero es estar contigo, por eso quiero terminar luego… y no pasar de la semana –_

- Ren… -

_- ¿Si? –_

- te amo –

_- yo… también te amo –_

- recuerda que dijiste que me traerías algo –

_- ya lo sé, no te preocupes –_

- pero que no sea comida China –

_- yo veré lo que te llevaré –_

- Ren, no seas malo –

_- ya veremos… me tengo que ir te llamaré mas tarde y procura tener el celular prendido –_

- está bien, cuídate mucho –

_- tú igual y no hagas estupideces – _

- ¿Con quien crees que estas hablando? –

_- pues contigo –_

- T-T malo –

_- ya cuídate –_

- chao – después de eso la comunicación se terminó, Hao lo miraba con alegría y el Ainu también lo hacía

- ¿Y? –

- jijiji me va a traer algo – fue su respuesta

- tú nunca cambias –

- Jejeje –

Y así transcurrió el tiempo hasta que la semana pasó, Ren estaba apunto de llegar, por fin había terminado todo sus tramites pendientes, su avión ya había llegado, pedió que nadie lo fuera a buscar, pero Hao estaba ahí, por la expresión que tenía sabía que algo malo había ocurrido, se acercó a él un poco temeroso, al parecer el pelilargo aún no notaba su presencia.

- ¿Hao? –

- Ren, que bueno que ya llegaste –

- ¿paso algo? –

- tenemos un problema –

- ¿Qué pasó? –

- él volvió a parecer –

- ¿él? –

- el padre de Horo-horo –

- ¿le pasé algo? –

- ven, será mejor que vayamos al hospital – Ren asintió y siguió a Hao quien llamó a un taxi el cual los llevó con rapidez al hospital, Hao no quiso decirle nada.

Se encaminaron al quinto piso apenas llegaron, fuera de la habitación del Ainu estaban Anna, Jun, Lyserg, Yoh, Chocolove, Pilika, Saya y un doctor.

- ¡Ren! – exclamó Jun al verlo

- Hermana –

- Ren tenemos un problema – dijo Anna

- el volvió a intervenir – dijo Saya

- ¿Qué hizo? – preguntó el Tao

- no lo tenemos claro – dijo Lyserg

- será mejor que entre a examinarlo – y el medico se dirigió a la habitación

- le aconsejo que no lo haga – dijo Saya, pero no hizo caso y cuando estaba abriendo la puerta un vaso chocó contra esta, el medico se asustó y automáticamente cerró la puerta

- voy a buscar ayuda – y se alejó

- Horo-Horo no nos deja entrar – dijo Hao

- esto me preocupa pué –

- ¿Qué sucedió? – volvió a preguntar Ren

- esta así desde ayer en la mañana, cuando veníamos Yoh y yo a visitarlo… - empezó a contar Hao

-.-.-.- Flash Back -.-.-.-

Yoh y Hao salían del ascensor contentos ya que el mayor de los Asakura le había hecho una broma a una de las enfermeras, pero todo eso se esfumo cuando una presencia llegó hasta ellos.

- es de él – dijo Hao

- vamos Hao – y ambos se encaminaron a la habitación del Ainu, Yoh abrió la puerta y ahí encontraron al hombre encapuchado frente a Horo-horo, quien tenía una expresión de pánico, sus labios temblaban al igual que sus ojos, miraba fijamente al hombre con temor

- ¿Qué haces? – dijo Hao

- hago entrar en razón a mi hijo – fue su respuesta

- basta - dijo el ojinegro

- Horo-Horo ¿estas bien? – Yoh se acercó, al verlo Horo-horo parecía aún más aterrado

- ¡Aléjate! –

- Horo – dijo Yoh

- bien ya está todo hecho – y el hombre se desvaneció

- ¡Aléjense de Mi! –

-.-.-.- End Flash Back -.-.-.-

- Desde ahí ha estado actuando extraño – dijo Anna

- ¿Qué fue lo que le hizo? – preguntó Jun

- le envió imágenes, directamente a su cerebro - dijo Saya

- ¿Imágenes¿Qué clase de imágenes? – Preguntó Lyserg

- Imágenes de sus asesinatos – respondió la muchacha

- pero nosotros… - iba a decir Yoh

- le mostró imágenes de sus muertes, le mostró lo que ocurriría si el seguía con ustedes… además de que ha distorsionado su mente… la a dejado totalmente expuesta al miedo y al dolor… ahora el cree ciegamente que eso puede ocurrir –

- quieres decir… - dijo Pilika

- que le mostró como el los mataba con sus propias manos –

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó Yoh

- leí su mente – y miró a Yoh, Hao, Lyserg a Chocolove y a Ren – les mostraré lo que vio y la muchacha – extendió su mano

Todos se veían así mismos a lo lejos y de la oscuridad aparecía el Ainu atascándoles por la espalda, enterrando la espada que tenía en sus manos en su espalda, en la zona donde su corazón estaba, luego todos despertaron sobresaltados, colocando una mano en la zona donde debería estar la herida… todo había sido muy real, pero en si no parecía ser Horo-Horo el que los ataba… su mirada era muy diferente.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó Pilika

- solo les pude mostrar… un pequeña fragmento… de lo que él vio – dijo Saya un poco cansada

- Horo-Horo – dijo Yoh, el ruido de un ventanal rompiéndose llamó la atención de todos, Saya abrió la puerta de la habitación de Horo-Horo y todos pudieron ver al ojinegro con sus ropas puestas y con un pie en la ventana

- Horo-Horo – lo llamó Ren, al oírlo el Ainu volteó a verlo, al hacerlo el ojinegro le sonrió con tristeza, para luego saltar por la ventana.

- ¡Hermano! – todos se acercaron a ver por la ventana, el Ainu había utilizado su poder espiritual en su tablilla para amortiguar su caída

- ¿Quién le entregó su arma de posesión? – preguntó Anna

- él me la pidió el otro día – dijo Pilika temerosa

- Muévanse, Horo-Horo no esta en una buena condición – después que Ana dijo eso todos los Shamanes salieron del hospital a la siga del Ainu

- Pilika llama a Ryuu y Fausto –

- Si –

Su búsqueda del ojinegro los llevó a un bosque no muy lejos de la pensión Fumbari, Ryuu y Fausto ya se habían reunido con ellos, Lyserg iba al mando de la búsqueda por su habilidad con la radiestesia.

- Lyserg ¿Por donde? – preguntó Yoh

- por aquí – su búsqueda los llevó al otro lado del bosque, era un terreno amplio y para su alivio Horo-horo estaba ahí mirando el cielo, el día se había nublado con grandes intensiones de llover, Hao se iba acercar, pero Ren se lo impidió y todos solo lo miraron a la distancia, pronto vieron como el Ainu caía de rodillas.

- se esta librando – dijo Saya

- ¿liberando? – preguntó Ryuu

- si, se está liberando de la maldición, esas imágenes son parte de ella –

- ya entiendo – dijo Anna – intenta que se debilite –

- en ciento modo lo esta, pero ya no esta bajo esta – terminó de decir Saya

- Es verdad – se escuchó una voz tras ellos

- ustedes – dijo Yoh, el grupo que atacó a Horo-horo por primera vez estaba frente a ellos

- a ellos – pronto una batalla comenzó entre shamanes, Hao, Saya, Anna, Jun y Pilika quedaron al margen de esta, alejándose un poco

Yoh combatía contra el hombre rubio, Chocolove con la niña de cabello castaño, Lyserg, Ryuu y Fausto con los otros tres miembros que habían sido derrotados por Horo-horo, pero al parecer ahora eran mucho más fuertes, mientras que Ren combatía con el padre de Horo-Horo.

- aléjate de mi hijo –

- no eres nadie para decir eso –

- no lo puedo creer, que Horokeu sea tan estúpido –

- no hables así –

- confundirse por esas imágenes, no debió afectarles ya que tan solo son unos insectos sin importancia, sus muertes no debieron afectarles –

- el no es de esos que la muerte de sus amigos pase desapercibida – dijo Ren

- es por eso que son tan débiles –

- ¡Cuchilla Dorada! – el ataque no dio en el blanco

- te mostrare algo que talvez olvidaste – y el hombre alzo la mano, ante este hecho todo lo de su equipo se alejaron dejando a los shamanes intrigándolos.

- ¿Qué haces? –

- observa con cuidado – pronto en la mente de Ren comenzaron a aparecer imágenes de los asesinatos que había cometido en su vida pasada, de esos de los que quiso olvidar, dejar enterrados en su pasado

- ¡Ren! – gritó Hao, pero Ren no reaccionaba, todos estaban a una distancia considerable del otro, el padre de Horo-Horo aprovechó eso y se dispuso a acabar con la vida de Ren, preparó su espada con la intensión de enterrarla en su garganta

- Ren – fue el gritó de Jun

- Ren – Yoh y Chocolove corrieron donde él.

Pronto el sonido de un oscilación se escuchó, el ruido de un metal bailando contra el viento… la espada del hombre estaba cubierta de sangre, todos estaba sorprendidos, incluso el mismo Ren quien había vuelto a la realidad, en su mejilla derecha tenía algunas gotas de sangre…

- Horokeu – fue lo que dijo el hombre, Horo-Horo se había interpuesto en el ataque, la espada había atravesado su pecho, dejando caer pequeñas gotas de sangre por su herida que viajaban por la espada, empapándola con sangre, la mano de Horo-Horo comenzó a ascender de firma temblorosa hasta posarse en la hoja de la espada

- No dejare… que lastimes otra vez… a alguien que quiero… - fueron las palabras que salieron con dificultad de su boca

-¡Estas loco! – gritó el hombre

- tal… vez –

- Horo-Horo – fue lo único que logró articular Ren quien veía la espalda del Ainu y una espada atravesándola

- ¡Hermano! – gritó Pilika, en eso Horo-Horo comenzó a congelar la espada en conjunto con las manos de su padre, esto provocó que el hombre retirara la espada del cuerpo de Ainu

- eres un idiota –

- eso ya lo sabía… padre – pronto la cinta que cubría la frente del ojinegro cayó aun lado de un pequeño charco de sangre, pronto esté cayó arrodillado, por fin Ren reacció al igual que el resto.

- Horo-Horo – y Ren se arrodilló a su lado

- Ren… a-aléjate –

- ¡No seas Idiota! –

- Ren aléjate – fue el grito de Saya

- ¿Por qué le pides eso? – le preguntó Jun

- que alguien lo aleje – dijo Saya

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Anna

- ¡Oh no! – Se escuchó a Pilika – Hao aleja a Ren, mi padre quiere liberar el sello – eso hizo que Hao corriera en dirección al Tao.

Mientras que Saya sacó un rosario blanco similar al de los mil ochenta, pero este tenía esferas transparentes intercalada de las blancas, luego comenzó a Rezar

…_Detén al viento…_

En otra parte el hombre encapuchado extendió sus manos al cielo, pero luego no pudo moverse.

- si me detienes Saya, él morirá – dijo el hombre

- lo sé… - fue su respuesta – pero ni dejaré que eso pase – Hao ya había llegado aun lado de Ren

- Ren vamos –

- no dejare a Horo-Horo –

- hazlo Ren – le dijo el Ainu – no te… preocupes – luego comenzó a toser y botar sangre por su boca

- Horo –

- Hao llévatelo – le ordenó de manera seria el ojinegro, cosa que el Asakura hizo contra la voluntad de Ren, pero gracias a la ayuda de Yoh quien había llegado a su lado pudieron alejarlo

- ¡Suéltenme! – gritó Ren

- perdónanos Ren – dijo Yoh

Por otro lado Saya permitió que el hombre comenzara a moverse, ya liberado con sus manos formó un triangulo en dirección a Horo-Horo del cual se había alejado una distancia considerable

- Perdóname Horo-Horo – fue lo único que dijo Saya

- no… lo hagas – dijo el Ainu

- perdón – pronto el rosario rodio a Horo-Horo y comenzó a flotar a su alrededor y Saya hizo un triangulo con sus manos al tiempo que recitaba lo que parecía ser un conjuro.

…_Detén al Viento…_

…_Detén la Lluvia…_

…_Detén al Día…_

…_Detén al Mundo…_

…_Detén el Tiempo…_

…_Detén Tú Vida…_

…_Recen conmigo…_

…_Flores, animales, humanos…_

…_Recen conmigo…_

…_El Día, la Noche, la Mañana… _

_**Libérate del sello  
Deja salir al Dragón  
Cubre la tierra con el Hielo**_

**_¡Yo te libero del confín del Tiempo,_**  
_**Y la eternidad del Hielo!**_

Pronto en la frente de Horo-Horo pareció el Sello, el cual comenzó a disolverse, una luz proveniente del cielo cubrió al ojinegro, impidiendo que pudieran verlo, todos observaron la luz que pronto se expandió y en su caminó iba dejando una capa de nieve, los Shamanes tuvieron que cubrirse con su poder espiritual para no ser afectados.

Cuando por fin pudieron ver con claridad, no creían lo que veían, su cabello azul cielo pasó a ser negro como la noche, sus ropas ahora tradicionales Ainu (N/A: ropa que ocupaba en el manga para el torneo) sus ojos blancos (N/A: así como los del anime cuando se sorprendían o se enojaban) con una expresión neutra, su mirada estaba fija en los hombres de su padre, la herida de su pecho había desaparecido en su totalidad, dejándole lo que podría ser una pequeña cicatriz.

Para sorpresa de todos, Horo-Horo caminó en dirección a estos, en su mano se iba formando un arma hecha de hielo puro, la tomó con ambas manos y la agito, de ella aparecieron una especie de Dragones.

- Es la técnica de Ryuu – dijo Lyserg

- es el ataque de los Dragones de Agua – dijo Ryuu – y esa mi espada de madera… bueno ahora de hielo… - el ataque derribó con facilidad a uno de los miembros del equipo enemigo, luego el arma en las manos de Horo-Horo comenzó a cambiar y ahora en sus manos tenía algo que no lograron distinguir hasta que alzó su mano y en el cielo la forma de la torre del Bing-Beng.

- Es mi péndulo y el ataque del Bing-Beng fantasmagórico – dijo Lyserg sorprendido

- Él está imitando sus técnicas – dijo Saya acercándose junto a los demás. El ataque del Ainu dejo fuera de combate a otro miembro, pronto frente al peliazul aparecieron dos esqueletos hechos de hielo que dejaron mal herido a otro del grupo

- te has hecho fuerte Horo-Horo – dijo el hombre encapuchado, más el Ainu no le dijo nada

- yo se de quien es ese ataque – dijo Yoh

- y quien no hermanito – lo molesto Hao. Pronto en las manos de Horo-Horo aparecieron unas garras hechas de Hielo

- esas son mis garritas pué – exclamó Choclote, en un ágil movimiento el ojinegro estaba frente al encapuchado, lo atacó, pero el ataque lo recibió la muchacha de cabello castaño, ya que se interpuso lanzándola lejos, pronto el otro muchacho atacó a Horo-Horo, pero este esquivaba todos sus ataques con mucha facilidad

- esto no va bien – dijo Saya

- ¿Qué? - dijo Hao

- el Sello se esta liberando muy rápido, si sigue así la conciencia de Horo-Horo desaparecerá y solo quedara la voluntad del Dragón para acabar con todo ser viviente – dijo Saya

- ¿lo puedes evitar? – preguntó Pilika

- si, tengo que volver a sellarlo, pero no se que consecuencias quedaran –

- hazlo, si eso evita que desaparezca – se escuchó la voz de Pilika

Mientras tanto Horo-Horo continuaba peleando en su mano derecha se forjó un Katana hecha de hielo

- es Harusame – dijo Yoh, pronto el ataque llamado cuchilla de Buda se hizo presente, pero en vez de ser una energía color naranjo esta era blanco dejando gravemente herido al muchacho

- Ahora quedamos tú y yo – dijo el padre de Horo-Horo agitando su espada, la cual aún tenía sangre cayendo pequeñas gotas en el rostro del ojinegro.

- Detén el Viento – dijo el Ainu y en su mano apareció una espada

- Horaiken – dijo Ren

En otro lugar en la Oscuridad donde ya había estado anteriormente Horo-Horo, éste estaba siendo cubierto por una capa de Hielo que empezaba desde sus pies y frente a este una joven lo miraba asustada.

- Despierta, no dejes que esto acabe así – decía preocupada – no dejes que tu lado Oscuro maneje tu cuerpo, libérate, sal, no acabes como yo lo hice – le suplicaba

- ¿quién… eres? – dijo mirándola, los ojos de Horo-Horo se iban apagando lentamente

- Soy Mine, soy la primera en tener el Sello –

- ¿eres... un Ainu? –

- Si y No –

- ¿Dónde estoy? –

- en el confín del Sello, no dejes que tu conciencia sea sellada otra vez, si ocurre lastimaras a tus amigos y no habrá vuelta atrás –

- ¿Amigos? –

- tus amigos, lo que te están esperando –

- Mis amigos… -

- pero tendrás que dar algo para volver, ya que el sello gasto todo tu poder, quedaras vulnerable, pero si das eso nada debería pasarte –

- si hago eso, podré estar con mis amigos –

- si, yo me encargare de eso – y le sonrió

- ayúdame –

- claro –

- gracias –

Mientras tanto en el mundo real, Horo-Horo tenía una gran pelea contra su padre y todo indicaba que Horo-Horo iba ganando, hizo combinaciones de las técnicas de sus amigos, incluso Senki y Gokin aparecieron como figuras de Hielo, pero el hombre se alejó del Ainu en un momento dado cuando este estuvo apunto de darle un golpe critico.

- ya, el juego terminó – y se acercó a sus compañeros y en un dos por tres desapareció

- Detén la Lluvia – dijo Horo-Horo

- ¿Por qué dice esas freces? – preguntó Lyserg

- Cuando las diga todas el ello será irreversible – exclamó Saya

- debemos detenerlo – exclamó Ryuu

- Detén el Día – escucharon, ahora Horo-Horo los miraba

- Nos va a atacar – dijo Saya

- el no sería capaz – dijo Yoh

- Ahora el no conoce a nadie, solo solos un enemigo para él – dijo Saya, Ren caminó al frente

- ¡Ren! – lo llamó hao

- ¿Qué debemos hacer para que puedas sellarlo? –

- evitar que se mueva –

- bien – y Ren miró al Ainu quien a pesar de todo no lo miraba, aún tenia a Horaiken de Hielo en su mano, Ren también sacó a Horaiken y por primera vez Horo-Horo lo miró y al hacerlo su mano comenzó a temblar

-El puede acabar con la vida de cualquiera no importa si alguna vez fue su amigo, pero solo hay una persona a la cual no podrá tocar con la intención de matar por más que quiera – dijo Saya

- ¿Quién? – preguntó Hao

- La persona de la que está enamorada el portador del Sello –

- eso significa – comenzó a decir Jun

- Si, "él" no debería ser atacado –

- ¿él? – se preguntó Pilika un poco extrañada, como bien se sabe, habían algunos miembros de la pensión que ni sospechaban sobre la relación de que había entre Horo-Horo y Ren

- Bien, habrá que ponerse a trabajar jijiji – dijo Yoh mientras sacaba a Harusame

- claro Don yoh – Ryuu sacó su espada de madera

- vamos Morphin –

- Eliza –

- vamos a hacer ejercicio Mick –

Pronto los Shamanes tenían su posesión de objetos activada, todos miraban a Horo-Horo fijamente mientras que el frío se hacía cada vez más presente, la nieve era profunda, cosa que les dificultaría moverse, el ojinegro los miraba sin ninguna expresión, pero su mano aún temblaba

- De… Detén al… al Mundo – dijo titubeante

- Horo-Horo esta paliando contra el Sello – dijo Saya sorprendida

- vamos Hori – lo animó Hao

- ¿Qué debemos hacer Don Yoh? – preguntó Ryuu

- Mmm… ¿podrían tratar tú con Lyserg de sujetarlo con sus posesiones? –

- por mi no hay problema – dijo Lyserg

- claro Don Yoh –

- Ren, tú nos ayudaras a distraerlo –

- bien

- vamos -

Y los Shamanes se lanzaron al ataque, el peliazul se movió a una velocidad increíble evitando el ataque simultáneo de Fausto e Yoh, apareciendo a la espalda de estos con la intensión de atacarlos, pero Ren se colocó frente a ellos, el Ainu detuvo el ataque y se trasladó a otro lugar. Constantemente Ryuu y Lyserg trataban de atraparlo, pero el ojinegro era muy rápido, nuevamente Horo-Horo detuvo el ataque al tener a Ren en frente, pronto los ataques por parte del Ainu fueron detenidos, por el péndulo de Lyserg quien lo sujetaba

- Detén el… Tiempo – dijo mientras trataba de soltarse

- Horo-Horo – lo llamó Ren, al oírlo éste se sorprendió – no te dejes dominar –

- Detén el… -

- No lo hagas –

- … Ren… - y los ojos del Ainu regresaron a la normalidad

- ahora es el momento – dijo Saya y su rosario rodio al Ainu

- Horo-Horo… - pronto una especie de corriente eléctrica rodeo a Horo-Horo quien comenzó a gritar por el dolor

- ¡AAAAHHH! –

- Lyserg no lo dejes – le gritó Hao

- eso intento – exclamó con dificultad, al parecer Horo-Horo estaba sufriendo

- Horo – dijo Ren, quien tuvo que alejarse una distancia prudente para lo que se avecinaba, Saya cerró sus ojos y todos los Shamanes tuvieron que alejarse pronto está comenzó su oración.

…_Deja Fluir al Viento…_

…_Deja Fluir a la Lluvia…_

…_Deja Fluir la Vida…_

…_Deja Fluir al Mundo…_

…_Deja Fluir el Tiempo…_

…_Deja Fluir tu Vida…_

_Es ahora cuando debes despertar  
Es hora de que te alejes de aquella Oscuridad  
Sella todo_

"_**Yo te Sello Dragón de Hielo"**_

Y una luz proveniente del cielo cubrió a Horo-Horo al mismo tiempo que el rosario caía en la nieve todos los muchachos quedaron alejados, las primeras en acercarse fueron Saya y Pilika una vez que la luz desapareció, dejando una nube de vapor… toda la nieve del lugar comenzó a derretirse…

En el recorrido los Shamanes se encaminaron con rapidez donde estaba Horo-Horo, en el caminó Yoh cayó de bruces en la nieve que aún quedaba y Fausto se quedo a ayudarlo.

Cuando la nube de vapor se despejo, dejó ver a Horo-Horo, quien estaba mirando el cielo, su cabello y color de ojos habían vuelto a la normalidad, Pilika se quedo parada junto a él al igual que Saya, el Ainu bajó la vista y miró con desconcierto a las muchachas.

- Horo-Horo – dijo Pilika, pronto el ojinegro cayó inconciente en los brazos de Pilika- ¿Cómo esta? – le preguntó Anna llegando a su lado junto a Jun

- bien, solo está inconciente – dijo una Pilika sonriente, pronto el resto de los muchachos llegó, Saya fue en busca de su rosario, pero le extraño que algunas cuencas cambiaran de color

- ¿Ocurre algo Saya? – preguntó Yoh

- hubieron consecuencias, pero no se cuales son –

- ha perdido sus recuerdos… los de ustedes, sus amigos – se oyó una voz

- ¿Quién está ahí? – preguntó Anna y en forma de espíritu apareció la joven llamada Mine

- cada cuenca de color es el recuerdo de uno de ustedes que perdió… -

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – le preguntó Jun

- Cada uno de ustedes representa un sentimiento con el cual el aprendió su significado – y la muchacha cogió el rosario - por ejemplo la cuenca Naranja representa a ese joven – y apuntó a Yoh – la verde a él – y apuntó a Lyserg – y la más importante y difícil de recuperar es está – y mostró una cuenca color miel oro.

- ¿A quien representa? – preguntó Hao

- lo diré así – y miró a Ren – fue al único que no atacó – casi todos se dieron cuenta que hablaba de Ren, pero no sabían por que era la mas importante, solo los que conocían su relación entendieron el por que.

- ¿Cómo hacemos para que recobre los recuerdos de nosotros? – preguntó Fausto

- haciendo que el experimente aquellos sentimientos que los involucran a ustedes, con los cuales el aprendió su significado – y la muchacha comenzó a desaparecer, pero se acercó a Ren y Jun – busquen en el libro llamado… - y la mujer les hablo en Chino cosa que sorprendió a la mayoría, pronto desapareció

- ¿Qué les dijo? – preguntó Ryuu

- nada – contestó simplemente Ren

Luego todos se encaminaron a la pensión donde Ryuu fue el que llevó a Horo-Horo en su espalda, lo único que pedían es que el Ainu no se comportara igual que la última vez, cuando su mirada se había perdido al igual que su expresión, donde nada se podía distinguir en su rostro… donde su mundo era separado por un muro de hielo invisible…

Continuará…

* * *

Hola aqui les traje la actualización de este fic. Espero que este cap les aya gustado y haya cumplido sus espectativas xD 

Perdón por la demora, pero como saben mas vale tarde que nunca, además e tenido problemas con el fic, T-T se me acabo el cuaderno así que espero mi mesada para compqra otro y seguir escribiendo, menos mal que tengo unos cap hechos de antes como respaldo, pero debo pasarlo en limpio XP

Le doy muchas gracias a todas las personas que leyenron el Fic en especial a las que me han dejado Review, gastando su valioso tiempo al escribirme sus comentarios, los cuales me han hecho muy feliz

Gracias a:

_**MiDoRi:**_ Jejeje es verdad mucha azucar, pero ya ves llegó la ternura, aunque así puede dar diavetes XD, contarlo pues yo ni me acuerdo cuantos les puse, solo los escribi y ya, ya que mi prima me pedia que colocara que le colocara más rosadito al fic, pero creo que se me paso la mano, pero es en compensa por lo cap que nos los coloque jijiji...

_**Nicky-hitomi:**_ Gracias me alegra mucho y que consideres mi fic uno de tus favoritos espero que este cap te haya gustado

_**Aska: **_Gracias, jejeje voy a tratar de mejorar pero soy un cero a la izquierda en lo que son cosas melosas XD, y luego salgo de vacaciones, tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible, saludos y suerte

_**Nataly:**_ esperemos que hermana tenga otra hermana XD, jejeje ya con Pilika era mucho, mira que le coloco a Saya si que soy mala, me alegro que te gustara, jijiji y sobre eso ya lo sabras...

_**Chyneiko-san:**_ ya deje la actualización, espero que te guste, ya en los proximos cap se sabra un poco más del sello y todo eso...

_**Mary-chan:**_ Pues ya ves, si aparecio e hizo de las suyas, espero que este cap te haya gustado... ya los problemas son pan de cada dia en esa pensión y por no decirlo menos para Hori quien ya tiene otro... XD

_**Asia Black:**_ Asia no sabes lo feliz que me hace que me hayas dejado un Review, jajaja ya ves Hori no se me vino era como tierno y todo el royo de Hikari, bueno me gusta ponerlos en problemas a Hori y el resto, no se mucha azucar, despues da diabetes tu me entiendes, eres la maestra en el tema del azucar XD... los errores... es donde mi Gatita hace intervensiones... creo que tambien quiere escribir, pero seria mas facil si no se acostara en el teclado u.u dios mio no se com la quiero... lo de la banda ideas, por que no se la quitaba si se veia tan Lindo sin ella entonces plaf idea jijiji, aqui esta el siguen te cap espero que te haya gustado

_**MATAMUNEKO:**_ Espero que te gustara, y sobre lo del viaje eso sabe casi al final, aunque no esta muy lejos... espero que este cap te guste, y lo de las apariecias digamos que Saya no es un angelito... aprobecha la oportunidad que le den y en los proximos cap se le dan varias que no desaprovechara XD

**_Darksoubi:_** Me alegra que te gustara, me algro que las esenas asucarada del cap anterior te gustaran, ojala que no te de diabetes jijiji, bueno aqui esta ya el cap 8, y en terminos claros es el comienzo del final de este fic T-T

_**Tsukasa Li-JMS-02:**_ Siiii muchos besos... pero tenia que haber algo de eso no, pero creo que lo cargue mucho jijijij, Y Tsukasa creo pronto voy a subir el fic sobre el que te hable por MSN, tal vez antes que actualize "Atras... Hace 500 años" no se ahi veo, espero que te guste este cap

Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron este cap y espero que me dejen sus comentarion y opiniones

Nos vemos Atentamente **Kiky-Usui n.n**


	9. En busca de Recurdos

**_Fic: "El Sillo del Dragón de Hielo"  
Por: Kiky-Usui _**

**_En Busca de Recuerdos._**

------- Capitulo 9 ------

Habían pasado 2 días y todos estaban en el comedor a excepción de Horo-Horo, quien aún no despertaba desde aquel día, estaban tomando su desayuno, no muy contentos, según las cuencas Horo-Horo había perdido a 11 de ellos, pero no sabían muy bien de quien se trataba.

- Mm… el verde es Lyserg, el naranjo Yoh - meditaba Hao viendo el rosario en medio de la mesa mientras comía un poco de arroz - el de color café debe ser de Choky y el negro de Anna -

- ¿Por qué lo dices Hao? - le preguntó Yoh

- no se, yo los identificaría con esos colores - dijo simplemente, pronto sintieron unos pasos que bajan por las escaleras y frente a ellos apareció un Horo-Horo con cara de sueño.

- ¿eh? - exclamó al verlos a todos reunidos.

- ¿Horo-Horo? - dijo Pilika temerosa.

- ¿Pilika quienes son ellos? - preguntó el ainu extrañado.

- ¿Hermano me recuerdas? - dijo emocionada.

- ¿de que rayos estas hablando? - pronto su vista se fijo en Saya - ¿Saya que haces aquí? - exclamó asustado.

- ya veo - dijo simplemente Saya - como Pilika y yo fuimos a las únicas que vio antes de caer inconciente, por esos nos recuerda - Horo-Horo no entendía nada.

- Horo-Horo, estas actualmente en la Pensión Fumbari donde yo soy la dueña - exclamó Anna.

- ¿y ustedes son? - preguntó mientras tomaba asiento aún lado de Yoh y Hao.

- Soy Anna Kyôyama -

- Yo soy el gran Hao Asakura -

- ¿Gran? - se preguntó el Ainu.

- lo único gran que tiene es el ego - exclamó Anna.

- ya, ya, solo bromeaba -

- yo soy su hermano Gemelo Yoh Asakura -

- mucho gusto - exclamó con una sonrisa.

- por lo menos no está igual que antes - pensó Anna.

- ¿Y Tú? - le preguntó a Lyserg.

- Lyserg Diethel - Ren miraba aquello desinteresadamente, estaba aliviado, por lo menos el ainu tenía emociones, pronto Horo sintió la presencia de Ren, lo miró disimuladamente un poco intrigado.

- y yo pué, soy el labios de Guachinango - canturreo Chocolove.

- ¿Así te llamas? - preguntó aguantando la risa Horo.

- se llama Chocolove - dijo Yoh.

- ya bájenle¿cómo se llama? -

- pero si es verdad - dijo llorando el moreno.

- dejen el barullo - habló Ren.

- por lo menos deberías presentarte… - exclamó un poco molesto el peliazul, el Tao alzó la vista.

- ¿tienes algún problema? - le dijo en un tono frío.

- eres un creído… eh… - y el ainu medito un poco - ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas? -

- nunca te lo dije, pero me llamó Ren Tao… lo recordaras fácilmente - pero pronto la cara del ojidorado cambio a sorpresa, como lo hicieron la de Yoh, Ryuu, Anna y Manta, esta escena se les era muy familiar, había sucedido lo mismo cuando Ren y Horo-Horo se habían conocido hace ya tres años, el decir aquello no era la intensión el Tao.

- ¿Por qué actúas así? - le preguntó Anna en un susurro mientras el resto se presentaba con el peliazul.

- hemos comenzado de 0 otra vez, no puedo comportarme de otra forma… él no me recuerda - dijo bajando la mirada, en su voz se notaba un timbre de dolor en ellas.

- te duele¿verdad? -

- no sabes cuanto - le confesó el Tao.

- tendrás que ser fuerte -

- lo sé -

- Ren me acompañarías - le dijo Jun.

- ¿a donde? -

- a comprar algunas cosas, tú eres el único que tiene licencia de conducir -

- en otras palabras, quieres que sea tu chofer - Horo-Horo miraba la escena con curiosidad ¿le molestaba que conversara con ella?... si, pero no sabía por que… Hao se percato de ello.

- ella es la hermana de Ren -

- ¿eh? - el peliazul se sintió incomodo, lo habían descubierto - ya veo - fue lo único que dijo.

El resto de la comida transcurrió con mayor rapidez, Ren y Jun salieron casi de inmediato luego de que terminaran, Ren un tanto obligado, pero igual fue. La tarde trascurrió con tranquilidad, le efectuaron un pequeño interrogatorio al ainu, donde lograron deducir que este tenía recuerdos borroso y los más extraños eran los de los Torneo de Shamanes, recordaba a los hombres de Hao, pero no a éste, a las Lylilis, al equipo del Hielo, pero a ninguno de ellos, ya cerca de la hora de la cena, Horo-Horo había salido a correr como parte de su entrenamiento e ir a buscar un poco de leche para Hikari, a ella si la recordaba, pero le extrañaba en las circunstancias en la cuales la había encontrado.

Flash Back (POV-HORO)

Ese día se estaba nublando y parecía que en cualquier momento se pondría a llover…

- … – estaba con alguien, pero no lo podía ver, todo estaba borroso…

- _¿no me digas que le temes al agua? _–

- … – no podía oír lo que decía…

_- pues cada día pienso que te pareces a un gato – _

- … – ¿era alguien importante?

_- mira, piénsalo así, no te gusta la lluvia, ni los lugares fríos o húmedos, en cambio si la leche y los lugares temperados o calidos_ – quien era esa persona¿por que la describía así?, pero sabía que debería ser alguien importante… ¿por que cada palabra, cada gesto, era dicho y hecho con tanto cariño?…

- … –

Luego de que camináramos por el parque vimos como un perro perseguía a un pequeño gatito de color café con franjas un poco más oscuras del tipo angora.

- _pobre gato_ – después de eso salí a la siga del perro. Me aleje, con la intensión de ayudar al felino, cuando los encontré, vi como el perro lo tenía acorralado sobre un árbol, pero esta apunto de caer, me acerqué y aleje al perro, me costó, en verdad que quería atacar al pobre gato, por lo que tuve que asustarlo con un poco de mi poder espiritual, se fue asustado, cuando se fue me acerque al gato, al principio estuvo un poco arisco, pero después me dejo tomarlo en brazos, la lluvia comenzó a caer, me encamine, en busca de aquella persona con la cual estaba antes… pensé que ya se había ido, pero lo vi, estaba bajo un árbol, resguardándose bajo la lluvia, estaba feliz, feliz de que esa persona estuviese ahí, esperándolo.

_**Esperándolo…**_

End Flash Back (POV-HORO)

No sabía por que, pero ese recuerdo hacía que su corazón se aceleraba, pero…

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué sus recuerdos estaban así?

¿Le había sucedido algo?

Le preguntó a Pilika pero esta no quiso decirle nada….

Su recorrido ya había terminado, Horo-Horo había pensado que se agotaría más rápido pero se descubrió con una buena condición, se extrañó, no recordaba estar entrenando.

Ahora estaba saliendo del supermercado con dos bolsas, en una había leche y en la otra llevaba alimento para gatos, se encaminó a la pensión, no recordaba como había terminado en Tokio, después del torneo de Shamanes se suponía que el había vuelto a Hokkaido, era definitivo, después se encargaría de interrogar a su hermana.

- Todo es muy extraño - le dijo al viento.

- ¡Horo-Horo! - el mencionado se volteo y tras el estaba Yoshua.

- Hola Yoshua - lo saludó.

- Hola… ¿eh?... ¿no estas con Ren? -

- ¿Eh?, no ¿Por qué debería? -

- bueno, siempre estas con él -

- ¿Siempre? -

- estas raro -

- ¿por qué? -

- es extraño que no estés con él o con alguno de tus amigos -

- ya veo, es que me mandaron a comprar -

- y ¿hace cuanto que saliste del hospital? -

- ¿Hospital? -

- si, todos los días Yoh y el resto de tus amigos te iban a visitar - dijo animado.

- es verdad - mintió el Ainu - disculpa, es que ando un poco distraído -

- ya veo, bueno si ves a Ren dile que si tiene tiempo para hablar me llame - y el muchacho se alejó - adiós -

- claro… - dijo pensativo, aunque algo dentro de el se removió, era un sentimiento de molestia… ¿estaba celoso?... pero de quien… y ¿Por qué?...

_- Cuidado - _se escuchó, más no le hizo caso, estaba muy concentrado pensando, cuando siente que alguien lo jala del brazo y lo aparta de la calle, donde casi inmediatamente ve como pasa frente a el un auto a toda velocidad.

- ¿Qué rayos haces? - le alegó Ren quien estaba a su lado, Horo-Horo lo quedo mirando confundido, se sentía nervioso aun lado de ese muchacho, pero ¿por qué? - oye te estoy hablando - alegó el ojidorado.

- disculpa - dijo este mientras miraba en otra dirección.

- ¿te sucede algo? -

- yo los concia de antes ¿cierto? - esa pregunta dejo un poco confundido al Tao, ya que se quedo en mutuo acuerdo no decirle nada a Horo-Horo para no alterarlo, pero algo dentro de el lo insito a contestar.

- Si, pero nos olvidaste -

- ¿los olvide¿Por qué? -

- no puedo decírtelo -

- ¿tu y yo éramos amigos? -

- …no - dijo con simpleza Ren.

- ¿no? - dijo extrañado el Ainu.

- éramos más que eso - y el Chino comenzó a caminar - _no debí decirlo, pero me duele que me hayas olvidado - _pensó con tristeza.

- oye, oye - Horo-Horo corrió a su lado - ¡espérame! -

- apúrate -

- cielos eres muy enojón gatito - Ren se detuvo.

- ¿gatito? - le preguntó, eso solo se lo decía el ainu cuando lo recordaba, se volteó a mirarlo, Horo-Horo tenia una mano en su cabeza, cuando dijo esas palabras algunas imágenes borrosas llegaron a su mente confundiéndolo - vamos, es tarde - desvió el tema, al parecer eso había sido la salida relámpago del antiguo peliazul… eso quería decir que, el hecho de recuperarlo no estaba lejos…

…**_Por que…_**  
…**_Olvidar un sentimiento como aquel…_**  
…**_No puede ser posible…_**  
…**_¿O si?_**  
…**_Olvidarse de todo…_**

_**Ya no quería hablar más en pasado**_  
…_**Ya no…**_

La hora de la cena llegó, todos estaba reunidos incluso Hikari, quien estaba en el regazo de Ren, comiendo lo que el ojidorado le daba, Horo-Horo miraba con detenimiento a cada uno de los presentes en un esfuerzo de recordar alguna cosa, pero nada, no había nada, en su mente ellos no existían, y esos pensamientos le dolían…

El sonido del teléfono interrumpió su meditación, Yoh al estar más cerca fue a contestar la llamada.

- ¿Alo? - se oyó - Hola… jijiji hace tiempo que no te escuchaba… ¿Cómo conseguiste el numero?... Ahhh vaya, no tenía ni idea jijiji… pues algunos problemillas, quizás en un unos días regresemos a clases… ¿todo bien aya cierto?... bien, te lo paso enseguida… - pronto los pasos de Yoh se escucharon - Ren es para ti -

- ¿eh? -

- es Yoshua - el Ainu levantó el rostro y de inmediato dirigió su mirada al ojidorado cosa de la que Hao se dio cuenta.

- voy - y fue a contestar - ¿Si?… dime… no… no tengo tiempo… esta bien… ¿mañana?… ¿a que hora?... si… no… vale, adiós -

- jiji ¿vas salir? - le preguntó Yoh cuando Ren tomó haciendo nuevamente.

- Si -

- con que vas a tener una cita con Yoshua ¿eh? - Hao dijo eso para ver la reacción del Ainu y sus sospechas fueron acertadas, este apretó con fuerza los palillos al punto de trizarlos, cuando escucho eso.

- estas loco, solo me pido un favor -

- gracias por la comida, permiso - y Horo-Horo se fue del comedor dejando a todos un poco extrañados.

- que le sucedió, dejo toda su comida - dijo Ryuu mirando el puesto donde el peliazul había estado anteriormente

- voy ver -

- no te preocupes Pilika, yo voy - Hao se puso de pie.

Mientras tanto Horo-Horo estaba mirando las estrellas en el techo de la pensión, meditando todo, realmente cuando estaba con esas personas sentía un poco de nostalgia, cuando estaban juntos, extrañas sensaciones lo envolvían, pero no sabía cuales eran… las que si identificaba eran la soledad y tristeza, el por que, no lo sabía, y aquellos celos hacía ese chico ¿por qué?, por los Dioses era un hombre como él, no podía gustarle ¿o si?, por lo que entendía todos ellos se conocían de antes, pero ¿por qué los olvido?.

Eran demasiadas preguntas para un solo día, tenía que pensar en otra cosa, él, por lo general, no pensaba las cosas, solo actuaba¿desde cuando su forma de ser había cambiado?

- ¿qué haces Hori?- la voz de Hao lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- nada interesante - le dijo con una sonrisa.

- Mmm… ¿celoso? -

- ¿Por qué preguntas eso? - dijo nervioso el Ainu.

- se te nota -

- es tu imaginación -

- vamos Hori, cuéntale a Tío Hao - si entender el por que, esa frase le traía como todo hace poco, nostalgia.

- ¿éramos amigos, cierto? - preguntó el Ainu mientras miraba las estrellas, cosa que desconcertó a Hao.

- aún lo somos… -

- ¿Por qué no los recuerdo? -

- tu sello fue libreado -

- ¿Cómo sabes lo del sello? - exclamó sorprendido.

- Saya nos lo contó, luego tu padre comenzó a aparecer para atacarte, en el último enfrentamiento tu sello se liberó -

- ¿los ataque? - dijo temeroso.

- si -

- … -

- pero no lastimaste a nadie -

- que bueno - dijo en un suspiro.

- dime, cuando estas cerca de Ren¿sientes lago? -

- … -

- Horo-Horo - dijo en un tono de advertencia.

- no lo sé, siento… ¿Cómo decirlo?... cosas, no lo sé, es todo muy confuso - exclamó éste.

- no te preocupes, ya veras como todo se solucionara… - dijo alegre - rayos, se me pegó la manía de mi hermano -

- jajaja gracias - dijo Horo-Horo.

- no te preocupes, no se lo diré a nadie, pero no eres muy bueno disimulando -

- lo sé - exclamó alegre - sabes, no me gusta haber perdido mis recuerdos -

- ya lo creo - confesó el Asakura ya que el tampoco recordaba cosas de su pasado.

- ya es tarde - Horo-Horo bajo del techo seguido por hao, quien luego se dirigió al comedor ya que el ainu fue a su habitación la cual aún no sabía que compartía con Ren.

Ya en el comedor solo estaban Anna, Yoh y Ren conversando sobre el problema ya dado, si no sabían que sentimiento le habían hecho entender a Horo, entonces era imposible hacérselos experimentar, era algo un poco complicado, sin duda muy complicado y digamos que Yoh no era de mucha ayuda ya que Anna lo hacía callar a menudo

- ¿Cómo van? - preguntó Hao.

- jijiji no muy bien - respondió Yoh.

- No sabemos como asimilar color, persona, sentimiento - espetó Anna.

- y si primero tratamos de ver de quien se trata según el color, para luego analizar como ayudó esa persona a Hori - respondió el mayor de los gemelos.

- hasta que usas la cabeza - lo molestó Ren.

- bien - Anna colocó el rosario sobre la mesa, estaban los siguientes colores:

_**Naranjo, Verde, Rosa, Rojo, Morado, Café, Amarillo, Negro, Plomo**, **Dorado y Celeste…**_

- ya sabemos que el Naranjo es Yoh y el Verde es el verde - exclamó Hao.

- ¿el rosado? - medito Yoh.

- ¡Tamao! - exclamaron los 4 al mismo tiempo.

- el rojo puede ser Hao - dijo Yoh.

- ¿por qué? - preguntó Anna.

- por el fuego - dijo simplemente Yoh.

- morado… Ryuu - dijo Ren.

- cierto - afirmó Hao.

- el café es Coky - dijo Yoh.

- el amarillo puede ser Fausto - exclamó Anna.

- ¿Negro? - se preguntó Yoh.

- Anna - dijo Hao.

- ¿por qué? - preguntó Ren.

- por el carácter - susurro Hao.

- ¿¡Qué dijiste!? - lo amenazó Anna.

- que por la ropa y lo ojos - dijo asustado.

- cierto - afirmó Yoh.

- ¿plomo? - todos se quedaron mirando - ni idea -

- pasemos al dorado, ah, de veras que es Ren - exclamó Yoh.

- el celeste tampoco se me ocurre quien será - dijo Hao.

- bueno ya tenemos una idea de la mayoría… esperen… a Manta y a Jun tampoco los recuerda… - dijo Anna.

- ellos deben ser el resto de los colores…- dijo Yoh.

- ahora hay que ver como podemos ayudar a Hori -

- ¿lo podemos hacer mañana?... tengo sueño - dijo Yoh quien luego bostezo.

- de acuerdo - aceptó Anna.

- buenas noches - dijo Ren poniéndose de pie.

- oye Reni, necesito hablar contigo mañana - exclamó Hao saliendo del comedor.

- ¿y este? - pensó Ren.

- buenas noches - dijo Anna también saliendo del comedor.

- jiji que sueñes bien Ren -

- si -

Pronto todos se dirigieron a sus cuartos, Hao e Yoh apenas tocaron la almohada se durmieron, al parecer estaban cansados, todo lo que estaba sucediendo causaba que se sintiera una gran tristeza entre los ocupantes de la pensión, ya que el Ainu recodaba a muchas personas del torneo, menos a ellos, sus amigos, sus mejores amigos.

Mientras tanto Ren se estaba alistándo para dormir, pero había algo que le molestaba, el compartía el cuarto con el Ainu cuando estaba inconsciente, pero ahora que no lo recordaba… además que tenía muchos deseos de abrazarlo y sentir la calidez de sus labios junto a los suyos, pero ahora eso era imposible, la pregunta era ¿Qué sentimiento le había enseñado? Era lago extraño… acaso era el odio o el egoísmo…

- serían esos -

_- No - _escuchó un susurro, se volteo con rapidez, pero no había nadie

- ¿Quién esta ahí? - pero Ren no recibió respuesta, se encamino al cuarto que compartía con el peliazul, aún le rondaba la voz que había escuchado hace algunos momentos.

Abrió la puerta y encontró al Ainu dormido placidamente mientras abrazaba la almohada, su respiración era tranquila, sus labios estaban entre abiertos, dejando escapar pequeños suspiros involuntarios mientras dormía.

- maldición - dijo en un susurro, ahora lo que más deseaba era besar al ainu… un momento¿por qué no hacerlo? Ahora estaba dormido.

Ren se acercó sigilosamente al futon del peliazul y se inclino hacía este, para luego juntar sus labios con los de Horo-Horo, se sentía tan bien tenerlo cerca, pronto sintió que en la inconciencia Horo-Horo había comenzado a responder a su beso, haciendo que el Tao lo disfrutara más, sintió la mano del Ainu en su nuca tratando de hacer más cercanía, pero el beso fue roto por el peliazul quien había despertado y tenía sus ojos abiertos el doble de lo normal y un tono carmesí apareció en sus mejillas, Horo-Horo se separó quedando sentado apoyado en la pared.

- Hola - lo saludó Ren con una sonrisa.

- yo… lo… ¿qué haces aquí? - preguntó avergonzado.

- vine a despertarte, pero me recibiste de esa forma - le dijo en un tono suave, sacaría el mayor provecho de esta situación.

- yo, bueno…- comenzó nervioso.

- te venía a decir que compartes la habitación conmigo - eso fue como si un balde de agua fría con hielos incluidos le cayera enzima¿por qué con él? Sabía que ese chico le hacía sentir cosas, pero no sabía que y ahora los metían en la misma habitación - ¿no vas a decir nada? -

- yo… - fue lo único que logro articular.

- bien, buenas noches - y Ren procedió a desvestirse y ponerse su pijama, cosa que hizo que a Horo-Horo se le subieran los colores, cuando terminó, miró al Ainu para luego acercarse a él, se arrodillo frente a el y se acercó de manera pausada.

- Re… - y el Tao acercó su boca al oído del peliazul.

- déjame decirte que besas muy bien -

- ¿Eh…? -

- pero… ¿Cómo lo harás despierto? - rozó con sus labios la mejilla del Horo-Horo, hasta que sus labios se juntaron, Ren cerró los ojos para disfrutar de la oportunidad y divertirse un poco, para su suerte el ojinegro comenzó a responder el beso, ni el mismo sabía el por que, pronto sintió una de las manos de Horo-Horo en su cintura quien lo acercó a él y la otra mano la colocó tras su nuca, Ren por su parte colocó sus manos tras su cuello, pronto se separaron por la falta de aire - si, besas mejor - y Ren se alejó de Horo-Horo, quien estaba todo rojo por su atrevimiento no tenia la menor idea de por que le había respondido, y menos con esa magnitud.

Mientras tanto Ren se acostó en su futon después de apagar la luz, dando la espalda al peliceleste, no pasaron más de 5 minutos cuando sintió la puerta de la habitación abrirse para luego cerrarse con un poco de brusquedad, Horo-Horo había salido de la habitación, en el rostro de Ren se dibujo una sonrisa, esa había sido una buena señal, a pesar de que parecía todo lo contrario, pero era cierto, si para Horo-Horo ese beso no hubiera significado nada, se habría quedado ahí, con la presencia de Ren cerca de él, pero no fue así y eso era bueno, significaba que la presencia del ojidorado lo ponía nervioso y ese beso fue algo importante para el, como para dejarlo así.

-----------

Mientras tanto Horo-Horo se encontraba en el patio, tenía la cabeza toda confundida, sus pensamientos, sus ideas, todo, realmente haberse besado con Ren solo hizo que su corazón se agitara, sentía algo por él, pero aún no sabía que y se cuestionaba así mismo por no encontrar una respuesta, después de todo, el correspondió el beso y eso no podía negarlo, pero no era todo, al él le… había gustado, le había gustado sentir los labios del Tao junto a los suyos, en verdad le había gustado mucho haber besado a Ren y era precisamente eso lo que lo hacía sentirse confundido, la mejor opción era haber salido de la habitación, no soportaba estar cerca de la persona que le hacía sentirse diferente, le había robado un beso mientras estaba inconsciente (NA: ¬¬ bueno eso cree el) ¿imagínense ahora que estaba consiente? Sabía perfectamente que si se quedaba intentaría es más lo daba por firmado que intentaría besar al Chino nuevamente.

Koloro lo miraba desde el techo de la pensión, mientras que Hikari estaba en un árbol observándolo, aquella gata era un poco extraña, pero lo más importante era que Hikari en cierto modo se sentía un poco olvidada, han pasado muchas cosas y ahora Horo-Horo no la trataba como siempre y eso era que parte del cariño que este le daba a Hikari se basaba en sus recuerdos de los cuales ahora carece.

Hikari bajó del árbol y se acercó a Horo-Horo, este solo sintió su presencia cuando la gatita había saltado a su hombro.

- Hola Hikari -

- Miau -

- debes sentirte sola ¿no? -

- Miau -

- lo entiendo, pero me di cuenta que de mi mente recuerdos importantes habían sido borrados y me hacen falta - dijo cabizbajo.

- Miau -

- me gustaría saber que tipo de relación tenía con ellos, si eran mis amigos, si son importantes para mi, algo me dice que si, pero… - y se detuvo para tomar a Hikari entre sus brazos - no lo recuerdo y créeme eso duele y mucho… -

- Kukuruku -

- Koloro ¿Dónde te metiste? -

-Saya kuru, me mando a buscar algo kuru -

- ¿Saya?-

- si, yo la envié - escuchó una voz tras él.

- Saya - exclamó sorprendido.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? -

- vine a tomar aire - mintió.

- Horo-Horo ¿quieres regresar a Hokkaido? - Saya sabía perfectamente que esta era una buena oportunidad para conquistar al ainu ahora que no recordaba a Ren, era injusto, pero era un oportunidad, pero lo que ella ignoraba es que Horo-Horo aún sentía algo por el Tao.

- No - fue la simple respuesta del ojinegro.

- ¿por qué? -

- por que quiero recordar -

- ellos no son importantes -

- mentira, si lo son -

- no lo sabes -

- lo siento - y colocó una mano en su pecho - algo me dice que ellos son muy importantes para mi -

- no lo creo, si los olvidaste… - eso era cierto, si eran importantes ¿Por qué los olvido?

- por eso mismo - se oyó la voz de Pilika.

- ¿Pilika? - preguntó Saya.

- son importantes, le quitaron uno de los tesoros más grandes a mi hermano, el recuerdo de sus amigos, los buenos momentos… que lo ayudaron a seguir adelante… -

- Pilika… - susurró Horo-Horo.

- Saya no intentes llevártelo en ese estado, ahora lo que más necesita es de ellos -

- no es verdad, no crees que el está mejor así -

- No, yo quiero recordarlos - alegó el Ainu.

- no sabes lo que dices - alegó Saya.

- si lo sé, lo siento, quiero recordarlos y nada me lo va impedir - dijo decidido.

- como quieras - y Saya entró nuevamente a la pensión sin saber que en esos momentos Hao escuchaba esa conversación tras una puerta, tenía una enorme sonrisa, se alegraba de la respuesta que el Ainu le había dado a Saya, el siempre seguiría siendo el mismo, con o sin recuerdos, el nunca cambiaria, era eso lo que lo hacía ser único en todos los sentidos y por eso Hao se sentía orgullo de ser su amigo.

- ¿estás bien hermano? -

- si Pili - respondió mirando en otra dirección.

- Horo-Horo ¿quieres saber algo de ellos? -

- Si - dijo con entusiasmo.

- ¿Qué cosa? -

- ¿Cómo los conocí?-

- déjame pensar - y Pilika tomó asiento - a los primeros que conociste fueron a Yoh y Manta, digamos que por una tontería quedaste inconciente y ellos te ayudaron, luego te trajeron hasta acá y ahí conociste a Ryuu y Anna tuviste varios problemas - dijo con una sonrisa - todo fue antes del torneo, después de algunos acontecimientos fuimos invitados a la celebración de la clasificación de Yoh y de paso la de todos, ahí conociste a Tamao y a Ren… -

- eso significa que los conozco de hace tiempo -

- si, hace más de tres años hermano -

- ya veo -

- después en el transcurso del torneo conociste a Fausto, Chocolove, Lyserg y Hao -

- Oh… -

- a Jun la conociste un poco antes -

- ¿la hermana de Ren? -

-si, después, el torneo debía efectuarse en equipos de 3, tu formaste equipo con Chocolove y Ren, mientras que Yoh formó equipo con Fausto y Ryuu -

- ¿Dónde estaban Hao y Lyserg? -

- en equipos diferentes -

- entiendo -

- bueno, mañana seguimos, ahora tengo sueño -

- vale -

- ¿tú no te vas a costar? -

- a bueno… me, me voy a quedar un poco más con Hikari - dijo nervioso y un poco ruborizado.

- bueno, nos vemos - y Pilika entró.

- Dios, tengo mi cabeza hecha un caos - dijo en voz alta.

- Miau -

- ¿Quieres jugar? -

- Miau - dijo Alegre.

- bien -

Horo-Horo se quedo jugando hasta muy noche con Hikari, todo esto le había ayudado a distraerse un poco, tenía varios problemas, muchas cosas en la cabeza y otras que le faltaban, Hikari al parecer estaba feliz y pronto Koloro se integró al juego, pero no sabía que eran observados.

Ren lo contemplaba desde el techo con una sonrisa, se veía tranquilo y feliz, al parecer había escuchado la conversación que el Ainu había tenido con Saya, luego hablaría con ella, pero por esa noche no quería tener preocupaciones.

Por otro lado Yoh lo observaba con su típica sonrisa desde la ventana de su habitación y Hao lo miraba disimuladamente de una de las habitaciones del primer piso.

----------

El día siguiente llegó, todos estaban reunidos en la hora del desayuno, Horo-Horo bueno, el estaba muerto de sueño y si le sumas el nerviosismo y la vergüenza que sentía estando al lado de Ren, digamos que no eran una buena combinación, el ojinegro tenía la vista pegada a su plato de arroz, no podía dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido anoche y más aún cuando el Tao no pareció ni molestarle, ni afectarle en lo más mínimo y eso lo confundía aún más.

- Jo-joven Horo-Horo ¿Qué le sucede? - le preguntó Tamao, el mencionado levanto la vista.

- nada Tamao -

- parece que no dormiste brody¿qué hiciste anoche picaron? - le preguntó en forma picara Chocolove.

- na-nada - dijo todo rojo por las insinuaciones del moreno.

- Jo-joven Re-Ren ¿quiere más a-arroz? - le preguntó Tamao un poco avergonzada.

- _creo que yo me siento igual que ella… pero ¿que siente ella?… ¿por qué actúa así?... yo, en realidad que siento… _

…_**Vergüenza…**_  
…_**Timidez…**_

Una voz resonó en su interior, al momento que dejo de escucharla sintió un horrible dolor en su cabeza, se colocó ambas manos en esta, cerró los ojos con fuerza.

- ¿Horo-Horo te sucede algo? - le preguntó Pilika.

- yo… - pronto un sin fin de imágenes llegaron a su mente, el rosario donde estaban las cuencas de colores comenzó a brillar, Saya lo colocó en el centro de la mesa, pronto solo una cuenca comenzó a brillar, la de color rosado, hubo un punto en que el dolor parecía ser insoportable, la cuenca comenzó a descascararse, quedando de un color blanco, mientras que la cáscara se transformo en polvo - ¡ya basta! - exclamó adolorido.

- Horo-Horo - exclamó Ren asustado y preocupado.

- ¿Quién es? - dijo en un susurro - ¿Quién es ella? -

- Horo… - dijo dudoso Yoh, pronto el dolor desapareció y Horo-Horo miró a cada uno de los presentes.

- ¿hermano? -

- ya… - Horo-Horo parecía muy cansado, sus ojos se fueron cerrando lentamente - no… - fue lo último que dijo antes de caer inconsciente en los brazos de Ren.

- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? - preguntó Pilika alarmada.

- acaba de recordar a uno de ustedes - dijo Saya.

- ¿en serio? - dijo alegre Pilika.

- Si, pero no se sabe a quien - exclamó Saya mientras miraba el rosario.

- fue a Tami - exclamó Hao

- ¿eh? - la mencionada lo miró con curiosidad.

- es lo más probable, ayer tratamos de definir quien era que color y concluimos que la cuenca rosada era Tamao jijiji - exclamó Yoh.

- ¿pero cómo? - preguntó Lyserg.

- esto es mega Grandioso - dijo Ryuu feliz.

- no se sabe como - dijo Saya - solo el sabe - y miró al ojinegro.

- ¿siempre va a pasar eso cuando recuerde? - le preguntó Ren.

- si -

- ¿Por qué? -

- es como un cajón bajo llave, al abrirlo todo lo que estaba guardado sale de golpe, provocando que mucha información sea liberada, la cual debe ser reordenado, todo ese proceso se lleva a cabo en unos segundos - explicó la pelinegro.

- ya veo -

- será mejor llevarlo a su habitación - dijo Anna.

- yo lo cuidare - dijo Saya.

- no te preocupes, déjale ese trabajo a Pilika o a Ren - dijo muy sería Anna.

- pero yo soy su prometida - alegó esta.

- tu misma dijiste que solo aceptaste por obligación, además Horo-Horo se negó del primer momento - exclamó Hao.

- ¿por qué ahora estas tan interesada? - le preguntó sería Anna.

- yo… -

- quieres aprovechar que Horo-Horo no recuerda a Ren ¿verdad? - exclamó Hao, Saya solo miró en otra dirección.

- ¿Ren? - preguntó Pilika.

- ya no tiene caso que lo ocultes más Ren, prácticamente todos lo saben, además a este paso tarde o temprano lo harán y es mejor que se enteren por tu boca - exclamó Anna.

- ¿es necesario? - preguntó al ver algunas miradas curiosas sobre el.

- si - respondió la Itako.

- creo que no tengo opción - dijo lanzando un suspiro.

- jiji así es - exclamó Yoh.

- bueno… Horo-Horo y yo… antes de que este perdiera sus recuerdos éramos pareja... mejor dicho aún lo somos…- si le colocáramos efectos especiales, se podría ver en el fondo descender un rayo, para luego se escuchara el trueno.

- tu… tu… y… mi… her… hermano - exclamó Pilika, en eso se sintió un golpe secó, Tamao se había desmayado por el asombro, mientras que Pilika trataba de analizar lo que había dicho Ren, Ryuu quedo pasmado, pero luego un rubor cubrió sus mejillas para luego mirar a Lyserg, el mencionado también se sorprendió, pero desde luego el ya lo sospechaba, de pronto sintió la mirada de Ryuu por lo cual comenzó a acercar más a Hao, quien estaba a su lado, éste se colocó nervioso por la cercanía del Ingles, mientras que Fausto sólo miró a Elisa con ternura, Chocolove daba por firmado que es par se iba a quedar junto, fue por un tiempo compañero de equipo y los conocía, además como decían "del odio al amor, hay solo un paso", Manta, el había llegado ese día y se pillo con esa noticia, pero en el fondo no le importó en lo más mínimo, después de todo eran sus amigos y así los quería, Jun, ella ya lo sabía, al igual que Anna e Yoh, el último solo soltó su típica risita.

Todos miraron con ternura la imagen que tenían frente a sus ojos, un Horo-Horo inconciente en los brazos de Ren, éste se ruborizó y comenzó a sentirse incomodo.

- ¿desde cuando? - preguntó Pilika.

- 3 días antes de que yo viajara a China - contestó Ren

- no, eso no, desde cuando te gusta - el Tao se puso nervioso, no quería responder esa pregunta, no tenía por que hacerlo, pero lamentablemente sentía que debía hacerlo.

- desde el torneo - dijo casi en un susurro.

- vaya… ya no voy a tener que necesitar mis mangas Yaoi, tengo un espectáculo en la propia pensión - dijo con una sonrisa.

- no estas… molesta - le preguntó Lyserg, ya que Ren estaba ocupado tratando de relajarse… ¿Yaoi?… ¿que rayos leía la hermana de su pareja?

- claro que no, jajaja si mi hermano es feliz yo también lo seré, además sabía que a mi hermano le gustaba alguien -

- Ryuu ayuda a Ren a subir a Horo-Horo a su cuarto -

- Si Doña Anna - y Ryuu tomó en brazos a Horo-Horo.

- ¿Ren podemos hablar? - le preguntó Pilika

- claro… -

Ambos salieron al patio, Ren estaba apoyado en el tronco de un árbol, mientras que Pilika estaba de pie cerca de él mirándolo con curiosidad, ya habían pasado 10 minutos desde que estaban afuera y Pilika aún no decía nada, pero pronto ésta rompió el silencio que había entre ambos.

- ¿te duele verdad? - Ren solo la miró con duda.

- ¿de que hablas? -

- te duele que no te recuerde ¿verdad? - después se quedaron en silencio.

- si, me duele mucho - hablo por fin el Tao.

- lo quieres ¿cierto? -

- pregunta estúpida, pero no, no le quiero… - esto sorprendió a Pilika- me duele y mucho, me di cuenta que siento algo más que cariño, es… amor, lo amo demasiado, no quiero alejarme de él - pero esto sorprendió aún más a Pilika.

- vaya me asustaste -

- ¿eh? -

- no te preocupes, pero te diré una cosa… -

-…-

- Saya a querido a mi hermano desde que éramos pequeños y se que aún lo hace, ella no es mala, pero esto es una oportunidad de poder conquistar a mi hermano y no la desaprovechara, ten cuidado -

- lo tendré en mente. Aunque ya lo sabía… -

- lo suponía, a ti no se te va una -

- ¿qué insinúas? -

- naaaadaaaa - exclamó con alegría mientras entraba.

Después de eso Ren se encaminó donde el Ainu, Hao y Lyserg lo habían reemplazado, Ren sabía muy bien que el Ingles sentía algo por Hao, pero no sabía si el Asakura si, pero ese era otro tema, ellos eran los encargados de solucionarlo, así como lo hicieron Horo-Horo y él, pronto ambos abandonaron la habitación dejando a Ren a solas con un inconsciente Ainu.

- Nunca me imagine que serías el protagonista de algo - dijo Ren en un tono de burla.

- Miau - Hikari trataba de entrar.

- Hikari - y Ren la dejó entrar

- Miau - y se sentó aún lado del Ainu.

- si, también estas preocupada -

- señorito -

- ¿dime Bason? -

- esa muchacha esta afuera -

- ¿quien? -

- la señorita Saya lo vigila desde el patio -

- déjala -

- pero… -

- no te preocupes Bason -

- si señorito -

- _Ren_ - escucho un murmullo.

- señorito -

- Si - exclamó Ren - ¿Quién esta ahí? -

- _yo_ - Mine apareció frente a él.

- ¿Tú¿Cómo? - exclamó dudoso.

- _el debe recuperar sus recuerdos, pero…_-

- pero… -

_- el tuyo es el más importante y difícil - _

- que debo hacer, yo… yo no se que le enseñe -

_- si lo sabes -_

- odio, indiferencia… es eso - dijo preocupado

_- No, algo más fuerte y hermoso_ -

- ¿qué? -

_- le enseñaste lo que el amor es realmente_ - Ren se ruborizo un poco.

- ¿yo? -

_- si, tu lo amas y el a ti, ambos se complementan de manera perfecta -_

- y yo… que debo hacer -

_- haz que ese sentimiento renazca, conquístalo nuevamente… sedúcelo… _- la última palabra dejo marcando ocupado a Ren

- ¿seducirlo? -

- _si, que no te de vergüenza, deja salir todo, antes que sea tarde… el amor que el siente por ti, no a desaparecido, espera a que tu lo vuelvas a despertar… _- y ella le sonrió.

- ¿Quién eres tú? -

- _ya te lo dije, yo soy la forma humana _Tsukasa Li-JMS-02_del Dragón, ese libro tiene mi historia_ - y desapareció

- ¿Dragón? -

- Miau -

- esto se pondrá interesante - exclamó Ren con una sonrisa mientras veía como Horo-Horo dormía.

Continuará...

* * *

Perdooooonnnn TT lo que pasa esque este cap esta embrujado por eso quieranlo arto, tuve que escribirlo 2 veces al computador -- si ya casi los tenia listos junto con Atras... hace 500 años... cuando subi 3 milenios en espera de un amor... pero el computador se hecho a perder... le pedi a mi hermano que lo arreglara pero me dijo que se había perdido todo T-T, después sali de vacaciones por 2 semanas y cuando llegue estaba bien el compu, lo volvi a escribir, por suerte me gusta escribir mis fic en un cuaderno primero... y ahora se perdio el cap por que el compu denuvo se hecho a perder... me die unos dias de relajo... ya estaba cansada de escribir otra vez... pero lo hice... y aqui esta... espero que les aya gustado tratare de tener lo más pronto el proximo cap listo... 

Aunque aun estoy de duelo, perdi 3 bosquejos que tenia para nuevas historia de otros animes T-T

Aqui les dejo el Nombre del proximo cap: _**"EL Arte de la Seducción" **_

ya deben saber más o menos de que se trata no XD... pues no es eso jajaja bromita... ya lo sabran en el proximo cap que prometo que no se demorara tanto como este... no, no, es la ultima ves que sucede le doy mi palabra...

les doy encarecidamente las gracias a las personas que me dejaron Reviews y las que leyeron

Muchos saludos a:

_**Tsukasa Li-JMS-02: **_XD espero que te haya gustado, pasaron muchas cosas, pero aqui esta_**  
**_

_** nicky-hitom:**_ Que bueno que te haya gustado, espero que este cap te haya gustado... pasaron varias tayas pero aqui esta... de aqui en adelante comienza la cuanta regresiva para el final T-T_**  
**_

_**Karen Tsukamoto: **_Sii todo da paso a los proximos cap, donde ya casi al final aparece el papi de Hori... ya que ahora la cosa se complica... ahora deben recuperar los recuerdos de Hori y la primera en ser recodada fue tami, ya veremos quien viene después..._**  
**_

_**MARYAM-CHAN: **_Que bueno que te gusta como escribo, a veces creo que no soy tan buena, pero me diste mucho anime... los recuerdos bueno ya se dio el pie de que deben hacer... y Reni ya esta poniendo un plan en marcha ... yo tambien me lo imagine tengo un dibujo donde lo pinte asi se ve - hermoso... nos vemos ojala que este fic te haya gustado arto

_**Lyofar: **_Estoy feliz de que la historia te haya gustado... ojala que la continues leyendo y que este cap te haya agradado_**  
**_

_**Narien: **_jajaja pues a mi tambien me gusta esta pareja aunque estoy incursionado con 3 milenios en espera de un armor con un RENXHORO... me a llamado la atencion XD... gustos variados no me quejo... :P y sobre los que les dijo bueno digamos que es una forma de dar explicación a la presencia de Mine XD... espero que te guste nos vemos xao

_**MATAMUNEKO:**_ ya se sabra como se llama, pasiencia mira que falta poquito ... y espero que el cap de ahora te haya gustado arto

_**Floppy: **_No te preocupes me siento feliz que lo leas, los reviews me anima, pero me anima más saber que varias personas leen el fic y les gusta... espero que este cap te gustara... _**  
**_

_** Leo no Aioria: **_Que mala con pili, bueno es verdad es despistada, pero no es tan mala... que bueno que te gustara el cap anterior espero que este te guste igual o más y perdon por la demora XD

_**Marcia: **_ Disculpa la demora, varias cosas pasaron, pero ya esta aqui, mejor tarde que nunca ¿no? ojala que te haya gustado este cap... el proximo voy a tratar si es que no pasa nada malo lo antes posible nos vemos suerte_**  
**_

_**Lyserg Asakura: **_perdón, perdón... T-T muchas cosas han pasado, pero aqui esta... espero que te guste ... el proximo tambien se biene bueno donde Ren pondra en marcha su plan para hacer despertar los sentimientos de Hori , nos vemos suerte y ojala que te haya gustado

Nos vemos muchos saludos a todos y espero que les haya gustado este cap...

¡¡¡Dejen Reviews!!!!


	10. El Arte de la Seducción

_**El Arte de la seducción.**_

-------- Capitulo 10 -------

Ya había transcurrido un día completo desde que el Ainu había quedado inconsciente, ya todos habían desayunado, y en estos momentos se encontraban realizando sus tareas diarias, Yoh corría por los alrededores de la pensión, Lyserg y Hao trataban de terminar un trabajo de matemáticas, estaban un poco atrasados debido a los últimos incidentes, así que no habían asistido a clases, además que volvían a clases terminando el fin de semana, Pilika conversaba animadamente con Tamao, Ryuu había salido a realizar las compras junto con Chocolove, Anna miraba una de sus tantas novelas, mientras que Ren vigilaba a Yoh por orden de Anna, Saya estaba en esos momentos limpiando su habitación.

- ¿Cuánto falta Ren? – preguntó Yoh quien corría sin parar.

- 20 vueltas – exclamó.

- tanto – dijo con cascadas en los ojos.

- animo amo Yoh – exclamó Amidamaru.

- tengo hambre – lloriqueo el menor de los Asakura.

- ¿oye y Manta? – le preguntó Ren.

- esta ocupado con algunos asuntos familiares –

- vaya –

- Ren ¿puedes venir un poco? – lo llamó Pilika, el Tao se puso de pie, sin antes advertirle a Yoh que no dejara su entrenamiento.

- Dime Pilika –

- Jun te llama por teléfono –

- Gracias – y Ren se encaminó al teléfono, hace 2 días que Jun había comenzado a vivir en su nuevo departamento.

- ¿Aló? –

- _Ren, hola hermanito ¿cómo está todo por aya?_ –

- Jun, estuviste aquí ayer –

- _es verdad jejeje_ –

- para que me llamabas –

- _te llamaba para informarte que tu departamento ya esta decorado y amueblado_ –

- ya te dije que no tengo planes de vivir ahí –

- _pero querrán tener su nidito de amor cuando Horo-Horo recupere su memoria_ – ese comentario hizo que el Tao se sonrojara.

- ¡Jun! – alegó Ren.

- _jijiji eres muy vergonzoso hermanito_ –

- agradece que eres mi hermana… -

- _¿ya despertó? _– el tono de Jun había cambiado drásticamente a uno serio.

- aún no –

- _¿y__que harás?_ –

- Ya tengo algo en mente –

- _que bien_ –

- ¿solo para eso llamabas? –

- _si, es que quería probar el teléfono de mi nuevo departamento_ –

- nunca cambias – dijo en un suspiro el ojidorado

- _jiji me tengo que ir_ –

- bien, cuídate –

- tu igual y suerte – Ren colgó el teléfono, el chino se dirigió a donde Yoh debería estar entrenando, pero lo encontró sentado en el pasto bajo la sombra de un árbol.

- Yoh – el mencionado se sobresaltó.

- jiji hola, volviste pronto –

- Anna se va a enojar –

- solo si se entera –

- ¿crees que seré tu cómplice? –

- si –

- no cambiaras ¿cierto? – dijo en un suspiro.

- ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? –

- Es verdad –

- ¿eh? – exclamó el Asakura mientras se ladeaba un poco para poder mira algo.

- ¿qué miras? –

- jiji, creo que el entrenamiento terminó – e Yoh se puso de pie y apunto al interior de la casa, Ren se volteó a mirar, ahí, por el pasillo, iba Horo-Horo con una mano en su cabeza, al parecer aún no se sentía muy bien.

- si, el entrenamiento terminó –

- jijiji –

Mientras tanto el Ainu había ido al comedor para ver si encontraba a alguien, llevaba puesto un pantalón café con varios bolsillo y una polera negra manga corta, una pañoleta blanca en su frente y unas muñequeras del mismo color de la polera, en el comedor encontró a Pilika y a Tamao quienes conversaban casi en susurros.

- Hola Pili, Hola Tamao – saludo alegre.

- Hola hermano –

- bue-buenos días joven Horo-Horo –

- oye Tamao ¿ya desayunaron? –

- le guarde su parte –

- gracias, tu siempre tan amable –

- ¿ya recordaste a Tamao? – exclamó alegre Pilika

- ¿eh? – Y el Ainu medito un poco – es verdad, ya la recuerdo – dijo alegre.

- jajaja que bueno –

- Hola que hacen jijiji – Yoh y Ren entraron al corredor.

- hola – saludo el Ainu bajando la vista, al percatarse de la presencia de Ren.

- Yoh, Horo recordó a Tami – exclamó Pilika contenta.

- esa es una buena noticia –

- permiso – y Horo-Horo salió del lugar, a lo cual Ren sonrió.

- ¿Qué le paso? – preguntó Yoh.

- quien sabe – dijo Ren.

- ¡Hao! – se escuchó un fuerte grito.

- ¿qué le hizo ahora Hao a Lyserg? – exclamó Yoh, pronto vieron al pelilargo entrar al comedor con un Horo-Horo a rastras.

- Hao suéltame –

-no, ayúdame o el verde me matara – exclamó mientras buscaba donde esconderse.

- métete ahí – y Horo-Horo lo empujó al armario de aseo, pronto se vio la figura de Lyserg aparecer en el comedor todo mojado.

- ¿Qué te sucedió? – preguntó Pilika.

- estaba en las termas y el tonto de Hao se le ocurrió la genial idea de empujarme con todo y ropa –

- pero no es tan malo o si – dijo Yoh –

- no es la primera vez – dijo en Lyserg enojado – Morphin posesiona mi péndulo – y así fue, pronto apuntó donde estaba Horo-Horo tratando de ocultar la puerta – te encontré –

- mejor apártate, es por tu bien – le dijo Ren al Ainu quien salió del camino del Ingles, éste abrió la puerta encontrando al Asakura de rodillas, mientras se tapaba la cabeza con las manos, como si algo le fuera a caer… y era así, la venganza del Ingles caería sobre él.

- verde, esto… no fue mi intensión –

- demasiado tarde – y sin más miramientos, Lyserg ató a Hao con su péndulo llevándoselo a rastras del comedor, el Asakura lo único que hizo fue derramar lagrimas e Yoh lo despedía con cascadas bajo sus ojos.

- adiós hermano, te llevare flores a tu tumbita –

- cállate Yoh – se oyó el gritó de Hao, mientras que el Ainu ahogaba una carcajada.

- pobre Hao – dijo Pilita.

- se lo merece – sentenció Ren saliendo del comedor.

- ¿A dónde vas? – le preguntó Yoh

- a tomar un baño –

- oye Horo-Horo ayúdame a arreglar mi cuarto – exclamó la Ainu mientras arrastraba a su hermano.

- pero tengo hambre –

- ahora te aguantas –

- Siiii T-T –

La mañana siguió con normalidad, Lyserg obligó a Hao a hacer toda su parte en la limpieza, mientras que el Asakura se defendía diciendo que aquella era tiranía, pero eso a Lyserg poco le importaba, en cierto modo disfrutaba mucho ver a Hao trabajando y refunfuñando.

Mientras tanto Yoh estaba en el patio bajo la sombra de un árbol mientras se comía una naranja, Anna seguía viendo sus novelas, Tamao preparaba la comida, Chocolove y Ryuu aún no regresaban y Horo-Horo por fin había terminado de ayudar a Pilika.

- ya terminamos – exclamó la Ainu mientras cerraba la puerta de su habitación, Horo-Horo la estaba esperando en el pasillo.

- que desastre tenías ahí –

- ¿y que? La tuya esta peor –

- eso es mentira, la ordene el otro día –

- es verdad –

- ya vamos – y el Ainu se acercó a las escaleras, pero aún miraba a su hermana, Pilika se percató de ellos y se dio cuenta de que Ren se encaminaba hacía donde ellos estaban y pronto se le ocurrió una idea.

- hermano –

- dime – y Pilika se acercó a su hermano.

- luego te sigo, acabo de acordarme de algo – y le dio un golpe en la espalda, como "despedida", pero por esto perdió el equilibrio y Horo-Horo cayó, para su sorpresa no le dolió tanto como pensó.

- ¡Ouch! – escuchó bajo él.

Abrió los ojos, solo para que casi le diera un ataque, sin querer había caído sobre Ren, quien lo miraba con aquellos ojos que tanto lo hipnotizaban, tenia sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza del Tao y sus piernas aún lado de las caderas del Chino, Ren por otra parte hace algunos momentos que había terminado de bañarse, llevaba puesto un pantalón negro y una camisa de ceda azul marino la cual estaba abierta en su totalidad dejando al descubierto su pecho, una vista gloriosa para Horo-Horo, pero que en esta situación no era muy recomendable, además que en la posición en la que se encontraban no dejaba mucho para la imaginación.

Horo-Horo se había quedado sin palabras y a eso se le sumaba el fiero sonrojo que se había instalado en sus mejillas, mostrando así lo nervioso y avergonzado que estaba por la situación, por otro lado Ren estaba dispuesto a aprovechar la oportunidad que tan generosamente le habían dado, era una oportunidad perfecta para seducir al Ainu, si era necesario se volvería un experto en el arte de la seducción.

- ¿estas… bien? – preguntó Ren en un tono suave.

- ¿eh?... yo… esto… - el ainu no lograba coordinar sus pensamientos con sus acciones, demasiado turbado por la situación.

- ¿qué¿Te comió la lengua un ratón o fue un "gato"? – lo de gato lo decía por cuando el Ainu sin querer le había dicho que parecía un gato.

- yo… lo… - comenzó a tartamudear, estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de reprimir sus impulsos, aquellos que le decían que besara al joven que en esos mementos estaba bajo su cuerpo.

- ¿no vas a decir nada? – preguntó divertido Ren.

- … - más Horo-Horo no dijo nada, por fin había conseguido tranquilizarse un poco y estaba dispuesto a ocupar ello para ponerse de pie, pero al parecer Ren no tenía los mismos planes que él.

- veo que no, si es así haremos otra cosa – y de forma tentadora este colocó su mano tras la nuca del peliceleste, a quien todo eso lo tomó por sorpresa, para luego acercarlo a él y besarlo, Horo-Horo quien se quedo sorprendido no supo que hacer, una parte de el le decía que se alejara, que no estaba bien, que no sabía nada de el, mientras que la otra, anhelaba ese contacto, como si tratase de recuperar el tiempo, como si aquel acto fuera en si algo especial… pero su cabeza estaba hecha un nudo, ni cuenta se dio cuando comenzó a corresponder el ansioso beso.

Por otro lado Ren sabía muy bien por la confusión por la cual estaba pasando el norteño, pero no podía dejar todo así, la misma Mine le había dicho que lo reconquistara, y esa era su forma de hacerlo…

Horo-Horo había cerrado sus ojos entregándose al beso, este se profundizo cuando el Ainu abrió un poco sus labios dejando entrar a una intrusa, esto hizo que un fuerte escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo de ambos…

Ren muy bien sabía que Horo-Horo en el fondo aún lo quería, los sentimientos no pueden olvidarse a pesar de todo, algo tan fuerte no se va tan fácilmente.

Horo-Horo rompió el beso al darse cuenta de lo que hacía, se separo de Ren rápidamente y se metió al baño dando un fuerte portazo, por otra parte Ren solo embozo una sonrisa, a pesar que no quería romper aquello. Luego se acordó que tenía que acompañar a Yoshua vaya a saber donde, no quería ir, solo lo hacía por obligación, lo pensó un momento para luego decidir que no se iba a mover de la pensión, ahora lo más importante era que permaneciera junto al peliazul, quizás así podría recuperarlo… quizás así todo sería como antes…

Un deje de triste apareció en el rostro del Tao¿por qué debía pasar todo eso?... ¿por que? cuando por fin podía ser feliz, borraron todo recuerdo de el del ser que tanto quería… y ahora era tratado como un extraño… pero lo recuperaría, un Tao nunca se rinde y el no sería el primero…

Mientras tanto el ojinegro se encontraba abajo la regadera, había abierto la llave del agua fría y se había ganado bajo esta, a pesar que estaba todo mojado en sus mejillas aún se mantenía el sonrojo ganado por lo ocurrido anteriormente, no comprendía por que había hecho aquello, pero lo que más le complicaba era la actitud que tenía el ojidorado ¿Por qué lo besaba?... pero la mejor pregunta a responder era… ¿Por qué había respondido aquel beso? acaso… ellos eran algo antes de perder sus recuerdos, era posible, pero… no le molestaba el hecho de estar con otro chico, nunca había tenido esa clase de perjuicios, pero aquel chico, parecía tener un carácter totalmente opuesto al suyo… ¿cómo era posible?

- ¿qué sentía yo por él antes? - se preguntó casi en un susurro, sus ojos estaban bajo la sombra creada por su banda, pronto salió del agua y se gano frente al lavamanos, se percató que su cinta estaba apunto de caerse, se la quito, pero al verse, algo llamó su atención de sobremanera, la imagen de su sello no estaba y hace bastante tiempo que no ocupaba su poder espiritual… ¿por qué no estaba?

Toc-Toc-Toc

- Hori ¿estas ahí? - se oyó la voz de Hao.

- si-

- vamos, tenemos trabajo -

- ¿eh¿Trabajo? -

- si, la genérala… quiero decir, Anna nos envió a reparar el techo -

- ¿no comprendo? - y abrió la puerta del baño

- ¿Qué te paso?... peleaste con la ducha… o que - le molesto el Asakura viendo el estaba en el cual estaba.

- nada importante - dijo nervioso mientras miraba en otra dirección.

- Mmm… no te creo -

- ¿qué es eso de genérala? - preguntó Horo-Horo tratando de cambiar el tema.

- ¡Ah! Es verdad, tenemos que ir a reparar el techo -

- ¿por qué?-

- si no quieres morir -

- no tengo por que obedecerla -

- ¡Oh si! Claro que tienes, si es que no quieres sufrir una muerte lenta y dolorosa - se oyó la voz de Anna.

- A-Anna - exclamó Hao.

- si no quieres morir has lo que te digo - la mirada que le había dedicado Anna hizo que a Horo-Horo se le colocara la piel de gallina.

- yo… -

- obedece -

- si… - exclamó el asustado - _que miedo… mejor obedezco_ - pensó contrariado el ainu, pero de la nada sintió una horrible puntada en su cabeza la cual fue seguida por otras, debido a esto detuvo su caminar…_¿que es esto?… ¿por qué actúa así?... yo, en realidad que siento… _

…_**Obediencia…**_

…_**respeto…**_

Una voz resonó en su interior, al momento que dejo de escucharla sintió un horrible dolor en su cabeza, se colocó ambas manos en esta, cerró los ojos con fuerza… todo se volvía a repetir…

- ¿Hori? - dijo extrañado Hao.

- no, otra vez no - exclamó adolorido el peliazul.

- ¿Horo-Horo? - dijo preocupada Anna.

Como un flash una gran cantidad de imágenes abordaron la conciencia del Ainu, no reconocía el lugar de donde provenían la mayoría de estas, de la nada cayó inconsciente, Hao y Anna se alarmaron, pronto sintieron unos pasos, Chocolove apareció con el rosario en sus manos.

- órale pué, el brodi ya recordó otra vez - exclamó elevando el objeto.

- ¿Qué esfera cambió de color? -

- la negra - dijo con simpleza.

- ¿me recordó? - dijo Anna extrañada.

- eso parece -

- será mejor que lo subamos pué -

- si - apoyó Hao.

- ¿por qué está todo mojado? - preguntó Anna

- ni idea - fue la simple respuesta del moreno.

La tarde llegó y la mayoría sabía que el ainu había recordado a uno de sus amigos¿cómo?... nuevamente no lo sabían, ya que no podían definir que sentimiento representaba cada uno, pero el que poseía la aproximación más cercana era Fausto.

- analicémoslo de esta manera - dijo mientras miraba al grupo, ahora todos estaban reunidos en el comedor.

- ¿de que forma? - exclamó Hao.

- pues, en el caso de Doña Anna ¿qué creen que hace Horo-Horo cuando esta cerca de ella? -

- temerle - exclamó Pilika

- pero el temor no a sido lo más fuerte que le a expresado Doña Anna -

- él la obedece - exclamó Yoh.

- correcto - dijo Fausto - quizás Doña Anna le hizo entender el significado de la obediencia - dijo Fausto.

- ya veo - exclamó Hao.

- menos más que ese inútil aprendiera algo - alegó Anna.

- Annita no seas malita - le dijo Yoh con una sonrisa.

- no lo soy -

- ¿y en caso de Tami? - preguntó la Ainu.

- la timidez - exclamó Fausto.

- Aaaah - exclamación general.

- y Fausto ¿cómo deducirías el de los demás? -

- Fácil, el joven Yoh pudo haber sido la amistad, ya que ayudo al joven Horo-Horo en momentos difíciles y viceversa, el señor Hao la confianza, a pesar del pasado el confió en el y Hao le dio motivos para aquello… -

- vaya no lo pensé así - exclamó Manta.

- el joven Chocolove a pesar de sus malos chistes le enseño lo que la alegría significaba -

- órale pué -

- el señor Lyserg quizás fue el significado de la soledad, por todos esos años solo en busca de la venganza por la muerte de sus padres -

- ¿eh¿Sus padres? - exclamó Hao - ¿tus padres fueron asesinados? - preguntó Hao.

- ah… bueno yo… - dijo dudoso, no quería decirle nada, su relación estaba bien como estaba.

- sufrieron un accidente - contestó Anna.

- ya veo - honestamente no se tragaba esa respuesta, pero no diría nada.

- ¿y el resto? - le preguntó Pilika al rubio.

- de Manta no lo sé, quizás su conocimiento, Jun quizás la sinceridad, el sincero cariño que le demuestra a Ren a pesar de sus costumbres, en el caso de Ryuu sería la lealtad, ya que a pesar de todo siempre apoyo de manera incondicional a Don Yoh. Yo tal vez haya sido la fidelidad, el amor fiel que le mostraba a mi querida Eliza… - pronto todas las miradas se centraron en Ren.

- ¿Qué? - dijo molesto.

- ¿y Ren? - preguntó Jun esta vez.

- el resultado de su cariño como pareja, en otras palabras… Amor…. - al oír eso Ren se sonrojo de sobremanera.

- Que tierno - dijo toda alegre la Peliazul.

- entonces debemos hacerle experimentar aquello - medito Hao.

- lo de nosotros no es tan complicado… pero el de Ren… - dijo serio Yoh.

- … - el ojidorado solo suspiro, ahora entendía el mensaje de Mine.

La noche no tardo en llegar, trayendo como consecuencia a las estrellas y que la hora de dormir llegara, honestamente nadie quería sumirse en el mundo de Morfeo, pero el cuerpo lo necesitaba y sus mentes igual, habían estado todo el rato tratando de buscar la mejor solución para todo.

Por otro lado en las áreas del jardín, una figura deambulaba por ahí, su vista estaba posada en las hermosas estrellas, mientras que su mente vagaba por los rincones de sus recuerdos… ¿Cuándo todo había comenzado a cambiar?... ¿Cuándo sus sentimientos hacia aquel peliazul habían cambiado y crecido?... el de los ojos dorados solo suspiro al tiempo que sus ojos se cerraban… sumergiendo su mente en recuerdos donde aquel mismo muchacho de los ojos negros le sonreía con infinita ternura… ¿Cuándo el Amor había comenzado a ser tan complicado?... sonrió ante esta pregunta… ¿desde cuando el amor no lo era?...

Una pequeña brisa comenzó a mecer sus morados cabellos, al tiempo que el viento le traía consigo un susurro…

… _Te amo Ren…_

El de los ojos miel levanto la vista y busco el origen de aquel susurro, aquella voz la conocía… cómo no hacerlo, si es la que lo hace suspirar día con día… pero allí no había nadie… derrotado entro a la pensión, al parecer pensar demasiado había dañado sus sentidos…

Más sin embargo, por aquello no pudo contemplar la silueta de un joven de cabellos azules como el cielo y ojos negros como la noche… los cuales miraban un punto indefinido, al tiempo que en su frente el dibujo de un Dragón en tribal resplandecía… detrás de él, la silueta de una joven miraba todo con extremada tristeza… a pesar de que para salvar la vida del ojinegro necesitaba aquellos recuerdos… no podía dejar de culparse por crear aquel vació que tanto lastimaba a aquellos jóvenes…

Amor verdadero… aquel que nunca experimento… pero que ahora se le era mostrado… y que ahora ella se empeñaba en proteger…

El joven regreso sin darse cuenta hacia el lugar de donde venia…. La pensión… nadie noto su ausencia y nadie lo haría nunca, por que aquel momento solo le pertenecería al viento… éste sería el único testigo de aquel pequeño quiebre en la memoria bloqueada del peliazul.

_**Antes de que el amor toque tu corazón  
Debes estar preparado para dejarlo…  
¿Pero puede uno seguir ese designio?**_

_**Pregúntaselo mejor a tu corazón….**_

Continuara….

* * *

Lo diré con sutiles palabras... no tengo perdón T-T lo sé, lo sé... apesar de tanto trabajo y cosas en el cole no merecian una desaparición así... Gomen!!! pero no me llegaba la inspiración... y al parecer mi imaginación se fue para otra parte... tengo dos historias nuevas, pero son de diferentes animes... por lo cual me era más dificil concentrarme T-T... sumando además que para las otras historias el tiempo y el cole no me dejan escribir mucho en ellas... 

Quiero darle las gracias a todas las personas que leían y que a lo mejor con un milagro seguiran leyendo esta historia, por que apesar de todo el tiempo que tarde (y que ahora prometo no será tanto como ahora) terminare esta y todas las historias que tengo

informo también que mi estilo de narración a dado un gira de 180º por lo cual de ahora en adelante cambie en poco las cosas en la hsitoria, si quieren ver la nueva Yo XD lean "The Angel from Nightmares" el cual es un fic de Naruto XD (Shounen-ai también XP)...

Saludos a todos los que me dejaron reviews y de nuevo Gomen!!! ahora se toca actualizar "Atras hace 500 años" y luego "3 milenios en espera de un amor" y sere feliz como una lombris XD

Nos vemos se cuidan y Tomen leche!!!!

Atentamente: KikyUsui


	11. Te Amo aún sin recuerdos

**Advertencia:**_** Si, Aqui la Hay ¬¬... bueno... contiene Lemon... o eso creo, es el primero que hago, asi que sean tolerantes si no es muy bueno, claro que no lo va hacer, pero lo intente. Quedan advertidos.  
**_

* * *

_**Te Amo… aún sin recuerdos….**_

------ Capitulo 11 --------

Tres semanas y las cosas ya habían avanzado, pero no para todos, en los recuerdo del Ainu ya estaban de regreso Hao, Fausto, Lyserg, Yoh y Chocolove… los únicos que faltaban eran Manta, Jun y Ren… y era éste último el que menos esperanzas tenia día con día… cada vez sentía la angustia del olvido, quizás no había forma de recobrar a su peliazul, quizás lo mejor era volver a China, quizás lo mejor era olvidar, quizás lo mejor era no volver… quizás lo mejor era… dejar de recordar… pero, a pesar de ser lo mejor, también era lo peor… lo peor por dejar a quien quieres, lo peor por olvidar sus abrazos, sus besos, sus palabras, lo peor por temor a no volverlo a ver… pero quizás la paciencia es una virtud.

- Horo-Horo ¿qué te sucede? - Hao había buscado al Ainu por toda la pensión hasta encontrarlo en el techo, hace algunos días que se encontraba extraño, lejano de todo y de todos.

- nada… - dijo en un suspiro.

- ¿Confías en mi? -

- si -

- cuéntame entonces… - el joven peliazul miró a su nuevo acompañante, solo para que posteriormente regresar su vista a las estrellas que contemplaba en esos momentos.

- poco a poco los he ido recordando… pero… ¿por qué el recuerdo que más quiero recuperar no llega?… - colocó sus manos en su rostro - cada vez que aquel dolor vuelve rezo, imploro para que sea "él" a quien recuerde… que sea a "él" a quien pueda decirle… te he extrañado… ¡¡Pero no es él!!... - Hao contempló aquello con una tristeza, pero luego una sonrisa adornó su rostro, al parecer Ren por fin estaba consiguiendo su objetivo.

- Ren, no es así -

- ¿por qué Hao?... ¿por qué? -

- por que es él más difícil de recuperar, por que es él más importante… ¿qué sientes por Ren, Horo-Horo? -

- no lo sé -

- ¿estas seguro? -

- le quiero, le quiero mucho… que incluso duele… duele tenerlo lejos, duele estar separados, es como si alguna vez yo hubiera estado entre sus brazos y me hubieran alejados de ellos… - sin aguantar más de las mejillas el ojinegro comenzaron a descender algunas lagrimas.

- tanto te duele… -

- no lo sé, siento que algo dentro de mi muere… cuando lo veo lejos… mi corazón tiembla… no se por que te digo todo esto -

- por que confías en mí y por que tal vez yo pueda ayudarte -

- ¿Cómo? -

- contándote lo que nadie quiere que sepas… como y por que perdiste tus recuerdos y por que Ren es tan importante - lo ojos de Horo-Horo brillaron de la emoción.

Por otro lado Ren miraba por la ventana de su cuarto, cuarto que compartía con el Ainu… suspiro cansado, ya iban tres semanas desde aquella conversación con Fausto, tres semanas donde ya solo faltaban que tres de ellos fueran recordados… y donde sus esperanzas se iban mermando al paso del tiempo… ya no soportaba aquella espera, cada vez sentía más distante a su chico, y cada vez lo sentía más solitario y sumiso… sonrió para si, cada vez que se le acercaba podía ver el evidente nerviosismo, el encantador sonrojo que aparecía en sus mejillas, era eso lo que lo mantenía con fe a seguir… de no desistir, por que el juego del gato y el ratón ya no le estaba gustado.

_**El cielo azul nos mirará eternamente,  
Solo debes esperar a que el cielo vuelva reír…  
Y que sus lagrimas abandonen a los causes de las penas…  
**_

_**Vive y déjame vivir…  
Eso no es el lema del amor…  
Ámame, acompáñame, cuídame,  
Extráñame, enséñame…  
Ese es el lema de hoy…**_

El distante sonido de una voz inundo sus sentidos, el recitar o mejor dicho cantar de aquellos versos lo embargo… trato de localizar aquel dulce arrullo, solo para descubrir que venía del techo de la pensión, con una precisión gatuna subió desde su ventana y se ocultó entre las ramas de un cerezo que llegaban hasta ahí, solo para ver la figura del peliazul bañado por los rayos de luna….

_**Solo espero por tu recuerdo  
Solo quiero verte sonreír…  
Tu sonrisa cada vez es más lejana.**_

_**¿Dime por que?  
¿Dime por que?**_

_**Si solo el cielo y yo te miramos hoy aquí….  
Alza la vista  
Donde las nueves comienzan a desaparecer…  
Estoy perdiendo la voz,  
Y las palabras que puedo decir…**_

Ren alzó aun más la vista, Horo-Horo se encontraba cantando con una sonrisa, una mezclada de tristeza, nostalgia y alegría… y su canto, su canto expresaba tantas cosas, un canto que todo su ser decía que era para él… solo para él.

_**Dime ¿no crees lo mismo?**_

Ahora fueron lágrimas las que comenzaron a acompañar a ese cantar, Ren miró extrañado a su chico.

_**Estoy viviendo de recuerdos vagos…  
Donde el tuyo aún no aflora,  
Por eso mi corazón es cada vez más inmaduro,  
Es ahí, cuando miró, aquel lugar,  
Donde la persona más importante está.**_

_**Cuando te confundas,  
Yo me volveré tu guía  
Si solo tú crees en mí.**_

El ojidorado puedo ver como el Ainu sostenía una fotografía entre sus manos, al mismo tiempo que más lagrimas abandonaban sus ojos y sintió su corazón apretujarse¿qué estaba causando ese dolor?… la voz del joven ojinegro se volvió más intensa y apasionada al cantar…

_**Dime por que no te puedo recordar  
Si eres mi luz…  
Somos luces unidad que llegan hasta el cielo.**_

_**Dime por que no vuelves…  
Tus ojos tan claros como el oro…  
No los puedo recordar…**_

Ya no dudo más, comenzó acercarse con cuidado donde estaba el joven que una vez creyó perdido, que una vez pensó que lo olvidaría, que pensó que lo que sentía no era tan fuerte como para recodar, pero que ahora ve, que está sufriendo tanto como él… por que aún lo ama… si era así ¿por qué no lo recordaba?... tendría que preguntar… tendría que preguntar y hacerlo recordar….

_**Dime por que no vuelves…  
Tus cabellos morados al danzar…  
No los puedo recordar….**_

_**¡¡¡La espera me mata y tú te vas!!!**_

_**Ya no quiero ver este dolor  
Vuelve a mi amor.  
Dime que me amas bajo el cielo azul,  
Dime… que aún me amas…**_

El llanto le ganó a Horo-Horo quien se abrasó a si mismo, en su regazo descansaba una fotografía, Ren al verla se sorprendió ¿Cómo la había obtenido?... en ella salían los dos abrasados, cuando estaban en el hospital, era una que Hao les había sacada de improviso… al parecer él había sido quien se la había entregado…

En aquella imagen estaban los dos… Horo-Horo mirando por la ventana y abrazándolo por la espalda estaba Ren, ambos una sonrisa que expresaba todo lo que sentían.

Sin dudarlo más, abrazo al ainu por la espalda, este al sentirlo se tensó, pero al poco tiempo se relajó, para después recargar su cuerpo contra el de Ren, quien solo cerro los ojos dejándose llevar por aquel sutil calor.

_**Pero aquí estas junto a mí  
Junto aquel que no te puede recordar…  
Dime que sigues aquí  
Dime que me esperarás…**_

- Te amo y te esperare - le susurró Ren, Horo-Horo abrió los ojos y sintió más lágrimas en sus ojos.

- yo también te amo… pero no puedo recordarte… no te recuerdo, pero te amo -

- ya deberías hacerlo… - gimió desesperado el ojidorado.

- lo sé… Ren… ¿por qué? - y se volteó para abrasarse a él.

- _Como te dije… el tuyo es el más difícil de conseguir…- _la voz de Mine se dejó oír al tiempo que su cuerpo se dejaba ver como si un fantasma fuera.

- pero ya está - alegó Ren

- _No, no está_ - dijo triste.

- ¿por qué? - fue Horo-Horo ahora.

- _Por que Amor es lo que sienten… pero deben expresarlo… en toda su gracia, esa es la parte difícil… Horo-Horo debe amar a un desconocido en toda su gracia al punto de entregarse _- al escuchar eso ambos se sonrojaron.

- quieres decir que… - decía Ren rojo.

- ¿_Amas al punto de dar algo muy importante para ti?_ - la pregunta fue dirigida al Ainu… y este recordó la conversación con el mayor de los Asakura.

Flash Back

- tu sello se liberó… nos atacaste a todos, bueno a excepción de uno… a Ren… Saya nos dijo que se debía a que lo amabas… - Horo-Horo se sorprendió ante eso.

- ¿Qué…? -

- Tu y Ren eran pareja en esos momentos… más de tres años… si, más de tres lo has querido, más bien diría yo, que lo has amado… siempre se comportaban como el perro y el gato, pero era solo para ocultar lo evidente… no se quien fue el primero en actuar, solo se, que cuando por fin se confesaron eran las personas más felices… -

- más de tres años… - dijo en un susurro.

- perdiste tus recuerdos, por que ese era el precio que pagaste para no atacarnos, para no ser consumido por el sello, para no atacar a quien amas… -

- ¿Cómo se si lo amo? -

- dime, Horo-Horo… si Ren fuera atacado y la única forma de salvar su vida es dando la tuya… ¿lo harías? - el ojinegro cerro los ojos y dejó que el viento meciera sus cabellos. Hao se puso de pie con una sonrisa - esa es la respuesta - y se alejó no sin antes dejarle una fotografía al Ainu en su regazo.

- más que la vida - dijo con sinceridad.

End Flash Back

- lo amo al punto de darle mi vida - dijo con sinceridad. Ren se sorprendió ante esto y Mine los miró con ternura…

- son tuyos ahora… libres para amar… pero ama y déjate amar… como os dicho hoy, para que aquellos recuerdos no se vuelva a marchar - Mine cerró los ojos y desapareció. Horo-Horo cayó en los brazos de Ren semiinconsciente, el ojidorado lo sujeto con firmeza, mirando el rostro tranquilo del joven.

- Ren… quiero… que… me ames - dijo en un susurro.

- pero estas… débil y… - calló, no sabía si lo recordaba.

- no quiero perder otra vez tus recuerdos… - dijo con una sonrisa débil. Ren lo miró incrédulo, acaso…. Acaso….

- ¿Me recuerdas? -

- de apoco vuelven… y te amo más - Ren sin aguantar más lo beso con hambre y felicidad, felicidad que fue devuelta de igual manera por el ojinegro.

En un cuarto, uno iluminado por la luz de luna, estaban dos jóvenes, uno acostado mirando con infinita ternura al que estaba sobre él, el otro lo observaba con cariño y amor… acercó su rostro al contrario solo para juntar sus labios con los otros, labios que lo recibieron gustosos, una de las manos del joven comenzó a descender, primero recorrió su cuello, luego sus hombros, todo sobre la ropa, bajó hasta su pecho, la cintura, sus caderas, hasta llegar a uno de los muslos, para luego regresar. Pequeños suspiros escapaban de la boca del joven que recibía todas aquellas atenciones.

- Mmm… Ren - salió de los labios de uno.

- eres hermoso… - dijo contra el cuello del ojinegro, el cual comenzó a besar con hambre, al tiempo que desabrochaba la camisa que llevaba el joven bajo el, la deslizo por los hombros para luego besarlo y dejar pequeñas marcar, luego por los brazos, con sus labios seguía el recorrido de la prenda que abandonaba a Horo-Horo.

- Aahhh… - fue el gemido que soltó cuando Ren llegó hasta uno de sus pezones - R-Ren… ¿qu-que haces?... - dijo sonrojado y jadeante.

- disfruto tu cuerpo -

- es vergonzoso - dijo mirando en otra dirección, Ren rió ante eso, sujeto las muñecas de Horo-Horo con una sola mano arriba de su cabeza, y ganó una de sus piernas entre las de él. El ainu seguía mirando en otra dirección. Llevó su mano libre al abdomen el cual comenzó a acariciar, el sonrojo en las mejillas del Ainu aumento - Mmmm…. - cerró los ojos con fuerza, todo era tan nuevo para él…

- ¿te gusta? - le preguntó Ren con picardía.

- N-No… -

- mentiroso - y elevó su mano libre a la cara su compañero para hacer que lo mirara.

-Ren - salió de sus labios como un suspiro, el Tao se acercó y le beso la mejilla, para luego lamerla, bajo y lamió su cuello, su pecho y se detuvo en sus pezones, los estimulo hasta que ambos quedaran duros - Aahh… Aahhh -

- si te gusta -

El ainu no dijo nada, solo dejo que ojidorado hiciera lo que quisiera, el estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de regular su respiración, sintió la lengua de Ren en su abdomen y luego en sus caderas… cada vez sentía como un calor llegaba hasta su pecho. Ren levanto la vista solo para encontrarse con la imagen más excitante que haya visto, a un ainu, perlado de sudor, con un encantador sonrojo al tiempo que pequeños jadeos y suspiros abandonaban sus labios, tenía sus ojos abiertos, pero segados por el deseo y la pasión demostrada, reprimió un gemido ante esto y atacó los labios de su amante. Por fin las manos del ainu se vieron libres, una de ellas sujetaba de manera firme el futón, mientras que la otra se posó en el hombro de Ren para luego bajar hasta su espalda, este aún estaba vestido…. Con un poco de vergüenza comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la chaqueta estilo chino que llevaba, una vez la prenda abandonó el cuerpo del pelimorado, comenzó a besar los hombros de éste, una corriente eléctrica llegó hasta la nuca del Ren, causando un jadeo.

El Tao llevó sus manos a las caderas del ainu y comenzó a bajar los pantalones que traía al mismo tiempo que su ropa interior, ahora ante el tenía el cuerpo desnudo del joven ojinegro quien estaba muy avergonzado, y sentir la mirada de Ren sobre su cuerpo desnudo no ayudaba, se levantó un poco para agarrar una de las tapas y cubrir su desnudes, pero Ren lo detuvo cuando llevó una de sus manos a uno de sus muslos, jadeo por la sorpresa, miró el semblante de su pareja para solo encontrar una sonrisa, comenzó a subir y bajar por la pierna del ojinegro, bajó hasta los tobillos los cuales atrapo con sus manos y fue subiendo causando que el joven acostado tuviera que flectar sus piernas, una vez hecho, Ren colocó ambas manos en los muslos internos de su pareja para separa sus piernas.

- Ren… - dijo sorprendido una vez el Tao se ganó entre estas, la erección del joven acostado era evidente como lo era la del chino.

- solo me estas provocando… con cada gemido, con cada suspiro… todo ellos hacen que quiera poseerte, hacerte mío, que me introduzca en ti… - Horo se ruborizo y quiso cerrar sus piernas, pero el cuerpo sobre el lo impido - quiero amarte ¿me dejaras? -

- te amo - ambos se besaron, Ren sin demora se despojo de la ropa que aún quedaban.

Cuerpo con cuerpo es lo que quedo, ambos gimieron cuando sus pieles desnudas hicieron contacto, Ren de forma intencional hizo rozar sus partes, arrancando un fuerte gemido del peliazul. Cada roce fue hecho con más fuerza.

- Aaah… Aahhh…. Aaaah…. Ren detente ya… yo no… -

- se mió… - susurró sobre su abdomen, para luego bajar hasta la pelvis del peliazul, bajo un poco más hasta toparse con la erección de su pareja, la tomó con una de sus manos y comenzó a subir y bajar por ella.

- AAaaah…. Ren… - sin aguantar más, lo llevó su boca y devoró el miembro del ojinegro. Recibiendo un gritito por la sorpresa - REN - gimió el nombre de su amante, aquello causo que una corriente eléctrica recorriera su espalda, subió y bajó, las mejillas del ojinegro estaban arrebatadas y su cuerpo sudaba debido a todo lo que pasaba, Ren comenzó a lamer la caras internas de los muslos, para luego volver a la erección de su amante, éste cada vez gemía más fuerte y eso le gustaba al Tao, sentir como lo dominaba, como todas sus caricias eran gratamente recibidas - Ren… me… me voy a…. - con un beso el peliazul fue silenciado para luego volver a su tarea, lo lamía como si fuera un dulce, pequeñas gotas de pre-semen comenzaron a aparecer y el las lamió todas, encontrándolas sabrosas.

Horo-Horo nuevamente sintió aquella humedad cubrir su miembro, cada caricia, cada cosa que hacía Ren lo estaba volviendo loco, sintió como su cuerpo no soportaba, trató de alejarse, pero Ren no se lo permitió explotando como consecuencia en la boca de su pareja. Ren bebió todo con gusto, encontrando todo lo referente a su Ainu delicioso, su cuerpo lo era, era perfecto, un manjar para degustar. Beso a Horo-Horo dándole a probar de su propia esencia, beso que fue recibido con gusto, este le dejo evadir su boca y compartieron un gemido al encontrarse.

- Te amo… Ren - dijo en un suspiro.

- déjame hacerte mío, déjame entrar en ti… -

- yo… yo nunca he… estado… y tengo miedo…. -

- no te haré daño… - Ren volvió a besar a su pareja, luego comenzó a besar y lamer su rostro, pronto la mano de Ren se acercó a su boca y Horo-Horo entendió que debía hacer, con la mayor sensualidad comenzó a lamer y chupar los dedos de Ren, causando espasmos en este de solo imaginarse al Ainu haciendo eso en otra parte de su cuerpo, una ves los halló listo dirigió su mano a la entrada del ojinegro… lo penetró con uno de sus dedos, causando un gemido de sorpresa que el mismo se encargo de callar con un beso… lo movió de forma circular, y así, lograr ensanchar la virgen entrada, pronto comenzó a meter y sacar el dedo, Horo-Horo no podía negar que había cierto grado de placer y dolor. Un segundo dedo acompaño al primero, haciendo cerrar los ojos a quien los recibía, todo el procedimiento se repitió, mientras que Ren besaba y acariciaba el cuerpo de su chico para distraerlo, un tercer dedo fue ingresado y eso comenzaba a doler, Horo-Horo sin querer había querido cerrar las piernas, pero el cuerpo del Tao se lo impidió, una vez que le creyó listo retiró los dedos, para posteriormente colocar su miembro en la entrada del Ainu.

- ¿estas listo? - Horo-Horo cabeceo de forma positiva, los dedos fueron reemplazado por algo mucho más grandes. Ren primero ingresó de manera lenta.

- Ren…du-duele - decía a medida que sentía ingresar a Ren en él.

- pasará pronto - como veía cada vez la cara de dolor más marcada en su pareja decidió entrar de una sola estocada.

- AAAAAhhhh… - gimió por la invasión, lo que recibió Ren fue un delicioso calor envolver su miembro, se moría por arremeter contra el, pero debía esperar a que su chico se acostumbrara. Algunas lagrimas bajaron por las mejillas del ojinegro, las que fueron limpiadas con delicadeza por los labios del ojidorado - R-Ren… ya-ya puedes… - dijo muy sonrojado.

Una vez le dieron el consentimiento, el Tao comenzó a moverse en el interior del Ainu, primero con cuidado, lento, primero sacó todo su miembro para luego meterlo con fuerza en el interior del ojinegro.

- Aaahh…. Ahhhh… - entraba y salía de él, cada vez el ritmo aumentaba - aaaah…. Aaaaahhh…. AAaaaahhhh…. Ren…. Ren… - salió de los labios del Ainu, que aunque al principio le dolió ahora lo disfrutaba.

- Aaaa…. Aaaahhh…. Horo-Horo, eres tan estrecho… eres delicioso… Te amo - mientras lo embestía se acercó para besarlo, un beso que fue recibido con gusto.

- Ta-También te-te amo - cada vez las embestidas fueron más marcadas y profundas, el ritmo iba en aumento como lo iba la temperatura de la habitación.

- aaaahh…AAaahhh - Horo-Horo se había venido entre los abdómenes de ambos, haciendo que su interior se contrajera, apretando la erección de Ren, causando una deliciosa estreches, dio dos embestidas más para luego venirse en el interior de su amante y llenarlo con su semilla.

Ambos se miraron, sus cuerpos cubiertos de sudor, recién entregados el uno al otro… y su corazón con un indescriptible calor en el pecho, se habían entregado en cuerpo y alma… por que eso habían hecho… entregarse… hacer el amor. Ren con cuidado comenzó a salir del interior del peliazul y acostarse a su lado, donde Horo-Horo recargo su cabeza en el pecho de Ren, sintiendo su acelerado corazón.

- Te amo - dijo Ren.

- yo también… y aún más, por que puedo recordarte - dijo feliz, sus ojos le pesaban.

- será mejor que duermas… y descanses… - y Ren depositó un beso en la frente del Ainu.

- tu también… que duermas bien -

El resto de la noche fue tranquila, el Tao se había quedado un rato más despierto, con el afán de contemplar a su pareja, le sabía todo tan extraño, hace solo unas horas se sentía el ser más nefasto de la tierra y ahora, era la persona más feliz… pero si quería conservar aquella felicidad, necesitaba erradicar el mal de raíz… pero temía por su chico… El sueño lo venció dejándose caer en los brazos de Morfeo con una hermosa sonrisa.

La mañana llegó pronta, así como los primero rayos del sol y una joven rubia a quien le gustaba que todos se levantarán temprano, comenzó su ardua tarea de levantar a todo el mundo y eso incluía a los integrantes de la pensión.

- ¡¡Arriba Araga--- - la voz de Anna había quedado en mutismo…

- Annita que… - Yoh había sufrido del mismo parónima.

Veamos que sucede. Anna había comenzado a levantar a los miembros de la pensión, y como siempre lo hacia, abría las puertas para que su llamado (grito) fuera escuchado con más claridad, con lo que no contaba era encontrar con la escena que se presentaba ante sus ojos… Un Ren arreglándose la ropa y un Horo-Horo aún dormido, y al parecer sin ropa bajo el futon. Ren se había quedado dormido por lo cual no había alcanzado a salir de la habitación, pero ya lo hecho, hecho estaba, así que siguió colocándose su chaqueta, le lanzó una mirada a Anna e Yoh que claramente decía que luego les explicaría todo… y sin detalles.

Ambos jóvenes cerraron la puerta dejando a ambos jóvenes solo. Ren llevó su mirada al cuerpo del Ainu que dormía sin percatarse de nada, llevó una de sus manos a su rostro y con delicadeza, para no despertarlo, la acarició… un suave rasgueo en la puerta se dejó oír, Ren suponiendo quien era, se puso de pie y abrió de forma leve la puerta, por ella ingresó una elegante gatita ya más crecida y adulta. Ésta no tarde en ir a acurrucarse aún lado del joven que dormía.

- Te lo encargo… -

- Miau -

- Bason, Koloro… no dejen que salga de la habitación, no si no llegó antes… - dijo Ren mientras se acercaba a la puerta, ambos espíritus aparecieron ante el llamado de su señor.

- Señorito, no va a despertarlo -

- Dormirá un tiempo más, a recuperado a tres personas… además de lo de anoche - comentó un poco sonrojado, y el comentario hizo sonrojar a ambos espíritus quienes tuvieron que ir a pasear esa noche - está agotado, lo mejor es que descanse -

- como diga señorito -

Ren salió de la habitación y se dirigió sin preámbulos al comedor donde estarían todos, y conociendo a Yoh, el tema no quedaría en secreto, suspiro cansado, pero en su rostro una sonrisa se había instalado para no alejarse… anoche, esa noche había sido la mejor de todas, ahora solo había que encontrar la forma de que todo siguiera igual. Al llegar se topó con que todos ya estaban ahí y para su mala suerte, también su hermana, quien tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y que apenas lo divisó le mando una mirada picara.

- Wow, llegó el tigre - Hao no había podido resistir el comentar algo.

- cierra la boca -

- jijiji - la infaltable risa de Yoh.

- ¿Qué sucedió? - preguntó nada cortes la rubia.

- lo que supones - dijo con simpleza, Anna miró impresionada al chino, cabe decir que la mitad de los que estaban sentados a la mesa no entendían ni un pepino.

- pero… y sus recuerdos… - dijo Yoh.

- volvieron anoche… todos los que faltaban, incluyendo el mío - dijo feliz.

- ¡¡Genial!! - celebró el Asakura mayor.

- que bien… mi cuñado me recuerda - aplaudió feliz Jun, ganándose una risita de Yoh y un sonrojo por parte de Ren, Saya por su parte había apretado con fuerza sus puños… ya nada había que hacer… para ella su única oportunidad, que en realidad nunca tuvo, se acaba de marchar.

- pero… aquel sujeto, sigue libre y dispuesto a hacer daño…. - dijo una asustada Pilika

- lo sé, voy a buscarlo y lo voy a acabar… ya no quiero que algo le suceda a Horo-Horo - dijo un decidido Ren.

- cuenta conmigo - siguió el Asakura mayor - y no me vengas con eso de que no voy a poder ayudar por no tener un espíritu acompañante, por que te jodes… ya encontraré uno -

- yo igual voy - dijo Yoh.

- bueno pue, por los viejos tiempos… -

- Elisa y Yo… ayudaremos -

- ni que lo dudes - dijo contento Lyserg.

- Muchas Gracias - dijo sincero Ren.

- ¿pero como lo encontraremos? - fue la pregunta de Pilika.

- Yo puedo hacerlo, ya hemos peleado con el antes… - dijo Lyserg

- ¿Cuando partimos? - ahora fue el turno de Choki.

- cuanto antes mejor - dicto Anna.

- ¿Qué pasará con Horo-Horo? - Saya fue la que preguntó esta vez.

- se quedará aquí… es peligroso que vaya… -

- te entiendo Ren… el problema será dejarlo aquí - dijo Yoh.

- con unos cuantos espíritus bloqueando, será suficiente - dijo con simpleza la sacerdotisa al tiempo que tomaba un poco de te.

- entonces mañana partimos -

- Bien - dijeron todos a la vez.

El principio del Fin a llegado, solo hay que esperar lo que sucederá… el resultado es impredecible y un hombre a lo lejos mantiene su sonrisa, oscura y siniestra… esperando su victoria… o derrota, eso ni el lo sabe… nadie lo sabe… Una joven de cabellos azules sonríe entre las paredes oscuras de su encierro, por que ella fue la que decidió no ser libre… pronto se sabría la historia de aquella joven condenada a la soledad y encierro… pronto, muy pronto… todo llegaría…

Continuará….

* * *

No Digan nada... es mi primer lemon, por lo cual, se que no ha quedado bien... estuve apunto de no publicarlo... aunque aún me da no se que haberlo hecho T-T... estoy demasiado avergonzada para decir algo... así que termino luego... la canción (o intento de ella) es mia, toda, toda es mia, así que no critiquen mucho su calidad XD

Les doy las gracias a todos los que siguen leyendo este ifc Y-Y, estoy contenta, les doy gracias en especial a:

_**Narien, Tsukasa Li-JMS-02, Aska, Lyofar, N4t5u0, pack 2x1, faig2 **_

Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y un saludo a los que aún leen, bueno me voy, roja como un tomate.

Jane!

Atentamente: Kiky-Usui


	12. Eternamente

_**Eternamente**_

------ Cápitulo 12 -----

Hace ya mucho tiempo, quizás antes de que Japón fuera considerado como un país, existía una tribu fuerte y dominante, todas las demás tribus le rendían respeto, y no era por sus impresionantes guerreros o el poder de alguno de sus Shamanes, si no por el gran espíritu protector que poseía.

_El Gran Dragón de Hielo._

Este era uno de los mayores espíritus, se creía incluso que era uno de los diez consentidos de Dios, uno de los dominantes de los elementos, sin embargo hace ya algún tiempo se comportaba indomable y violento, llamaba a las tormentas de nieve y a los fríos ensordecedores sin contemplación.

Solo había una cosa que lograba calmar su mal humor, una dulce niña de no más de 15 años, su Miko, dulce y amable, sus cabellos azules y ojos negros podían cautivar a cualquier ser, desde que tenía memoria había servido a la suprema deidad y le gustaba hacerlo, para ella el Dragón no era alguien más, era ella misma la que era el dragón.

Sin embargo, los aldeanos estaban temerosos, ya no pensaban que tener al dragón fuera bueno, y todo los reclamos y agresiones fueron a parar a la Miko, porque lamentablemente como es la naturaleza humana, esta solo sabe desquitarse con aquello que es más débil.

Pobre chica, pobre y dulce de aquella Miko que fue humillada, golpeada y despojada de todo lo que era ella hasta entonces, desconsolada fue donde aquel ser que solo le sabia brindar amor, su amado dragón.

- Mine… - susurró horrorizado la bestia al verla manchada en sangre y sus túnicas de sacerdotisa hechas girones.

- … - ella no dijo nada, porque a pesar de todo el dolor, a pesar de todo lo ocurrido seguía amando a su tribu, aun quería protegerlos.

- ¡¡Bastardos!! – Bramo colérico cuando comprendió todo – Osaron Marchar a mi yo terrenal, os matare como debí hacerlo… -

- No mi señor – suplicó asustada – el humano es tonto y peca, es miedoso y comente errores, por favor no les hagas daños… -

- pobre joven mía, tienes un corazón tan puro que no lo entiendes… si les dejo pecar sin castigo seguirá un ciclo que no los detendrá, porque nunca sabrán lo que es bueno y malo… mi ira los castigara, mi venganza los seguirá hasta que el último de esta tribu perezca… solo cuando uno de su sangre de la vida por gente ajena los dejare en paz –

Esa noche gritos de dolor y lamento se oyeron en ese lugar, el hielo frío quito vida sin piedad, la Miko asustada solo pudo hacer una cosa, sellar a su señor.

- Detén el viento… - una cuenca de color blanco apareció, luego muchas mas hasta que un rosario la rodeo – Detén la lluvia – el hielo contrario a lo que es quemaba con la vida que alcanzaba – Detén el día… Detén el Mundo… Detén el tiempo… Yo señor mío lo vuelvo uno conmigo, que mi corazón puro como ha dicho limpie en algo el oscurecido por los humanos – El dragón fue apresado por aquel rosario, a pesar de querer liberarse la voluntad de la Miko por querer salvarlo le gano y fue sellado en el propio cuerpo de la Sacerdotisa.

Los que sobrevivieron entendieron el horrible error que habían cometido, aquella niña no había tenido la culpa de nada. Ahora su vida se consumía, pero si moría el dragón se liberaría y ya no habría salvación para la villa, fue así como ella misma se sello dentro de un pequeño niño, uno que no podía ver a los fantasmas, uno que no tuviera el poder de liberarlos, fue así como dijo.

"_Él será el primero de muchos, que este sello no se muera con su portador, si es así el dragón volverá a cumplir aquello que prometió, hermano míos, recen y veneren la tierra hermosa y serena porque somos hijos de ella, cuiden y protejan, puede que algún día sus pecados sean perdonados"_

- ¡¡Minee!! – Horo-Horo se despertó sobresaltado, ¿qué había sido ese sueño?... acaso, miro sus manos horrorizado, su tribu, aquella de la cual siempre estuvo orgulloso… se llevo una mano a la boca, incesantes ganas de vomitar lo atacaron. Una vez más tranquilo trato de ubicarse… estaba en su habitación, el sol demostraba que era más allá del medio día, y fue cuando recordó todo, Ren y el… se sonrojo ante sus pensamientos. ¿Por qué no estaba el ojidorado con el ahora?

- ¿Koloro? – no hubo respuesta, tomó una Yukata que estaba a su lado y se cubrió con esta. El ambiente estaba demasiado silencioso, sin saber porque un horrible temor se instalo en su corazón, presuroso se dirigió a abrir la puerta, pero sus intentos fueron en vano, estaba encerrado.

- ¿¡Koloro!?... ¿Ren? – pero no había respuesta.

- se han ido Horo – oyó una voz calmada al otro lado de la pared.

- ¿Saya? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué me tienen encerrado? –

- el lo quiso así, el quería protegerte… no quería que lo siguieras –

- ¿Dónde está? –

- fueron por tu padre… hace mas de 3 horas… fueron a acabar con todo esto –

- No, no, no, no… - decía asustado, su padre era fuerte, eso el mismo lo había comprobado. - ¡Sácame de Aquí Saya! –

- no puedo, fue Anna la que te sello acá, no soy una Miko oficial Horo, por lo que no puedo romper sus conjuros, y no quiero hacerlo… además Sekin y Gokin están custodiando la puerta – pronto sintió pasos alejarse.

- por favor… no me dejes perder aquello que quiero – decía angustiado.

- _no puedo decirte que lo mejor es esperar, cuando tu corazón se esta muriendo_ – oyó una voz tras él.

- Mine – Horo-Horo no se atrevía a mirarla.

- _no fuiste tú la que me lastimo, no sientas vergüenza… ahora tu eres como yo Horo-Horo, pero a diferencia mía a ti tratan de protegerte_ – dijo con una sonrisa, pero que estaba cargada de pena.

- Mine ¿puedes sacarme de aquí? – dijo suplicante.

- _puedo… pero no debo_ –

- ¡Por favor!... no quiero perderlos, por favor –

- quieres ir a morir – dijo firme, Horo-Horo la miró asustado – si vas donde tu padre, tu sello puede ser liberado una vez más si eso sucede morirás, aun no te recuperas de la ultima apertura… es más tu ya habías pasado el limite, el sello nunca fue hecho para abrirse –

- quiero protegerlos – la chica solo pudo cerrar los ojos ante lo dicho.

- lo lamento Horo-Horo, por ser tu precisamente el que acabara con esta maldición – el chico sonrió.

- eso ahora... no importa – mordió su labio inferior triste – quiero verlo una vez más, saber que está bien, quiero que mi padre no cause más dolor… -

- vamos… -

En otro lugar, en las profundidades de un gran bosque un grupo de shamanes caminaba cautelosos. Encabezando el grupo se encontraba un peliverde el cual los guiaba con una peculiar gema, tras el un joven de ojos dorados y mirada segura le seguían a su lado dos chicos de igual aspecto, un poco más a tras un chico moreno, un joven alto de extraño peinado y un hombre de cabellos rubios.

- lo encontré – dijo serió el peliverde – está pasando este claro, al parecer nos esta esperando –

- bien, entonces no lo hagamos esperar – dijo con una sonrisa cínica el joven de ojos miel. No caminaron mucho más cuando salieron del bosque para dar a una gran pradera, ahí un hombre los esperaba, su cínica sonrisa les dejaba ver que los estaba esperando.

- vaya, quien lo diría, por primera vez no soy yo en visitarlos – palabras mordaces que no fueron contestadas – ¿a qué debo su presencia? –

- venimos a terminar con todo esto de una vez por todas – dijo Ren al tiempo que sacaba a Horaiken listo para atacar, los demás shamanes no tardaron en sacar sus armas.

- lindo, lindo… pero si los quito del medio, apoderarme de Horo-Horo no será problema – dos dagas aparecieron en sus manos – comencemos – y de la nada 10 shamanes mas aparecieron tras él.

- ya los habíamos visto idiota, no te hagas el chulo – respondió Hao.

- me lo imagine, y dime Hao con que nos atacaras si soy yo el que tiene tu espíritu de invocación – aquello si los sorprendió a todos.

- mentira, ese demonio estaba sellado en el fondo del lago del volcán Tama –

- lo sé, gracias por dejarlo débil y servicial para mí –

- bien, yo igual tengo a un nuevo compañero – un impresionante Tigre Blanco apareció tras – me costó convencerlo, pero lo logré –

- bien… comencemos –

La batalla comenzó, todo era un total caos, nada se podía distinguir, solo que aquellos que vencieron en el torneo de los Shamanes lo hacían nuevamente. Ren peleaba muy arduamente contra el padre de Horo-Horo, sin duda aquel hombre era muy fuerte, demasiado para no haber sido nunca un shaman. No paso mucho cuando los únicos de pie eran los amigos del ojimiel, todos estaban listo para atacar al hombre, sin embargo Ren no les dejo intervenir, quería acabarlo él, la pelea fue ardua, pero Ren pudo lanzarlo al piso con un demoledor golpe, agotado sonrió había ganado… pero nadie se espero lo que venía.

- JAJAJAJA NO ME GANARAN NOO AJAJAJAJA - llenó de heridas y orgullo roto, el hombre estaba fuera de si – HORO-HORO SERÁ MÍO JAJAJAJA – una poderosa aura comenzó a emerger de él, su maldad era palpable y emitía un olor a podrido que mareaba – ESPÍRITU DEL FUEGO SE UNO CONMIGO – los shamanes observaron alarmado y asustado aquello, no era un posesión de almas común, era una fusión, ese hombre estaba loco, corrieron para detenerlo, pero fue muy tarde una luz los cegó, después solo pudieron sentir un fuerte golpe que los lanzo lejos.

Ahora frente a ellos se encontraba una criatura deforme, sus largos brazos superaban el tamaño de su cuerpo, y sus pies parecían estar hechos de lava. Aquellos habían dejado de ser un ser humano.

- Humano tontos – una voz distorsionada se oyó proveniente de la criatura – ahora acabare con ustedes, después será cosa fácil matar a mi estúpido hermano, aquel tonto que se dejo sellar en por una humana – su sonrisa el escalofriante. Los shamanes habían recibido un golpe demasiado fuerte, algunos apenas y habían vuelto a ponerse de pie.

- púdrete – dijo Ren con una sonrisa – seremos nosotros los que te patearemos el trasero –

- que veo que veo… si te mato a ti primero de seguro el estúpido ainu perderá la razón – su sonrisa oscura se alargo - muere, muere, muere, muere, muere, muere, muere – el ser caminaba a paso lento pero a cada palabra aceleraba la marcha. De la nada desapareció de la vista de todo para aparecer tras la figura del ojidorado, este solo podía mirar impresionado hacía al frente, un fuerte golpe lo mando lejos.

- ¡Ren! – lo llamarón asustados sus amigos.

- muuueeereee jijijiji… los matare a todos jijijijiji – otra vez apareció cerca de Ren, levanto su brazo – Muere GUIAJAJAJA – sin embargo el ataque nunca le tocó.

Una gruesa capa de Hielo había protegido al Shaman de China. Todos veían entre alarmados y aliviados la aparición de aquel escudo de hielo.

- pero miren, si es mi hijo – dijo feliz.

- no recuerdo haber tenido un padre así – se oyó sería la voz de Shaman.

- jajajaja vienes a morir… si a eso vienes – decía feliz.

- Horo ¿Qué rayos haces aqu—no pudo terminar su alegato, el Tao veía horrorizado la figura del ainu, en su frente el sello no estaba, sus cabellos azules ahora eran azul oscuro y sus ojos blancos, vestía igual que aquella vez cuando el sello se había liberado.

- lo lamento mucho… pero es algo que tengo que hacer – decía con una sonrisa triste.

- morirás morirás, liberaste el sello tu solo morirás jajajaja – cantaba el monstruo. Todos ante lo escuchado miraron alarmados al ainu.

- Terminemos con esto… Mine – la figura de la antigua miko apareció aun lado del chico de Hokaido, pero pronto se transformo en la imponente figura del dragón.

_**Nuestro encuentro fue como una tormenta.**_

_- Soy Horo-Horo._

_- Ren Tao, no creo que puedas olvidarlo._

_**Cambiando mi corazón.**_

**- **_¡Rentado! – la típica pelea_

_- cabeza de puercoespín – la típica contestación_

_- Ren… - el típico susurro_

_- Horo-Horo… - el típico pensamiento._

_**Si estoy contigo, nada me asusta.**_

_- miedo a los fantasmas hoto._

_- es Horo y nada que ver gatito, solo vengo a cuidarte por si vienen a atacarte – una sonrisa mentirosa que dejaba ver el temor._

_**Ni siquiera el fin del mundo.**_

_**Comprensión y el intercambio.**_

_- aaahhg te digo que es por la derecha –_

_- no seas idiota Hoto-Hoto, es por la izquierda – dos sonrisas por la estúpida pelea._

_**Eran tan efímeros.**_

_- ¿volvieron a pelear? – preguntó Yoh al verlos lanzarse miradas de reproche._

_- al parecer si – respondió Hao._

_**Deslizándote a través de mis dedos como las arenas del tiempo.**_

_**Siempre me rendía hasta que te conocí.**_

_- ves que se podía Hoto-Hoto._

_- cállate Rentado estoy cansadísimo._

_**¿Cuánto dolor has cargado tu solo?**_

_- no lo entenderías._

_- déjame entenderte Ren, por favor._

_**¿Cuánto dolor has ocultado tras tus ojos y tu sonrisa?**_

_- ¿Horo-Horo estas bien?_

_- claro, ¿porque no debería estarlo? – una sonrisa mentirosa en su rostro._

_**Si aceptamos el milagro de nuestro encuentro.**_

_- … porque ese mismo idiota se enamoro de ti sin que se lo propusiera, por que se idiota soy yo… - cuando razonó lo que había dicho desvió la mirada._

_- creo que también soy un idiota… - el Ainu se sorprendió – un idiota que se terminó enamorando de otro idiota… - no se esperaba esa respuesta._

_**Y si nos miramos el uno al otro, podemos hacernos fuertes.**_

_- Idiota – una sonrisa._

_- Imbécil – otra sonrisa igual de radiante._

_**Si no llamamos amor a esto,**_

_**Entonces ¿a que le llamas amor en este mundo?**_

_- Te amo… - un susurró nostálgico – no me olvides -_

_- Ren… Yo también te amo… ya no te olvidare – una sonrisa deslumbrante._

- ¡¡Horo-Horo!! – un grito que dejo entrever la angustia de alguien que sabía que perdería lo mas importante en su mundo.

* * *

¿Un milenio? ¿Una decada?... la verdad esque el tiempo pasa tan rapido /ho

Bueno el asunto esque nisiquiera tenia planeado actualizar esta historia, pero me dio nostalgia, asi que comenze a revisar mis fic, y este en particular el cual le faltaba la nada misma para terminar decidi hacerle un cap altiro :3

Ojala y me haya quedado bien... segun mis planes esta historia terminar en dos capitulos mas, los cuales esta ves no demoraran casi un años en aparecer u.u. si yo igual me sorprendi por eso xD

yap nos vemos, que tengo planeado actualizar y recontinuar con todas mis historias... ojala y no pase nada para que esto se lleve a acabo

Un millon de gracias a todos los que dejaron sus opiniones, eran ustedes los que me hacian tener cargo de conciencia y a no dejar el fic... nos vemos bye bye

atentamente: Kiky_Usui :p


	13. Last Cross

_**Last Cross**_

----- Final -----

.

.

No podía estar pasando, sin duda alguna debía ser un sueño; no, una pesadilla. ¿Por qué siempre el destino se empeñaba en quitarle todo aquello que había amado?, ¿Por qué el mundo se empeñaba a que odiara a todo cuanto se cruzara con su camino? Cada golpe, cada rasguño era como una herida directa a su corazón. A pesar de que aquellas heridas no eran causadas sobre su cuerpo, lo eran sobre la persona que amaba, ¿Cuánto dolor debía experimentar para poder ser feliz?

Frente a los ojos de todos, uno de los más impresionantes combates se llevaba a cabo, un muchacho, uno que siempre había mostrado una sonrisa, ahora peleaba por la vida de sus amigos, de aquellos camaradas que estuvieron con él hasta en las más negras situaciones. En sus manos una imponente lanza se podía ver, hecha de fino cristal, pero tan resistente como el diamante mismo. Unido al final de la lanza una cadena que la unía a una media luna filosa.

Su contrincante sólo peleaba con sus horrorosas manos y piernas, su cuerpo; deformado por la posesión, lastimaba con su calor a su adversario. La sonrisa en su rostro dejaba notar que no había conciencia humana en aquel cuerpo, sólo el deseo de acabar con todo.

- Guiajajajajaja muere… muere…. Debes morir, para que este mundo sea mío – cantaba el ser al tiempo que lanzaba sus golpes.

- … - el muchacho no contestó, sabía muy bien que esta sería su última pelea, sabía que moriría, pero no podía dejar que aquel ser le venciera. Con fuerza cogió la lanza del centro y trató de enterrarla sobre el ser, pero éste se movió rápidamente dejando que el arma quedara ensartada en el suelo, aprovechando aquello, la criatura trató de pegarlo, pero Horo-Horo con rapidez se apoyó en la lanza y se subió a la punta de esta, evitando el golpe para luego coger la cadena para así manobrearla de tal manera que la media luna atacara a la criatura y se alejara de él.

- bien, bien, bien, lo haces bien, pero morirás, sí, sí, sí que lo hará – seguía con sus balbuceos.

El chico que controlaba el hielo bajo de la lanza, antes de descender cogió el extremo con su mano derecha, al llegar al suelo la apoyo sobre su hombro haciéndola pasar sobre su éste, esto le dio el impulso necesario a la lanza para elevarse y así; en la caída, el otro extremo quedó sobre la mano izquierda. Con fuerza la enterró nuevamente en el suelo, una marea de hielo apareció del suelo. El monstruo, con un simple movimiento de su mano, evitó el impacto del ataque, cuando regresó su vista al chico, pudo ver únicamente la lanza. Con rapidez movió sus ojos, buscando el origen de la presencia de su "hijito", elevó la vista al localizarlo, el chico ahora tenía sus brazos en cruz, en cada mano llevaba una espada distinta, "Harusame" y "Horaiken".

Ocupo sus brazos para defenderse, pero el poder de ambas armas de hielo era devastador. Una gran explosión se dejo oír al tiempo que una nube de vapor cubrió la escena.

Los amigos de Horo-Horo estaban estáticos tratando de entender la magnitud del combate que presenciaban, ya no era la pelea de dos Shamanes, sino la batalla de dos "Dioses", dos de los entes más fuertes de la tierra.

- jajajaja…. Bien, bien… eso estuvo bien – el tono de voz de la criatura era más serio esta vez.

- estás muriendo… – la voz de Horo-Horo también se escucho igual de seria, incluso diferente.

- así que decidiste aparecer… hermanito – un tremendo poder espiritual se dejó sentir después de esas palabras el cual disipó la nube que cubría a ambos peleadores.

- una criatura como tú ya no puede ser mi hermano – El ser de fuego se encontraba mirando de forma filosa lo que tenia frente a sí, uno de sus brazos había desaparecido.

- ¿Qué paso? – exclamó Yoh sorprendido, ahora la imagen de Horo-Horo había cambiado una vez más, su cabellos se había vuelto completamente blanco, y sus ojos azules, mientras que un tatuaje cubría parte de su rostro, comenzaba desde su frente descendiendo por su ojo derecho, para luego dar vuelta por su cuello, después pudo verse aparecer por su hombro izquierdo y atravesar su estomago y perderse por su espalda.

- ¿Qué se siente despertar después de cientos de años? – dijo en tono burlón la criatura.

- es un precio que debí pagar por mis pecados – una sonrisa ladina se instaló en el ser de fuego.

- y para regresar tuviste que matar a otro inocente – aquellas palabras sorprendieron a todos los presentes… ¿eso quería decir que Horo-Horo… había muerto?

- hubiera deseado que no fuera así… – dijo triste.

- ¡¡Eso es mentira!! ¡¡Mi Hermano…!! - las palabras; cubiertas de llanto, que había expresado Pilika hicieron que "Horo-Horo" se volteara a verla – mi hermano… -

- lo lamento pequeña Ainu – y sin miedo se volteó a ver al grupo que estaba un poco más allá, todos mostraban caras de absoluto desconcierto – el alma de tu hermano ya no habita este cuerpo –

- … - muchas exclamaciones de distintos tipos fueron expresadas por los presentes. Anna cayó de rodillas impactada; Yoh tenía la vista perdida, Lyserg bajó la suya pasmado, Chocolove cayó sentado al suelo sin dar crédito a lo oído; Hao se dejó caer, apoyando sus manos en el piso al igual que su vista y rodillas, mientras que Ren solo sonrió incrédulo.

- es… es una broma ¿verdad? – Su voz se escuchaba ronca, como si no fuera la suya - ¡¡Es una maldita broma!! – gritó fuera de sí.

- lo lamento –

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA - la risa divertida del otro ser irrumpió el momento – incrédulos humanos, muy incrédulos, ¿Acaso que no se han dado cuenta que todo el poder espiritual de ese joven ha desaparecido? – fue en ese instantes donde todos se percataron de ese detalle.

- Horo… Horo – susurró Yoh.

- Tu tiempo en este mundo a excedido el plazo "hermano" – habló aquel ser que ocupaba el cuerpo del ainu.

- ya lo veo, ya lo veo – dijo divertido – ¿y qué harás? ¿Juzgarme? – Rio burlón – ya no tienes ese derecho –

- es cierto… pero – una serie de poderes espirituales se dejaron sentir en el lugar, los muchachos presentes apenas y levantaron la vista, aún no se recuperaban de la notica – mis demás hermanos si pueden hacerlo – todos se sorprendieron ante lo dicho.

Varias distorsiones comenzaron a aparecer, en el vórtice más cercano al grupo vieron como cientos de rayos cubrían el área, en uno que estaba un poco más lejos se podía ver como la arena se arremolinaba, en el cielo al otro extremo una incesante lluvia se había formado, y sobre ellos un potente viento que agitaba todo.

- Imposible – dijo asustado.

- Los más grandes de todos y poderosos… los guardianes de la tierra, aquel grupo al que pertenecías y abandonaste… - habló serio el peliblanco.

- _Siempre creí que te reformarías… _- una voz proveniente del remolino que estaba sobre ellos se dejó sentir.

- _pensé que este día no tendría que llegar_ – una voz proveniente del lugar de los rayos le siguió.

- _esperábamos que volvieras con nosotros_ – dijo el sector donde había lluvia.

- _pero nada ha cambiado_ – dijo de forma dura el lugar con arenas. Criaturas de la misma naturaleza del espíritu del fuego hicieron aparición.

- _me alegró que tu penitencia acabara_ – el espíritu de la tierra se acercó al Dragón del Hielo quien ahora poseía el cuerpo de Horo-Horo.

- hubiera deseado que no sucediera – respondió cabizbajo.

- _comprendemos la situación_ – el espíritu del viento se ganó al otro extremo dejando al espíritu del fuego en medio.

- _y sentimos ese suceso_ – habló el espíritu de los rayos.

- _guiaremos esa alma con nosotros, para que su descanso sea junto a los de nuestra clase_… - dijo el espíritu de la lluvia, el cual se escuchaba más triste que los demás.

- lamento que perdieras a tu protegido – habló nuevamente el Dragón de Hielo.

- _no te preocupes, el lugar donde estará… es el mejor, después que aquí… con ellos_ – y dirigió su mirada al grupo de gente.

- _serás sentenciado y purificado… perderás todo recuerdo de lo que eres y lo que fuiste_ – habló el espíritu de la tierra.

- _y tu lugar será tomado por tu pequeño hermano_ – habló el espíritu del viento. Ahora los cuatro espíritus tenían rodeados al del fuego, cada uno en un punto cardinal.

- ¡¡creen que me dejaré purificar así como así!! –

- No hay elección – habló el Dragón, quien se había ganado frente a él y lo sujetaba fuertemente de los hombros.

- ¡¡Déjame!! – Gritó - ¿¡Destruirás también ese cuerpo!? ¿¡Dejaras que se desintegre por esto!? – los jóvenes escucharon alarmado eso.

- es su destino y el mío, no puedo posee un cuerpo mortal y la vida de este acabó… su existencia es imprescindible ahora – dijo triste.

- Jajajajajaja… condenaras a esos shamanes a odiarnos por lo que harás – el poseedor del cuerpo de Horo-Horo les miró triste.

- lo lamento, pero no hay alternativa – y fijó su vista otra vez al ser que tenia prisionero.

- ¿¡Qué quieres decir con eso!? – el gritó furioso de Hao irrumpió el lugar – Acaso nos quitaras también la figura que deberemos honrar – dijo colérico - ¡¡No es justo!! –

- Su alma ya ha sido juzgada, su cuerpo ahora sólo es un recipiente vacio, uno que no puedo ocupar… -

- ¡¡Entonces déjalo!! – gritó esta vez Yoh.

- _**es imposible**_ – hablaron esta vez los demás espíritus.

- ¿qué más nos quitaran de él? – la voz apagada de Ren regresó el silencio.

- _nunca esperamos que este fuera el final del protegido de la lluvia_ – dijo cabizbajo el espíritu de los truenos. Ren parpadeó un par de veces antes de dejarse caer, ya no quería saber nada más, sólo quería estar solo, en silencio, lejos de cualquier cosa que le recordara a su camarada, a su amigo, a su rival… a su pareja.

- _Comencemos_ – dijo el espíritu de la tierra.

- ¡No lo hagan! – gritó asustado la criatura.

- _Las estrellas hace mucho, dijeron que todo debía tener un orden… -_ el espíritu del viento cambio su color a uno verde, y de él una luz golpeo a ambos cuerpos que estaban en el centro.

_- ese orden fue acogido por todos los seres que les contemplaban… _- lo mismo ocurrió con el espíritu de la los truenos, pero su color era amarillo.

- _aquellos que no acogieron olvidaron quienes eran y quienes fueron…_ - habló el espíritu de la tierra, su color era el café.

- _ahora, tú serás juzgado del mismo modo…_ - la ultima luz fue enviada por el espíritu de la lluvia él cual tomo un color azul. Una enorme energía de luz rodeo a todos los espíritus, la cual se disparó al cielo.

Todos vieron como las nubes se disipaban, muchos bajaron el rostro enojados consigo mismos, no habían podido hacer nada para evitar lo que había sucedido, se sentían tan insignificantes, criaturas débiles que no habían podido ni siquiera salvar el cuerpo de su amigo. Las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer, cubriendo el rostro de todos.

- _**Quien diría que los vería con esas caras… me sorprende que lloren como lo están haciendo **_– una voz que ellos perfectamente conocían se dejo escuchar, todos levantaron la vista, frente a ellos estaba Horo-Horo sonriéndoles, como siempre – _**no pongan esas caras por Dios, no quiero quedar como alma en pena**_ – dijo con una sonrisa triste.

- Horo… Horo – dijo en un susurro Pilika.

- _**Sabia que hoy era mi último día… desearía que olvidaran este día y me olvidaran a mi… así no tendría que verlos llorar por mi culpa**_ –

- ¡¡Estás loco!! – Gritó Hao – eres nuestro amigo… merecemos recordarte – dijo aguantando el llanto.

- Merecemos recordar las cosas que compartimos – dijo triste Yoh.

- merecíamos que permanecieras con nosotros – dijo en un susurro Ren.

- _**Lo sé… créame que lo sé**_ – dijo con una sonrisa inundada en lagrimas – _**créame que lo sé… pero no quiero arrepentirme… no hagan que me arrepienta, por favor**_ –

- Nunca… nunca desaparecerás de nuestras memorias – dijo Anna.

- nunca te olvidaremos – dijo solemne Lyserg.

- _**Gracias…**_ - y nuevamente sonreía, colocó sus brazos tras su nuca y se dio media vuelta – _**nos veremos, quizás en una próxima vida**_ – la figura de Mine apareció a su lado, en su cara se podía ver una triste sonrisa, lentamente las figuras fue tragadas por la luz que se acercaba a ellos.

- ¡¡Horo-Horo!! – gritó Ren.

- _**lo sé Ren… y créeme… -**_ y se volteo a verlo con una hermosa sonrisa – _**yo también… también te amo**_ – la luz cubrió completamente la figura de él y las de los demás… todos tuvieron que cerrar los ojos por la luz. Cuando esta desapareció, ya no había nada frente a ellos, absolutamente nada.

- no… no… - negaba Pilika – no… no, no, no, no, no… Mi hermano… ¡Mi hermano! – comenzó angustiada, las lagrimas descendía por sus pálidas mejillas. No era la única que lloraba, pero si era la única que podía expresar con palabras el infinito dolor que había rodeado el corazón de todos aquellos jóvenes.

_**Tiempo después….**_

Había pasado exactamente un mes desde ese día, y nadie se había atrevido a hablar del tema, nadie se atrevía siquiera a decir el nombre del chico que alguna vez fue su compañero, su amigo, su familia.

Lentamente la vida había tenido que seguir, nadie se había ido, todos continuaban en aquella pensión que tantos momentos alegres almacenaba, tantas memorias, que eran infinitas y adoraras por los ocupantes.

Pilika aún no se atrevía a hablarle a su madre por lo sucedido, ni siquiera era capaz de tocar el tema sin llorar en el intento, su hermano era su mayor tesoro, siempre pensó que estarían juntos, por mucho tiempo, nunca se le cruzó por la mente que le perdería.

Yoh y Anna estaban melancólicos. Anna ni siquiera había solicitado desocupar la habitación que alguna vez fue de su amigo, aun no podía aceptar que se había ido, podía ser ruda y fría, estricta, pero apreciaba a todos esos jóvenes que había estados en los peores momentos con ellos. Yoh miraba cada rincón, evocando a su mente cada pasaje que había sucedido ahí, cada discusión, cada caída, cada celebración. Habían batallado juntos, habían superado tantas cosas, el que era uno de sus mejores amigos, el que había sido un apoyo en cada circunstancia se había ido, para siempre… y eso dolía.

Hao, él había perdido al que era su mejor amigo, cada noche iba al techo a contemplar las estrellas, esas que siempre les agradó ver a ambos, en su regazo una melancólica Hikari descansaba, Ren no había tenido ni la cabeza ni los ánimos de hacerse cargo de la gatita del Ainu.

Ren… las sonrisa ya no acudían a su rostro, ni siquiera aquellas que tanto le caracterizaban, porque cada una de ellas; las de burla, las de superioridad, las de alegría, todas ellas, eran más fáciles de mostrar cuando había alguien de cabellos azules y bipolar temperamento en los alrededores. Ya nada era igual.

Era otoño, todos se encontraban en esos momentos en el comedor, sin hacer otra cosa que mirarse y compartir el calor, era difícil hablar de algo, porque todos aún tenían un sentimiento de pena anclado a su pecho, nadie se quería animar.

Manta los miraba a todos con tristeza, era raro pensar que una de las personas con las que compartió tantas cosas, con la que rio en momentos tan problemáticos, aquella que animaba de cierta forma a todos con su peculiar forma de ser y por sobre todo, aquella persona que era uno de sus amigos se había ido. Sabía que cuando alguien moría era difícil de aceptar, y que era peor aún estar en un lugar donde nadie tenía el ánimo de salir adelante. Todos temían ser irrespetuosos con la figura de su caído amigo si trataban de sonreír, nadie quería recuperar la alegría que se había ido.

- ¿Qué tal si vamos al festival que habrá hoy en la noche? – trató de animar al resto.

- no tengo ánimos Manta – dijo cansado Yoh quien tenía una naranja en sus manos.

- yo tampoco – dijo cansado Hao.

- … - no hubo respuesta por parte de Ren ni de Anna.

- ¡¡Estoy arto!! – dijo furioso el castaño – ¿¡qué rayos creen que están haciendo!? – Todos le miraron impresionados – ¿¡acaso creen que Horo-Horo hubiera querido esto!?, ¿¡quien rayos fue el que les dijo que no los quería ver llorando!?… ¿¡quien rayos fue el que dio la vida por todos ustedes, solo para verlos como siempre…!? no como una zombis – dijo colérico.

- No entiendes que… - comenzó Pilika enojada y con lágrimas.

- lo entiendo perfectamente, también fue mi amigo, también lloré cuando todo pasó… pero entiendan – lo ultimo lo dijo más suave – yo moriría otra vez si supiera que no están viviendo por mi recuerdo… lloraría cada día por cada expresión de dolor que colocan… no están dejando que Horo-Horo vaya descansar -

El silencio ahogó aquella habitación, cada uno metido en sus pensamientos, cada uno meditando las palabras que bien había dicho su amigo.

- Yo, iré a despedirlo… aún no lo han hecho… es hora de que le demos el rezo para que descanse en paz – dijo triste Manta.

- mañana… iré contigo mañana – dijo con dificultad Ren, para luego ponerse de pie y salir del lugar.

Ren se alejó a paso lento del lugar, tenia un nudo en la gargante que no quería soltar frente a nadie, se encamino a su pieza, pero se detuvo frente a la del ainu, con lentitud abrió la puerta, todo estaba tal cual como ese día que le dejó encerrado, cerro la puertas tras él y se dejo caer por esta, ¿Por qué dolía tanto? ¿Acaso había algo que no le dejaba ser feliz?

- Horo-Horo… eres un idiota – dijo en un susurro ahogado en lágrimas, la noche cubrió con su manto aquella habitación, en la oscuridad no se podía distinguir nada, sólo unos ojos dorados perdidos en las estrellas, las cuales parecían brillar más que cualquier noche, quizás en un intento de consolar al joven que lloraba de manera silenciosa en aquella habitación.

El siguiente día había llegado, ahora todos se encontraban frente al templo de la ciudad, todos con trajes negros que simbolizaban el nivel del acto al que acudían. Cada uno con una expresión diferente. Cada uno sumergido en sus recuerdos. Entraron al lugar, muchas imágenes de diferentes aspectos eran expuesto en el lugar, muchas velas que adornaban el recinto y la ocasión, todos se sentaron en aquellas maderas frías y austeras.

- Supongo que es lo correcto – habló Yoh.

- creo… creo que hay que dejarle ir – Pilika apretó los puños tratando de no llorar.

- ese idiota, recuerdo cuando llegó a la pensión por primera vez – dijo con una sonrisa ladeada Anna.

- sí, había perdido todas sus pertenencias – habló Manta. Una tradición era el hablar sobre el difunto, recordando los buenos momentos, una forma de que se pudiera ir en paz con la tierra y aquellas personas que fueron especiales en su vida.

- fue muy chistoso verlo desmayado en aquel poste jijijiji –

- era increíble como amaba la comida ese tonto – dijo con una sonrisa triste Hao.

- nunca se rió de mis buenos chistes pué –

- siempre alegando por las cosas que no le gustaban – comentó Lyserg.

- nunca se rendía antes las cosas – habló Saya.

- nunca dejó de apoyarnos… de cuidarnos – habló casi en un susurro Ren.

- entendía a las personas… y los sentimientos de éstas – habló Fausto.

- era alguien muy inocente, fácil de engañar – habló Pilika.

- espero… espero que estés bien Hori… donde quiera que lo estés, espero que estés sonriendo como siempre lo hiciste – habló Hao. Algunos no soportaron la pena y se pusieron a llorar en silencio, era hora de despedirse, hora de dejar atrás y continuar una vez más.

*

_**Los humanos son criaturas tan hermosas y delicadas…**_

_**Son infinitas en los recuerdos de quienes les quieren….**_

_**Cálidas y ligeras, amadas por sobre todas las cosas…**_

_**Por sus lagrimas, por sus rezos, por su dolor, por sus recuerdos…**_

_**Tendrás una vida más… una para estar con aquellos que quieres…**_

_**Para estar con el que te quiere…**_

_**Con aquel que llora lagrimas silenciosas y transparentes….**_

_**Por tu sacrifico**_

_**Y por el alma que ayuste sin pensar.**_

_**Eres libre de regresar.**_

_***  
**_

Con suspiros y lágrimas en sus rostros, comenzaron a salir del templo, las calles parecían cada vez más frías, la gente no salía por ese motivo, los árboles estaban desnudos ya que la época se había llevado sus hojas. Las ropas negras no alegraban para nada el ambiente, la pena era lo único que se respiraba en aquella atmosfera. Cada uno iba perdido en sus pensamientos, era hora de comenzar a caminar una vez más, de seguir adelante y hacer aquello que aquel chico no había podido hacer. Vivirían honrando en su memoria.

Cuando llegaron, la casa parecía más callada de costumbre, Anna fue la primera en entrar cuando la puerta fue abierta, cerró los ojos al tiempo que se inclinaba para sacarse los zapatos, pero su acción fue detenida a medio camino, había alguien en la casa… una energía espiritual que ella conocía. Se giró a mirar a los demás; Ren miraba con ojos impresionado el corredor, Yoh estaba impresionado, Hao había dejado caer el zapato que había alcanzado a sacarse, las reacciones de los demás eran similares. Impulsada por alguna clase de energía, fue la primera en dirigirse al interior del lugar, abrió la puerta del comedor con el corazón a mil, pero no había nada ahí. Se giró dispuesta a ir al patio, pronto los demás se les unieron, las puertas fueron abiertas.

Todos se quedaron pasmados ante lo que veían.

Un chico de cabellos azules miraba el cielo con una sonrisa, tenía las manos en alto, tratando de alcanzar los pequeños copos de nieve que habían comenzado a bajar, llevaba unos pantalones negros, y una simple polera blanca. Detuvo su acción cuando se percató de la gente que le observaba, giro su vita y sonrió alegre, bajo los brazos y se giró por completo a mirar a aquellos que aún no se creían lo que pasaba.

- Aún no sé muy bien porque estoy aquí – su voz lleno la estancia – creo me dejaron regresar como premio al dejarlo todo por los demás – colocó sus manos tras su espalda – y porque ellos no querían verlos tristes –

- ¿Horo… Horo? – Ren fue el único que se atrevió a salir y verificar que no era una ilusión.

- Si, deberán soportarme una vez más – dijo casi riendo – por cierto, tengo hambre –

Ren abrasó al chico frente a sí, asegurándose que no se trataba de una ilusión. Estaba ahí, otra vez, cuando pensó que era tiempo de decirle adiós, de retomar aquello que había dejado atrás, él regresa para hacerlos feliz una vez más. Todos; con sonrisas en sus rostros, corrieron para abrasar al Ainu.

- cierto – dijo divertido – alguien más vino conmigo – tras un árbol apareció la figura de una niña de tan solo 3 años quien les miraba un poco asustada – ella es Mine, también le permitieran regresar… a tener lo que no pudo por toda aquella historia del sello – la pequeña niña se resguardo tras el peliazul – ella no recordará nada, porque es su tiempo de ser feliz –

- sin duda lo seremos, todos – dijo Ren.

- bien… - sonrió contento - ¡¡Quiero comer!! –

*

_**Las cosas más hermosas no son aquellas cubiertas de oro o piedras preciosas…**_

_**Las cosas más hermosas, son aquellas que sonríen y te dicen "Hola"…**_

_**Son aquellas que te permiten ver los errores y aciertos de la vida…**_

_**Son aquellas que te hacen feliz con sólo estar ahí para darte una mano…**_

_**Son hermosas porque no son ni perfectas ni eternas en esta vida…**_

_**Son hermosas por el simple hecho de ser importantes…**_

_**Hermosas porque tú las descubriste**_

_**Porque tú las amaste.**_

_***  
**_

- te extrañe –

- yo también Horo-Horo… no sabes cuánto –

- lo sé… claro que lo sé –

_**.::Fin::.**_

_**.  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

El fin... Wow, después de milenios pude terminar esta historia, la primer que hice, y aquella que me permitió comenzar a evolucionar y mejorar en mi forma de escribir. Le tengo mucho cariño y espero, que haya tenido un final digno.

No sé qué decir, es triste despedirse de las historias, quizás por eso siempre arrugo cuando las estoy terminando xD.

Le doy las gracias a todas las personas que siguieron esta historia, aquellas que crecieron conmigo, aquellas que me guiaron y en especial porque eran amantes de esta pareja, de este anime que sin duda es uno de mis favoritos.

Espero que todos estén bien y que este, el último capítulo de esta historia, haya sido de su total agrado.

Siempre me han gustado las reflexiones, y todo lo escrito es mío, cada palabra, cada letra, cada sentimiento expresado.

Nos vemos, espero que estén bien. Y les deseo lo mejor de lo mejor a todos. Adiós.


End file.
